


Good Dom, Bad Sub

by mossystark, professional_benaddict



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM Auction, Ball Gags, Blow Jobs, Cock Cages, Collars, Dildos, Discussion of Abortion, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dry Humping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Flashbacks, Fondling, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Leashes, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Porn With Plot, Psychological Trauma, Recovery, Rutting, Sex Toys, Spanking, Spreader Bars, Subspace, like. the plot is still porn. but there is a plot, past trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 102,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossystark/pseuds/mossystark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/professional_benaddict/pseuds/professional_benaddict
Summary: Tony Stark hates the concept of being a 'soft Dom', though some of his friends swear by its effectiveness. However, when a fresh-faced, 19 year old submissive with a history more complex than his own is thrust into the spotlight, he finds that maybe he'll have to re-think his Dominant disposition. No amount of training could have prepared Tony for the enigma that is Peter Parker, but even no training is more than what the boy received before being placed under his control.(Updates every Friday)





	1. The Auction

After receiving two dozen new subs, Stephen wasn’t going to pass on the opportunity to make some money. He announced the auction two weeks ahead and then began a hectic two weeks of preparing and getting the fresh subs to remember what they are supposed to do on stage. Stephen oversaw the whole process personally, but did let his personal assistant, Christine, deal with some of it too so that Stephen could get himself at least one drink before the show started.

After finishing his drink, Stephen headed to the dressing rooms to check that his subs were all ready for the stage, or at least starting to.

All the other subs seemed to know what they were doing as they moved around the changing room, but Peter was in the corner on a tiny, velvet-topped stool with his leg bouncing with nervous energy. Maybe if he stayed here, and stayed still enough, Mr. Strange would forget that he was here and then he wouldn’t have to go out on stage.

Almost like the man could sense when people were thinking about him, Strange appeared at the dressing room door and subs immediately flocked to him, asking him questions about the auction, the doms outside and what they had to do on stage.

Peter, meanwhile, stayed exactly where he was.

”Please, settle down everyone!” Stephen tried kindly, despite being a Dom himself.

Unlike most Doms, Stephen believed most of all in manners and kindness, even when addressing subs. And if you asked Stephen, it paid off and all the subs stopped talking and fell quiet, taking a step back to let the Dom pass.

”We’ll be starting in 30 minutes. Is everyone dressed? Any issues? I’d rather have you tell me now than 2 minutes before stage.” The Dom chuckled and then went to tend to some subs who needed to change the size of their collar. After calling for someone to fix the collars, everyone seemed content, but nervous, but that was to be expected.

This wasn’t Stephen’s first auction after all.

Scanning over the dressing room, Stephen’s eyes fell upon one sub in the back who seemed very quiet, and not ready yet. The boy wasn’t even wearing the black standard leather collar that Stephen made all his subs wear until they were passed onto another Dom. “Hey, you all right?” Stephen asked, placing a hand at the back of the boy’s neck before moving to stand in front of him where he was sat on the stool.

Peter had looked down at the floor when Strange addressed the other subs in the room, but noticed that soon after he finished talking, a shadow seemed to loom over him. He looked up to see the man gazing at him with a heavy hand on the back of his neck, and he blinked a couple of times. “I- It- I’m…” Peter looked around at the other subs who seemed to be ready. “I-I’ve never done this before, I’m just- I’m just nervous, sir.” He said quietly, his hands fumbling in his lap.

”That’s all right, it’s okay to be nervous. So are all the others, they just try to hide it.” Stephen explained with a kind tone. ”Some of them are back to be auctions off again, but most are also doing this for the first time.” He added and reached for the collar, fixing it on the boy as they talked. ”So, which agency trained you?” The Dom asked to make some small talk.

Peter flinched a little when Strange reached for the collar, but tilted his chin up to allow the man to put it on him. “Uhm… I was trained by B-Beck? Quentin… Mr. Beck, sorry.” He said, his voice wavering a little when he mentioned his trainer by name. His eyes darted all over the room, watching the other subs excitedly discuss who they thought would be outside.

Stephen clenched his jaw at the mention of Quentin Beck. Subconsciously, Stephen even scanned Peter with his eyes for any signs of obvious abuse. The Dom hoped that the boy’s timid and skittish nature was only a temporary state inflicted by the nerves of the upcoming auction, and not something caused by Beck’s infamous training methods. This boy wouldn’t be the bad sub coming from Beck’s sub training agency.

“And what’s your name and number?” Stephen asked, changing the subject as he didn’t know what to say about Beck at the moment.

“’m Peter, sir. Peter Parker, number 13.” Peter replied, sitting back on the stool once Strange had finished fixing up his collar. He brought a hand up to fiddle with it, feeling how tight it was against his throat and how the leather slid smoothly between his fingertips. He didn’t wear a collar when he was being trained, so the feeling of it was new to him.

”13, then you’ll be one of the first right after the girls. I always do girls first.” Stephen continued to talk as he fixed Peter’s wild curls a bit. ”Stand up for me.” The Dom requested, using his hand to gesture for Peter to stand so that he could check the boy’s body. Some subs needed some bruises or cuts covered up before getting on stage. ”So, what kind of Dom do you wish for?”

Peter stumbled off the stool and held still for Strange to look over him. His hands trembled by his sides, but he clenched them into fists so that they didn’t shake so much. “Uhm…” He chewed down on his bottom lip in thought. “I dunno. This is, uhm, this is my first auction, so… I’m not sure. I think it’ll be nice to have a Dom at all. I hope they’ll be nice.”

”Most of them are, yeah.” Stephen mused as he removed the simple black gown that all his subs wore when not on stage. He checked the boy over for any big bruises or marks and was almost a little surprised to find none. He helped the boy back into the gown. “It’s not just subs who receive training, but Doms as well.” Although, subs went to institutions for that while most Doms only went to courses, so it wasn’t exactly fair. ”Some of them out there are good friends of mine who’d love to get a pretty one like you.”

Peter blushed at that. “Pretty? You… I’ve never been called pretty. Do you think they’ll think ‘m pretty?” He asked, glancing over to see that a couple of subs were now watching him as Strange checked him over. He blushed again and looked back down at the floor, the attention making him nervous already.

”Course they will.” Stephen chuckled and patted Peter’s shoulder once he was sure that the boy was in good enough condition to be put up for auction. ”Now, if there anything else you need?” The Dom asked, although he could see Christine out of the corner of his eye. She clearly had something urgent for him, but Stephen wouldn’t leave Peter’s side until he was sure the sub was okay.

“Uhm… no, ‘m okay. Thanks, Mr. Strange.” Peter replied, finally looking up at the man when he addressed him. He forgot just how _tall_ Strange was, and so was a little intimidated at how he had to almost crane his neck to look up at him. He imagined that it would probably be like that with his new Dom, if he got one, and that thought sent shivers down the boys spine.

“All right. I’ll see you out there in a bit.” Stephen smiled before heading over to Christine and tending to whatever matter she had brought to him. Heading out of the dressing room, Stephen came face to face with an old friend of his, Tony Stark.

Peter watched as Strange left, and with nothing better to do he decided to also get up and walk around a bit. Technically he wasn’t allowed to leave the dressing room until the auction began and his number was called, but he couldn’t resist taking a look outside. Nobody seemed to be paying much attention to him, all of the other subs too busy fixing their appearances and having their own conversations, so Peter dared to peek out of the dressing room door, only to see Strange and another man stood a couple of feet away having a conversation.

Stephen extended his hand to shake Tony’s. ”Stark, back so soon already. What happened to the Keener boy?” Stephen asked, remembering that he had sold Tony a sub just last month during the last auction.

“Dumped him. He could hardly take a beating.” Tony replied, unimpressed. ”So, I heard you got a dozen new subs to show off tonight.” He added and Stephen nodded.

”Two dozen actually, and a good amount of twinks too.” Stephen replied, already imagining the satisfying electronic beeps of the successful transactions after the show on stage.

Peter narrowed his eyes and leaned forward a little more, to try and hear what they were saying a little better. He could only see a bit of the unknown man’s face, what with Strange blocking his view, but what he saw made his heart do an odd skip. He was attractive. When Strange mentioned ‘twinks’, which Peter recognised as a word that Beck often used to describe him, he got excited. Maybe this Dom was into that type of sub? He bit down on his lower lip and watched as the two men conversed.

”This better be good, Strange.” Tony said a little sharply before turning on his heel to head out from backstage. ”And get me a scotch, will you?” At that, Stephen laughed out before taking a clipboard that Christine was showing him.

”I’m not your sub, Stark, but I will provide you with one.” Stephen promised before heading off. Tony did the same after scoffing a little and straightening his suit jacket.

Peter squeaked in surprise when he saw the two men heading off in different directions, and ducked back into the dressing room. He headed back to his corner and sat back on his stool, nervous to see whether anyone had seen him snooping. He kept his head down and looked intently at his hands in his lap, and soon there was an announcement that the auction was starting.

After fixing himself up as well, Stephen headed to the stage where he would be entering, letting his employees fix his microphone. Once everything was ready, Stephen headed to the stage to start the auction. As always, he started out with the girls and took each of the subs’ hand as he presented them to the audience filled with eager Doms. Taking the subs hand was very much a conscious choice, as Stephen knew that it would spark some jealousy, which would make the Doms more likely to buy his subs. Some of the girls were sold for 40k and Stephen was quite gleeful when he moved onto the boys.

“Number 13!” The call was loud and sudden, and Peter nearly fell off his stool at how violently he flinched. He got off the chair and headed out of the dressing room, in the general direction that one of the staff members pointed him in. He eventually found Strange, and he couldn’t even speak out of nerves.

“This one’s a bit nervous, but the sweetest ever.” Stephen said, getting some laughs from the audience as he took Peter’s hand and brought him on stage. Checking his cue cards at the opposite side of the room, Stephen started reading out some of the basic information that the subs came with. ”This sweetheart is Peter Parker, just turned 19.” Stephen said, stressing the boy’s age just a bit because he knew many Doms wanted them young.

Peter gulped around the huge lump in his throat, but let Strange lead him on stage by his hand. He desperately wanted to cover himself up with the other hand, but he knew from Beck’s training that Doms wouldn’t want to see modesty, so he simply clenched his fist by his side and stayed still. The spotlight on him made him blink a couple of times and squint to adjust his vision, but he couldn’t see much anyway as the rest of the room seemed to be in darkness. Suddenly, he heard a gruff voice call out an offer, and he could barely recognise it as the man he had seen having the conversation with Strange earlier.

”20k already! Do I hear 25k?” Stephen called out and almost instantly got another offer. ”30k, how about 35k in the back?” To edge his two potential customers on, Stephen made Peter do a spin on stage, showing his body off even more.

”45!” Came a shout from the back and with no immediate challenge, Stephen came to a decision.

”Sold to Mr Stark! Good to have you with us here tonight, old friend.” Stephen smirked while the audience applauded.

Having to do a 360 turn on stage was slightly mortifying, but Peter held it together as best he could. When the sale ended at 45,000, Peter’s eyes nearly popped out of his head. 45 thousand dollars for him? That was insane! He gulped as Strange ushered him gently off stage, and he was accompanied back to the dressing room to put his black gown back on so that he could meet the Dom who bought him. Everything seemed to be moving past him in a haze, but soon he was stood waiting for his new Dom.

”Now, who’s next? Ah! Our raven-haired boy! This is a feisty one.” Stephen drawled as he brought the next sub onto the stage, letting someone else take over with Peter. An hour or so later, the Doms were asked to make their transactions backstage and then collect their subs.

“Transaction successful, sir.” Wong, another of his assistants said when the money was transferred successfully by Tony.

“All yours, Stark, enjoy.” Stephen smiled as he handed Peter over to Tony before moving onto the next Dom and sub.

Peter almost didn’t want Strange to leave, as his hand went from Strange’s to his new Dom. He chewed on his lip as he stared down at the floor, unsure as to what to do or say now that he and his Dom were stood face to face. All of his ‘training’ by Beck seemed to fly out of the window, and he trembled where he stood as he avoided the Dom’s hard gaze on him.

Stepping aside a bit for some privacy, Tony studied the sub who’s hand he was holding. Soft. That’s the first thing he noticed, but the second thing he frowned about. The boy’s posture was terrible. ”What’s your name, boy?” Tony asked, wanting them to be introduced properly, even though he knew the boy’s name.

When the Dom spoke, Peter was snapped out of his daze. “Uhm, P-Peter, sir. Peter Parker.” He said. At the back of his mind, he wondered whether the Dom had even heard his name when he had been up on stage, but didn’t think much of it. His gaze shifted from the floor to his hand, where it was almost engulfed by the man’s much larger, much more calloused hand.

”I’m Tony Stark, but you will refer to me as Mr Stark at all times. Understood?” Tony asked and when Peter said that he understood, the Dom added. ”Good, now let’s see if you’re trained at all. Undress and present.” The Dom commanded, letting go of the boy’s hand.

Peter blanked out at that. “Wh- Right… right here?” He asked, glancing around the place. Although Mr. Stark had taken him off to the side a bit, away from the other subs, there were still people walking around and passing them every so often, so they weren’t in complete privacy.

Tony was a little dumbfounded by the response as he was hardly expecting a sub to question him. He clenched his jaw as he gestured to the boy to undress. ”Yes, right here! Who’s in charge, huh?” Tony snapped with a raised voice. ”Christ, who trained you?”

The sudden raised voice made Peter flinch, but it also made him follow the order. He quickly shrugged off the black gown and folded it, placing it to one side as he got into position by standing with his legs shoulder-width apart and his arms raised to intertwine his fingers behind his head. “M-Mr. Beck trained me, Mr. Stark.” He said, trying his best to hold the position as his Dom stared at him.

After being a Dom most of his life and having at least a dozen different subs in his life, Tony can recognise a good posture and submissive nature in an instant. And this boy is horrendous, but also stunning, so the Dom cannot help but be drawn to him despite his bad posture. Circling the sub, Tony started correcting Peter, raising his arms higher, tipping his chin further down and straightening his back more.

Peter flinched almost violently when Mr. Stark touched him, but quickly recovered. He was a little embarrassed that Mr. Stark was correcting his posture, but tried his best to follow the corrections and hold them. He couldn’t help being hyperaware of his surroundings, and the weight of the leather collar on his throat as his Dom inspected him.

Getting a tissues from his suit jacket, Tony began to grope at Peter’s exposed cock and balls, inspecting them as well. The sub was on the smaller side, but that was exactly how he wanted his subs, so Tony had nothing to complain about with the subs body. Pulling back, Tony threw away the tissue. ”I heard that Beck’s subs are the worst around here.” Tony mused.

Peter’s eyes widened when Mr. Stark suddenly examined his cock and balls, and tried his best to hold position even as a group of subs walked past. When Mr. Stark spoke about Beck, Peter bit down on his lower lip. What Mr. Stark said didn’t seem to be a question directed at him, so he kept quiet.

”But, you’re such a pretty thing that I guess I’ll have to give you a chance.” Tony added after a beat, thinking that the sub perhaps wasn’t so hopeless after all. The Dom snapped his fingers and then pointed at the silk gown on the floor. ”Get dressed. We’re going home.”

Peter relaxed a little at the compliment, but immediately straightened up again when he realised his mistake. He blushed a light pink at the amused look that his Dom gave him, and dropped position when he was instructed to get dressed. He grabbed the gown off the floor and hurriedly put it on, before falling in step behind Mr. Stark as he was lead out of the auction house and to the man’s car.


	2. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter's first night in his new home.

Once Happy had retrieved Peter’s suitcase with all his belongings, Tony and Peter went to sit in the back while Happy drove them home. Tony didn’t say much during the ride, but he had gotten Happy to place a coat in the back for Peter to wear. ”Put it on. I won’t have you catching a cold.”

“Y-Yes, Mr. Stark.” Peter nodded, taking the coat and draping it over his shoulders on top of the gown. He wasn’t expecting the coat to be so heavy and warm, and he revelled in the feeling of it swamping him as they sat in the back of the car together. Peter didn’t recognise any of the streets that Mr. Stark’s driver was driving them down, and the buildings were only getting more and more modern and impressive as the journey continued. Eventually they arrived at a huge tower, and Peter barely had time to stare at it in awe before he was being ushered inside.

During the drive, Tony mostly busied himself by tapping away on his phone and also made a short phone call to someone to wish them a happy birthday, putting on a forced cheerful tone of voice only to groan out as soon as he ended the call. Arriving by the entrance, Tony rose from the car and gestured for Peter to follow suit. Happy came with Peter’s suitcase a step behind them.

Peter followed Mr. Stark inside, having just stifled some giggles at how his Dom had acted so cheerful on the phone and then immediately groaned in disgust afterwards. They entered the building and seemed to make a beeline for the elevator, in which Peter tried to squish himself into the corner as much as possible so that the other two men had more room. As the elevator rose through the floors, Peter continued to glance over at Mr. Stark every so often. The man was _really_ attractive.

”I got an 8 o’clock tomorrow, so drive me, then come help the boy out here.” Tony said to Happy once they made it to their floor and took the suitcase from the driver. Happy nodded before wishing a good night, and then rose back downstairs. As Tony and Peter made their way through the apartment, lights flicked on automatically. ”Welcome home.” Tony said and let Peter have a moment to look around.

“Woah…” Peter couldn’t resist making an awed noise as they stepped out of the elevator into Mr. Stark’s penthouse. It was so spacious and modern, and the row of windows that looked out over the New York skyline let in a lot of light that made the space feel airy. However, Peter quickly remembered his manners and cleared his throat. “I-It’s very nice, Mr. Stark.”

Tony nodded in response and glanced at his watch, just a tad bit bored already. But, he had to give the sub a chance after paying 45k for him. ”When was the last time you ate?” Tony asked, heading to the kitchen and fully expecting the sub to follow him.

Peter was slightly distracted, still gazing around the penthouse floor in awe. When he looked and saw Mr. Stark a few steps in front of him with no intention of stopping, he scrambled to catch up. “I had breakfast this morning, but I could eat again, sir- Mr. Stark. That’s if you’re offering, I mean, I don’t wanna force you to-“ Peter quickly shut himself up once he realised he was rambling, and winced at himself. He hated when he did that.

”Breakfast? It’s past 11 pm.” Tony pointed out, mildly horrified that Peter hadn’t been fed before the auction at least. ”Didn’t Strange feed you? Sit.” The Dom ordered, pointing to the kitchen island before heading to the fridge to search for something appropriate for his sub. However, he didn’t say anything about Peter’s rambling. He actually found it cute.

“I- I was too nervous to eat, Mr. Stark. It was my first auction, I didn’t want to risk embarrassing myself on stage by, uhm, throwing up or anything.” Peter said. He slid onto the nearest kitchen stool by the marble island, and watched as his Dom moved around the kitchen. He drummed his fingertips lightly against the surface as he waited, still twisting his body to look around the room.

”Strange is too soft with you. Practically selling me a malnourished sub.” Tony chuckled a little, but still with some seriousness in his tone. He and Stephen didn’t exactly agree on everything when it came how to one treats a sub. Finding nothing appropriate in the fridge, Tony fished out his phone and began looking at takeaway. ”Does Vietnamese sound good to you?”

Peter looked down at the floor guiltily when Mr. Stark mentioned Strange. He wasn’t sure why he was guilty, it wasn’t like it was his fault that Strange was “soft”, but he didn’t say anything. At the offer of food, Peter lifted his head. “That sounds good, Mr. Stark.” He nodded, and his stomach made a small growling noise to reiterate that. He frowned down at his own stomach, but didn’t say anything else.

”All right.” After a few clicks, the order was made and Tony put his phone in his pocket. But, the man remained where he was next to the fridge, leaning back on the marble counter as he looked at Peter by the kitchen island. ”We’ll start with all the rules and such tomorrow, so for now we can just get to know one another.” The Dom started. ”Did you graduate high school?”

Peter nodded. “Yes, Mr. Stark. I, uhm, graduated as valedictorian of my class.” He said, looking down at his hands. He remembered the graduation well, having to give a speech in front of his other classmates. He hated giving public speeches, but his Aunt May had said he did well. He didn’t like to brag about it either, and talking about it even that briefly made the tips of the boys ears glow a bright red.

”Ah, you’re a smart one. What was your favourite subject?” Tony asked further, pleased to know that he had gotten a seemingly intelligent sub. Tony had always enjoyed the psychological aspects of the Dom/sub dynamics more than the bodily ones either way.

Peter flushed at the compliment, and he couldn’t resist glancing upwards to see his Dom watching him carefully. The intensity of his gaze made Peter drop his own back to his lap. “I- I think Chemistry, Mr. Stark. It was difficult, but it just meant that when I understood things, it felt more rewarding.” He explained.

Tony smirked in triumph when Peter became flushed. Flustered subs were always more fun as well. Keeping a mental note on everything Peter was saying, Tony continued with his questions. “And what about your spare time? What do you like to do?”

“Uhm…” Peter had to take a moment to think. “I like playing video games. Me ‘n my friend used to build Lego sets together. I also used to like finding old computers and taking them apart, building tech stuff, you know? …Mr. Stark.” He said, sticking the title on the end when he realised he had been rambling without it. 

Tony took extra care with remembering the videos games and Legos, already thinking about whether those could be used as rewards and punishments. After all, the Dom would have to use something that the sub cared about, otherwise rewards and punishments would not be effective when correcting behaviour. 

“Who are these friends? Are they subs too?”

“No, Mr. Stark. I- I haven’t seen them since we graduated high school, since I went into Mr. Beck’s training programme pretty much immediately.” Peter explained, resting his arms on the marble kitchen surface and finally looking back up at his Dom, who was still watching him.

Fucking Beck. Of course he wouldn’t let his subs see their friends and family during training. 

“Would you like to see your friends?” Tony asked. Although he wasn’t a soft Dom like Stephen, Tony was still gonna let his subs see their loved ones.

Peter gawped at that for a moment, before straightening his posture and eagerly leaning forward on the island. “Y-You’d do that? You’d let me see them? I-I-I didn’t know Doms would let their subs see their friends, I-“ He quietened down after a second, and cleared his throat. “Yes, Mr. Stark. I’d like that a lot.” He said, his eyes wide almost in disbelief.

Tony frowned a little when Peter seemed to be surprised by the offer to see his friends. Had Beck told him something else about what Doms usually allow? “Then we’ll arrange that once you have settled here and we have some agreements in place.” Tony allowed, pausing to let Peter respond to show that he understood. “And when was the last time you saw a doctor and a dentist?”

At the mention of medical professionals, Peter flinched in fear. “I, uhm, don’t remember, Mr. Stark.” He said. It was technically true, he knew that it had been before he went into training, but Beck had forbidden any external professionals coming into the institution, and insisted that he carry out physical checks himself.

“You don’t remember?” Tony repeated, looking at the sub all dumbfounded. The Dom was no expert in sub training in institutions, but still he knew that regular medical exams by a third-part was very much the standard in the industry. “I was going to bring you to the doctor and dentist anyway to just ensure you’re in top shape, but I guess that it really is necessary now.” Tony said before thinking of something. “Give me your files.” The Dom ordered, holding his hand out expectantly.

Shit, that was the wrong thing to say. Peter gulped as Mr. Stark repeated what he said incredulously, and a terrible feeling of embarrassment crept up on him. When Mr. Stark asked for his files, he hesitated to get up. “W-Why do you need them, Mr. Stark?” He asked, his hands gripping the edge of the kitchen island tightly.

”You’re questioning your Dom, boy? Who’s in charge?” Tony asked in a harsher tone, standing up straight and taking a step closer to the boy. “Bring me the files.” The Dom repeated slowly, leaving no room for argument. A sub acting up at the beginning of a relationship was nothing new, but Tony was a little surprised to hear Peter questioning something as simple as him seeing his files. As his Dom, Tony had the right to know everything concerning his sub.

Peter’s eyes widened in fear when Mr. Stark took a step closer to him, and he nearly fell out of his chair at the speed of which he got down to head to his suitcase, which was still by the penthouse elevator. With shaking hands, he unzipped the front pouch of the suitcase and retrieved his files, before heading back to the kitchen where Mr. Stark was waiting for him. He held them out at arms length, and kept his head bowed in submission.

Taking the files from the boy, Tony snapped his fingers and pointed to the floor. But, when the sub didn’t move, the Dom wondered once more if the sub had received any sort of training by Beck. “Kneel!” Tony said sharply, sighing a little when Peter finally obeyed before focusing on the files.

It took Peter a couple of seconds to understand what was going on, but when Mr. Stark barked at him to kneel he immediately dropped to his knees and tried to maintain the position that Beck had taught him. It was difficult to hold position, especially with his knees on cold tile like this that made Peter’s skin break out in goosebumps, but he did his best and kept his head down as he listened to the sound of Mr. Stark going through his paperwork.

Halfway through the files, Tony heard the elevator beep and Happy stepped out with a takeaway bag in hand. Barely lifting his gaze from the files, Tony gestured to the kitchen island and spoke. ”Thank you, Happy, that will be all for tonight.” Tony said and Happy replied with something snarky that made his boss laugh. Once the Dom and sub were alone again, Tony gestured to the food. “You can sit up and eat.”

Peter didn’t dare lift his head, not even when someone came into the kitchen. At the back of his mind, he was mildly mortified that somebody he didn’t know was seeing him like this, but then the person was gone and it was just the two of them again. When Mr. Stark said he could eat, Peter stood up wobbly on two legs and headed back to the kitchen island. “Thank you, Mr. Stark.” He mumbled, reaching forward to the bag of food and pulling it closer to him.

Tony gave the boy a little smile in return, but with his head bowed down, Peter didn’t see it. Returning his attention to the files, Tony continued reading, growing more and more frustrated whenever he turned a page and found that the files were hardly satisfactory when it came to essential knowledge about his sub. But, the Dom knew that it wasn’t Peter’s fault, as it was the agency’s responsibility to keep track of the paperwork and print it out so that the sub had it with them when they got auctioned off.

Peter could hear his Dom getting more and more frustrated, if the increasingly aggressive page turns were any indication, but still kept his head down and tried not to draw much attention to himself. He ate quietly, picking various items of food and piling them onto a plate that Mr. Stark had set on the table while he had been kneeling on the floor. He didn’t realise how hungry he had actually been, and only hoped that Mr. Stark didn’t pick up on that.

”We basically have to start from scratch.” Tony sighed, flipping the file shut and setting it down on the counter. ”There’s no record of your vaccinations or medical exams after you graduated high school, no copy of your classification test, nothing about triggers and safewords. I’ll have to call the agency tomorrow, see if there’s some sort of mistake.” The Dom grumbled, but then sighed a little when he realised how harsh his tone seemed. The sub wasn’t at fault for the half-assed paperwork, but Beck was.

”Sorry, none of this is your fault, Peter. How’s the food?” Tony asked with a gentler tone as he approached the kitchen island and sat down across from Peter.

Peter’s breathing became more panicked as Mr. Stark listed the things wrong with his paperwork. Logically he knew it wasn’t his fault, but he couldn’t help feeling like it was regardless. His hand trembled as he held his fork tightly, and he was honestly ready to be reprimanded for his files, so when Mr. Stark moved towards him he squeaked in fear. However, all the Dom did was sit opposite him, and so he tried his best to appear calm. “I-It’s good, Mr. Stark. Thank you for this.” He said, not looking up from his plate.

Tony could tell that Peter was nervous, but the reason why he couldn’t quite pinpoint. Sure, all the subs he had brought home where nervous and shaky the first week while they settled, but Peter was skittish, like a frightened and hurt animal. “I expect you to eat better than what you did today, Peter. I can’t have you going malnourished.” The Dom chuckled a little before rising from his seat to fetch the boy a glass of water. ”Eat as much as you want. I’ll go check that the guest room is all ready for you.” Tony said before heading off.

Peter nodded hurriedly at that. “Yes, Mr. Stark, of course.” He muttered, shoving more food into his mouth so that he didn’t make even more of an idiot of himself. When the glass of water was set in front of him he took it with both hands and drank half in one gulp, then set it back down to continue eating. After Mr. Stark left, Peter twisted on his chair to properly look around the kitchen, as he barely looked at it before he was forced to kneel.

Heading up one flight of stairs, Tony went to the guest bedroom, which was right next to his own. The room was simple, yet practical and comfortable enough. Depending on whether Tony decided to keep Peter longterm, they could negotiate whether Peter could personalise the guest room and make it his own. Checking that everything was in order, Tony checked his phone as well, and particularly his schedule to see if he could spare an hour or so to call around and ask about Peter’s paperwork. A short moment later, Tony headed back to the kitchen. “If you’re done eating, then it’s time for bed. You won’t be going anywhere tomorrow, but I still want you to get a good rest.”

Peter had finished eating, but had stayed where he was because he didn’t know whether Mr. Stark wanted him wandering around. When Mr. Stark appeared, Peter’s head whipped up to look at him, and he simply nodded in response before sliding off his seat. He hesitated for a moment. “May I go and get my suitcase, Mr. Stark?”

”Yes, you may.” Tony smiled, pleased to finally get some manners out of the sub. Packing away the takeaway and throwing it into the trash, Tony went to show Peter upstairs to the guest room. ”There’s a bathroom and walk in closet in your room, so make yourself at home there.” Tony said, pausing by the guest room door and opening it to let Peter enter. ”We’ll talk more tomorrow about everything.” The Dom added.

The sight of Mr. Stark’s smile made butterflies erupt in Peter’s stomach, and for the first time since arriving the boy was hopeful that he had done something right. After he grabbed his suitcase, they climbed the stairs with Peter one step behind Mr. Stark, and he poked his head into the guest room out of curiosity. Just like the rest of the penthouse, the room was spacious and light, and Peter took a few steps inside to get a better look. “Y-Yes, Mr. Stark, thank you. Uhm... goodnight?” He asked unsurely, glancing back around his room and then over to his Dom.

”Good night, Peter.” Tony smiled and then left the boy to fend for the night. He was quite confident that the boy was capable of getting himself to sleep. He wasn’t a child after all. The Dom headed to his own room down the hall and closed the door behind him.

Peter watched the Dom leave, and gently shut the door behind him after he left. Once he was alone, he looked around the room a bit more closely. He also stuck his head into the en suite bathroom and walk-in closet, surprised to see both almost as big as the guest room itself. He had never had a room so large all to himself, and it was a little daunting as he removed the heavy coat and silk gown he was wearing, and slid on a pair of boxers to sleep in. He brushed his teeth in the bathroom, then clambered into bed and fell asleep about three thoughts after his head hit the pillow.


	3. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter and tony start exploring their D/s relationship in a bit more detail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is wham. whoops.
> 
> NO UPDATE ON TUESDAY 24TH! richie (that's me, i post the chapters) is starting uni on the 21st and thus is moving to a new town, so time is needed to settle in and shit. hopefully the 10k chapter tides you over until friday 27th x

Tony was up at 6:30, like on most days, and went about his usual morning routine. Although, he did halt a little in the hallway as he imagined his sub sleeping in the bed right behind the guest room door. An hour later, Happy was waiting by the entrance and Tony headed off to start his day with his 8 o’clock agreement. After driving Tony to his office, Happy headed back with some simple instructions from his boss.

Peter awoke groggily at around 8:30am, rubbing at his eyes to clear the sleep dust from them. It took him a second to remember where he was, and the events of the previous day. He slid out of the bed and got his favourite, oversized hoodie from his suitcase and tugged it over his head. On light feet, he made his way to the kitchen to make himself breakfast, only for him to squeak in surprise when he saw Mr. Stark’s driver in the kitchen. “H-Hello, sir...?” He said nervously, hovering by the kitchen entrance.

When Peter finally emerged, Happy turned around where he was making eggs and bacon. He had hoped the boy would wake up soon enough. “It’s Happy, and I made you breakfast.” The driver said simply before turning back to the stove.

Peter was about to insist that the driv- Happy, didn’t have to do that, but he realised that Mr. Stark probably ordered him to, and so he _did_ have to. Instead, Peter mumbled a small “thank you” and tentatively approached the kitchen island. He hopped up on the same stool as yesterday, and sat quietly as he waited for his breakfast to be cooked. The silence was awkward, but Peter didn’t know what to say to break it. 

Once the eggs and bacon were ready, Happy loaded it all on the plate and placed it in front of Peter along with a tall glass full of orange juice. “If you have any dumb questions, you should ask me instead of the boss.” Happy said with a hint of a smirk on his lips.

Peter’s stomach growled when the plate of food was placed in front of him, and he was halfway through his first bite when Happy spoke. He almost choked on that bite in surprise at how casual Happy was about things, and it took him a couple of seconds to force his food down before he spoke. “D-Dumb questions? Uhm...” Peter thought about it for a moment. “How long have you known Mr. Stark?”

“10 years. Next question.” Happy replied, wiping the pan free of oil before washing it in the sink. The driver kept his back to the boy the entire time.

“Uhh… I-I’m not his first… you know, am I?” Peter asked nervously. He knew that it was technically rude to ask questions like that, but Happy _ did _ say to ask him dumb questions, so he decided to bite the bullet.

At the question about former subs, Happy did turn around to look at the boy briefly before returning his attention to the pan. “No, you’re not his first.” _ Nor last _, Happy thought, but decided not to say that aloud.

Peter flushed red with embarrassment when Happy gave him a look, and so decided not to ask any more questions for the time being. He continued to eat the breakfast set out in front of him, interspersed with quick sips of his juice. “This is really good, Mr. Happy, sir.” He said, already spearing his fork with more bacon as he swallowed down a portion of eggs.

Happy hummed something in reply before tidying up the rest of the kitchen. Once he was finished, he turned to Peter. “Boss said that you can make yourself at home, but not to leave a mess. He’ll be back from work around 3.” The driver informed. “Is there anything else I can do for you?”

Peter was almost finished with his food by the time Happy had finished cleaning and looked up from his plate when he was spoken to. “Hm? Oh, no, I don’t think so. Thank you, Mr. Happy, sir. I-I won’t make a mess, promise.” He said, nodding eagerly. 

Nodding promptly, Happy headed to the elevator and left the penthouse without saying another word.

Peter watched the driver leave, before turning back to his now empty plate and drinks glass. It was 9am, and Happy said that Mr. Stark would be back at 3. That gave him six hours to ‘make himself at home’, as the driver put it. Peter started by washing his plate and glass, and searching every cupboard of the kitchen to find where to put them once he had dried them. There, he looked in the fridge to see what kind of food they had, and then exited to the living room. He spent his time poring over the bookshelves in the living room, and watched a little bit of TV before he eventually got bored.

As lunchtime passed and it became the afternoon, Peter took off exploring the penthouse floor. There were a couple of doors that Mr. Stark hadn’t shown him, and Peter peered into the first room to see that it was the man’s home office. He didn’t step inside, simply looked around from the doorway before heading onto the next door. The next room was dark, and Peter really had to lean in to try and see what was inside.

“What do you mean that was all the files the boy had?” Tony asked. Saying that he was baffled was an understatement. Outraged was more fitting. “I bought a _ submissive, _ I’m expecting a whole phone catalog of info on him. Not just a flyer or something.” The Dom grumbled as he made his way up the elevator after Happy had dropped him off at home after work.

He intentionally finished early today to spend some time with his sub. They had a long and detailed discussion about everything a Dom/sub relationship entailed.

“Well, if that was all Beck provided you with, then that guy should be out of business. I mean, I have to bring the boy to a doctor ASAP. God knows what shape he is in.” Tony continued to rant into the phone before finally reaching his floor and ending the call with Stephen. Heading upstairs, Tony was a bit disappointed to find Peter snooping. The Dom cleared his throat sharply.

Peter was desperately squinting to see what was inside that dark room, but the sound of a cough behind him made him jump about three feet in the air. He spun where he stood to see Mr. Stark watching him with a disappointed look on his face, and Peter quickly pulled the door shut behind him. “Mis-Mister Stark, I wasn’t- It- I was just-“ His eyes were fixed on Mr. Stark’s own, and his breathing hitched as he realised he had fucked up _again_.

“Looking for something?” Tony asked, trying to be serious, but he couldn’t help but he amused by how frightened Peter looked. Also, the Dom spent a second studying what the sub was wearing and came to that he liked the oversized hoodie and boxer look. The Dom walked up to where the sub was standing by the door to the playroom before retrieving a set of keys from his pocket and locking the door.

Peter shook his head frantically. “No, Mis-Mister Stark, I wasn’t, I-“ He immediately shied backwards when Mr. Stark approached him, and watched as the man produced a set of keys and locked the door. The boy looked at the door for a few more seconds, slightly annoyed with himself that he didn’t get to properly see what was inside, but then his attention was turned back to Mr. Stark and he was nervous once more. His hands shrunk inside his hoodie sleeves and he waited for the inevitable screaming to begin, like it always would with Beck.

“Just snooping around then?” Tony chuckled, swinging the keys around one finger before putting them back in his pocket. The man turned on his heel before heading down the hall, gesturing for Peter to follow him. “Have you eaten today?” The Dom started by asking as they made their way downstairs to the living room.

Peter’s face morphed into one of confusion when Mr. Stark simply laughed and then headed back in the direction of the living room. He was stood, dumbfounded for a second, and then quickly jogged to catch up with the Dom. He still stayed one step behind him, though. “Y-Yes, Mr. Stark. Mr. Happy made me breakfast, and then I made myself a-a sandwich for lunch.” He said, his breathing still a little fast from the nerves of being caught looking around the man’s apartment.

“And Happy answered some questions for you, correct?” Tony said and slipped off his suit jacket, folding it over one of the chairs in the living room before sitting on the sofa. He gestured for the sub to sit next to him. Usually, he would have ordered his subs to kneel on the floor, but the first few days they had to be more equal to establish the rules and limits of their playtime.

Peter didn’t expect to get a heated rush through him when he watched Mr. Stark take off his suit jacket. It was an oddly attractive move, and Peter averted his eyes for a moment so that Mr. Stark wouldn’t catch him staring. Peter hesitated for only a second before sitting down on the sofa next to his Dom. “Yes, Mr. Stark.” He nodded.

Wait, did that mean Mr. Stark knew what Peter had asked Happy this morning? He hoped his Dom didn’t mention how rude it was to ask about the history of a person’s play partner.

”Do you have any questions for me before we get started on some rules?” Tony asked, a tiny smile tugging at the corner of his mouth at the memory of Happy telling him what Peter had been asking about during breakfast. As horrible as the boy had been with being a submissive so far, the Dom couldn’t help but be amused by him. It was new for Tony to have a fun sub.

“N-No, sir- Mr. Stark.” Peter replied, placing his hands in his lap. The mention of rules already had Peter’s skin slightly heated, and from what he had seen of Mr. Stark so far, he had a feeling that he would be pretty strict. After all, he had called Mr. Strange ‘soft’. He pulled his hoodie sleeves further down his arms, and his leg bounced nervously against the floor as he waited for his Dom to speak.

“All right, first rule. You will address me as Mr Stark or sir at all times.” Tony said repeating the rule that he established when they first met. ”Second rule, you will not treat yourself poorly. That means washing, showering every day, wearing clean clothes and eating at least three meals a day. Any questions so far?”

Peter nodded along to show he understood. “No, sir, no questions.” He said, his gaze firmly on his Dom. He hadn’t looked at Mr. Stark for this long before, and found that even in serious moments like this, he was still massively handsome. 

Nodding, Tony continued with his most basic rules that he would not budge on, no matter the submissive. ”This is your home now, so you are allowed to roam around, but clean up after yourself.” He said before pausing a bit. ”The only rooms you are not allowed in without my permission is the office, my bedroom and the playroom.” The Dom explained, smirking just a bit when he mentioned the playroom as Peter had just earlier got a glimpse of it.

Peter nodded, but looked away in embarrassment when Mr. Stark mentioned the playroom. “I-Is… Is that the room I was looking in, sir?” He asked quietly, hoping that bringing it up again wouldn’t get him in trouble. He had seen Mr. Stark’s office, and it didn’t look very interesting, but he hadn’t seen the man’s bedroom. He supposed that would happen in time.

“Yes. Did anything in there catch your interest?” Tony asked with his head high. He couldn’t wait to show the boy the playroom properly. “I also hope the toys and supplies you have with you is not as disappointing as your paperwork.”

“I, uhm, I didn’t see much of it, sir. You arrived before I even went inside.” Peter said truthfully, looking back at his Dom when the man’s tone of voice indicated that he wasn’t mad. “And I have toys ‘n stuff. Mr. Beck… Mr. Beck helped me pick some out to pack, said they were good. I have no idea if they actually are or not, but…” The boy shrugged, looking down at his hands.

Again, Tony frowned in confusion. So far, whenever Peter mentioned Beck to explain his lack of paperwork or simply explained how things were for him, the Dom got more and more confused. “What do you mean you don’t know if they are good? Aren’t those toys you enjoy and know how to use?” The Dom asked. Again, he wasn’t an expert on sub training, but he knew that the bare minimum was for subs to come with paperwork, a set of toys they enjoyed and knew how to use, as well as a basic set of manners and skills.

“No, no, I- I know how to use them, sir, it’s just- I dunno if they’ll be up to _your_ standard of good, you know?” Peter explained, wringing his hands together. “Mr. Beck said that sometimes Doms like the toys to be a bit bigger or… or a different material or… you know, just _different_. I enjoy them, but I don’t know if you will.” 

“Hey, I don’t know what Beck has been telling you, but a Dom’s number one priority is their sub. If the sub doesn’t enjoy the playtime, it’s the Dom’s job to fix it. So, if you like the toys you have, you can keep them.” Tony explained, seeing some clear misinformation in Peter’s explanation that he probably just repeated based on what Beck had been telling him.

“But Mr. Beck said…” Peter was about to argue, but his voice died in his throat and he looked away nervously. “Sorry, sir. You’re right.” He mumbled quickly, like he was trying to end a confrontation before it had even begun. “I have a couple of toys in the front pouch of my suitcase.”

Tony nodded, pleased to see that Peter thought better about arguing. “We’ll have a look at what you have with you once we have established the rules.” The Dom said before moving on. “Whenever you misbehave or make a mistake, I will warn you and give you a second chance. But, if you fail again, I will punish you accordingly. What sorts of punishments are you not into?” The Dom asked, although he should have been able to read that easily from Peter’s files, but since they were lacking, he had to ask.

Peter blinked at that. Mr. Beck had never told the subs in training that the Doms would ask what kind of punishments they _didn’t_ like, only that they would get punished if they did something wrong and that they’d have to take the punishment regardless of what it was.

“Uhm… I don’t like being left alone for… for super long periods of time. I know that’s a weird one, but…”

”Of course not!” Tony cried out, losing his composure for a split second. This was beyond outrageous. “Withholding attention is like the first punishment that Doms are told not to use with their subs.” Tony explained, his brows knit in deep confusion that the sub would even have to say that.

“Oh! Oh, that’s- that’s, uhm, that’s good. Okay, cool.” Peter nodded hurriedly. He had flinched when Mr. Stark had raised his voice, but once he realised it wasn’t directed at him, he had relaxed. “I… can’t really think of anything else right now, ‘m sorry sir.” He said, his eyes darting up to Mr. Stark’s face to make sure he wasn’t mad.

“Well, let me know when you do, because we need to establish these rules before we get into a punishment situation.” Tony said. “And when it comes to seeing friends, I will allow you to go, as long as you come to me about it first, and that also goes with going out in general.”

“Yes, sir, I will, Mr. Stark.” Peter replied eagerly. He knew it was early days, but he couldn’t wait for the chance where Mr. Stark allowed him to see his friends. He had missed them so much. 

“Then, one last thing.” Tony said, trying to not be frustrated over the fact that this wasn’t in Peter’s files. ”Your safeword.” The Dom said, expecting the sub to know it at the top of his head.

Safeword? Mr. Beck had never taught them about that. Peter opened and closed his mouth a couple of times. “Uhm… u-under… underoos?” Why was _that_ the first thing he thought of?!

”Underoos?” Tony asked, not entirely convinced with how shaky Peter’s voice was when he said it. “You know how to use it, right?” The Dom asked, his brows knit in confusion again.

“Mhm.” Peter nodded quickly. He hoped this conversation would keep moving, so that he wouldn’t have to explain himself and why he was so inept at all of this. Mr. Beck’s training programme was very intense, but didn’t have a lot of explanation behind it. Nearly all of it was physical at the hands of Mr. Beck himself.

“Then tell me.” The Dom ordered. He could hardly do playtime with a sub who didn’t know how to use a safeword. It would he reckless and make Tony an irresponsible Dom.

“I- It’s- It’s when-“ Shit, shit, shit. Peter clenched his fists in his lap and bit down on his lip, cursing himself for being so stupid. He couldn’t answer the question, so he simply waited for Mr. Stark to get angry with him for not doing as he asked. 

Tony wanted to be angry, he had plenty of reasons to be angry, but if the sub didn’t know, then he didn’t know. Taking a deep breath, the Dom started explaining. ”You use it whenever it becomes too much. It is not a get out of jail free card with punishments, but meant to be used when you genuinely do not feel safe or like you can pull through the punishment or whatever it is we are doing during playtime. When you use it, I will stop immediately and free you, no questions asked.”

“Okay, that sounds… yeah, that sounds fair.” Peter agreed. He could almost see the steam coming out of Mr. Stark’s ears in sheer anger, but he had a feeling that it wasn’t actually directed at him. The man hadn’t began shouting at him, so he took it as a win for now. “Do, uhm, do you have one too, Mr. Stark?”

”Yes.” Tony replied, trying not to sound too annoyed with such a dumb question. ”It’s Jarvis.” The Dom said. ”So, when either of us says the safeword, playtime comes to an immediate stop, no questions asked. Understood?”

"Yes, sir, understood." Peter parroted. He still felt bad that he hadn't known what a safeword meant, but it was hardly his fault seeing as he was never _t__aught_ what it meant to begin with.

“Good, then I guess that’s the rules.” Tony said, but then made a hand gesture towards Peter. “Unless you have something you wish to add.”

"No, sir, nothing." Peter replied. If he was honest, he didn't expect that he would even be given an option to add rules himself. Mr. Beck always insisted that the Doms would put their own rules first, and that subs had to follow them no matter what. All of this seemed out of left field for Peter, and he was waiting for the moment that Mr. Stark would snap, like Mr. Beck always did.

“All right, then.” Tony said and rose from his seat, loosening his tie before taking it off completely. He also rolled up his sleeves so that cooking would be easier. “I’m making dinner and I’d like us to continue talking. Usually, subs are bursting with questions, but you seem like a quiet one.” The Dom pointed out, gesturing for Peter to follow him.

Peter's mouth went dry as he watched Mr. Stark undo his tie and roll up his sleeves. It reminded him why he was here, and for a moment he was massively excited for what they were going to do next. His brief zoning out caught up with him when he saw Mr. Stark gestured for him to follow, and so he scrambled off the couch and fell in step behind him. He didn't say much in response to Mr. Stark pointing out that he was quiet, which he supposed proved the man's point.

”Come on, then. Tell me all your dirty secrets.” Tony laughed as they got to the kitchen before snapping his fingers, meaning for his sub to kneel on the spot he had pointed to. ”You may speak freely now.” The Dom allowed further.

Luckily for Peter, he remembered what Mr. Stark meant by that hand gesture, and so quickly sank down onto his knees where he pointed. He got into the kneeling position, but what Mr. Stark was saying caused an expression of confusion to flash against the boy’s face. “D-Dirty secrets, sir?” He asked, looking up at where Mr. Stark was now looking through the kitchen cupboards.

”Yeah, like have you ever stolen something? Cheated in a game? Lied to someone’s face?” The Dom teased, shooting the sub a look after closing the fridge and setting some food supplies on the counter.

Peter flushed at the look Mr. Stark gave him, and took a moment to think. How dirty was too dirty? “Uhm… There is _one_ thing.” He said. “When- When I was in Mr. Beck’s training programme, he would always make us wear, uhm, c-cock cages so that we weren’t… distracted during our training. My friend Harry, he was- he was kinda known for making trouble, and one day he found one of the keys to unlock the cages, and he- we managed to take the cages off, touch ourselves and then put the cages back on before Mr. Beck saw.” He explained, his ears a bright red as he told the story.

Now _ that’s _ a dirty secret and an insanely stupid and brave thing to do during submissive training. Tony laughed out, genuinely humoured by how guilty Peter sounded. “So, were you discovered eventually?” Tony asked and he began to wash and peel some vegetables.

“Y-Yes, sir. Mr. Beck used to do punishments in private, but he- he insisted on punishing us in front of all the other subs in the institution, to make an example.” Peter said, wincing inwardly as he remembered how Mr. Beck had spanked the both of them until they were begging through tears for him to stop.

”I mean, that’s what you get for misbehaving.” Tony said, not at all surprised to hear that Peter and this Harry got punished for what they did, and in such a public manner. ”Then I guess I don't have to warn you about pulling that stunt again with me.” The Dom added, shooting his sub another look over his shoulder.

“No, Mr. Stark, I wouldn’t dare try.” Peter shook his head fervently at that. The threatening look that his Dom sent in his direction made a cold shiver go up his spine, but the boy tried his best to maintain his kneeling position. “I- Uh, I don’t think I have any other ‘dirty secrets’, as you called them, sir.”

”Aww, nothing else?” Tony continued to tease, getting another look of his sub and enjoying the flush of embarrassment on his cheeks. ”I was just about to be entertained.” The Dom mused with a playful groan as he began chopping up the vegetables.

Peter tried and failed to stifle his giggle at the man’s groan. “Mr. Beck was very strict, sir, so things like that didn’t happen very often. A lot of the subs were scared of him.” He said, but then fell quiet as if he had said too much. “I-I could _make up_ stories for you, if you actually want… want to be entertained?” He offered, squirming a bit where he knelt to try and take a bit of the pressure off of his knees.

The Dom laughed at that too. He really had picked out a fun sub. ”Well, you’ve lived a life besides just being Beck’s sub, right?” Tony asked, or actually rather pointed out. ”What about your school years? Any drama with girlfriends or boyfriends?”

Peter shook his head. “I, uhm, never had any partners in high school. I used to get crushes on people every so often, but… I was kind of a nerd, so I just blended into the crowd. Never really stood out that much. I didn’t have much of a problem with it, though, I don’t think I could ever deal with being popular like some of the other kids were.” He explained.

”And I’m your first Dom, right? Well, besides whatever Beck was.” Tony huffed out a dismissive laugh at the mention of the other Dom. ”You’ve never had any sort of romantic experience?”

“Yes, sir, you’re my first Dom.” Peter nodded, but the thought of Mr. Beck wandered through his mind and he could barely repress a shudder. “And no, Mr. Stark. No romantic experience. They, uhm, used to poke fun at me for that.”

”Hmm, well, once we get to know each other, we can explore the romantic aspects too.” Tony said with a little smile before getting the meat from the fridge and getting it ready to fry with the vegetables. ”What about hobbies? Besides the gaming and Legos, or is that it?” The Dom asked.

Peter’s eyes widened at the promise that Mr. Stark would show him the romantic side of the D/s relationship. He had never experienced that, not even with Mr. Beck. He nodded to himself, and subconsciously fixed his kneeling position so that it was better than before. “Uhm… I like music a lot. I used to be part of my high school’s marching band. It- I used to play French horn.” He said, blushing again. The French horn was possibly the dorkiest instrument ever.

Tony was about to turn around and make a joke about the horn, but then he saw Peter fixing his posture. The Dom narrowed his eyes a bit before walking up to the sub. ”Undress.” He commanded, wanting to see Peter’s posture without the hoodie hiding anything.

Peter’s breath hitched when Mr. Stark approached him, and he quickly followed the man’s instruction to pull his hoodie off. He shivered a little when his bare chest was exposed to the cool air of the kitchen, but he folded up the hoodie and put it to one side regardless. He tucked his thumbs into the waistband of his underwear and pushed those down as well, squirming where he knelt to get them off his legs.

_ At least he didn’t need to tell the boy to hurry _, Tony thought to himself as he watched his sub undress like requested. When Peter got into position again, the Dom inspected it for a while before nodding and returning to the dinner preparations.

Having Mr. Stark’s gaze on him for so long made Peter fidgety, but he held position despite it. He was waiting for the man to correct his posture, or to chastise him for doing something wrong like Mr. Beck so often did, but nothing came. Once his Dom had turned back to the food preparations, Peter let out the breath he had been holding. “Is, uhm, is there anything else you want to know about me, Mr. Stark?” He asked, curious as to why Mr. Stark was asking so many questions.

”Well, I’d love to know about your blood work and fat percentage, but I guess you can’t tell me about that, can you?” The Dom asked with a hint of frustration in his voice. ”I’m waiting for Strange to get back to me on his recommendation for a doctor and dentist to have you checked out.”

Peter winced at that. “I-I’m sorry, Mr. Stark.” He said hurriedly, his head bowed in submission but in a way that, to an outsider, made him look like a kicked dog. At the back of his mind, he knew why his files were so terrible, but he didn’t know how to explain it to his Dom without fear of being reprimanded.

”It’s not your fault, Peter.” Tony sighed a little before getting a pan to fry the meat and vegetables. ”It’s Beck who should have provided the right paperwork. Perhaps some other subs got the same thing...” The Dom mused mostly to himself.

Peter didn’t know what to say to that. In truth, he hadn’t seen any other subs’ paperwork, so he didn’t know for sure whether he was the only one who had issues with it. “Maybe, sir.” He settled for mumbling quietly, and lifted his head a little to gaze straight ahead of him into the middle distance. The sounds and smells of frying meat soon filled the kitchen, and his stomach growled.

Tony hummed in reply as he started to think of more people he should call to clear up the lacking paperwork. When he was almost done with the frying, the Dom gestured to the cupboards. ”Go set the table for us. And bring the water from the fridge too.” Tony instructed.

“Yes, Mr. Stark.” Peter said, relieved that he was finally allowed to stand again. He looked down at his clothes, folded neatly on the floor, but didn’t stoop to pick them up as he knew that Mr. Stark hadn’t instructed him to do so.

With humiliation colouring his cheeks that he was completely naked while his Dom was still immaculately dressed, Peter began looking through the cupboards before he found the cutlery drawer. He set the table for the two of them, and went back to the fridge to get the chilled jug of water from inside the fridge door. He carefully carried it to the table, and once he was finished he stood a little awkwardly, not sure what to do next.

Once Peter had set the table, Tony finished up with the frying pan and brought it over to the table. “Sit.” The Dom instructed simply and so the two of them enjoyed their meal in relative silence. When they were all finished, Tony commanded the sub to clear the table and set the dishes up nicely by the dishwasher. While Peter was gone, Tony got himself a scotch and enjoyed it by the dining table. When the sub returned, the Dom snapped his fingers and pointed to his feet.

Peter followed the Dom’s orders as best he could, carefully carrying the plates, glasses and cutlery into the kitchen and placing them by the dishwasher. On his return, Mr. Stark pointed to his feet and Peter kneeled where he pointed, his head bowed and waiting for his next command.

When Peter was by his feet, Tony reached a hand forward and began petting the sub’s curls. He ran his fingers through the silky strands of hair slowly, then returned to the top to repeat the action while sipping on his drink with the other hand.

Peter tensed up when he felt Mr. Stark’s hand on his head, but when his fingertips began stroking through his hair, he relaxed. He could barely keep in the soft whimper at how good having his head scratched felt, and he found himself relaxing more and more into it with each second that passed.

Tony smirked around his glass when he heard a soft whimper coming from Peter. If you asked Tony, far too many Doms underestimate the importance of quieter moments of bonding like this. Sure, the kinky sex is exciting and the power can get you far more high than any drug, but all that required trust to be in place before. And that’s what Tony felt when Peter relaxed under his touch and thus guided the sub’s head to rest on his knee.

Peter hesitated when Mr. Stark began gently guiding his head in one direction, as it meant messing up his position, but he ultimately followed it and rested his temple against the man’s knee. The feeling of Mr. Stark’s fingertips scratching at his scalp and carding through his hair made shivers run up and down his spine, and he was almost melting into the floor. He made another soft noise of appreciation, and his eyes fluttered shut as he got used to the feeling.

Savouring his scotch by drinking slowly, Tony continued to pet Peter and smiled whenever the sub made a noise of pleasure. Once finished with his drink, Tony gently patted Peter’s head to get his attention. “Go wash up and bring me the toys that you have.” The Dom ordered, his voice a little rough from the alcohol and from not speaking for a while.

Peter shivered again, but at the man’s roughened voice rather than the hand in his hair. “Yes, Mr. Stark.” He nodded to show he understood, then stood up to leave.

He was trembling with nerves and excitement, as he quickly rushed to his bedroom. It took him a moment to figure out the settings on the shower, but once he had it sorted he took a shower and scrubbed everywhere possible with a loofah that had been hanging on one side of the shower. He dried himself off, and then rushed to get his toys from his suitcase. He returned to Mr. Stark with a plastic cock cage, two dildos, one plug, a pair of handcuffs and a cockring. His face was flushed a deep red as he presented them nervously to his Dom.

”Lay them out on the floor and kneel.” Tony instructed once Peter returned. While he watched the sub organise, the Dom unbuttoned two buttons by his neck and rolled up his sleeves up a bit higher to his elbows. Even from a distance, Tony could tell that the toys were low quality, but that he expected with a sub fresh from training with few belongings with them. “Arrange them from your most favourite to least favourite.” The Dom commanded.

Peter situated himself directly in front of Mr. Stark and sank down to his knees when instructed. He laid each toy out in front of him, and carefully began to arrange them. He put the handcuffs first, then the plug. The smaller dildo and cock cage came next, and finally the larger dildo and the cock ring as his least favourite. Once he was finished, he sat back on his knees and looked up at his Dom. “That’s my most favourite, sir.” He clarified, pointing at the handcuffs.

“I see.” Tony confirmed, eyeing the toys and their order to try and memorise it. But, either way they would expand on that collection very soon. ”Then, I guess I’ll show you my favourites.” The Dom said and headed to a drawer in the living room, opening up the top drawer and taking out some black silk rope. He let it dangle from his hand as he returned to Peter’s side so that the sub could see without craning his neck.

Peter didn’t turn around to watch Mr. Stark walk across the room, knowing that he would be shown the items eventually. When black rope dangled in front of his face, his eyes widened and his lips parted, with a petite pink tongue darting out to wet his lips. He didn’t say anything, however, simply waited for Mr. Stark to show him the next possible item.

Dropping the silk rope next to Peter, Tony headed back to the drawer and returned with a simple, yet sterdy looking harness to sit around ones torso. It had adjustable straps and many of Tony’s previous subs had worn the same one. He liked how much easier it made for him to grab his subs in case they misbehaved or were too slow to follow orders.

Peter blinked when the harness was showed to him. He had never worn one before, but they had learned about them briefly in training. It looked fairly simple, and Peter watched as Mr. Stark dropped that by his side as well. His Dom’s toys looked so much nicer than his, much better quality, and Peter couldn’t help feeling a little bit embarrassed by that.

The last item Tony decided to save for later and closed the drawer instead. He headed back to his sub and held his hand out expectantly. “Give me the harness.” When the sub obeyed, the Dom crouched down and began fixing it on his sub, opening the straps to get it around his torso before fastening it and then fixing the shoulder straps. But, the strap that could be attached to a collar he removed for now as Peter wasn’t wearing his collar. Tony would have to get him a new one anyway, but that would have to wait.

Peter handed over the harness, and then held still as Mr. Stark crouched down and started putting it on him. Being this close to the man, even if they weren’t doing anything sexual, was intense and Peter simply stared straight ahead of him to avoid having to look Mr. Stark in the face. Soon the harness had been put on, and he lifted a tentative hand to tug on it and make sure that it fit properly. The leather felt smooth under his fingers, and it rubbed enticingly against his chest and nipples.

“How does that feel?” Tony asked, loving the contrast between the black leather and Peter’s milky white skin. He gave the harness a few tugs as well, testing whether it was tight enough and sat well on the sub’s frame.

“Feels... F-Feels good, Mr. Stark.” Peter replied, biting down on his lip to stop himself from letting out a small whine at how the leather harness slid against his nipples when Mr. Stark tugged on it. “Feels really good.” He dared to look at the man’s face, and saw that Mr. Stark’s expression was pleased and dark with want.

”Good.” Tony said simply and went to grab the silk ropes, bringing it up to Peter’s head and covering his eyes. ”What’s your safeword?” Tony asked just to be sure as he tied the silk into a knot at the back of Peter’s head, being careful with not pulling on his hair in the process.

Peter saw that Mr. Stark was bringing the rope up to his eyes and so shut his eyes accordingly as it was tied around his head. “U-Underoos, sir.” He said, squirming slowly as his vision went black and he relied on sound and touch to make sure that Mr. Stark was still there. “And yours is Jarvis.” He mumbled to himself, desperate to remember that.

“Good boy.” Tony smiled, stroking Peter’s cheek before rising up. ”On all fours.” The Dom ordered, watching with keen eyes and inspected the position that Peter was in now.

The feeling of Mr. Stark’s hand against his cheek made Peter calmer, as did the praise. He gulped when instructed to get on all fours, but wriggled to get into position as he heard Mr. Stark step away from him. The position was mortifying, especially since Peter couldn’t even see where Mr. Stark was currently stood while he was presenting naked, with everything on show. He bit back another pitiful, embarrassed whimper.

”Shh, boy.” Tony shushed when Peter made a whimper. They had barely even got started. Using his shoe, Tony started correcting Peter’s posture. The Dom straightened out the sub’s spine, spread his legs wider and pushed his hands closer. “Head down.” He added finally before being happy with the posture.

Peter swallowed down his noises as best he could, and tried to follow the man’s corrections to his posture. It was humiliating, the way that Mr. Stark wasn’t even using his hands to touch Peter, instead using his shoe to poke and prod at him to get him the way he wanted. He ducked his head down when told to, but holding the position was proving to be a little bit difficult for him.

Once Tony was pleased with the position, he took a step back and then used his shoe to poke at Peter’s inner thighs. The Dom then inched closer to the sub’s privates, poking at the boy’s balls and cock. “Ah, ah, ah. Hold position.” The Dom warned when the sub moved in response.

Peter couldn’t see what was happening, but the sudden press to his cock made him flinch in surprise. He let out a soft whine when Mr. Stark told him to hold still, but didn’t move. All of his senses were heightened with his vision removed, so the sound of Mr. Stark’s footsteps seemed to reverberate around the room and made goosebumps appear on his skin.

Once he was sure Peter wasn’t moving again, Tony crouched down behind Peter and began running his hands up and down the boy’s thighs, first on the outside and then slowly making his way closer to his far more sensitive inner thighs. When the sub’s cock reacted in response by getting harder and redder, the Dom smirked and continued what he was doing and slowly made his way closer to the boy’s groin.

Peter tensed up when Mr. Stark’s hands first touched his thighs, but as they moved up and down his legs he slowly relaxed. The feeling of the man’s hands getting closer and closer to his dick made him pant with want, and his arms trembled as he held himself up in position. “Mis-Mister Stark, please...” He whimpered, the teasing already getting to him.

”Please what?” Tony teased with a smirk, still not touching the boy’s cock, which seemed to be aching quite badly already. He ran the back of his hand along the curve of the boy’s ass before giving a firm swat.

Peter was about to answer, but the slap to his ass made him cry out in surprise more than pain. He lurched forward as the force of the slap hit him, and he almost dropped position for a moment before he remembered where he was and who he was with forced him back into it. He panted a few more times, and then tried to speak. “Pl-Please touch me!” He said a little louder.

”Hmm, not yet, I don’t think.” Tony hummed and watched as Peter composed himself. He gave the boy’s other ass cheek a swat too.

Peter yelped when Mr. Stark hit his other ass cheek, jolting forward again with the force of it. He huffed a breath to try and relax, to try and distract himself from the blood rushing to his cock and making him dizzy with desire. “Please, sir!” He tried begging once more, his cock twitching beneath him.

”Shh!” Tony shushed, getting just a bit annoyed with how impatient Peter was. ”You’ll get your release when I see fit.” The Dom reminded so that the sub knew who was in charge.

Peter sobbed quietly at that, his hands balling into fists where they were pressed flat against the floor to hold his body up. He didn’t say anything after that, apart from mewling softly when Mr. Stark’s hands got close to where he truly wanted them to be.

“That’s better.” Tony said, although the sub was clearly inexperienced and the Dom really should be more upset about that. Still, Tony was patient and continued to tease the boy by running his fingertip just around the boy’s groin and hole.

All that could be heard in the room for a little while was Peter’s laboured breathing, a real sign of how hard he was trying to keep it together as Mr. Stark teased him with the tip of one finger. He’d never been teased like this before, Mr. Beck always took what he wanted with very little preamble, and so Peter could barely take this. His head hung further down, and he was close to dropping to his elbows.

When Peter’s arms began to tremble, Tony reached for the handcuffs that Peter had put on the floor as his favourite toy. Using the harness, the Dom pulled the boy up onto his knees and held him up for a moment. “I’m not so sure I should let you get your release. I have to correct all of your positions.” The Dom said huskily in Peter’s ear.

Peter yelped when Mr. Stark suddenly pulled him into an upright position. He felt the man’s breath blow gently past his ear as he spoke, and shivered at the tone of voice his Dom used to address him. “P-Please, Mr. Stark, I-I promise… promise I can be good…” he whispered, his knees spread wide apart and his back arched ever so slightly as Mr. Stark held him in this new position.

“Hmm, I guess that remains to be seen.” Tony drawled and was about to say more, but then his phone rang in his suit jacket where he had left it in his pocket. Taking the boy’s wrist and twisting his arms back, the Dom snapped the cuffs around his wrists before getting up.

“Tony Stark speaking.” Tony said like he was not being disturbed at all. “Ah, Strange, took you long enough to get back to me.” The Dom said and returned to where Peter was knelt on the floor, circling the sub as he listened to his friend on the phone.

The sub let out a surprised noise as his arms were suddenly maneuvered behind his back, and he was confused as to what was happening until the familiar cuffs were tightened around his wrists. Peter could only hear the sounds of footsteps getting further away from him, and then towards him again, accompanied by the far-too-casual sound of Mr. Stark’s voice talking, he assumed, down the phone. He whined quietly – weren’t they in the middle of a scene right now?

_ "I’ve double-checked and asked around and I can now confirm that the paperwork you have of Peter now is all there is. The ones that are missing might not exist or they are at Beck’s somewhere.” _

”Have you called him yet then?” Tony asked, stopping in front of Peter and using his foot to poke under Peter’s balls, toying with them as he listened to Stephen. 

_ ”Beck? God, no.” _

”And why not?” Tony asked a little sharply. 

_ ”I did you a huge favour already by checking that there wasn’t a mistake on my part, which there never is.” _

Peter was expecting to be ignored entirely while Mr. Stark was on the phone, so the sudden presence of something pressing against his balls made him squeal in surprise. The pressure built for a second, almost like it was warning him about the noise he made, before moving off. Peter was tense, taut like a bowstring as he waited uncertainly for the next touch.

Tony sighed as he considered for a second. Of course it wasn’t Stephen’s fault, but it would have been so much easier if it was. ”Well, can you at least recommend me a doctor and dentist to get Peter checked out? There’s no way I’m doing serious playtime till I know he’s in top shape.” Crouching down by Peter, the Dom pressed a thumb to the sub’s bottom lip, rubbing it and feeling the soft flesh.

At the mention of a doctor, Peter froze. His breathing got a little faster, and his mouth parted ever so slightly even before Mr. Stark pressed his thumb to the boy’s lip. Shivers were now running up and down his entire body, and though he couldn’t see anything he knew that Mr. Stark must be right in front of him, watching him.

_ ”There’s a Bruce Banner I can recommend. He does a lot of third-party investigations for the sub trainers. He might be hard to catch with his busy schedule and such, but if you pay him well...” _

Tony chuckled in response. Of course he would pay Banner well to see Peter on such short notice. After toying with the boy’s lip, the Dom moved further south and ran a finger down the boy’s torso and to his lower stomach, then ran the back of his fingers over the freshly shaved groin. The sub’s cock twitched in interest again, but Tony had no plans of giving in.

This was unbearable. Peter was trembling again as Mr. Stark’s fingers trailed playfully down his body and towards his cock, and he couldn’t stop the twitch that his cock gave in response to the minimal attention. “P-Please, Mr. Stark...!” He whispered again, his hips shuddering forward to try and get the man to touch him again.

”Shh, boy.” Tony shushed. ”I’m on the phone.” He added and he could practically hear Stephen smirking on the other side.

_ ”Having fun with your new toy?” _

”He’s quite fun, yes, but the worst trained sub I’ve ever seen.” Tony sighed and finally took Peter’s cock into his fist, stroking up and down firmly.

Peter flushed bright red with embarrassment and bit down on his lip, only to immediately let go of it when he let out a strangled cry at his cock being touched. “Ah... ah...” He breathed, tilting his head back in pleasure as he finally got friction to his aching dick. It felt so _ good _, especially after always being in a cock cage during training, and Peter couldn’t get enough of the feeling of Mr. Stark’s calloused hand running up and down his dick.

”What about a dentist then? Any recommendations?” Tony asked as if he wasn’t bothered at all and continued to stroke Peter’s cock. 

_ ”Dentists I’m not as familiar with, but I’ll see what I can find. I’ll text you about Banner’s clinic tomorrow morning.” _

While Stephen was talking, Tony studied Peter closely, lapping up the sight of the sub all flustered and panting with need.

Peter’s mouth was hanging open at this point, his breathing heavy with lust and his entire body fidgeting on the spot as he got closer and closer to the edge with Mr. Stark’s firm strokes. He knew that Mr. Stark had told him to be quiet, but he couldn’t resist whimpering, “’m close, ‘m…”

”That sounds great, thanks.” Tony said and as soon as Peter said he was close, he pulled his hand back, but remained where he was in front of Peter in case the sub got any ideas about finishing himself off. Although, that would be nearly impossible with his hands cuffed and eyes covered.

Peter let out a long, low cry when Mr. Stark's hand suddenly disappeared from his crotch and he was left with his cock throbbing, dangerously close to the edge. He couldn't even speak to argue, he could only pant heavily and try to relax his muscles. His head dropped in submission and his knees spread themselves wider, like he was trying to entice his Dom into giving him his release.

_ ”Are you gonna let him cum?” _

”Of course not.” Tony replied in an instant before adding. ”I look forward to your text tomorrow. Good night, Strange.” Tony said before ending the call and pocketing his phone, then took a moment to study his sub for any signs of misbehaviour.

Peter could barely hear Strange's voice on the other end of the phone, but he knew what Mr. Stark was referring to and choked back a desperate sob as he was denied his release. His position was slipping a little bit, his body drooping as he grew tired from holding it while trying his hardest not to cum before Mr. Stark said he could.

”Calm yourself down, Peter, do some deep breaths for me.” The Dom ordered after studying Peter for a second and finding him very flustered and aroused still. He wasn’t going to leave his sub in this state, as he had a feeling the boy wouldn’t be able to resist the urge to not get himself off.

Peter nodded quickly, not trusting his voice enough to speak. Deep breaths. In, and out. In, and out. Slowly, Peter began to deflate and his aroused state became less like a raging fire and more like smoldering coals in the background, and he was able to focus a little better on what Mr. Stark was saying. His hands were clenched into fists behind his back, and his head was still hung low.

“There, that’s better.” Tony said lowly, running a hand through Peter’s hair as the sub obeyed him and settled a little. When the boy’s breathing turned to more or less normal, Tony removed the silk covering his eyes, smirking at the sight of the sub all disoriented.

Peter blinked a couple of times, dazed as the blindfold was removed from across his eyes. The sudden light was a bit off-putting, but he squinted against it and his vision soon came into focus to see Mr. Stark crouched by his side. He didn't quite know what to say or do in that moment, he simply kept nervous eye contact with his Dom like he was waiting for feedback.

Once Peter seemed to be with him on planet Earth again, Tony unlocked the handcuffs and slowly moved Peter’s arms forward. “Take it easy.” The Dom reminded as he helped the sub work his arms and shoulders.

This was weird. Peter watched warily as Mr. Stark unlocked his handcuffs and then helped bring his arms in front of him, and massaged them to bring the feeling back. He didn't dare protest, though, in case Mr. Stark got angry at him. He simply held still, tense, as his Dom pressed the pads of his thumbs into the muscles in his arms. This wasn't what used to happen with Mr. Beck.

“You okay? You can talk freely.” Tony said with a little smile when Peter remained silent. If anything, the sub almost looked frightened. The Dom continued to work the sub’s arms for another few moments before loosening the straps of the harness.

Was this still part of the scene? Usually Peter knew that a scene had ended because Mr. Beck would leave him by himself once he had finished, so Mr. Stark still staying with him made him think that maybe the scene was still happening, and that this... soft treatment was just some odd direction it was going in. "Y-Yes, sir." He nodded, looking straight down at the floor as he waited for Mr. Stark to finish loosening the straps of his harness.

“Tell me how you’re feeling.” The Dom ordered. He wasn’t a soft Dom, not by far, but he still had to act a bit like it considering how inexperienced the sub was. It would be a shame if he broke Peter so soon after paying 45k for him. Taking the harness of completely, Tony brought it and the silk ropes back to the drawer and closed it. He then held his hands out to help the sub to get up on his feet after kneeling for almost an hour.

Peter didn't know how to respond to that. It took him a second to realise that Mr. Stark was offering his hands out, as his gaze was still fixed to the floor. When he did realise, he took them graciously and stumbled to get up off the floor, wobbling a little as the feeling came back to his legs. "I, uhm..." He had no idea what he was feeling. "That- It was intense." He mumbled, his ears heating up at how stupidly simple he sounded.

“Intense in a good way or bad way?” The Dom asked, letting the sub stretch his legs out a bit before starting to walk to the kitchen slowly. Tony held onto Peter’s hand the whole time to keep him steady.

Peter was almost like a newborn colt in the way he hobbled across the living room with his hand engulfed in Mr. Stark's. "G-Good way, sir, good way." He said, still a little unsure about whether this was still the scene. Was Mr. Stark taking them to his bedroom? He said he wouldn't be doing anything to Peter before taking him to a doctor, so what was he planning? He didn't say anything, though, simply let the man guide him where he wanted.

”That’s good.” The Dom smiled, pausing by the kitchen where Peter had folded his hoodie and underwear. “Get dressed again, Peter.” Tony said, his tone a bit more gentle now, but still firm. “So, what did you like about our scene?”

"Yes, Mr. Stark." Peter replied quietly, carefully bending down to pick his clothes up off the floor. He let go of Mr. Stark's hand briefly to pull his underwear back on, and then his hoodie, but took hold of the man's hand again as quickly as possible. "I liked... I liked when you talked to me during it. And, uhm, when you were talking on the phone and... and treating me like a toy, that was..." Peter trailed off, embarrassed by how much he had like the humiliation.

“You liked the humiliation?” Tony smiled, squeezing Peter’s hand in his as he seemed to need the reassurance. The Dom was more than happy to provide it, as well as a bottle of water. He placed it on the kitchen island and went to sit as he still held onto the sub’s hand. Gesturing for the boy to sit and drink, Tony continued. “Would you like if I did more of that next time?”

Peter sat down on the kitchen stool when instructed to, and pulled the bottle of water towards him. He opened and drank it with both hands, and shrugged in response to Mr. Stark’s question. “O-Only if… if you want to, sir.” He answered timidly, his hands disappearing into the sleeves of his hoodie once more. 

“I’m asking you, Peter. If you want more humiliation, then I’ll give it to you.” The Dom explained with a shrug like it was nothing. “And what about any things you didn’t like.”

“Uhm… I didn’t like not being allowed to cum.” Peter replied, but the soft smile tugging at the corner of his lips indicated that it was just a joke. He took another sip of water and relaxed further into the kitchen stool, grateful to have something support his back after being held in position for so long.

“Well, that will have to wait till I am sure you are cleared by the doctor and dentist.” The Dom explained, but then he saw the hint of a smile on the boy’s face. “So, you like edging too or?”

Peter’s face fell at that. “You’re not gonna let me… until after the medical stuff?” He asked, looking at Mr. Stark to see whether _he_ was joking this time. Going a few days without release wasn’t the worst thing the boy had ever experienced, he’d done it countless times before, but he had hoped that his Dom would be more lenient about it. “I-I like it, yeah, but…”

”But, you don’t like it.” The Dom chuckled when the sub looked so disappointed. Most subs would have the same look upon the hearing that they aren’t allowed release for an unspecified period of time. “And no, I won’t, and that’s final.” Tony said and didn’t explain his decision further.

Peter pouted when Mr. Stark said he couldn’t cum, jutting his bottom lip out like a child. That face only lasted a few seconds though before it shifted back to normal, and Peter was drinking his water again. He soon finished it and moved the bottle away from him, before sitting back in his seat with his hands folded in his lap.

“So, you have no negative feedback for me? I can’t have been that lucky on our first try.” The Dom chuckled when Peter remained so meek and quiet. “You may speak freely.” Tony reminded again, just to be sure.

“No, sir, it was good.” Peter said. It _was_ good, in comparison with some of the scenes he had done with Beck in the past. He wasn’t hurting anywhere, just a little tired, and he hadn’t been left alone as soon as the scene finished, so he took that as a win. “I enjoyed it.” He said with a soft smile.

“All right.” Tony said and backed down. Perhaps they would just have to do some more scenes and let the sub gather his courage before expecting negative feedback. “Are you hungry?” The Dom asked, changing the topic a bit and rose from the stool to check out the fridge.

Peter followed Mr. Stark’s movement with his entire body, swivelling on the stool to watch him head over to the fridge. “I wouldn’t mind something small, sir.” He shrugged, taking the empty water bottle back and drumming it lightly against the countertop.

“Do you like yogurt?” When the boy nodded in reply, Tony took out a cup and grabbed a spoon as well before heading to the couch, gesturing for the sub to follow. ”Don’t mess up my couch.” Tony warned with a playful glare before sitting down and holding out the cup and spoon for the sub to take.

Peter smiled at the man’s joke, but still couldn’t help feel slightly confused by their playtime. Neither of them had gotten off, which was only surprising to him as in his experience, the Dom _always_ got their release regardless of whether the sub did or not. That’s what Beck taught him, anyway. He took the yogurt pot and spoon tentatively, but waited for his Dom to give him permission to sit with him.

”You can sit, playtime’s over now.” Tony chuckled at the sight of a confused Peter. He looked just a bit like an abandoned puppy.

Oh, so playtime _was_ over. That soothed Peter a little to hear and he was no longer confused, so he settled down on the couch easily with his yogurt pot in hand.

When the boy finally sat, Tony switched on the TV to some old Bond movie and absentmindedly his hand went back to Peter’s curls and began stroking them.

When Mr. Stark started stroking his hair again, the boy flinched once more but relaxed immediately. In a weird way he was pleased with himself, pleased that their first playtime together had gone okay and that he hadn’t given his Dom a reason to punish him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at us on tumblr:  
rafni: professional-benaddict.tumblr.com  
richie: sunflowerstarker.tumblr.com


	4. Butting Heads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little bump in the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suh dudes, we've decided to change the update schedule for this fic to be every friday. this is because both of the writers are becoming extremely busy with school, and the addition of new writing projects means that we need time so that the fic doesn't run out of steam. 
> 
> thank you for your patience and kind words, hope you enjoy the new chapter!

The next day, Peter had been left alone in the penthouse with the same instructions as yesterday: make yourself at home, don’t make a mess, and don’t go into the off-limit rooms. He had followed those rules to a T this time, and was currently sat watching TV while hugging a cushion to his chest when he heard the penthouse elevator beep and the doors open to reveal his Dom, looking stressed. He stood up off the couch tentatively. “Welcome home, Mr. Stark.” He said, hoping that _he_ wasn’t the reason the man was stressed.

“Thanks.” Tony smiled a little, despite his shitty day. Seeing Peter made him feel better already. The Dom headed to the kitchen, peeling off his suit jacket as he walked. “We’ll be seeing Doctor Banner on Thursday at 1 pm and then Doctor Sanderson or something next Tuesday.” The Dom informed.

Peter hurried to catch up with the Dom as he strode into the kitchen. "Uhm, 'we'?" He asked nervously, struggling to keep up with how quickly the man was walking.

“Yes, that’s what I said.” Tony said, shooting his sub a look as if he hadn’t spoken loudly and clearly. The Dom opened the fridge and got himself a glass of water from the cool jug.

Peter opened his mouth to ask further, but the look that Mr. Stark gave him made his jaw snap shut and the boy promptly fell silent. He looked down at the floor, glancing up at the man every so often but otherwise staying as still as a statue. In his experience, angry Doms meant hell for him and his ass, and so he hoped that by staying quiet and out of sight, he wouldn't have to deal with that.

Realising that he had snapped at his sub and taken his anger out on him, Tony finished half of his glass and then sighed as he rubbed his temple. “I’ve had a shitty day, Peter.” The Dom explained, but it sounded more like an excuse. “You’re free to do as you please till I have calmed down.” The Dom allowed and then made a dismissive hand gesture towards the boy as he went to lie down on the sofa.

Peter followed the Dom back into the living room, much like a lost puppy, and stood awkwardly to one side as Mr. Stark flopped onto the couch. “I- Uhm, is there anything I can do, sir? If you wanna talk about it, or… or if you want some cheering up, or…?” He said, wringing his hands together nervously.

When he flopped down on the sofa, Tony had placed one arm over his eyes, but at the unsure and nervous voice of his sub, he pulled his arm back to see. “I’m giving you free time, most subs would have been long gone already.” The Dom said, a little baffled as to why Peter was willing to stay by his side.

Peter blinked owlishly at the way that Mr. Stark pulled his arm back to look at him, and immediately had a moment of panic. “I-I mean, I can go if you want me to! I- You don’t have to tell me twice, I’ll leave, but… I dunno, you’re… if you feel bad, don’t you wanna feel better? I might be able to help, it’s just- only if you want me to. I’ll leave if that’s what you want too, sir.” He explained, his voice climbing higher and higher with nerves at the way Mr. Stark stared straight at him, unblinkingly.

Tony laughed out at that and moved to sit up. He really had picked out an amusing sub. “That’s not what I meant at all.” Tony assured before pointing to the floor for the sub to kneel. “This really is your first time doing this, huh?” He mused as he began petting the boy’s curls again.

Peter was almost relieved that Mr. Stark had finally given him an order, it meant that he wasn’t stood to the side like an idiot wondering what to do. He sunk to his knees immediately and let the man run his hand through his hair. It started to feel like Mr. Stark enjoyed doing that for his own benefit more than Peter’s, not that Peter was complaining. “I thought the whole point of a sub was to service their Dom whenever possible. ‘s what I was taught, anyway.” He murmured softly, his eyes sliding shut at the feeling of Mr. Stark’s fingers through his hair.

”Service, hmm, that suggests a way more unbalanced relationship than what I believe in. I serve you, just as much as you serve me. You give me your trust, and I make sure you are okay, and that’s not just during playtime, but all of the time.” Tony explained shortly, although he could have an entire Power Point presentation on the matter.

Peter didn’t say much else to that, except a small surprised “Oh.” under his breath. His eyes were now shut fully, and he was slightly convinced that if it were possible, he would start purring like a cat at how nice it felt to have his head scratched like this. 

“What? Did Beck tell you something different?” Tony asked, not pleased by the surprise on his sub’s face, but rather alarmed. ”You may speak freely, Peter.”

Mr. Stark’s hand stopping its movement across his scalp was what brought Peter back into the present, rather than his question. “Huh? Oh, it- he just made sure that we knew how to please our Doms, that’s all.” He put lightly. 

In reality, Beck had been almost vicious about it, at least with him. In his training sessions with Beck, the Dom would almost exclusively use Peter for his own service, rather than a mutual agreement like what Mr. Stark was describing.

“Well, then let’s see it.” The Dom said and snapped his fingers, gesturing to the space in front of him. ”Undress and present.” Tony hardly believed that that was what Beck had taught them, because so far, anything actually submissive related from the boy had been quite disappointing.

Peter's stomach dropped at how harsh Mr. Stark's voice became, and he squirmed where he knelt to take his clothes off. He folded up his hoodie and underwear and placed them to one side, and quickly got into the same position that Mr. Stark had first ordered him to when he was back at the auction house. With his knees spread and his arms held up behind his head, Peter tried his best to hold still and wait for Mr. Stark's next instructions.

With just one glance, Tony could tell that the position was a poor one. ”Straighten your back, chin up and arms higher.” The Dom corrected, not giving the sub praise even when he got into the correct position.

Peter winced at the abrasive tone, but did his best to follow the man’s instructions. It was almost like he could feel disappointment radiating from his Dom at how badly he was doing, and the thought of that made him bite down on his lower lip and try harder to hold the correct position.

Letting Peter hold the position for a while, Tony snapped his fingers and pointed to the floor. “Kneel.” And once the sub was in position again, the Dom corrected once more. “Back straight and raise your chin!”

Peter flinched at Mr. Stark’s snapping fingers, and scrambled to get into the kneeling position. Once he was there, having his position corrected again only made the boy _more_ humiliated, and not in the way he enjoyed. He still continued to bite down on his lip, which was beginning to quiver with emotion as he held still under Mr. Stark’s scrutinising gaze.

Humming thoughtfully, Tony studied Peter in front of him where he was still sat on the sofa. He noticed how the sub was starting to get frustrated, but that didn’t stop the Dom from continuing. ”Present.” The Dom ordered again, gesturing upwards with his hand.

Peter couldn’t hold back a quiet, choked-off noise of frustration as he pushed himself up off the floor to get back into the presentation position. He had a feeling that if he were to continue this, he would get headrush soon. His eyes squeezed shut so that he didn’t have to look at his Dom, and he tried to breathe as evenly as possible despite emotions slowly creeping up on him.

”Look at me.” The Dom ordered lowly, wanting to see the look in Peter’s eyes to determine if the boy was about to argue with the pattern that was developing. Kneel, present, kneel, present. Tony had a purpose with it all, but even if he didn’t, he still had the right to make the sub do more or less whatever he pleased.

Peter took a deep breath to steady himself, before opening his eyes slowly to look at the Dom sat below him on the couch. His body was almost trembling under Mr. Stark’s hard gaze, and his fingers flexed behind his head like he was fidgeting. He didn’t dare let go of his bottom lip between his teeth, knowing that if he did he would be making far more noise than he currently was.

After holding Peter’s gaze for a while, Tony came to that the sub really was trying his best based on how emotional and strained he looked. However, this was the bare minimum of a Dom/sub relationship and Tony was quite underwhelmed. ”Kneel.” The Dom ordered once more and waited for Peter to get into position before correcting once more. ”Hands flat on your thighs, Peter!”

Peter knelt again, but he barely had time to get into position before Mr. Stark was already correcting him. He couldn’t hold back any more, and he let go of his lip for a moment as a frustrated sob ripped itself from his throat. He immediately fell silent afterwards, terrified of how Mr. Stark would react to him making noise like that. He kept his head bowed so that he wouldn’t have to look at him, and simply waited for the sounds of the Dom losing his patience and preparing to discipline him.

At the pitiful sound that Peter made, Tony sat up in his seat, scooting to the edge of the sofa and rested his elbows on his knees. ”What’s the matter?” The Dom asked, but kept his voice firm still as they were in the middle of a scene.

Peter shook his head at that. “I-“ he tried, but his voice quickly died in his throat and he didn’t bother trying to speak again. His head remained bowed, and his hands clenched into fists on his thighs for a brief moment before relaxing again.

”Hands flat, Peter.” The Dom reminded, again. ”And answer me when I ask you a question.” He added, his voice a bit sharp now.

Peter flattened his hands, and took a few more deep breaths. “I-I’m... I’m humiliated, sir.” He admitted quietly, like that in itself was embarrassing to say out loud. He didn’t miss the way that Mr. Stark’s voice had gotten harsher, and he wondered how much trouble he was going to get in by the end of the night. That always seemed to happen with Mr. Beck.

Tony could have argued that humiliation was exactly what Peter had asked for the day before, but he was no idiot. This was a bad kind of humiliation, but Tony still wasn’t on board with it. “This is humiliating? Boy, you don’t even know. This is far from how humiliated I could make you feel.” The Dom explained, and then added with a raised voice. “Straighten your back!”

Peter trembled in fear at that. He knew that Mr. Stark wasn’t lying, that this could get a whole lot worse for him, and he was beginning to have trouble composing himself. When Mr. Stark barked for him to fix his posture, Peter let out another cry of humiliation, tears finally brimming at the corners of his eyes. He did what was asked though, and straightened his back while keeping his gaze fixed firmly on Mr. Stark’s shoes.

After making sure that Peter’s position was correct, Tony went to the stand with whiskey that he had in the living room and poured himself a glass. The Dom took his time, slowly walking around and inspected the sub from behind as well before he went to sit on the sofa and remained there with his eyes fixed on the sub.

Mr. Stark’s shoes disappeared from Peter’s peripheral vision, but he didn’t dare move his head to see where the man was going. Instantly his mind started racing with ideas of what Mr. Stark was going to do - maybe he was going to beat Peter for not being good enough, or tie him up again and leave him in that position for ages. He waited for the sound of toys, or anything that would indicate what Mr. Stark was doing from beyond his vision, but the sound of ice in a tumbler followed by liquid being poured made the sub do a double take. When Mr. Stark returned to sit on the sofa, Peter glanced up to look at him.

When Peter gave him a puzzled look, Tony remained unbothered and took a sip of his drink. “Keep the position.” The Dom almost warned and continued to sit and enjoy his drink as he kept his eyes on the sub.

Peter nodded in response and lowered his head again, but otherwise held the position as best he could. Mr. Stark seemed to be torturing him by drinking his whiskey as slowly as humanly possible, and the boy began making small, almost unheard whining noises.

”Shh, Peter.” Tony shushed and took another small drink of his whiskey. He liked this a lot. The power inbalance was obvious in so many ways. Tony was fully dressed, while Peter was stark naked and while the Dom was sat comfortably with a drink, the sub was knelt on the floor and unable to move. Tony felt just a bit drunk of it, more so than the actual alcohol, and swirled the last of his whiskey in his glass along with the ice.

Peter bit down on his lip hopelessly when Mr. Stark shushed him, but it wasn’t like it made much of a difference, it simply made his whimpering quieter. Despite everything that was making him humiliated for doing a bad job, his skin still felt heated and a swirling feeling in his gut was still forming. His entire body was on fire from having Mr. Stark looking at him like this, as he knelt naked on the man’s living room floor.

10 minutes turned to 20, then 30 and then 40 and Tony remained where he was with his empty glass of just some melting ice. All this time, the Dom had been studying his sub closely and came to that finally, the boy was showing some true potential as he calmed down and accepted the situation. Tony gave the sub another 10 minutes before rising from his seat. “Stand up, Peter, we’re done for today.” Tony announced and offered his hands out to Peter.

Peter’s mind switched off as the minutes passed, but somehow he kept the position easily and without complaint from his Dom. He had no idea how much time had passed, but the man’s hands suddenly appearing in front of him brought him out of his stupor. He looked at them, then up at his Dom, who no longer had a stern expression on his face, and took them graciously. He stumbled to his feet, gripping Mr. Stark’s hands in his own tightly.

”Stretch out a bit, there you go.” Tony encouraged gently as Peter got up to his feet. He continued to hold the sub’s hands, keeping him grounded till he had more or less recovered. “You okay?”

Peter slowly moved his legs to stretch them out and regain feeling, smiling up at the Dom timidly as he kicked his legs out to one side a few times to make sure they wouldn’t get pins and needles. “Yes, sir, I’m fine.” He nodded, still slightly embarrassed by being made to go into different positions so many times.

”All right, you may get dressed again and have a rest while I order some food for us.” The Dom said and gestured to the sofa while he headed to the kitchen to find some takeaway menus.

“M’kay.” Peter nodded, slowly letting go of Mr. Stark’s hands once he had recovered. He stooped to pick his clothes up off the floor, and changed into them as his Dom left the room. He then sat on the sofa, and picked his legs up so he could curl up like a cat at one end. He pulled his hood up over his head as well, so that he was completely surrounded by the warm fabric of the hoodie, and fumbled for the TV remote on the coffee table so that he could turn the TV on.

”How about the Vietnamese one? Was that any good?” Tony shouted out from the kitchen. When Peter replied that he liked it, Tony made the order and then returned to the sofa with a bottle of water for himself and a can of Coke for the boy. “You kids like these, don’t you?” The Dom said with a smile.

Peter rolled his eyes at that, but stretched his arms out and made grabby hands for the cab regardless. “I’m 19, Mr. Stark, I’m not a kid.” He snorted, cracking open the can of Coke and taking a gentle sip of it. The bubbles went up his nose and caused him to sneeze, but he quickly put the can down on the table before he could spill any of it. He shuffled a little to the side to make space for the Dom to sit on the couch.

The two of them sat in companionable silence watching some older episodes of How I Met Your Mother when the takeaway food arrived, and Peter went up to get it despite Mr. Stark technically not asking him to. He hoped that it would put the man in a better mood, but he still had to be careful even when his Dom came into the kitchen to see the boy laying out the food containers with plates and cutlery. They soon got stuck in, and Peter waited a couple minutes before asking: “So, uhm... you know how you said ‘we’ would be going to Doctor Banner’s on Thursday... are you sure that you’ll wanna come? I- It’s just that I, you know, I don’t wanna be a bother by making you leave work ‘n stuff.” He mumbled.

”_We_ will be going because I am your Dom now, Peter. It’s within my right to know everything about you, and especially things that concern your health. But also, because it is my responsibility to keep you safe and comfortable.” Tony explained, smiling softly at how the sub thought he was a bother for simply being who he is. Once they had both settled on the kitchen island with their food, Tony waited for more questions from his confused boy as he took his first bite of his fried rice.

“But... does that mean the doctor will be checking _everything_? Like... down there, ‘n stuff?” Peter blushed. It was almost ridiculous the way that he had been trained as a sexual submissive, but still blushed profusely at any reference to his private areas. He followed Mr. Stark’s example of eating, but a little bit slower as he was still asking questions.

”That’s the most important part, so of course he will.” Tony laughed a little at such a dumb question. “He’ll be taking samples too to ensure that you are clean and healthy.” The Dom added.

Peter shivered at that. “‘m not a fan of needles.” He said quietly, but shoved some more food in his mouth so that he didn’t ask any more stupid questions. The prospect of the doctor checking him all over made him nervous, as he was sure that Mr. Stark would want to get rid of him when they found out what Mr. Beck had done to him. “How long have you known Mr. Strange? I think I heard him mention that you were old friends.”

”We went to the same Dominant courses, so that’s how we met. We had to do some roleplaying, to get the sub’s perspective, and we were put together as a pair in the class.” Tony explained, smiling softly at the memories from years ago. ”I don’t know if we are friends though, we just know one another.” The Dom said.

“So one of you had to pretend to be the sub? I... I can’t imagine either one of you doing that. That must’ve been hard.” Peter said, poking at his food with his fork. “Who, uhm, who had to be the sub?” He asked, biting back a smile when he looked up at his Dom.

”We took turns.” The Dom said shortly, his ears turning a shade of pink at the embarrassment brought on by talking about it.

“Okay, if you say so.” Peter replied, his voice light but the grin on his face indicating that he knew Mr. Stark was bluffing. He didn’t mention it any further though, as he knew how Doms would often get embarrassed by showing submission. Also, he didn’t want Mr. Stark to beat his ass for making fun of him. The two of them fell silent for a while, eating their takeout, and Peter still had a smile on his face about Mr. Stark apparently being submissive for Mr. Strange.

”Wipe that grin off your face, or I’ll spank you.” The Dom warned, although he was just bluffing since he was trying not to grin.

Peter’s head shot up at that, and he stared at Mr. Stark’s face to see if he was lying. He slapped a hand to his face to hide his smile, and kept it there until he was sure it was gone, but as soon as he moved his hand back down to the table he burst into giggles and pressed his forehead to the marble so that Mr. Stark couldn’t see it.


	5. Doctor's Appointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter and tony head to dr banners, where they're told some news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER, AND ALL FOLLOWING CHAPTERS, WILL HAVE EXPLICIT CONVERSATIONS ABOUT SEXUAL, PHYSICAL AND EMOTIONAL ABUSE. IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THOSE TOPICS, WE RECOMMEND YOU STOP READING.
> 
> this fic is about BDSM, but also about peter's recovery from trauma. heavy topics are discussed within the context of the fic, and so we don't want anybody to be caught out by that.

On Thursday 12:30 pm sharp, Tony exited the elevator and walked into his penthouse apartment. ”Peter!” The Dom called out and while he waited for the sub to appear, he went to one of the drawers in the living room where he had put somethig away.

Peter had finished his lunch and was about to climb back into bed for a nap when his Dom's voice startled him out of falling asleep. He sprung up and out of the bed and ran out of his room, skidding into the corridor to see Mr. Stark stood waiting for him in the living room. "Yes, Mr. Stark?" He asked, approaching the Dom on bare feet.

”Are you ready? We have to go in just a bit.” Tony said once Peter appeared in the living room. He kept the item he had taken out of the drawer behind his back so his sub couldn’t see it quite yet.

"Uhm..." Peter looked down at himself, where he was only wearing boxers and a hoodie, and then looked back up. "Just give me a moment to put on some jeans? And some shoes." He said, and when Mr. Stark nodded he took off back towards his room to grab his clothes. He only had two pairs of jeans in his suitcase, as Mr. Beck had taught him to assume that he would be nearly naked all the time in a Dom's home. He had one pair of Vans sneakers which he put on with socks, and then headed back to the living room. "Okay, I- I think I'm ready now."

”All right, just one more thing.” Tony said once Peter returned and showed his hand where he held a simple, but sturdy, black leather collar. There was no way the Dom was heading out with his sub without something to show that he belonged to someone.

Peter's eyes widened at the collar presented to him. It was like a reminder that this was _r__eal_, this was happening, and Peter couldn't take his eyes off of it. He went to reach out and touch it, but then suddenly pulled his hand back, and instead craned his neck and presented his throat so that the man could put it on for him.

”Yeah, let me do it.” Tony chuckled when Peter was smart enough to pull his hand back. When the sub presented his throat, the Dom took a step closer and fastened the collar around the sub’s neck, putting two fingers in between to make sure it wasn’t too tight. “There, come on, Happy’s waiting.”

Peter barely had time to process the collar around his neck before he was being ushered out of the penthouse by Mr. Stark. They were chauffeured to Dr. Banner's office by Mr. Stark's driver Happy, who merely grunted in response when Peter said hi to him, and soon they were at the office. Peter went to take a seat, and watched as Mr. Stark went up to the desk to say that he was here. When his Dom returned, Peter was confused. "Uhm... Mr. Stark, I- I appreciate you doing that, but... you don't have to-"

”Yes, I have to. Do you see any of these other subs talking for themselves here?” Tony said with a quieter tone as he went to sit next to Peter, but his tone was still sharp enough to indicate that there was to be no arguing.

“Well, no, but…” Peter looked around in his chair quickly to survey the waiting room. There were a mix of people around the room, including several Dom/sub couples. All the subs were wearing collars like Peter, but each collar looked different to Peter’s own. “It’s not a big deal, I could’ve done it for you, sir-“

”Kneel!” Tony whispered harshly, not wanting to cause a scene, but he would be damned if he let himself be seen in public with his sub talking back and questioning him. ”And not a word from you till the doctor calls us.” The Dom added before sighing and glancing around the waiting room a little nervously. God, this was embarrassing.

Peter’s mouth snapped shut and his blood ran cold. Was Mr. Stark really going to make him kneel here, in front of everyone? A dark look from his Dom made it clear that yes, he was going to make him, and so Peter slid off of his chair and knelt in position on the floor with his head bowed. This was the bad kind of humiliating, and it prickled at Peter’s skin.

And Peter even dared to question him with that look. The Dom shook his head in disapproval and pulled his phone out to pretend to be busy. Five minutes after the agreed time, one of the doors to the waiting room opened and a doctor dressed in scrubs came out with a smile. ”Peter and Mr Stark?” He called out and Tony rose in an instant, snapping his fingers at his sub to rise.

Peter knew the snapping fingers were directed at him, so he stood up quickly. When Mr. Stark began leading the way to the doctor’s office, Peter made a pained expression but followed regardless. He was hoping that Mr. Stark would leave him to have the appointment himself, and just accompany him to and from Dr. Banner’s office. He kept his head down, avoiding the gazes of the other subs in the waiting room until they entered the doctor’s office.

”Mr Stark, great to finally meet you. Strange has told me about you.” Banner said as he shook Tony’s hand first.

”Doctor Banner.” Tony replied, still a bit wound up about the situation in the waiting room. 

”And you must be Peter. I’m Bruce Banner.” The doctor finally said and extended his hand to shake the sub’s.

“N-Nice to meet you, Dr. Banner, sir.” Peter replied meekly, holding his hand out and shaking the doctor’s. His head was still ducked a little bit, and the boy was nervous to make eye contact after what had happened earlier. 

”So, missing paperwork, huh? Mr Stark you explained the situation quite well on the phone already.” Banner started and went to sit by his desk while gesturing for Peter and Tony to sit by the chairs. 

”Yes, and Peter doesn’t remember when his last medical and dental exam was, so there’s no way I can start doing any serious playtime till I’m sure he’s clean and healthy.” Tony explained to the doctor who nodded thoughtfully.

Peter didn’t speak, simply followed the doctor’s offer to sit on one of the chairs. His hands were fumbling in his lap and he glanced nervously from his Dom over to the doctor, who was watching him. It was clear that Mr. Stark was going to stay for the entirety of Peter’s check-up, and that made Peter massively nervous.

”Of course, so I guess you want a full physical then, head to toe.” Banner said, scrolling through his info on Peter on his computer. ”Yes, please.” Tony said and sat back in his seat. The doctor nodded promptly before starting on the questioning part of the exam and finally directed himself to the sub. ”Peter, do you drink or smoke?”

Dr. Banner’s questions took a little while. Some were more invasive than others, and caused Peter to blush a light pink as he gave his answers while looking over at Mr. Stark every so often for support. Soon they had finished the questioning, but Peter almost wish that they hadn’t as it was now time for the actual physical examination. 

”All right, then.” Banner drawled a little as he typed in the last bit of info in Peter’s file before standing up. ”Could you get undressed for me, Peter?” The doctor asked as he went to wash his hands. ”There’s a gown for you to wear behind the screen there.” Tony shot Peter a look just to be sure he actually obeyed the doctor.

Peter nodded silently, looking back at Mr. Stark for a moment before ducking behind the screen to get undressed. He took his clothes off and folded them to one side, and then shimmied into the medical gown. The room was a bit cold, and wearing nothing but the gown made Peter shiver but he stepped out to see the two men looking at him. 

”Hop up on the table for me. This should be quick based on how healthy you seemed with your answers.” Banner comforted and began by examining Peter’s eyes, nose, ears and throat. ”Most subs your age drink and party quite a lot, even when they have Doms.” The doctor chuckled a little as he worked fairly quickly, giving Peter little instructions and warnings as he did so.

Peter followed Dr. Banner’s instructions, his fingers tapping his thighs as he waited for the man to examine him. “Yeah, I’ve just… never really been into that stuff, I guess. I don’t like the taste of alcohol very much.” He said. The doctor seemed to work around his collar, which was still fastened snugly around his throat. He knew that subs weren’t allowed to touch the collar or take it off without their Doms’ permission, and seeing as Mr. Stark hadn’t said anything about taking it off for the medical exam, Peter left it on.

”That’s good, that’s good.” Banner mused as he put away his penlight after checking Peter’s throat. ”You wouldn’t want to make your Dom unhappy now, would you? You were bought by Mr Stark quite recently, correct?” The doctor continued the small talk as he began checking the boy’s reflexes.

“No, sir, definitely not.” Peter replied, watching the man work with interest. Although he had always been more into physics and chemistry at school, he had to admit that there was something interesting in how doctors worked. “And yes sir, at Mr. Strange’s most recent auction on Sunday.” He added, glancing over to see Mr. Stark watching him with an indistinguishable emotion on his face.

“And who’s agency were you trained by?” Banner asked, but before Peter could answer, Tony spoke up. 

“Mr Beck, and he did a terrible job at it.” The Dom said without any sort of shame and kept his eyes cold and to the point when looking at the doctor and his sub. 

“Mr Beck, right...” The doctor said with a little sigh, but then continued the exam by taking his stethoscope from around his next and listening to Peter’s chest. “Deep breaths for me.”

Peter was mortified when Mr. Stark spoke on his behalf on who he had been trained by. Dr. Banner’s reaction didn’t help things either, and for a moment it felt like they were talking over his head, like Mr. Stark wasn’t talking about a human person but rather some material commodity. Peter followed Dr. Banner’s instructions to breathe in and out deeply, but he could tell his heart was beating a little quickly due to embarrassment.

“Good, and again.” The doctor instructed as he moved the chest piece to Peter’s back and listened to both sides. He then brought it back to the boy’s chest and listened to his heart. “Everything sounds beautiful.” Banner smiled before putting his stethoscope back around his neck and then reached for the blood pressure cuff. 

“Do you have a record of his vaccinations?” The Dom asked.

The doctor nodded. “Yes, he’s been vaccinated and as far as I can tell already, he isn’t in the flu risk group, but it’s still a good choice to take the flu shot.” 

“I’ll arrange that when the time comes.” Tony said before pulling out his phone and replying to a message that he got from Happy.

Peter smiled gently when Dr. Banner said everything sounded okay. He liked praise a lot, no matter who it was from, and so that put him in a better mood than before as he sat on the medical table. Seeing that the blood pressure cuff was being brought out, he offered his right arm wordlessly and waited for Dr. Banner to strap the cuff onto him. At the mention of vaccinations, the boy shivered. “Don’t like needles much.” He admitted to the doctor.

“Yeah, that’s most of us I think.” Banner chuckled as he began inflating the cuff. “But, I’m afraid it’s necessary. You’ll have to get your blood drawn before you leave here.” The doctor said apologetically and pulled a sympathetic grimace towards the boy before focusing on the cuff again as he got a measurement. “And BP is perfect, well done.”

Peter nodded, watching as the cuff inflated and thus constricted around his arm. He couldn’t help giggling lightly at how odd it felt, like his arm was being squeezed, but then the feeling stopped as Dr. Banner got a measurement. Peter let out a soft “yay” at being told his blood pressure was okay, and glanced over at Mr. Stark to see him still looking down at his phone. He turned back to watch Dr. Banner move around the office, searching for what he would need next.

”Okay, Peter, can you stand up for me? I’m going to check your genitalia now.” The doctor warned as he went to fetch a pair of gloves and some lube for the other part of the exam. Tony pocketed his phone now and sat up since this was perhaps the most important part of the exam for him.

Peter’s smile was wiped off his face at that. He looked nervously over at Mr. Stark again, who was now paying full attention and raised an eyebrow at the boy to get him to follow Dr. Banner’s instruction. Peter stood up from the medical table and his heart began to pound as he watched Dr. Banner put his gloves on. He didn’t like this.

“I’m just going to take a quick look and then feel around a bit. I’ll be super quick, promise.” Banner assured when he saw the frightened look on his patient’s face. “Do as the doctor says, or I’ll postpone your release even further.” Tony warned where he was eyeing Peter closely.

Peter’s cheeks got redder at his Dom’s threat, but he dropped his head. “Yes, sir.” He mumbled. His hands were fiddling with themselves in front of him, almost like he was trying to shield himself from the doctor’s view, but when Dr. Banner asked him to move his hands, he did so quickly. His breathing had definitely gotten quicker, but he tried his best to calm down.

“Lift the gown up for me?” Banner asked as he crouched down to examine the boy. After just looking for any redness or bumps or anything abnormal, the doctor gently began touching the sub’s privates. “Cough for me?” The doctor requested as he cupped Peter’s testicles carefully.

Don’t get hard. Don’t get hard. Don’t get hard. Peter lifted his gown tentatively with his hands, and was torn between watching the man work and looking literally anywhere else out of sheer embarrassment. He settled for looking at Mr. Stark, who was watching the doctor very intently. He coughed when asked to, momentarily dropping the gown from one of his hands so he could cover his mouth.

“Everything looks good.” Banner announced and pulled back once he was done. “Just one last thing now and I’ll stop torturing you. Can you lean over the table for me? I’ll have to do a digital rectal exam now and check your prostate.” The doctor explained and once more, Tony gave Peter a look daring him to disobey.

Peter chewed down on his lip when Dr. Banner requested him to lean over the medical table. The look from his Dom was enough for him to follow the instruction, but now Peter was anxious and really didn’t want to be there any more. He braced himself on the table with his hands in fists, and waited for the doctor to start the exam.

“I’ll insert just one finger, okay? I promise I’ll be quick this time as well.” Banner comforted as he lubed up his finger. “And breathe in, and... then out.” The doctor instructed as he helped his obviously nervous patient relax even just a bit for the exam to go smoothly.

“O-Okay.” Peter nodded, trying his best to follow the breathing pattern that Dr. Banner was talking him through. He hadn’t had anything inside him since Mr. Beck’s training, and even though that wasn’t long ago he was still nervous. It didn’t help that he knew Mr. Stark was staring right at his ass for this, it was like he could feel the Dom’s gaze burning into his skin.

When Peter relaxed, the doctor penetrated the boy as gently as he could, working his finger in to get a good feel, but almost immediately he frowned. Tony noticed in an instant and stood up. “What is it?” The doctor thought for a second as he worked in a second finger. 

“Have you had anal sex with him?” The doctor asked the Dom. 

“No, nothing, I wanted him checked out before doing any serious playtime. I’ve just been teasing him by jerking him off.”

Peter whimpered as the first finger went in, and his forehead dropped to rest on the examination table as Dr. Banner began feeling him from the inside. He choked out a gasp as the second finger soon joined the first, and his hands turned to fists as he desperately tried to relax, and more importantly not get hard. As the two men talked, Peter could only think of Mr. Beck and the nights spent with the Dom, who insisted that the boy needed extra private training. He whimpered again at the memory of it.

“Well, I can feel a considerable amount of tearing here. Some older, some more new...” Banner said thoughtfully before checking the boy’s prostate and then pulling out gently. “Peter, do you use lube everytime you do anal sex or any sort of play with your anus?” The doctor asked seriously. Tony also turned to the boy, impatient for an answer.

Peter couldn’t even lift his head from the table, and his body trembled with fear. “He- He didn’t always, s-sometimes he would do it without.” The boy replied, his voice high-pitched and wavering as he spoke. “He- He always used to say it f-felt better for the Dom, a-and I just had to take it.”

”He-?” Banner was about to ask, but Tony was quicker. 

”Beck.” The Dom grumbled and took the tissue the doctor was now holding with a little smile. Placing his hand on the sub’s lower back, the Dom began gently wiping away the lube for the boy. 

“Did Beck hurt you, Peter?” The Dom asked in a quieter voice. Letting the pair converse for a while, Banner removed his gloves and washed his hands again before writing his observations into the boy’s file.

Peter nodded against the table. “He- Beck said I was d-different, that I needed one-on-one training... Had to g-go to his private room every night, ‘n he’d teach me how to be- be an extra good sub. He said that... if it hurt, it meant the Dom was enjoying it more.” He babbled, his eyes squeezed shut so that he didn’t have to look Mr. Stark in the face. “‘m sorry, sir, ‘m sorry.” He whispered, hiccuping gently.

”Can he get dressed again, doc?” Tony asked Banner and once he got the all clear, the Dom fetched the boy’s clothes and helped him get his underwear back on. ”Peter, that couldn’t be further from the truth. Sex is never supposed to hurt, not like this, and what Beck did was wrong.” Tony lectured as he got his sub dressed again. ”You have nothing to be sorry for.” He added, trying to keep his anger towards Beck in check for now.

Peter stood up from the table, his steps a little bit clumsy as he tried to steady himself. He took hold of Mr. Stark’s shoulder to balance while the man pulled his underwear up over his legs. Once they were on, Peter took the medical gown off over his head and put it to one side, and simply let the Dom dress him. “I-I was scared to tell you, thought that... you wouldn’t want me anymore, thought I was a bad sub.” He mumbled. “Mr. Beck used to say I was just a- a hole to use, so t-training would be pointless.”

”You are a bad sub.” Tony chuckled, but then added. ”But, that’s not your fault, okay? And I still want you. I’m not going to abandon you.” The Dom explained, still trying to keep his violent anger in check to comfort his sub instead. Once the boy was dressed, Tony gestured for him to sit while he remained standing and brought his hand up to stroke the boy’s curls. ”So, what does this mean, doc?” Tony asked Banner.

Peter didn’t  _ want _ to cry in the middle of the appointment, but the feeling behind his eyes began creeping up on him and so he bowed his head so that neither of the older men could see his face. His gaze was fixed on his hands in his lap, and even though Mr. Stark was scratching his head in the way Peter always liked, he was still too tense to relax.

Banner sighed a little before speaking. ”It’s not good, from what I could tell. The tearing makes sense if what Peter is saying is true about a previous Dom not using enough lube and stretching enough beforehand. But, if Peter would be willing to go under a more thorough examination, then we would get a better idea of the extent of the damage and if something should be done about it.” 

”When do you have time?” Tony asked immediately. 

The doctor hummed a little as he looked through the schedule. ”The clinic has an opening on Tuesday at 9. I won’t be available, but I’m sure we can get a specialist doctor in.”

Peter finally looked up once he was sure that he wasn’t about to burst into tears. Mr. Stark looked concerned and a little impatient, while Dr. Banner looked sympathetic as he looked through his schedule. He had a feeling that Mr. Stark would make him do the exam regardless of what he wanted, and so simply stayed quiet while the two men talked over his head.

”We’ll take that.” Tony said without even looking at his schedule. He would do anything for his sub after hearing what he had just said about his training. ”

Okay, then I’ll set you up then.” The doctor said and tapped away on the keyboard before focusing on Peter. ”So, what the doctor will want to do is get a better look at the tearing, but they’ll give you some light sedation so that you’ll be comfortable, all right? It won’t be scary at all.” The doctor assured since his patient still seemed so frightened.

“Wh- Right now?” Peter asked, looking over at Mr. Stark for guidance. He didn’t think that they were going to do it right _now_, didn’t they have a bunch of other stuff to do? At least he was right about Mr. Stark taking the appointment no matter what. It was sudden, but Peter believed the Dom when he said that he wanted to make sure Peter was safe.

”No, not now.” Banner chuckled. ”They’ll do it on Tuesday morning like agreed. But, till then you cannot do any anal sex or play. All right?” The doctor added, giving Tony a pointed look most of all. 

”Noted, doc.” The Dom reported and continued to rub at his sub’s scalp. 

”Do you have any questions?” Banner asked, looking mostly at Peter after Tony shook his head to indicate he had no further questions.

Peter shook his head as well. “No, sir.” He said quietly, looking back down at his hands. He knew that Mr. Stark had said it wasn’t his fault, but he still felt like it _was_, like he was the one to blame for what had happened to him. He sighed, his leg beginning to bounce against the floor nervously as he waited for Dr. Banner to speak again.

”Okay, then that’s booked for Tuesday.” Banner said and extended his hand to shake Tony and Peter’s. ”You can head down the hall to the lab and a nurse will help you out with the blood samples.” The doctor directed and Tony said his thanks before guiding Peter along with a hand on his lower back. 

They went to sit in a small waiting area outside of a door that read ’Lab’.

Peter shook the man’s hand once more, before being guided out by Mr. Stark. He didn’t say anything as they headed towards the lab, nor did he say anything when they sat down in the waiting area. He was still taut with nervous energy, waiting for the moment that Mr. Stark would snap and get angry at him.

Crossing one leg over the other, Tony sighed a little when he sat down and thought of what to say to Peter after the big revelation. ”Why didn’t you tell me about this before?” Tony asked, trying not to sound too disappointed because he knew his sub probably felt terrible already.

Peter squirmed awkwardly in his seat. “Nobody wants a sub that’s been... used.” He said, determinedly not making eye contact with his Dom. “I thought that you’d get rid of me, and if that happened then I probably would’ve gone back to Mr. Beck, and-“ He cut himself off as his voice became full of emotion, and his eyes shimmered with tears that hadn’t fallen yet. “He was scary. He... He would say that I was s-special, and that if he trained me personally, then I would be the best sub in the whole institution. I wanted to do well.”

”Peter-” Tony was about to start another rant on just how _wrong_ Beck was about everything, but then the door to the lab opened and a cute little female sub exited. ”Hi, sweets, are you Peter Parker?” The nurse asked with a friendly smile.

Peter looked up when the door opened to the lab. He blinked a couple times, his brain lagging behind a bit from the sudden change of talking to Mr. Stark to talking to the nurse. “Uhm- Yes, ma’am, that’s- that’s me.” He nodded, standing up from his chair. “‘m here to get a blood sample done?” He said uncertainly, looking down at Mr. Stark for guidance again.

”Yeah, come on in.” The nurse invited and gestured with her hand for the two men to enter. Tony placed his hand on Peter’s back once more and guided him in. ”Can you sit there, honey, and roll up your sleeve?” The nurse requested as she went to sit on her stool and began sorting through tubes and getting things ready. Tony remained standing a couple of steps away from Peter as he pulled his phone out once more to reply to some messages.

Peter followed the nurse inside, with Mr. Stark’s guidance, and hopped up on the medical table as the nurse sat on her own stool. He pushed up his hoodie sleeve as high as it would go, and then waited as the nurse got her equipment ready. Peter had never gotten a blood sample before, so he watched curiously as things were laid out on the table.

”That’s your Dom, right?” The nurse said quietly with a grin as she got the rubber band around the boy’s upper arm, then tapped the vein to make it pop. ”He’s a handsome one, isn’t he?” The nurse added with a wink. She had no intention of flirting with the Dom, but rather to calm and distract the boy. Talking about their Doms usually did the trick.

Peter glanced over at Mr. Stark, who was still engrossed in his phone, and then back at the nurse. “Y-Yeah, he is.” The boy nodded, smiling bashfully. “He’s, uhm, he’s my first Dom, actually.” He said, taking comfort in how friendly the nurse was. “He’s really handsome.” Peter blushed like a tomato when he said it, hoping that the man in question wasn’t listening to their conversation.

”First Dom? Oh, that must be exciting! And you got so lucky as well.” The nurse continued with a cheerful voice as she made quickly work of cleaning the crook of Peter’s elbow before inserting the needle to get the three test vials filled up.

“Yeah, I got really lucky.” Peter nodded. He was fine until the moment the needle went in, at which point he _r__eally_ wished he hadn’t watched it be injected. The needle was far larger than he had expected, and when the vial on the needle started filling up with crimson, he felt very dizzy. “Oh, jeez...” he said dazedly, squeezing his eyes shut so that he didn’t have to look at what was happening.

”Hey, hey, you’re okay, honey, just do some deep breaths for me.” The nurse comforted, but continued to mostly focus on what she was doing with the needle. 

Pocketing his phone, Tony saw that Peter was looking quite pale and came up to his left side in a few quick strides. ”Hey, don’t look, just breathe for me.” The Dom instructed and began cradling his sub’s head to his chest.

“I-I shouldn’t have looked at it.” Peter laughed weakly, turning his head so that he could properly hide his face against Mr. Stark’s chest. “Hate needles...” he whined quietly, and his breathing became a little bit laboured as he got more and more lightheaded. He tried to steady his breathing despite it, though, and used Mr. Stark’s presence to ground himself.

”Yeah, I know, kid.” Tony chuckled back while the nurse finished up with the vials and pulled the needle out as she held a cotton pad to the spot. 

”Okay, lets have a little rest, sweetie.” The nurse said and Tony took that as a cue to gently lay the boy back on the padded bed.

“‘m not a kid...” Peter mumbled, slurring his words a little bit as Mr. Stark helped him lie down on the bed. He closed his eyes and made a gentle pained noise when he accidentally bumped his arm, but took over holding the cotton ball to the injection point so that the nurse could do her job. “I though it was just gonna be a... a lil’ injection. Never had blood taken before...”

”It’s all right, you did great.” Tony assured, but couldn’t help but find it a little endearing by now how inexperienced Peter was. He really was a kid experiencing everything for the first time. 

The nurse returned again after labelling the vials and now had a cup of water and a cookie jar in her hands. ”You feeling okay, honey bear?” The nurse asked. ”Can you have a cookie for me and get your blood sugar back up?”

“Awh, I get a cookie?” Peter gasped, sitting up slowly to put his hand in the jar. He fumbled a little bit, but managed to take one and his cup of water. He basically inhaled the cookie, and drank the water quickly as well. He remained sitting up, but with his weight leaning against Mr. Stark so that he didn’t collapse by accident.

”Yeah, you get one for nearly passing out.” Tony chuckled and squeezed Peter to his side. 

The nurse chuckled as well. ”You’re a cutie.” She smiled before letting the pair have a moment and most importantly for the boy to recover.

“Huh... I should nearly pass out more often, then.” Peter said, giggling at the look that his Dom gave him. When the nurse complimented him, he blushed once more. “Thank you.” He smiled gently, looking down at the cup of water he had in his hands. “Do I need to do anything else?”

”You feeling all right? No shakiness, no lightheadness?” The nurse asked and when Peter shook his head, she nodded with a smile. ”Then you’re good to go. The doctor will send you a message about the results in a few days.” She added and then followed the pair to the door. ”Have a nice day!” She smiled and Tony thanked her for the both of them as they headed out.

Peter waved weakly in the nurse’s direction as they left, but didn’t say anything. He knew that Mr. Stark was probably going to want to talk about what happened earlier in Dr. Banner’s office, and so he simply waited for the man’s questioning to begin.

“You can head out to the car while I pay.” Tony said and patted Peter’s back before gently pushing him to the exit while he headed to the front desk.

Peter blinked a few times, confused, but nodded anyway. When he exited the clinic, he saw Happy standing by the car waiting for them and the boy gave the driver a small wave. As always, Happy simply grunted in response and held the car door open for Peter to climb inside. Soon Mr. Stark had joined them, and they were being driven back to the penthouse.

Taking out his phone again, Tony tapped on the screen a few times before pressing the phone to his ear. “Pep, cancel all my meetings today, would you?” There was a pause before Tony spoke again. “I don’t care, something important came up.”

Peter kept glancing over at Mr. Stark as he made his phone call, and although his Dom wasn’t actually looking at him, Peter felt like he was still being watched by him. He shrunk back into his seat, a feeling of guilt washing over him that he had made Mr. Stark cancel all of his meetings for the day. That guilt became too much to even look at the man after a while, and so Peter just gazed out of the window instead, dreading what would happen when they got home.

_ “What exactly? A sudden need to not sit through the most important meeting this month because you’re just not in the mood?” _ A sharp female voice at the other end challenged. 

“We went to the doctor and we got some bad news, all right? I need to stay with Peter to make sure he’s okay. Email me the summaries of the meetings and I’ll check it out later.” Tony decided and then hung up before the woman could protest.

When he heard his own name out of Mr. Stark’s mouth, Peter shrunk even further into his seat, like he was hoping the upholstery of the car would somehow swallow him whole. He didn’t dare look at Mr. Stark, even when he hung up the phone, for fear of the man being angry even though he could tell in his voice that he wasn’t. “’m sorry.” He mumbled quietly, almost imperceptible.

”Why?” Tony asked in a chuckle, then frowned at Peter. “I’m the one who should be sorry to you.” The Dom admitted, but didn’t look his sub in his eyes as he spoke.

“I-I should’ve told you. I didn’t want you getting mad ‘n… ‘n getting rid of me, so I didn’t tell you. ‘m… ‘m a bad sub.” Peter said, and finally tears spilled down his cheeks as he tried to catch his breath hopelessly. He wiped at his face with his hoodie sleeve, but it did little to stop the streams of saltwater down his face.

“Hey, hey, it’s not your fault. Beck did all of this to you, okay? What he has taught you, it’s all bullshit and I’ll teach you the right way. I’m not getting rid of you, Peter.” Tony explained, placing a hand on Peter’s shoulder and squeezing. “You’re my sub, Peter, and I’m your Dom.” The Dom added in a gentler tone and adjusted the collar around the sub’s neck to emphasise his point.

“B-But…you sh-shouldn’t have to teach me, sir, ‘m supposed to be good at that stuff already.” Peter said, looking over at his Dom when he felt a hand adjusting his collar. “Wanna be good already, it- it’s not fair that you should have to teach me, it’s not what you paid for.” He said, his eyes wide and watery.

“Well, no.” Tony said, not wanting to lie to Peter. “But, I still want to. This past week, I- I’ve actually had more fun training you. It adds another layer to the playtime that I haven’t experienced so far. And to be honest- I quite like it.” The Dom admitted as he thought about it.

“Really? You… You like it?” Peter asked. He didn’t want to get his hopes up about Mr. Stark, but he already felt a sense of excitement of being trained properly and with real care, not the ‘care’ that Mr. Beck gave him. “I-I like it too.” He admitted bashfully, turning to look down at his lap. “You’re nicer than Mr. Beck.”

“Yes, although I can come off as angry sometimes, but that’s just because you challenge me to still hold onto my Dom principles and keep my calm when faced with such a badly trained sub.” The Dom explained with a chuckle to lessen the blow of the truth for the sub. And at the compliment, Tony chuckled again. “Well, that’s not too hard considering what you’ve told me about him and his methods.”

The boy knew that Mr. Stark was trying to make him feel better by explaining himself, but being called a badly trained sub made him feel mildly sick. He logically knew that it was true, but it upset him nonetheless. All he wanted was to be good for Mr. Stark, and it seemed that it would be a long time before he could properly do that. Peter sniffed back more tears, not moving his eyes up from his lap.

“I’ll make a proper sub out of you, kid.” Tony said and reached a hand out to stroke Peter’s cheek. “Shall we order some pizza and stay in today? Just name a place and Happy will drive there.” Tony said and Happy grumbled something in the front.

Despite being upset, Peter couldn’t help tilting his head so that he could nuzzle his cheek into the palm of Mr. Stark’s hand. “That… sounds good, sir. I don’t mind what pizza we get, I- I can’t think of anywhere.” He said quietly.

“Pizza Hut it is then, Hap.” Tony said and the driver nodded in response. As they continued to drive, Tony still kept his hand on Peter’s cheek, providing some comfort for the boy after their turbulent day. 

Once they got the pizza and were back at the penthouse just the two of them. “I know I said that you would get your release after going to the doctor, but I don’t feel comfortable doing that considering what we discovered today. We’ll wait till after Tuesday and what Banner has to say, okay? I’m not doing it to be mean, I’m doing it to protect you and this could also be important to use as evidence against Beck. But, we’ll talk about all that later, all right?” The Dom decided and then pushed the pizza box towards the sub in a wordless command to eat.

Peter didn’t even bother arguing against it. “Yes, sir.”


	6. A New Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tony can't keep his hands off his boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl this chapter's straight porn. enjoy!

After the doctor’s appointment was done and over with, Tony brought Peter to the dentist the next day. 

Much like the nurse from the day before, the dentist was a female sub with a chatty and bright personality. She went about the x-rays and then began checking Peter’s teeth, one by one, and then once she found nothing wrong, she gave the boy a deep clean. While working, the dentist spoke to Peter the entire time, rambling about her cat and a bit about her own female Dom who worked as a lawyer across the street. But, when it came to commenting on her observations on Peter’s dental health, the dentist always turned to Tony who was also sat in the room. The Dom would nod promptly before turning to his phone again. 

The dentist was nice, Peter decided. He didn’t go very often, both because they made him nervous and the appointments were always a bit too expensive for May to afford. He couldn’t really say much back to the woman as she talked while sticking various dental instruments into his mouth, but he made adoring coo’ing noises when she spoke about her cat, and that seemed to be enough. 

By the time the deep clean was finished, Peter’s mouth felt cleaner than it ever had before, and he gladly took the small cup of water to clean his mouth out. “My mouth feels really weird.” He giggled lightly, glancing over at Mr. Stark who was watching him with a indescribable look on his face. Once he rinsed his mouth out, he turned back to the dentist. “Thank you for doing that, ma’am.” He said politely.

After the exam was over, Tony rose from his seat and watched a bit transfixed as Peter rinsed his mouth with his lips a bit swollen from the dental spreader.

”Oh, no problem, sweetie.” The dentist smiled and spun around on her stool where she had been tapping on her computer. ”You can head over to the front desk and then the receptionist will set you up with an annual exam. I’d like to keep an eye on your wisdom teeth so that they don’t cause an issue for you while they grow out, all right?” She added with a chirp and Tony nodded as he placed his hand around Peter’s waist. 

“Thank you very much. Have a nice day.” The Dom said with a smile and then brought Peter out of the room. ”Head to the car and wait for me.” Tony instructed with a whisper in Peter’s ear, and then gently pushed him towards the exit.

Peter nodded along to what the dentist was saying, and soon he was being guided out of the room and back towards the front entrance. When Mr. Stark instructed him to go to the car, he nodded, but was a little confused as to why the man was speaking so lowly to him. As usual, Happy was waiting for him in the parking lot, and as usual the driver grunted non-committally in response to the boy’s cheery “hello”. He slid into the backseat of the car and waited for his Dom patiently.

After paying up and arranging for an appointment for Peter in a year, Tony exited the dentist office and headed to the backseat of the car to join Peter. With a smirk, the Dom pressed the button for the window in between the front and back seat to close, leaving the two of them in relative privacy behind the windows where one could only see out of the car and not in. ”No fainting this time. I must say I’m impressed.” Tony teased as he sat back, legs spread wide and tilted his head down just a bit as he looked at his sub.

Peter shuffled along the backseat to make room for Mr. Stark, and watched curiously as the man put up the privacy window that separated Happy’s part of the car from theirs. “Huh? Y-Yeah, luckily she didn’t make me bleed or anything.” He turned to his Dom, and his eyes were unsubtly drawn to how wide Mr. Stark’s legs were spread. He gulped, surprised to feel his own mouth water at the position his Dom was sat in. He ripped his gaze away and looked out of the window, coughing to distract himself.

”Hmm.” Tony hummed lowly in agreement, turning a bit in his seat and reached a hand forward to grab Peter’s thigh. ”You were so well behaved for me today. I guess you learned something yesterday when you talked back to me in Banner’s waiting room.” The Dom praised, pulling Peter’s thighs apart and pressing his fingertips into the soft flesh under the well worn jeans.

Peter bit down on his lip when Mr. Stark’s hand landed on his leg and massaged the flesh of his inner thigh softly. “I- I didn’t talk back.” He mumbled, as his hand gripped the car door tightly to stave off the feeling of arousal climbing in his gut.

”You did, and you questioned me. And in front of strangers. You don’t do that, got it? Because, I’m in charge and I take care of everything.” Tony explained as he continued to rub at the boy’s thigh, slowly getting higher up.

Peter choked on his own breath when he felt Mr. Stark’s hand beginning to climb his leg, and he hurriedly nodded. “Y-Yes, Mr. Stark, I’m sorry.” He whimpered, his grip on the door turning white-knuckled. He turned to look at the man’s face, and his stomach dropped in a low swoop as he saw dark, hungry eyes staring back at him with a smirk that spread across the man’s face at how affected Peter was getting from a few simple touches.

”That’s better.” Tony smirked, and then hummed his approval when Peter began to get flustered with arousal. Inching even closer, the Dom finally began palming and pressing gently at the sub’s crotch with just enough pressure to be a tease and make their game last till they got to they got to the penthouse.

Peter gasped as Mr. Stark’s large palm pressed lightly against his crotch, and it took all of his willpower not to shift his hips towards the touch. He watched his Dom with wide, pleading eyes even as the man turned away from him and stared out the window coolly with his hand on Peter’s clothed cock. Every so often the pressure would briefly get more intense and Peter would whimper again, but it never lasted long. “Pl-Please, sir...!”

”Please, what? Are you making demands, boy?” Tony asked sharply and groped hard at Peter’s crotch, making the pressure more painful than pleasurable as he gave his sub a hard look.

Peter opened his mouth to speak, but all that left his lips was a pained whine as Mr. Stark pressed down hard against his groin. "Ah... ah...! N-No, Mr. Stark, 'm not!" He hissed through clenched teeth, his eyes squeezing shut as pain throbbed through his crotch. "'m sorry, 'm sorry!" He said hurriedly, holding onto the car door so that he didn't latch onto the man's arm instead.

When Peter apologised and Tony found it genuine enough, the Dom eased off the boy’s crotch and continued to palm at him more gently. ”That’s all right, shhh, I got you.” The Dom soothed and continued to grope his sub even when the privacy window was lowered one-third of the way. 

”We’re here, sir.” The driver announced and the Dom nodded before thanking him.

Peter swallowed down his noises when he realised that the privacy window was now lowered slightly, which meant that Happy could hear everything that was happening between them. 

He bit down on his lip hard enough to draw blood as they arrived at the penthouse, and he tried valiantly to cover up his arousal as he left the car and was ushered into the building and the elevator by his Dom. The teasing left him achingly hard, and his heart pounded in his ears as he tried to remind himself that he wasn’t allowed to cum until next Tuesday.

Once in the elevator, Tony grabbed the hook in Peter’s collar that he had once more put on the boy for their public outing. The Dom pushed the boy up against the wall and forced his leg in between the boy’s thighs. ”Rub on me, see if you can cum before we reach the penthouse.” Tony ordered with a wolfish grin.

Peter squeaked in shock as his back hit the wall, and he was suddenly held against it by the man’s body. He didn’t spend much time thinking about how Mr. Stark seemed to loom over him in this position, as there was suddenly a leg between his own that was pressing enticingly against his dick. He moaned louder than expected, and gripped the man’s shirt as he began to unsteadily rock back and forth. The friction of his clothed cock against the man’s toned thigh was delicious, but Peter had no idea how much time he had.

Tony lapped up the sight of Peter so out of breath and with a drop of sweat on his brow, which clearly indicated that the boy was aroused and very much into the playtime. The gripping on his shirt was what excited the Dom the most, as he deeply craved that sense of someone clinging to him for guidance as well as permission and access to pleasure. The Dom almost felt bad for the boy when the elevator stopped and the doors opened to reveal the penthouse. ”Aww, perhaps next time you’ll make it.”

“No, no no no, _please_, ‘m so close…!” Peter cried, his cock throbbing in his jeans as Mr. Stark took a step back away from him to reveal that they had infact arrived at the penthouse floor. Arousal was now coursing through his veins, and he let out a quiet sob at the fact that he had been so close to what he had wanted. He let Mr. Stark guide him into the penthouse by the hook on his collar.

”Get undressed.” Tony ordered as he let go of the hook, then went to the drawer in the living room to fetch something that they could play with.

Peter scrambled to obey, pulling his clothes off as quickly as possible as Mr. Stark let go of him and headed to the drawer in the corner of the living room. His breath hitched when he realised that there was a significant dark spot in his boxers where precum had bled through the fabric as a result of Mr. Stark’s constant teasing, and as he pulled his underwear down his dick snapped upwards towards his stomach, rock hard and leaking.

When Tony closed the drawer and turned around, he was very much pleased to find Peter as hard as ever and leaking precum. Swaying the leash in his hand, the Dom approached the sub and attached the leash to the hook in the collar before tugging downwards. ”If you want to get off, you’ll have to do it yourself.” The Dom said lowly and brought one leg forward, using the tip of his shoe to poke at the boy’s heavy looking balls.

Peter’s eyes were torn from his dick to stare at the leash that swung dauntingly from Mr. Stark’s hand. If the collar didn’t do anything to emphasise the ‘pet’ imagery, the leash sure did. He stumbled a little when Mr. Stark tugged on it once it was attached to his collar, but sank down to his knees obligingly and kept them spread for his Dom’s leg to fit between them. He whimpered when Mr. Stark’s expensive leather shoe pressed against his balls, and his eyes squeezed shut once more. He shuffled forward, bracketing the man’s shin with his knees, and gently rutted his cock against the fabric of the man’s pant-leg, looking upwards briefly to see if that was the right thing to do.

”Just like that, good boy. No using your hands, just my leg.” Tony specified when Peter looked up at him for guidance. When the boy found a rhythm to his humping, Tony tightened his grip on his leash and pulled upwards, forcing Peter to keep his head up.

Peter nodded as best he could with Mr. Stark’s grip on his leash, but as he was about to drop his head in submission it was suddenly being yanked to keep looking up at his Dom. He made a humiliated noise, finding it difficult to continue looking at Mr. Stark while he sought his release against the man’s leg like a common mutt. He began to pant as he got closer and closer to the edge, and his noises got louder and louder with each thrust against the man’s shin.

“You’ll ask for permission to cum, isn’t that right?” Tony asked, smirking as he looked at Peter on the floor, humping his leg like a dog in heat. The Dom was enjoying this far too much, and his own underwear and pants were beginning to feel painfully tight, but he just continued to ignore that and focused on his sub.

“Y-Yes, Mr. Stark, yes!” Peter cried out, closing his eyes to avoid looking at the Dom as he chased after his release. He was mildly aware of the precum that he was getting on the man’s expensive trousers, but he was too close to the edge to care. “Mr. Stark, p-please let me cum, please! I-I need it, need it so bad…”

“Stop. Hands behind your head.” Tony said when Peter said he was about to cum and at the same time pulled his leg back. The Dom looked sternly at his sub, making sure he was obeying as much as it hurt him when he was so close to his release.

Peter let out a loud sob at that, and his hands shook as he raised them to interlock his fingers behind his head. He nearly fell forward onto his face when Mr. Stark moved his leg back, having put most of his weight onto it to support himself. He panted for air as he gazed up hopelessly at his Dom through wide, watery eyes. “Please, Mr. Stark, please!”

“What did I say about releases?” Tony asked, raising his voice just a bit to assert his dominance when Peter was sobbing so loudly. He tugged on the leash so that the sub would have to crane his neck a bit.

“That… that you own them!” Peter whined in return, yelping when Mr. Stark pulled on his leash and caused his head to tilt upwards. He didn’t beg after that, but he was still making quiet noises to himself at being denied his orgasm when he was so close to it.

“And who’s in charge?” Tony asked, pleased to find that Peter was still keeping his hands behind his head. Although, the sub’s position was starting to slip, but the Dom let that pass for now.

“You are, you are, you are!” Peter chanted over and over, like some kind of prayer. He was convinced that he was going insane, with the man’s tight grip on the leash attached to the collar around his throat being the only thing keeping him grounded right now.

“Good, good boy.” Tony praised. This was the kind of behaviour that he wanted as a Dom and for a second he drifted somewhere else in his thoughts as he thought of how happy he was that he didn’t return Peter and actually gave him a chance. “There’s a good sub.” The Dom added and crouched down in front of his sub, pushing the hair out of his eyes and stroked it as he eased on the grip on the leash as well.

Peter melted at the praise, his eyes slowly drooping to half-lidded and his face breaking into a dopey smile as Mr. Stark crouched down in front of him. “’m good…?” He asked dazedly, his eyes fixed on his Dom’s face like it was all he ever wanted to look at.

“Yes, you’re doing good, Peter.” Tony confirmed, smiling back at Peter as he pet his head. “Now, calm yourself down.” The Dom instructed and stood up once more, but kept the leash loose.

Peter nodded quickly. He focussed on steadying his breathing, with his hands flat on his thighs as he kneeled on the floor. Even though he hadn’t been allowed to cum, he had reached an odd feeling where it felt like he was floating, like all he wanted to do was please the man in front of him no matter what. 

Something seemed to change in Peter’s eyes when he soaked up the praise and Tony smiled softly as he watched him. Once the boy had calmed down and his cock had somewhat deflated, Tony poked at the boy’s balls again with his shoe. “Come on, straddle my thigh.” The Dom instructed, letting the leash be loose enough for him to walk over to the sofa and sit down with his legs spread.

Peter honestly felt like he didn’t have the strength to stand, but through some Herculean effort he got up and followed the man over to the couch. When Mr. Stark sat down, he waited only a split second before climbing onto the man’s lap and straddling the man’s left thigh like he wanted him to. He didn’t quite know where to put his hands, so he settled for resting them on the top of the man’s thigh below his belt, and hoped that would be good enough.

“Up here, pet, there you go.” Tony said as he took Peter’s wrists and placed his hands on his shoulders. “Now, hump my thigh again and ask me to cum.” The Dom instructed as he once more tightened his hold on the leash to keep the sub in place.

At the pet name, Peter let out an embarrassingly loud noise of pleasure. “Y-Yes, sir, thank you.” The boy began to shift his hips slowly once more. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. His head dropped forward as he tried to get back to the precipice, his hands clinging tightly to the fabric of Mr. Stark’s shirt on his shoulders. 

Tony huffed out a little laugh when Peter thanked him and looked at the boy adoringly as he began humping his leg again. It was almost a bit ridiculous how much Tony was enjoying this, even though his own cock had been neglected this whole time. The way the sub was clinging to him was hard to put into words, but a good feeling nonetheless.

Peter was close, so achingly close. His hips started to lose their rhythm as he got nearer to his release, and his grip on the man’s shirt got impossibly tighter. “Please, Mis-Mister Stark, please can I cum, ‘m so close…!” He could barely speak, his head dropping further forward, almost onto the man’s shoulder.

“No.” The Dom said simply, and placing his hands on the sub’s hips in a good, almost bruising grip, he lifted the sub’s hips so that there was nothing touching his achingly red cock. Then Tony looked up at the boy, his face hard and determined as he would surely have to deal with Peter’s protests.

Peter let out an embarrassing squawking noise when he was suddenly lifted off the man’s lap and suspended in mid-air, his cock bobbing hopelessly and dripping pre-cum. He was moments away from bursting into frustrated tears and opened his mouth to argue, but the dark look from Mr. Stark had him snapping his mouth shut and swallowing down his protests.

“That’s better.” Tony commented and continued to hold the boy till he was sure he wasn’t about to cum untouched. The Dom then let Peter sit back down, but not for long as he ushered the boy off of his lap. “Kneel and hands behind your head.”

The sub had little choice but to follow the man’s instructions, his head so cloudy and floaty that he didn’t even have the capacity to argue with him. He knelt down on the floor and interlocked his fingers around his head, oddly glad for the instruction that distracted him from the throbbing of his aching cock.

After checking that Peter was obeying, Tony unclipped the leash and headed to the drawer. He put the leash away and then grabbed a wet tissue from its pack and a clear plastic cock cage with a lock. “We’ll end here, all right? But, I’m putting this on you just to be sure.” The Dom explained with a gentler tone as he crouched down in front of the boy.

Peter nodded, willing his cock to soften so that Mr. Stark could put it in the cock cage without issue. It was still twitching occasionally, with small beads of pre-cum that dripped lazily onto the floor, and Peter bit down on his lip to stop himself whimpering pitifully at the second lost orgasm. 

Taking the wipe, Tony cleaned the boy up and then waited another moment for him to shrink more so that he could slip the cock cage on. The Dom locked the cage and then pocketed the key. He had spare ones all over the penthouse, so there was no way he would have a sub stuck in the cage. “You can relax now.” Tony allowed and moved to sit back on the sofa, guiding Peter’s head to rest on his knee and stroked his hair. “Tell me what you’re feeling.”

Peter broke position immediately, and moved as quickly as possible so that he could rest against his Dom’s leg. “’m… I feel good. I-I know that’s weird, cos you didn’t let me… didn’t let me cum, but… I dunno. I felt all good, ‘n floaty. Like… like you were all I cared about. It- I’ve never felt like that before.” He admitted quietly, gazing out into the middle distance in front of him as he melted into the touch in his hair.

Tony knew in an instant that what Peter was describing was subspace, which he had been taught about at the Dominant courses and now had lots of experience with after having half a dozen subs during his life. However, the fact that the boy added that he had never felt this way before alarmed Tony. But, he wasn’t too surprised by now. “That’s good, that’s good.” The Dom said with a smile as he continued to comfort the sub. “Did you trust me more now than before?”

Peter nodded. "Mhm. I mean- I trusted you already, but... when I felt like that, it was... it was _all_ I felt, you know? Felt good." He repeated, his eyes sliding shut at the feeling of Mr. Stark's fingertips combing through his hair. It was almost enough to send him off to sleep, and did a good job of distracting him from the presence of the cock cage on his dick.

“That’s good, and that’s what it should feel like. You should feel safe with me and like you can trust me, so that you can just focus on obeying me.” Tony explained, doubting that Peter had been taught this based on the hint of surprise in his voice when describing how it felt to enter subspace.

"M'kay." Peter opened his eyes slowly, even though every atom in his body wanted to drift off into a nap with his head resting against Mr. Stark's knee, and turned to face his Dom. "Th-Thank you, sir." He said quietly, a small but genuine smile on his face.

“You’re welcome, pet.” Tony smiled and gave Peter one last good scratch on his head before rising from his seat. “Now, you get dressed again and relax while I find some leftovers for our lunch.” The Dom said, but headed to his bedroom first to change out of his clothes that were covered with the boy’s precum.


	7. Close Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tuesday's procedure comes with some nasty surprises, but not for peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> our tumblrs:  
rafni: professional-benaddict.tumblr.com  
richie: sunflowerstarker.tumblr.com

By the time Monday night came around, Peter was nervous to say the least. Mr. Stark had been adamant with his rule that Peter wasn't allowed his release until after the procedure, which meant that Peter was already fidgety all the time, but the fear of having to be sedated and examined made the boy feel lightheaded already. He had been allowed to go to bed early by Mr. Stark so that he could rest before the appointment the next morning, but after an hour of tossing and turning it was no use. 

The boy slowly got out of bed, wrapping his larger-than-life blanket around his shoulders, and tiptoed out of his room. He peeked into the living room, but found that Mr. Stark wasn't there. He could see a light on underneath the closed office door, and he paused. Mr. Beck had always believed that subs should be seen and not heard, and so Peter had never been allowed to interrupt his Dom like this. He chewed down on his bottom lip, and ultimately knocked on the office door before his nerves got the better of him.

There was no way Tony was going to be absent during Peter’s exam, but he couldn’t miss more work either, so Tony had little choice but to work most of the weekend. Still, that didn’t stop him from doing some easier playtime with his sub in between the work. After sending his sub to bed early, the Dom returned to his office to complete the last bits of work so that he had the whole next day off. Based on how Peter reacted to the blood sample at Banner’s clinic, Tony was expecting a quite wound up and emotional Peter after tomorrow’s procedure, so he wasn’t too surprised to hear a knock on his office door. Spinning in his chair, the Dom called out. “Come in.”

Peter was already cursing himself for knocking on the door when he heard Mr. Stark's voice call out from behind it, but he forced himself to swallow his nerves and push the door open gently. He hadn't been in the man's office since the first day he had arrived, and so he gazed around it slowly before his eyes fell on the man at his office desk. "I..." The sub's voice died in his throat almost immediately, and he grimaced at himself. "I can't sleep." God, way to sound like a baby, Parker.

“Why not?” Tony asked, furrowing his brow in concern and gestured to the reading chair in the office for Peter to sit. The Dom couldn’t help but smile at how small and child-like Peter looked wrapped up in his blanket as he walked across the office.

Peter took to the reading chair, bringing his legs up and under him so that he was curled up on the seat with his blanket wrapped tightly around him. "I'm just... 'm nervous about tomorrow. I- I know it's gonna be fine, but... I've never done any medical stuff like it before so... yeah. It's dumb, I know." He seemed to shrink into the seat as he spoke, watching his Dom nervously from where he was sat.

“What exactly are you nervous about?” Tony asked further, although he could guess that Peter was going to say anything involving needles.

It took Peter a moment to answer. "Uhm... I don't really know. It- I guess I'm just scared to see how... how bad it is. What he did to me. I don't like the idea of being sedated either." He explained.

“But, you aren’t experiencing any pain now, are you?” Tony pointed out. “So, I doubt it is as bad as you think it is. The doc just wants to be sure, and so do I.” He added. The Dom wasn’t telling the entire truth, because in reality he was very much worried about the extent of damage that Beck had allegedly caused Peter. Still, having a nervous sub wasn’t good, so Tony figured these white lies would pass for now.

Peter paused for a moment, and then shook his head. “Nuh uh, doesn’t hurt.” He said quietly, squirming on the seat so that he could wrap himself up in his blanket like a burrito. “’m just… ‘m just nervous.” He said. “You’ll be there, right?”

“Yeah, I’ll be there the whole time.” Tony assured with a confident smile. Doms have more or less free access to their subs, and that includes medical procedures as long as the doctor doesn’t see a reason why not to allow the Dom in. “It’ll be quite painless and smooth since you’re getting sedated. Might be a bit achey later when you wake up though, but that won’t be much different to the ache once I get my hands on you for real.” The Dom added in a dark chuckle in an effort to brighten the sub’s spirits.

Peter started squirming in his seat again, but this time for an entirely different reason. His cheeks flushed and his dick twitched hopelessly inside his cock cage. “Sir…” He whined gently, pulling his blanket over his head so that Mr. Stark couldn’t see his blushing face.

Tony chuckled lowly at Peter’s reaction and sighed before speaking again. “Seriously though, Peter, you’ll be just fine tomorrow and I’ll make sure of that, okay? Now head to bed and get some rest.” He said and gestured for the door.

Peter nodded, but he had an odd feeling in his stomach as he pulled the blanket away from his face. He didn’t want to leave the man’s office, not yet. He stood up slowly from the reading chair, and stayed where he was a little awkwardly. When Mr. Stark raised an eyebrow at him, the boy cleared his throat. “Can I… uhm…” He was too nervous to ask, but he slowly lifted his arms out, a clear indication of what he wanted.

Tony snorted out a fond laugh at that and rose from his seat and approached Peter who looked a lot like a frightened deer, about to dart off in a haste. “You’ll be just fine, pet.” The Dom said softly as he wrapped his arms around the sub and held him tight.

Peter froze when Mr. Stark laughed at him, but he quickly realised that the man wasn’t laughing at him to be mean. He burrowed close to the man’s chest when he was enveloped in his arms, and squeezed his eyes shut to focus on the Dom’s heartbeat. The hug lasted a few seconds, and soon Mr. Stark was pulling back so Peter had to as well. “Th-Thank you, sir.” He said, his cheeks a lightly tinged pink at the pet-name.

\---

The next morning happened both incredibly quickly and incredibly slowly. Because his appointment was at 9, Peter had to get up a lot earlier than he had been before, and blearily went about his morning routine with his hair stuck up in six different directions and sleep in his eyes. He didn’t say much to Mr. Stark, as he was caught up in his own thoughts, and soon they were getting into his car and being driven to the clinic. 

Peter was getting more and more nervous as each minute passed, to the point where he was almost vibrating with energy as he changed into the hospital gown and laid down on the medical table. As the sedative was administered, the boy whimpered softly, but soon he was feeling sluggish and sleepy.

"You’re doing great, sweetheart. The doctor will be in soon and then we’ll get started.” The nurse who had administered the sedative said with a friendly smile before stepping away. 

”You look so cute in that gown.” Tony commented with a chuckle where he was stood by Peter’s side, almost looking like one of the medical team since he was dressed in a protective gown as not to compromise the clean procedure room. ”Maybe I should make you wear one all the time around the house instead of those hoodies.”

Peter blinked slowly, looking over to where his Dom was stood to one side of the room. “’s dumb… I like my hoodies…” He pouted, scrunching his nose up at the man playfully. Every bit of movement was like he was forcing his body to drag lead weights, and he groaned quietly as his eyelids got heavier. “Hoodies are big ‘n… comfy.”

”Oh, you got the good stuff, didn’t you?” Tony chuckled when he saw how much Peter was struggling with making a coherent sentence, let alone a coherent thought. 

”Yeah, he did.” The nurse chuckled as she came up by Peter’s head to place a nasal cannula on him for a nice supply of oxygen. ”We saw Doctor Banner’s notes about the trauma, so Doctor Martin wants him as comfortable as possible.” The nurse added in a hushed voice to Tony, and the Dom nodded to show his appreciation for the precautions the medical team was taking with his sub. 

If they weren’t, Tony had every right to cancel the procedure and have Peter brought elsewhere to be cared for.

Peter’s eyes were now half-lidded, and he tried to laugh along with the Dom’s joke but he only succeeded in making some kind of odd squeaking noise. “This feels weeeeird… like ‘m asleep already but ‘m not…” He mumbled, turning his head slowly from side to side to watch everything move in slow motion.

”You just sleep, kiddo, then it will all be over faster.” Tony laughed when Peter began shaking his head and the Dom lifted his hand to stroke at the sub’s curls to help him settle. Another couple of moments passed before the doctor finally arrived and he came up to Tony and Peter. The three of them had already discussed the exam, so now it was just to do it. “Hey, you doing okay, Peter?”

“’m not a kiddo! ‘m old… taxes… insurance… crosswords… see, ‘m old…!” Peter huffed, but fell silent when the doctor came into the room. He looked over at Dr. Martin, and smiled weakly at him. “’m okay. Sleepy.” He said, and at this point he was actively trying to keep his eyes open.

”19 is still a kid when you’re with me.” Tony added before turning the doctor. 

”That’s good to hear. Then, I think we can get started. Mr Stark, you are of course welcome to stay, like we agreed unless some complications arise, but I highly doubt it will since your sub is in good health.” The doctor explained before turning to the nurses to give them the last instructions before beginning. 

”You just sleep.” Tony said to Peter and stroked his cheek. ”I’ll be right here with you.”

Peter nodded sluggishly. “G’night…” He mumbled, before letting himself succumb to the sedative and falling fast asleep. He turned his head to rest it in Mr. Stark’s hand against his cheek as he dozed off, and the last thing he saw was his Dom’s soft smiling face as his eyes slid shut.

Tony snorted softly when Peter finally knocked out and became completely limp on the padded procedure table. ”Sweet dreams, pet.” He whispered gently, leaning over to plant a kiss on the boy’s forehead. 

”Okay, let’s get started.” The doctor announced and the team snapped into action with positioning Peter in stirrups to begin the exam, but Tony didn’t pay attention to that and instead focus on Peter’s face, stroking his brow with his thumb.

Half an hour later, Tony found himself in a waiting room outside of the procedure rooms. 

Peter had remained asleep during the entire procedure and Martin said he would probably take another hour to come around, so Tony wasn’t too worried leaving his sub while they sorted things out and got him transported to recovery. Besides, Tony needed a moment to himself and to process what the doctor had discovered during the exam. The tearing was definitely sexual trauma caused by forced penetration without enough preparation and lubrication. However, the good news was that the doctor didn’t see a reason for why it wouldn’t heal on it’s own with Peter being so young still and in overall excellent health. 

Still, Tony wasn’t very comforted and instead thought about what to do with the man responsible.

A man huffed as he left his sub’s procedure room, closing the door behind him and immediately heading to the nearest waiting room. He fiddled with his phone as he walked, but eventually put it away to collapse into one of the waiting room chairs. He relaxed for all of about thirty seconds before he saw someone staring at him, and he glanced over to see Tony looking at him with an unidentifiable expression. He put on a charming smile and nodded his head in acknowledgement. 

”Bad news?” Tony asked. It was nearly impossible to not notice the terrible and frustrated energy radiating off the man sat across from him. Tony could also tell after some closer inspection that the man was also a Dom. ”I guess it’s your sub.” He added with a little friendly smile.

The man snorted derisively at that. “Yeah, it’s rough. Sub’s currently getting a fetus terminated.” He said shortly, his eyes darting around the room. He really wish he hadn’t put his phone away now. “She’ll be alright, it’s just not a nice procedure to go through.” He shrugged.

”I’m sorry to hear that.” Tony said sympathetically, although the other Dom didn’t seem too bothered with the whole situation. Tony guessed that people would react in all sorts of ways to abortions, but he couldn’t help but become a little curious. ”And yeah, it’s not pleasant at all.” He added, which was very much true as Doms where seen as completely responsible for avoiding unwanted pregnancies with female subs.

The man hummed in agreement. “What’re you here for? If you don’t mind me asking, obviously.” He said, quickly becoming charming again so that the focus wasn’t on him any more. “Sub as well?” He asked, crossing one leg lazily over the other and leaning back in his chair.

Tony waved his hand to show that he didn’t mind. It might have been rude for him not to tell as well considering this other Dom was here due to an unwanted pregnancy. “Yeah, they’re moving him to recovery after an exam. He was abused by a previous Dom, but the good news is it will heal in time.” Tony sighed.

“Abused? Jesus.” The man raised his eyebrows in surprise, and sat back up in his chair. “Was he not a good sub for them? Sometimes Doms can be real demanding, and they lash out if they don’t get what they want.” He said absentmindedly, examining his fingernails.

Tony frowned at that. ”It doesn’t matter if he was good or bad, the Dom can’t abuse them like that.” He said with some sharpness in his voice. ”Not like that...” Tony added a bit more quietly before sighing. ”If anyone was bad, then it was the Dom for using such force instead of disciplining with other methods.”

“Hmm, I guess. It must’ve been bad if he’s had to go into hospital for it. Did he tell you about it when you bought him?” The man asked, bringing a hand up to rub at his beard thoughtfully. This man must’ve not had the sub long, as he couldn’t possibly have gone very long without playing with him and thus discovering the abuse.

“No, he kept it secret for a while, so it took some digging to find out. He still hasn’t told me everything.” Tony sighed and then turned his head on reflex when he heard footsteps approaching. 

It was a male nurse who wore a sympathetic, but hopeful smile on his face. “Misha is waking up now, so you can come with me and see her, Mr Beck.” The nurse said and Tony just about felt his stomach drop in dread. 

_ Mr Beck? _

Beck opened his mouth to reply, but then the male nurse appearing drew his attention away from the Dom sat opposite him. “Oh, that’s brilliant, thank you.” He nodded, then turned to the other Dom. “I hope your sub's okay, it was nice speaking to you.” He said with a smile, before getting up off his seat and following the nurse down the hall to where his sub was in recovery.

The dread and hatred Tony felt towards Beck was so intense that he lost the ability to speak in that moment. Instead, the Dom nodded a little dumbly and then exhaled deeply once the nurse brought the other Dom out of earshot. Tony had just talked to Beck, the Dom that had abused his sub and everything was crazy. However, before Tony was swallowed whole by all of the terrible thoughts running through his head, the same female nurse who Tony was with earlier came over with a smile. 

“Peter’s in recovery now. If we hurry, we can get there before he wakes up.” 

Tony sprang up from his seat and thanked the heavens for the reminder of what was the most important, and that was Peter.

\---

The first thing Peter felt when he woke up was nausea. He groaned, his head spinning as his body dealt with the last remainders of the sedative. He didn’t want to open his eyes up just yet, but he could already see light from behind his eyelids and it made him wince even more. “Sir…?” He called out weakly, hoping that Mr. Stark was there.

When Peter whimpered and winced, Tony scooted closer where he was sat on the side of Peter’s bed, holding one of the boy’s hands in his own. He gave a reassuring squeeze before shushing the boy. “I’m right here, and you’re okay, Peter.” The Dom said with a little smile as he watched how the sub struggled to wake up with his mind hazy and body heavy with the sedatives.

Peter flinched when someone took hold of his hand, but the sound of his Dom’s voice calmed him down instantly. That in itself was a little odd, Peter wasn’t used to being so comfortable with his Dom, but for the time being the sub simply enjoyed the feeling. “Feel sick…” The boy moaned softly, finally opening his eyes so that he could see Mr. Stark sat with him.

“Yeah, the doctor said you would probably feel that way.” Tony said and frowned in sympathy for Peter. “You feel like throwing up? Or, is it like hunger nausea?” The Dom asked, remembering what the nurse had said about encouraging Peter to have the apple juice and oat crackers she had brought.

“Uhm… I dunno.” Peter said, his head lolling from side to side as he tried to clear the nauseous feeling from his head. “’m ache-y as well…” He added, his hand coming up to brush the sleep from his eyes. “Was it… super boring waiting?” He asked.

Tony didn’t make the obvious joke about Peter just having things shoved up his ass, so there was no wonder why he felt achey. Instead, the Dom smiled fondly at his sub and squeezed his hand. But, this time it was more possessive than comforting now that Tony was once more reminded of what had happened and who he had encountered in the waiting room. “No, it wasn’t a long wait. Doms get special privileges with their subs, you know? I can stay by your side at all times, with just a few exceptions.”

“That’s nice… ‘s nice of you to wait.” Peter mumbled, smiling dazedly at his Dom. His hand flopped back down onto the bed from where he had it up by his face, and he fiddled with the bed covers in his fingertips. “Sedatives are weird… makes me feel like a zombie.” He joked, holding the hand that wasn’t in Mr. Stark’s up and extending his fingers like a zombie’s, while pulling a grotesque face.

”Zombie!” Tony laughed. ”That’s a good way to put it.” He snickered as he thought of all the weird noises the boy had made while drugged up. “But, I doubt they have brains for you to eat here, so could you have this instead?” The Dom chuckled and picked up the bottle of apple juice and offered it to the sub.

Peter struggled to sit up a little to see what Mr. Stark was offering him. When he saw it was apple juice, he took the bottle with both hands and uncapped it slowly, before drinking a small bit. He still felt nauseous, but it felt good to drink something after being under sedation. “How long was I asleep?” He asked, tightly holding onto the bottle so that he didn’t spill it.

”Two hours or something? You basically just had a long nap.” Tony said, keeping an eye on the slightly shaky grip Peter had on the bottle. ”We can talk about what the doctor found a bit later when you’re closer to being with us on planet earth.” The Dom added, sensing that the sub was going to ask about the exam next. “But, you’re okay, Peter, there’s no bad news.” He added, just to be sure that Peter wouldn’t freak out.

How did Mr. Stark know that Peter was going to ask that next? The boy relaxed back into the bed when his Dom said that there was no bad news. “It… It hurts down there.” He said, his cheeks flushing brightly and his eyes dropping to his lap. He took another drink of apple juice so that he didn’t have to keep talking.

”Yeah, I know.” Tony sighed sympathetically. ”It will for a day or two, but I can get you some painkillers once we get home.” He said, watching Peter take small and careful sips of the juice. ”Are you feeling any better?”

Peter shrugged. “’m still a little bit queasy but… ‘m alright, I think. Still a bit tired.” He said, holding out the bottle of apple juice for Mr. Stark to take back. He rubbed his eyes again, before leaning back to rest against his pillows again. 

”Yeah, you just rest up till you feel good enough to manage the drive home.” Tony said, taking the bottle of juice and putting the cap back on. He helped Peter lay back comfortably and pulled the blanket higher up to his chest, then stroked his cheek. ”You just rest, I’ll be right here.”

“Promise you’ll still be here…?” Peter asked faintly, his eyes already sliding shut as his Dom gave him permission to fall asleep. At Mr. Stark’s confirmation that he will stay, Peter smiled before gently dozing off again, curling up as best he could under the covers without causing himself too much pain.

When Tony was sure Peter had fallen asleep again, the Dom fished his phone from his pocket. The message was simple and directed to Stephen Strange. 

_ ”I met Beck today.” _


	8. After the Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter gets what he was promised.

The rest of the time spent at the hospital passed in a blur. Peter drifted in and out of consciousness for most of it, but eventually the sedative had worn off and the doctor said he could go home. Mr. Stark had a firm yet comforting hold around him as they left the hospital to see Happy waiting for them in the parking lot as usual, and they were quickly driven back to the penthouse. As they rode the elevator up to their apartment, Peter gripped onto his Dom so that he didn’t fall over by accident.

”Okay, now I just think you’re being dramatic.” Tony said half seriously and then laughed softly as he wrapped an arm around Peter’s middle and guided him to the sofa. The boy was dressed in one of his hoodies again along with some comfy pants, so the Dom felt comfortable enough leaving him like that on the sofa. “You just hold on tight and I’ll make you some soup, all right?” Tony said and left Peter after giving his cheek a gentle pat.

“‘s not my fault! You like looking after me anyway.” The boy pouted, but let Mr. Stark steer him towards the couch in the living room. He sat down on it carefully, still aching from the procedure, and eventually laid down on his side while he waited for his Dom to come back with the food he had promised. Peter leaned forward and grabbed the TV remote, turning it onto a random channel. He wasn’t paying too much attention to it, but it was good background noise while he waited.

After heating up a Thai soup that Happy had got along with other groceries, Tony brought the bowl of soup on a tray along with a Coke and a small bag of chips. He set it down on the coffee table, smiling softly at the how hungry Peter looked all of a sudden as he moved to sit up.

Peter could smell the soup from a mile away, and his stomach growled appreciatively as he sat up to see what Mr. Stark brought him. “Thanks, Mr. Stark!” He chirped, grinning when the bowl of soup was handed to him. He carefully blew against the spoonful of soup to cool it down, before gently tilting the spoon into his mouth. He groaned appreciatively around the silverware. “This is so good!” He smiled up at the Dom widely.

”Glad you like it.” Tony smiled before going to fetch a tray for himself as well. “This is just for special occasions, all right? We don’t eat on the sofa in this house.” The Dom said, giving his sub a pointy look, but couldn’t help a smirk when the boy seemed to enjoy his soup so much. Was the boy still high on the sedatives?

"Awww, you're no fun." The boy teased, but he went back to eating his soup fairly quickly. He glanced over at Mr. Stark every so often while watching TV, and would look away when the man looked back at him while trying not to smile into his soup. Soon he had finished his bowl and placed it back on the coffee table, and took the Coke can in hand to drink from it.

Tony could see that Peter was watching him, but he didn’t ask about it till he had finished his soup too and set the bowl down. ”What are you beaming about?” The Dom asked with a chuckle.

“Nuthin’.” The boy lied, keeping his eyes fixed on the TV screen in front of him. His face still had an odd quirk to it though, like he was desperately trying to fight back a smile and failing. “You’re seeing things.”

“Did you sneak out any drugs from the hospital by any chance?” Tony asked with a laugh and shoved at the boy playfully. ”I think _you’re_ the one seeing things.”

“Hey!” Peter squawked indignantly when his Dom shoved at his shoulder, almost causing him to spill his Coke. He put the can safely back on the table before turning and pushing the man back just as teasingly. “If I did, I’d never tell ya. I’m sneaky like that.” He said, tapping his nose conspiratorially and grinning like a madman.

Tony rolled his eyes fondly and laughed at Peter’s joke. But, then he fell silent and looked at the boy for a moment before changing the topic slightly. “You haven’t asked me about what the doctor said.” The Dom pointed out and at the same time basically gave the sub permission to ask about it.

“Oh! Right, yeah, I haven’t. I guess I was just too tired to, and then we had to come home, and-“ Peter quit his rambling as soon as he saw the look on Mr. Stark’s face: one of amusement and exasperation mixed together. “What, uhm, what did he say?” He asked, the tips of his ears turning pink.

“He said the tearing is definitely due to sexual trauma, like force was used. You weren’t prepared nor given enough lubrication.” Tony started, but Peter basically knew that already. After all, he was the one who had experienced it, so the Dom spoke gently and placed a comforting hand on the sub’s thigh.

Peter nodded mutely, his playful mood slowly dissipating and being replaced by one of seriousness. "Was it... was it bad?" He asked nervously, glancing at the Dom's hand on his thigh, then up to Mr. Stark's face to try and determine how bad it was by the man's facial expression.

”It was quite severe, yes, but he also said that he doesn’t see it becoming an issue for you and that it will most likely heal on its own since you’re in such good health and young.” Tony recaped, putting on a smile because it really was the best news they could get after Banner discovered the tearing for the first time.

Peter chewed down on his bottom lip nervously when Mr. Stark said that the damage was severe. The two of them knew that it wasn't his fault, but the boy couldn't help feeling some kind of guilt about it, like he could've done something to stop Beck from ruining him like that. "That's... okay. Yeah. That's fine." He mumbled as he tried to replicate the smile that was on Mr. Stark's face.

The smile that Peter returned Tony was not very genuine, so the Dom gave the sub’s thigh a reassuring squeeze. ”It’s okay if it’s not fine too.” He said gently.

"But... 'm supposed to be a good sub. Can't be good if I'm... like this." Peter said, gesturing to himself vaguely with his hands.

”Okay.” Tony sighed. As much as he felt sorry for Peter, he was growing just a bit frustrated with how he was saying he wasn’t a good sub, no matter how many times Tony pointed out that it was due to his poor training. The Dom took out his phone and began tapping away as he made some searches online.

Peter instantly got the sense that he had said something wrong when Mr. Stark moved his hand away from him and began fiddling with his phone, and the boy turned back awkwardly to face the TV. After a few minutes, he glanced over to see Mr. Stark still looking down at his phone. "Mr. Stark? What, uhm, what're you doing?" He asked timidly.

”I’m getting you a psychologist.” Tony replied simply, scrolling through a list that he found of therapists who specialise in subs. When he heard Peter starting to argue, Tony raised his hand to silence him. ”No buts, this is happening and you’re going. We can’t have serious playtime if you’re having such thoughts.”

Peter made an indignant noise of protest and was about to argue, but Mr. Stark's hand suddenly in front of his face surprised him into staying quiet. He pursed his lips in annoyance, as he desperately wanted to argue that he didn't need a therapist but couldn't as Mr. Stark had told him not to talk back. He huffed and turned away from his Dom like a petulant child, bringing his knees up to his chest and crossing his arms over them.

Tony took Peter’s huff and act of turning around as being ungrateful, and the Dom would not tolerate that. Finding a phone number on the list, Tony pressed his phone to his ear and snapped his fingers towards the floor. ”Kneel.” Tony instructed in a harsh whisper while the line was ringing.

Peter was getting emotional, but the Dom's harsh command cut through everything and the boy found himself sinking to his knees on the floor regardless of his anger. He got into the kneeling position, and kept his gaze fixed on the floor so that he didn't have to look at his Dom as anger bubbled inside him. His hands were clenched into fists on his thighs.

While the line was still ringing, Tony eyed Peter’s posture and was at least a bit pleased to find it to be the correct position. Then, a chirpy female voice at the other end answered. ”Hi, I’d like to arrange for an appointment for my submissive with one of your psychologists. Preferably as soon as possible.” Tony started. ”Tony Stark, and my sub is Peter Parker.”

As the phone call happened, Peter found it difficult to keep hold of his anger. It slowly seeped out of him, and his position slumped a bit as all of his anger left him. He still stared at the floor, though, waiting for Mr. Stark to finish his phone call.

”Yes, next week fits. Wednesday? Just let me check.” The Dom said as he pulled his phone back to check his calendar. While scrolling through, Tony caught a glimpse of Peter’s slumped position and snapped his fingers by the sub’s ear. ”Back straight!” Tony whispered before returning to the phonecall. ”Yes, Wednesday at 2pm fits. Can I get a text to confirm? Okay, great.”

Peter wasn't expecting a click so close to his ear, and he squeaked as he corrected his position. His hands had since flattened onto his thighs, but they fidgeted insistently as he knelt on the floor.

”All right, thank you very much.” Tony smiled into the phone before ending the call and a second later he saw the text that confirmed their appointment. After pocketing his phone, Tony got up and went to the drawer in the living room. ”Get undressed.”

Peter shuffled sideways to let the man pass by him, and scrambled to follow his instruction. It took him a bit longer than usual as he had a few more layers on than usual, struggling to pull down his sweatpants and to pull his t-shirt over his head. Soon, however, he was naked and kneeling once more. He didn't turn to see what Mr. Stark was doing, instead he stared ahead of him as he knew the man would show him eventually.

Once Peter was undressed, Tony brought over the ball gag that he had found in the drawer. He held onto one end of the leather straps and let it dangle from his hand to show Peter. ”I don’t want any more talking back or questioning me, so you’ll wear this.” The Dom said and then held the ball in front of the sub’s mouth, waiting for him to open so that he could strap it in place.

The sub's eyes widened when he saw the ball gag in front of him. He had never used one before, at least not with Mr. Stark, and so hesitated for a moment before opening his mouth wide enough for the man to strap it in. Drool was already beginning to build at the back of his mouth once it was in place, and he squirmed where he knelt as he gazed up at his Dom.

“That’s better.” Tony smirked and patted Peter’s cheek once he fastened the gag in place at the back of the sub’s head. To ensure that the sub wouldn’t misbehave and hopefully slip into sub space again like during their last playtime, Tony also restrained Peter by tying his hands behind his back and put a spreader in between his thighs. Once he was done, Tony took a step back to admire his work and looked at Peter to see what he thought of the new position, although the sub could only really communicate non verbally with the ball gag in his mouth.

Peter whimpered softly behind the gag as he was gently manipulated into position by his Dom, his thighs spread by large, calloused hands and his arms tied behind his back and held in place by a pair of handcuffs. He couldn't do much else in this position other than move his head, and he looked around himself to see what the man had done before looking back up at him with wide eyes.

”Nod your head if you’re comfortable, shake if not.” Tony instructed, not wanting to hurt his sub. The Dom had restrained his subs a million times, but he wanted to be sure considering everything Peter had gone through before.

Peter wriggled about a little more, but then ultimately nodded his head. In this position, the boy could only imagine what Mr. Stark had planned for him, but he knew it would probably be a lot more teasing than he could handle.

”Okay. One last thing.” Tony said and retrieved a little device from his pocket. It had just one button and fit into one’s palm. ”Press the button twice and I’ll stop, okay? This will be your safeword while you’re gagged.” The Dom explained, then placed the device in Peter’s hand so that he had access to the button. ”Now, we can have some fun, right?” He smirked and put on his game face, trailing a finger from Peter’s collar and down towards his stomach.

Peter tested the button by pressing it once, and flinched when he realised it made a beeping noise. He nodded to show he understood, and _finally_ Mr. Stark's hands were on him. His eyes widened further as his Dom's fingertip slowly slid down his body, gently brushing over a nipple which caused him to tense up momentarily.

”I should go easy on you today, right? Cause you were so good for me at the hospital.” Tony drawled, letting his voice drop an octave as he began toying with Peter’s nipple since the boy reacted so strongly by tensing up. ”So, so good for me.” He added as he moved onto the other nipple, pinching it between two fingers.

Peter's eyelids fluttered as Mr. Stark began playing with his nipples, and he nodded eagerly to show he agreed with the man. When Mr. Stark pinched his nipple, he let out a soft whine behind the gag. The ball gag sat in his mouth was causing drool to build up behind it, and he tried his best to swallow it back, with little effect.

”Yeah, you think so too. It’s been, what? Nearly two weeks since I bought you and you haven’t cummed once since then.” Tony said as he rolled the sensitive bud between his fingers, his eyes locked with Peter’s. ”I trust it that you haven’t cummed behind my back.” The Dom pointed out, his eyes flickered down to the sub’s cock that was getting hard and red quite rapidly.

At the implied accusation, Peter began shaking his head just as eagerly. Going the two weeks without cumming had been hell, but he had been terrified of the concept of getting caught if he tried to touch himself behind Mr. Stark's back. His gaze also dropped to his own cock, red and aching, and he looked back up at his Dom with pleading eyes, begging silently for the man to touch him where he needed it most.

”That’s good, that’s good.” Tony mused when Peter shook his head vigorously. ”I did promise you that you could cum after all the doctor visits, didn’t I?” He teased further, letting his hand travel further down, just below the boy’s bellybutton.

Peter couldn't help it, his hips were already beginning to shift forward in search of more contact. His eyes shifted from looking down at where Mr. Stark's hand seemed to be branding his skin, to the man's face. He whined in a pleading tone, wanting Mr. Stark to move his hand just that little bit further downwards so that he could touch his cock.

Tony chuckled at how desperate Peter seemed already, but he figured it was a fair response when he had been denied a release for nearly two weeks. As much as the Dom would have loved to tease his sub for a good half hour, he chose not to considering Peter’s procedure from earlier and instead got right to it and wrapped his fingers around the sub’s cock. He gave it a good, firm stroke and kept looking at Peter as he did so.

The hand on his cock nearly made Peter weep. He let out a gratified groan, muffled by the gag, and slumped his shoulders in relief as Mr. Stark stroked his hand once along the length of his dick. His head tilted back to expose his pale throat, and his eyes fluttered shut at just how _good_ it felt to have something touch his cock.

The Dom chuckled knowingly and kept up the firm strokes till the sub was fully hard in his grasp, then slowed down a bit and loosen his grip. ”You were really good for me at the hospital today, Peter. You made me proud.” Tony said, putting on a confident smile despite the ache deep in his heart for what Beck had done to him. Tony still couldn’t quite wrap his head around the fact that he had Beck just earlier.

Peter didn't know whether he was melting at the touches to his cock or at the praise that he was being given. All he knew was that Mr. Stark was taking him apart almost effortlessly, and he moaned loudly against the gag as the endorphins from both hit him like a freight train. He could feel himself slipping into that weird floaty state again, and his eyes became half-lidded as he tilted his head back forward to look his Dom in the eye.

”And I’m gonna fix you up now, all right? You don’t have to worry about a thing besides obeying me. That’s all you gotta think about.” Tony purred when he saw how Peter’s expression seemed to soften and he relaxed his body. It was a clear sign that he was beginning to enter subspace again. ”You’re doing so good.” The Dom continued and picked up the pace of his jerking motions again.

Peter's nodding slowed down a bit as he slipped further into that high feeling. Drool had now begun accumulating at the corners of his lips, and slowly dripped down his chin as he moaned around the gag for Mr. Stark to touch him more. His hips thrust forward minutely again, desperate to speed up the man's stroking.

”There’s a good pet.” Tony purred with a smile when Peter relaxed even more under his touch. He sped up and gave the boy a few good tugs, which he absolutely deserved. ”You may cum, Peter.” The Dom allowed.

Peter whined at the pet name, and desperately began bucking his hips into the man's fist. The confirmation that he could cum was like music to his ears, and it only took him a few more seconds before he was cumming harder than he ever had in his life. His body nearly collapsed as his release shot from him and damn near coated the Dom's hand, and his breathing became ragged as he finished.

”Shh, you’re doing good, so good.” The Dom praised when the sub became overwhelmed with the ecstasy of his orgasm. He continued to get the sub off to get every last bit of pleasure before the touching became overstimulating rather than pleasurable. ”You’re all good.” Tony added and finally let go of the boy’s cock to rise up from his crouched down position. He went to fetch some napkins from the dining table, wiping his hand more or less clean.

Peter let out a slightly pained whine behind the gag when the touching got too much, and he slumped in his position when Mr. Stark moved away from him to grab some tissues. His drool continued to drip slowly down his chin, and his eyes were closed as he came down from his orgasmic high. His chest heaved with breaths, and his shoulders shook.

“You’re okay, we’re done now.” Tony said again when he saw from the corner of his eye that Peter was still shaking. Returning with some more tissues, Tony cleaned up the boy’s cock gently and then moved onto the gag and opened the buckle. “Take it easy, work your jaw slowly.” The Dom instructed gently, getting another tissue wipe the sub’s mouth and chin.

Peter held still as Mr. Stark cleaned him up, making quiet whimpering noises at the oversensitivity of his cock as the man touched him. When the gag was removed from his mouth, the boy slowly began working his jaw to minimise the ache. He opened his eyes to look at his Dom. "Th-Thank you, Mr. Stark." Peter said hoarsely, a weak smile on his face.

”You’re very welcome, pet.” Tony smiled back at his sub and brought a hand up stroke his cheek. Then, the Dom moved onto the handcuffs and helped Peter out of them and with working his stiff arms. ”How are you feeling?” Tony asked softly as he worked his fingers into the boy’s shoulders to loosen them up.

Peter didn't say anything for a few minutes, as he focussed on swallowing down the drool that had accumulated in his mouth and on steadying his breathing. "Feel good..." He mumbled, looking around to watch his arms get brought back in front of him. He winced a bit as Mr. Stark pressed the pads of his fingers into his joints and muscles, but he knew that Mr. Stark wasn't doing it to hurt him. "Floaty."

”Floaty like dizzy?” Tony asked, starting on the cuffs on the spreader bar next, freeing Peter completely before looking up at the boy. He studied his expression for a brief second, pleased to find no signs of distress.

Peter didn't realise that his thighs were still spread even after Mr. Stark removed the bar from between them until he looked down and saw them obscenely wide. He shuffled to close his legs with an embarrassed smile. "Good floaty. Like... like all I cared about was bein' good for you. It was like last time." He explained, resting his hands on his thighs.

”You entered subspace again.” Tony pointed out with a smile and once he had put aside the restraints and the safeword button and the gag to be cleaned later, the Dom offered his hands out to the sub to help him up from the floor. ”I don’t know if Beck taught you this, but this is what it’s supposed to be like. It’s supposed to be safe and fun, because otherwise I would be a selfish Dom.” He started explaining, letting Peter stand slowly to get his legs to work again.

Peter took the man's hands gladly and stumbled to his feet. He was mildly aware of what Mr. Stark was saying to him, but he was currently focused on gently kicking his legs out so that he could regain feeling in them. "I- I never felt like that with him. It felt good sometimes, being... being fucked, but... I never felt that kind of good." He explained quietly, standing on his tiptoes and then back on his heels to relax the muscles in his feet.

Tony hummed his approval to what Peter was saying and the continued. ”And I would also be a selfish Dom if I did not make sure you got the help you needed. Like, taking you to the dentist and doctor, and now also taking you to a psychologist.” When Peter frowned a little at the mention of the psychologist, Tony added. ”I only want what’s best for you, Peter.”

Peter wanted to argue, but he kept his mouth shut as Mr. Stark spoke. He _was_ grateful that the man was doing all of this for him, but he felt a little annoyed that his Dom was so insistent on him seeing a psychologist. He decided not to press the issue however, and let go of the mans hands as he regained his footing. "Can I, uhm... have some water, please?" He asked, his voice still a little quiet.

”Yes, of course. You just get dressed and I’ll get you a glass.” Tony said and pointed Peter towards the sofa to indicate for him to sit. After a moment, the Dom returned with a glass of water and some cookies for the sub, smiling fondly as the boy began munching on them happily.


	9. A Sub's Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter feels the need to give back.

The next day, Mr. Stark allowed Peter to see his friends for the first time since he had graduated high school. Since he had entered training pretty much immediately after graduating, he hadn’t seen Ned or MJ since that day, and so he was hugely excited. Peter had a strict curfew, as set out by Mr. Stark, but he didn’t even mind that as he and his friends met up at Ned’s apartment and got pizza. They had bombarded him with questions about training, the selling process, his Dom, and the boy had only allowed himself a _little_ bit of bragging at being sold for $45k. Once he got home he was in a great mood, but also close to that floaty feeling he had experienced the night before. He wanted his Dom, to serve him and to do something good for him, and so he waited impatiently on the couch for the man to come home from work.

Rubbing at his face tiredly, Tony made his way up the elevator and let the skyscraper scenery pass by without paying it any mind. When the Dom finally made it to the penthouse, he peeled off his suit jacket and loosen his tie with a groan. He barely even noticed Peter on the sofa. ”Hey.” And then he remembered what he had allowed Peter to do during the day and paused a bit. ”How did it go with your friends?”

Peter’s mouth went dry as he watched the man take off his suit jacket and loosen his tie with deft fingers. He forgot how hot that action was. It took him a few seconds to speak, running his tongue over his lips. “It went good! I-I missed them a lot, and they said they missed me, and… we got pizza and talked for ages. It was really nice. I told them all about you, and how nice you are.” He said, his voice trailing off at the end as he blushed at the man.

“All about me, huh?” Tony asked, feeling his mood brighten with the flattery despite his exhaustion. “You didn’t tell them I’m a soft Dom, did you?” The Dom asked with a pointed look. Being a soft Dom while being a CEO was not a very good look.

Peter’s eyes widened and he shook his head fervently. “No, no! I didn’t, sir, I didn’t.” He said quickly, but then relaxed. “I told them you’re very strict, very scary, and that you definitely don’t snore when you accidentally fall asleep on the couch.” He added, his face pulling into a fond yet cheeky grin. “I said you’re very handsome, sir, they were jealous.”

“Oh, you better watch it, kiddo.” Tony warned and pointed a finger at the boy, but he couldn’t help it when his mouth twitched upwards in an amused smile. He really did pick out a funny sub. “And Happy said that you were right on time when he came to pick you up. Perhaps I’ll let you go out more often instead of waiting for me here like a puppy.”

Peter puffed his chest out proudly when Mr. Stark mentioned that he was on time, but then deflated a little at the next sentence. “I thought you liked me waiting for you, sir?” He asked nervously. Was he being too eager by waiting like this every day? Maybe he looked like he cared too much. The boy’s mind was racing.

“Oh, I didn’t mean it like that, pet.” Tony insisted and went to sit next to Peter. “I just thought that you should go out more. You could head somewhere and then be back here before I arrive, if that’s what you want.” The Dom explained and tried not to coo at the sad look that his sub had given him.

The boy thought about it for a moment, but then shook his head. “No, ‘s okay. I don’t really have much to do outside, I’d just be wandering around.” He shrugged. “Besides, I like being here waiting for you, like a… like a puppy.” He said coyly, the sad look now gone and replaced with him biting his bottom lip, with a flush of colour on his cheeks.

“Well, as you wish.” Tony smiled and patted his knees like he was about to stand up, but then paused when Peter’s expression changed. “What?” The Dom asked with a light chuckle.

Peter was having a hard time expressing what he was thinking. He'd never been _so_ eager to serve his Dom before, not even with Beck, and so the thought of it left him a little lightheaded. "Mis-Mister Stark, I wanna..." He fiddled with his hands in his lap, unable to even say what he wanted.

“Spit it out, Peter.” Tony chuckled again. He found it quite endearing the way the sub became so flustered all of a sudden.

The sub shook his head, not trusting himself to speak. Instead, he slowly slid off the couch onto his knees, and came forward so that he was now situated between the man's legs as he sat on the couch. Peter tentatively placed his hands on the Dom's knees, daring to spread them a little wider, and looked at the man's crotch, then at his face with huge, puppy-dog eyes

Tony watched with hungry eyes as Peter slid down from the sofa and licked his lips slowly while the boy pushed his knees further apart. ”Use your words, Peter, you’re a big boy.” Tony teased, turning his leg a bit to poke at the boy’s ass with the tip of his shoe. It was obvious what the sub wanted, but the Dom was enjoying this far too much to just let it all be over with so soon.

Those words shouldn't have set Peter's blood on fire the way they did. The boy whimpered, dropping his head momentarily as arousal washed over him. "Please... please, wanna be good for you sir, wanna..." He dared to lift his hands and rest them on the man's belt, idly thumbing the buckle as he waited for the man's permission to undo his trousers.

“Well, you have been good for me.” Tony hummed lowly, briefly glancing down to see Peter’s hand on his belt. His cock twitched to life, but the Dom continued to tease. “Do you feel guilty, pet? Did you break a rule while I was gone?” The Dom asked, but with no serious accusation in his silky voice.

Peter shakes his head. "No, no! I... You've been doing all this nice stuff for me, and... I wanna do something nice for you. Please, Mr. Stark?" He asked, his fingers tapping lightly against the metal buckle of the man's belt. He was getting more and more antsy, desperate to undo his trousers and finally see the man's dick, but he knew he had to wait. "Please let me touch you, sir." He whimpered, pulling his big puppy-dog eyes for maximum effect.

”I see.” Tony smirked, shifting just a bit in his seat as his cock became trapped in his underwear a little uncomfortably now. However, he considered for another moment and studied his sub in between his knees before speaking again. ”You may touch me, pet.” The Dom finally allowed.

Peter smiled widely when Mr. Stark finally gave him permission, and he quickly unbuckled the man's belt with trembling fingers. Once the belt was removed, he unzipped and unbuttoned the man's slacks, and snuck his hand through the gap to feel the man through his underwear. With wide eyes looking up to make sure it was okay, he unbuttoned Mr. Stark's briefs and gently coaxed his cock out of his clothing, his mouth watering at how large it felt in his hand.

Tony smirked with a low chuckle when Peter seemed so awestruck by him, but didn’t comment on it and let the sub continue. At the gentle touches on his aching cock, the Dom couldn’t help but draw in a breath at the anticipation of even more pleasure. “Go ahead, pet.” Tony encouraged. He had hoped he had put the collar on his sub so that he could hook his finger on it and tug the boy’s mouth closer to where he wanted it.

Peter was so focused he could barely hear the man's noises above him as he gently revealed the man's cock. Fuck, it was big. His eyes widened in surprise, before he carefully wrapped one hand around the shaft. It was warm and heavy under his fingertips, and he gave it a gentle stroke while his eyes flicked up to Mr. Stark's face to gauge his reaction.

”I said-” Tony started, but then groaned out when Peter gave his cock a light stroke. The gesture was so light and gentle that it was more teasing than anything. ”I said, go on.” The Dom repeated and nudged the sub’s behind with his shoe again.

Peter yipped in surprise when Mr. Stark's shoe pressed meaningfully against his ass, and so he shuffled closer between the man's legs. He gave his Dom's cock a few more strokes, and then slowly leaned forward and licked a broad stripe up the underside, his eyes on Mr. Stark's the entire time. His hand continued to work the shaft slowly as he did so, and once his tongue got to the head of Mr. Stark's cock he pressed a filthy, open-mouthed kiss to it.

Tony shuddered in pleasure in his suit and loosen his tie even more, keeping his eyes fixed on the sub knelt between his knees. ”Don’t be a tease, Peter...” The Dom warned lowly, sinking a bit lower on the sofa to get closer to his sub.

Peter whined in response like a petulant child, but wrapped his lips around the head of the man's cock and began sucking gently. His tongue swirled around the head, and his head stayed in place while his hand began running up and down Mr. Stark's shaft more purposefully. Precum was leaking into his mouth and the boy groaned appreciatively, his head slowly sinking down to feed more of the Dom's cock into his mouth.

Tony sighed, but then sucked in a sharp breath when he was swallowed nearly whole by Peter. His stomach tightened in pleasure and he placed a hand at the back of the sub’s head, cherishing his curls lazily.

Peter smiled around the man's cock when he heard his Dom's breath hitch. He took as much of his shaft into his mouth, before slowly beginning to bob his head up and down. He hollowed his cheeks and let his eyes close as he sucked Mr. Stark's cock, one hand moving to rest on the man's thigh while the other held the base of his shaft. Soon, he was making small whimpering noises as his own dick twitched to life, aroused just from pleasing his Dom.

“Good, good boy...” Tony breathed out and tugged lightly at Peter’s curls to guide his mouth where he wanted it. “Are you hungry for my cock, pet? Swallow me whole, come on.” The Dom commanded with a grunt, pushing the sub’s head down with his hand.

Peter breathed in sharply through his nose as Mr. Stark's hand pushed his head further and further down onto his cock. As the man's cockhead began to tickle the back of his throat, the boy instinctively swallowed and relished in the groan that came from above him. His own dick was now rock hard despite him not even touching it, the man's rough voice and how he manhandled Peter's head making his skin prickle with heat.

“Oh, fuck!” Tony moaned out at the nearly overwhelming sensation of Peter swallowing him. The Dom hardly believed that the sub had learned to suck cock by Beck, because this was by far the best blowjob he had gotten from one of his subs. It had to be someone else, or maybe the boy was self taught. The mental image of Peter practicing cock sucking made Tony’s head spin just a bit.

Peter tried not to feel smug at how the Dom seemed to be falling apart as he sat on the couch, but it was difficult when Mr. Stark was moaning so loudly. He pushed back against the man's hand and took his mouth off of his cock, but immediately started to lick broad stripes at the shaft once more while one hand followed that movement and the other reached to cup the Dom's balls. "'m so hungry for your cock, Mr. Stark..." He purred, teasing what the man had said earlier as he worked the Dom's dick.

“Shh! Less talking, more working...” Tony said and pushed Peter back to suck his cock with the hand at the back of the boy’s head. He fisted the soft curls, guiding the boy’s delicious lips around his rock hard length. The Dom hardly had any patience left and lifted his hips to fuck the sub’s mouth.

Peter moaned around the man's cock as it was pushed back into his open mouth, and tried his best to bob along as Mr. Stark began to fuck his mouth. Soon, however, he knew it was pointless and so simply kept his head in place while he let his Dom use him. One hand left the man's length to press down on his own cock, giving it pressure to stave off the red-hot heat that was unfurling in his groin. Even the man just using him like a toy was enough to make Peter pant with arousal, and the blowjob became sloppy as he began drooling over Mr. Stark's cock.

With a few last thursts of his hips, Tony moaned out as his orgasm hit him and filled his entire body with the sweetest pleasure. “Swallow it, pet.” The Dom panted and pulled the sub’s head back a little. “Lick it all up.”

Peter let out a moan of appreciation as Mr. Stark's release shot to the back of his throat. He swallowed it eagerly, and when the Dom pulled his head back he carefully began licking at the man's softening dick, eager not to miss any of it. Soon Mr. Stark pulled out of his mouth entirely, and the boy smiled sweetly at him once his mouth was free. "Th-Thank you, Mr. Stark." He said, his voice slightly husky from having the Dom's cock shoved to the back of his throat. He peppered light kisses and kitten licks to the man's dick as it softened, gentle as to not overstimulate the man but enough to show his appreciation.

“No, thank you, Peter.” Tony chuckled a little breathlessly as he came down from his orgasm high. While the sub continue to cherish his cock, the Dom pet the sub’s curls and scratches his scalp before tucking his cock back into his underwear and sorted himself out and finished by buckling up his belt again. “As much as I enjoyed that, I don’t think you deserve to cum too when you came yesterday. Wouldn’t want you to get overstimulated, now would we?” The Dom teased with a laugh.

Peter whined softly when Mr. Stark finally put his dick back into his underwear. He was already addicted to touching it, feeling it, _servicing_ it and he had only done it once. When Mr. Stark teased him, he opened his mouth to argue but promptly shut it again. “N-No, sir.” He shook his head, but he wasn’t quite able to take the pleading look out of his eyes. After a few minutes of kneeling quietly by the man’s legs, he felt thirsty. “May I get a glass of water, please?”

”Of course, you’re free to do as you wish.” Tony allowed, which meant he also ended the scene and let the sub do more or less as he pleased. The Dom wasn’t usually the type of guy who fell asleep right after an orgasm, in fact he found it unprofessional from Doms to do so, but the content he felt from the aftermath of his release and the exhaustion from work all made him droopy eyed. Just a few minutes to rest, that’s what he told himself when he lay back comfortably on the sofa and then promptly fell asleep.

Peter nodded, getting up off the floor and wincing slightly at how his knees ached. He padded over to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water, but by the time he had returned to the living room he saw that his Dom was fast asleep on the couch. The boy bit down on his lip to stop himself from coo’ing out loud and thus waking the man up, and he carefully placed his glass of water down on the coffee table. 

A weird, guttural feeling in him was pushing him to lie in the free space where Mr. Stark was curled up on the sofa, but the trained part of Peter knew better. Subs weren’t meant for cuddling, and no matter how much he wanted it, that wasn’t his job. He sighed softly, and settled for getting a blanket from a cupboard in the guest room and laying it over his Dom. He allowed himself a few seconds to look at the man, admiring his handsome features as he slept, before he picked up the glass of water from the coffee table and headed back to his room.


	10. Aftercare Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a more intense scene, and what follows.

Peter let out another sharp cry as the paddle came down against his ass, leaving a stinging red mark right over the flesh of his left ass cheek. Mr. Stark had been doing this for about twenty minutes now, with one hand grasping at the boy’s shoulder and pressing him against the man’s office desk while the other held a sleek, black paddle which came down against his ass again and again and again. The position in itself was humiliating, but the kind of humiliation Peter liked, the kind that made his skin prickle with heat and his head go comfortably cloudy. All while this was happening, his Dom was murmuring quiet yet filthy words in his ear, designed to wear the boy down until he was begging to cum. It was working. Peter was achingly hard, and as the paddle came down again but on his right cheek, precum dripped from his length lazily onto the man’s office floor.

This was feeling more like it, Tony thought as he raised his arm again to deliever another blow to the sub’s ass that was practically glowing red. The Dom had been careful so far with playtime, and for good reason, since he ended up with such a traumatised and badly trained sub. Tony hardly felt it would be appropriate to bring Peter to his playroom, at least not till the boy saw the psychologist a couple of times. Still, Tony had his urges, and so did Peter, so after some negotiation, they found a middle ground and began a scene in his office with the paddle. And based on the noises coming from the sub, he was very much enjoying himself, and so was the Dom.

Peter’s ass was almost radiating heat from being hit so many times, and as the next strike came he let out a broken cry. His arms were trembling where he had them braced against the desk, and his forehead was resting against the cool wood while he sobbed from the stimulation. “Please, Mis-Mister Sta-AH!” He was interrupted by yet another hit, but if he was honest he didn’t even know what he was begging for.

Tony ignored Peter’s pleas and continued to deliver the calculated blows, making sure to cover just a bit of the tops of his thighs as well to maximise the pain. Setting the paddle aside finally, Tony used his foot to spread Peter’s leg wider and then grasped the boy rock hard and leaking cock. He began jerking the sub off, all the while whispering filthy things into his ear where he was leaning over him.

Peter wasn’t expecting his legs to suddenly be kicked further apart, and he squealed in surprise as Mr. Stark finally wrapped a hand around his cock. His squealing devolved into sobs of pleasure, and tears were leaking out of his tightly shut eyes and rolling down his face. His fists were clenched tight, tight enough for his fingernails to dig into his palms, and his voice was hoarse as he began begging again. “‘m close, ‘m c-close, Mis’uh Star’...”

Tony smirked wolfishly at Peter’s begging and continued to stroke his cock firmly. “Ask for permission, pet. Lets hear it.” The Dom prompted in the sub’s ear, using his other hand to palm at the boy’s ass that was radiating heat from all the blows.

The boy took in a deep, shuddering breath when he felt Mr. Stark’s hand pressing against the bruises that were already forming on his ass. “Puh- Nghhh... Please, Mis’uh... C-Can I cum?” He asked weakly, his sentences interspersed with small whimpers and hiccups as he got closer and closer to the edge.

“You may cum.” Tony replied smoothly after a moment, but he didn’t spend that time actually considering his decision whether to let his sub cum or not. Peter had behaved perfectly and Tony didn’t even need to restrain him to keep him in check. Giving the boy a few good strokes, Tony felt him cum and helped him ride his orgasm to get every last bit of pleasure.

The Dom has barely finished his sentence before Peter was cumming, a sharp whine coming from the back of his throat and reverberating off of the desk as his release shot from him and hit the wood. It dripped onto Mr. Stark’s fingers and down onto the floor, but Peter didn’t care, not when he was too busy trying to stay upright and not let himself keel over.

“Good, that’s good. You’re being so good for me.” Tony drawled as he let Peter catch his breath just a bit before quickly cleaning his hand and then the sub. The Dom helped the sub to stand up straight, holding his arms to help him stay up right. The boy was so deep in his subspace still and the Dom chuckled softly when Peter’s head lolled a bit from side to side. “Stay with me, Peter. We’re done now, but stay with me.” Tony shushed, running a comforting hand up and down the boy’s heaving chest.

Peter was almost boneless at this point, simply sagging and letting the man manipulate him into a standing position. He blinked slowly up at his Dom, with a soft smile on his face, but then frowned. "You... you didn't get t'uh..." He mumbled, looking down at the man's crotch and then back up at his face. "Wanna... wanna be good for you..." He said, pawing with a flopped hand at Mr. Stark's trousers.

“You’ve been good for me, Peter, don’t worry about me.” Tony said, taking Peter’s hand away from his crotch, letting the breaking of a rule pass for now. Subs always had to ask for permission or wait to be ordered to touch the Doms like that. “Come on, let’s get you in the bath and some soothing cream on your ass.” The Dom said, wrapping an arm around the sub’s middle and steadied him as they made their way to the bathroom in Peter’s room.

Peter whined softly when Mr. Stark gently took hold of his wrist to move his hand away, but didn’t chase it. He shuffled to the bathroom, guided by his Dom, and watched as the man began to run a bath. The boy’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion momentarily, and he whined again when Mr. Stark tried to leave him to go and get the soothing cream he had mentioned.

“I’ll be right back, Peter.” Tony assured before quickly going to fetch the cream as well as a glass of juice and some crackers. When he returned, he set the things down next to the sink and found that Peter hadn’t moved from where he had been when he left him. Tony touched his shoulder gently to get his attention. “Can you have some juice for me?”

Peter had no choice but to let the man go for a moment, but he made no effort to move from where he was stood. He didn’t want to sit down, as his ass was still radiating pain, and he found that his thoughts were slipping away from him while his subconscious felt like it was floating. When Mr. Stark’s hand appeared on his shoulder, he flinched and his eyes widened up at the Dom. “Huh...? Oh, r-right...” he nodded, and took the glass of juice with both hands to drink from it slowly.

While Peter drank his juice carefully, Tony rolled up his sleeves and checked the temperature of the water, adding a bit more cold water to make it perfect. After adding some bubbles and some soothing oils, Tony gestured for Peter to climb in, offering his hand to help the boy step in.

It didn't take long for Peter to finish his drink, and soon he was placing the glass to one side and taking hold of Mr. Stark's hand tightly to steady himself as he climbed in. He bit down on his lip as the hot water covered his skin, and as he sank to sit down in the bath he whimpered loudly at the feeling of such heat against his ass. He squirmed to find a comfortable sitting position, which was a bit difficult, but soon he was settled in the bath, his hand still in his Dom's.

“Shhh, you’re okay, you’re okay. It will pass, just breathe through it.” Tony adviced and shushed Peter gently while the boy adjusted to the pain and the heat. “It will feel much better in a bit, I promise.” He added and then turned on the showerhead to wet the sub’s hair. The Dom of course tilted his head back to avoid getting any water in his eyes.

Peter nodded, and slowly let go of the Dom's hand to grip the edge of the bathtub. As the showerhead turned on he sighed, and ran a hand through his hair to get as much water through it as possible. He was still a little spaced out, but he didn't mind it as he watched himself make little ripples in the bath water with his fingertips. "Thank you, sir. F-For being nice to me." He said quietly, glancing over at his Dom.

“Of course, Peter.” Tony chuckled lightly, a bit surprised that the boy was thanking him for caring out aftercare. Then, a thought hits him. “But, you do know I’m not doing this just to be nice, right?” He asked, turning off the showerhead and picking up the shampoo to lather it into the sub’s curls.

Peter had reached out for the shampoo as well, but shrank back when Mr. Stark’s hands had gotten there first. “I- I know.” He said quickly, with a hint of nerves in his voice. He knew that Mr. Stark had explained to him that aftercare was vital in this arrangement, but he was still finding it difficult to adjust to being doted on in such a way once the scene was done. In his experience, he was made to do the care himself, while Beck either fell asleep or went back to training the other subs, depending on what time of day it was.

”No, you don’t.” Tony chuckled, not all convinced by the squeaky response that Peter gave him. “Aftercare is essential, Peter. After playtime, both Doms and subs need a way to wind down. We need to care for each other.” He explained as he massaged the shampoo into the boy’s curls.

Peter looked away from the Dom as he spoke, embarrassed, but knew that he wasn’t in trouble from how the man was laughing gently. He relaxed even more as soapy fingers massaged his scalp, and his eyes were slowly sliding shut despite his best efforts to keep them open. “I know _now_, then.” He corrected, opening one eye to see Mr. Stark’s reaction.

Tony snorted at Peter’s correction and nodded in agreement. “I have a strong feeling there is a lot you don’t know.” The Dom sighed slightly and again, his anger was not directed at the sub, but at the one who had trained him so poorly.

Peter didn’t respond to that, he simply looked down awkwardly at his hands submerged in the warm water. A few moments passed of silence, where all that could be heard were a few small sounds of water rippling whenever Peter moved. “How do you wind down?” He asked after a while. “If... if this stuff, the bath ‘n things, is for me, then... what do _you_ do?”

“I bathe you, that’s what I do.” Tony said, picking up the showerhead again and began rinsing Peter’s hair clean from the soap. “It’s like- we Doms are supposed to be confident all the time, and we really are, but sometimes after rough scenes, we do feel a bit bad for all the pain we cause, even though it is consensual and all planned. So, once the scene is over, we like to care for our subs to counteract what we just did. Make sure that they are okay and know that they are loved.”

“Huh...” Peter had never thought about that. He never thought that the Doms would ever feel guilty for what they did. After all, Beck never seemed to show any guilt about what he did. The boy sat in quiet thought, but suddenly spluttered when the showerhead was turned on again. He brought his hands up and out of the water, and with a cheeky smile he flicked a few droplets of water into his Dom’s face.

“Hey!” Tony yelped a little, blinking a few times since one of the water droplets got caught in his eyelashes. “Watch it, or you’re not getting any cream on your ass.” The Dom threatened, but based on the grin on his face, he wasn’t being serious.

Peter erupted into giggles when Mr. Stark squawked in surprise, and continued to do so even when the man threatened him. “Sorry, Mr. Stark.” He said, but the huge shit-eating grin on his face betrayed his sincerity. He dipped his hands back under the water and went back to making small waves with his fingers, while he tilted his head forward so that the suds from his hair could slide down the back of his neck.

The rest of the bath went by quietly and comfortably with Tony rubbing conditioner into the sub’s hair and then started to clean his body. After one final rinse, Tony held a towel up for Peter and wrapped him in it. While Peter dried himself off, Tony went to find some pyjamas for him. “So, we have an appointment with the psychologist tomorrow.” Tony pointed out, directed Peter to take the glass of juice and start eating some of the crackers too.

The boy tried his best not to pout when Mr. Stark mentioned his psychologist appointment. He knew there was no point arguing back about it, but he still held the view that there wasn’t anything wrong with him, so why was Mr. Stark making him go? He shoved a cracker into his mouth to excuse himself from talking, but nodded to show he was listening.

“So, I was thinking a bit whether you want me to bring you or if you’d like to go by yourself. Happy will of course drive you, but he won’t talk to you unless you want him to.” Tony said, trying to catch Peter’s eyes to see what he thought of going to the appointment by himself.

Peter swallowed his cracker, and reached for another. “It’s okay, Mr. Stark, I can go by myself. You’ve already given up so much time for me, it’s- I’ll be fine.” He said, this time simply nibbling on the cracker like a hamster. He didn’t want to go at all, but at least going by himself meant he didn’t have Mr. Stark breathing down his neck like at the medical appointments.

“You sure? I can come if you want, but I just thought it might be easier for you to go by yourself.” Tony said. “You know, to talk about everything that you’ve gone through without fear of upsetting me.” The Dom explained. He had gone to therapy himself years ago, but only for a year. But, Tony’s third sub had been in therapy for a long time before he bought him, and the sub had insisted fiercly that he should continue going by himself. After some arguments, Tony learned that there was a limit to how much a Dom should know about their sub’s deepest and most vulnerable thoughts.

“Yeah, that... I think that’ll be good.” Peter nodded. “I’ll be honest, I uh- I didn’t expect you to be so... I thought you would want to be there with me, like the other appointments I’ve had. That’s not to say I think you don’t care, though! I just- it- yeah.” The boy rambled, his face flushing as Mr. Stark watched his thoughts run away from him.

“Well, I would have wanted to, to support you, but I had a sub in the past who didn’t want me to come to his therapy.” Tony admitted and waved a dismissing hand at Peter to show that he wasn’t offended in the slightest. “Besides, most psychologists advise Dom’s not to come unless they think it is necessary.”

Finishing his second cracker and moving onto the third, Peter nodded thoughtfully. “That’s fair enough.” He said. Despite having the towel still draped around his shoulders, he was starting to get cold from being stood naked in the rapidly cooling bathroom. “C-Can I, uhm, can I get dressed now? I’m getting cold.” He said, shivering exaggeratedly and pulling puppy dog eyes.

“Of course.” The Dom allowed and gestured to the folded pyjamas next to the sink. “You want to lay down for a bit? I still gotta apply the cream for you.” Tony said and picked up the tube of soothing cream, showing it to the sub.

“Yes please.” Peter nodded, giving his hair one last tussle with the towel before placing it to one side and grabbing his pyjamas. He hissed gently as he slid the pyjama pants on over his ass, but maintained a brave face and quickly pulled his t-shirt on over his head as well. He followed the man back into his bedroom, and suddenly the bed had never looked more comfortable.

“Lay down on your front.” Tony instructed, opening the cap of the tube and waited for Peter to get in position and push his underwear and pyjamas down for expose his ass. “You did really good for me today, pet.” Tony said softly, shushing the sub gently when he arched his back in response to the cream being applied to his tender flesh. “Would you like to do this another time? We can make some adjustments, of course.”

Peter clambered onto the bed, and sighed contentedly as he laid down on the mattress. He shimmied his pyjama pants and underwear down past his thighs, and grabbed a pillow to rest his head on while Mr. Stark prepared the cream. At the first touch, Peter's back instinctively arched away from it, and he let out a soft moan of discomfort. He eventually settled down, and found himself getting a little drowsy from exhaustion suddenly hitting him. "Huh..? Oh, yeah. Yeah, I-I really enjoyed it. It hurt, but... was a good hurt, ya'know?" He mumbled, fiddling with the hem of the pillow he was lying on.

Good hurt. Tony smiled at that and hummed softly as he carefully worked the cream in on any areas that he had beat earlier. “I have many different paddles, some have holes in them so they cause a different kind of pain. Would you like to try that sometime?” The Dom asked.

"Holes? Hm..." Peter scrunched his face up in thought. "Yeah, that... that sounds... I wanna try that." He said, nodding against the pillow, though it looked like he was nuzzling it with his face. It _was_ a comfortable pillow, and his eyes were drooping closed as he relaxed into the mattress. Mr. Stark's hands massaging him felt great, even if they occasionally pressed against the bruises on his ass and made him wince.

“I also have ones made of leather and not just the wooden one we just used. They all kinda feel different.” The Dom mused as he worked in the cream before finally being satisfied. “Just going to clean my hands.” Tony said and went to wash his hands. When the Dom returned, he found the sub to be snoring softly and chuckled at the sight. Very carefully, he pulled Peter’s underwear and pants up to cover his ass again before drapping the blanket over him. 

The Dom left the room quietly and retrieved his phone from his pocket and dialed one of his favourite contacts. “Hey, Strange. Are you still free tomorrow? I’d like to talk about Peter with you, just the two of us.”

Peter didn't _intend_ to fall asleep, but the soothing, rhythmic movements of Mr. Stark's hands against his ass had made him so relaxed that he had dozed off before he even realised that his eyes were closed. He didn't usually dream in his naps, but he could hear voices around him, one in particular that he recognised to be Mr. Beck's. He whimpered in his sleep, but soon something was touching him and Beck's angry voice seemed to dissipate into nothing. Peter slowly awoke to see Mr. Stark still with him, sat by his head and massaging his hair.

After some quick arrangements, Tony ended the call to his old friend and put the meeting into his calender for the next day. He then checked on Peter, finding him still fast asleep and went to sit next to him, petting his still damp hair lightly. “Hi.” Tony said gently, smiling at Peter when he slowly opened his eyes. The boy frowned at him adorably. His mind was probably still foggy with sleep, making it hard to make a coherent thought.

Peter blinked slowly a few times, his face pulled into a confused frown. "Didn't mean t'uh... t'uh fall 'sleep..." He mumbled, squirming to move closer to his Dom. "Bed's comfy..." He added. He hated how naps sometimes left him really dazed and groggy, and to Mr. Stark he probably looked like an idiot.

“That’s all right.” Tony chuckled, moving his hand to stroke at the shorter curls above the boy’s ear. “How’s your ass?” The Dom asked with a playful smile.

“Hurts.” Peter said, his face changing into a fake angry pout. “Y’uh so mean...” He said, though his voice came out as more of a whine than anything.

Tony laughed at that and patted the boy’s head. “So mean.” He repeated in a mocking tone. “Shall we head downstairs? It’s almost time for dinner.”


	11. Professional Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter's first therapy appointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this chapter discusses explicit detail of sexual abuse, verbal abuse and objectification. if you aren't comfortable with those topics, please do not read this chapter.

Just like on any other work day, Tony got up early. He showered, got dressed in one of his more bland work suits, had some breakfast while watching the news and enjoyed a few moments to himself before he would be bombarded by responsibilities at work. Sometimes the Dom envied the sub that was sleeping upstairs with no other responsibilities besides being ready to please. Well, he did have some more responsibilities now. “Oh, good you’re awake.” Tony said when he heard Peter pad into the kitchen barefoot. The Dom finished his coffee and set the cup next to the sink.

Peter wasn’t expecting to get up this early, but he had spent the last half an hour tossing and turning trying to get back to sleep while sunlight streamed in through his window. He eventually rolled out of bed, dressed in nothing but a pair of boxers as he had gotten too hot to wear a hoodie overnight. He entered the kitchen to see Mr. Stark finishing a cup of coffee, and waved blearily at him while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Mornin’, Mis’uh Stark...” he yawned, heading over to the cereal cupboard for his breakfast.

“I’m heading off in a bit and you better be ready when Happy comes back here to pick you up.” Tony says, putting the rest of his dishes by the sink as well. While passing the boy, the Dom caught a quick look of the boy’s behind, smirking a bit to himself when he could see some of the red and abused flesh peeking through the boxers.

"I will be, sir." Peter replied, standing on his tiptoes to reach the box of cereal he wanted. He poured himself a bowl, and then headed to the fridge to add some milk, before sitting at the kitchen island with a spoon in one hand and his bowl of cereal in the other. "What're you gonna do today, while I'm gone?" He asked, swinging his legs back and forth off the stool much like a child.

”I, uhm... Going to work.” Tony said, opening the fridge a little absentmindedly, only to close it when he of course had no business in the fridge now that he had already eaten. “Work, obviously.” The Dom added and then began heading out. “Happy will be here at 10:30. And put some clothes on before that.

Peter narrowed his eyes at that. Mr. Stark seemed to lose focus for a moment, almost like he wasn't telling the truth. What Mr. Stark possibly had to lie about, Peter had no idea. "O-kay... Have a good day, sir." He called out as the Dom left him alone in the kitchen. The boy couldn't help rolling his eyes at his Dom's last instruction - of _course_ he was going to put on clothes, it's not like he was going to show up to his psychologist in nothing but underwear. He finished his breakfast and placed the bowl by the sink, then headed to get ready. By 10:25 he was sat in the living room, looking out of the penthouse windows to the city below.

At 10:30 sharp, a black and sleek car pulled up in front of the penthouse building. When Peter got in the back of the car, Happy gave him a closed lip smile before returning his attention to the road. His boss had given him the address to the psychologist’s practice already of course. After a drive of 15 minutes or so, Happy pulled up into a parking lot and shut the car off. “It’s up on the third floor and to the left. I’ll be waiting here.” The driver said, gesturing with his eyes for Peter to get out.

Peter nodded in understanding. "Third floor on the left. Thank you, Mr. Happy, sir." He said, before clambering out of the car and shutting the door behind him. He made his way into the building, and spoke to the receptionist briefly to tell him his name and that he was here for an 11:00 appointment. Peter was instructed up to the third floor, where he found a small waiting room, and sat patiently for the psychologist to show up.

At 11:01, the door to the psychologist’s office opened and a female Dom in her 50s stepped out. However, she looked much younger than she actually was with the way she was dressed in heels and a smart pencil skirt and blazer. “Peter Parker?” The psychologist said, catching the young man’s startled gaze and gave him a friendly smile.

Peter's head whipped up when his name was called, and for a moment he was silent as the two of them looked at each other. "Y-Yeah! Hi, uhm, yeah. That's- that's me." He nodded, quickly rising out of his seat and holding his hand out politely for the psychologist to shake. As they shook hands, Peter took note of how confident the woman was in doing so, and with no collar around her neck he assumed that she was probably a Dom.

”I’m Bedelia Du Maurier. Come on in.” The psychologist said, letting Peter enter her office before closing the door behind them. She let the boy take in her office for a second to orientate himself before going to sit on her seat, inviting Peter to sit across from her. “So, Peter.” Bedelia said when they went to sit down. “I’m Doctor Du Maurier, but you can call me Bedelia if you wish. I’m a psychologist and I specialise in cognitive therapy for submissives. I understand it so that your Dom called on your behalf. Is that correct?”

Peter looked around the office briefly. It looked just like a normal office, or rather what he thought a normal office would look like, but with various psychology-related books lining the shelves and a couple of comfy seats in the centre of the room. He followed the psychologist's invitation to sit across from her, and still couldn't resist glancing over his shoulder and around the room as he sat down. When she started speaking, he turned to face her again. "Uhm, yes Ma'am, that's... that's right. It was his idea."

His idea. Bedelia nodded at that. “And who is your Dom? Has he had you for a long time?” She asked, crossing her legs and resting her hands in her lap as she looked at her newest patient. He seemed physically well and overall well kept with clean clothes and freshly washed hair.

"My Dom is, uhm, Tony Stark. He's had me for... about a month now? Maybe less?" Peter replied, scrunching his face up in thought as he tried to remember how long he had been under Mr. Stark's care for. It felt weird to call the man "Tony" out loud, he had never called him that not even to begin with.

“And I assume he bought you at an auction?” Bedelia continued, trying to establish the basics of Peter’s relationship to his Dom.

"Yes, Ma'am. It was my first auction, so... he's my first Dom." Peter nodded, fidgeting to find a comfortable sitting position on the seat.

“I see.” Bedelia nodded and then paused a bit before changing the subject. “Tell me about yourself, Peter. Help me get to know you.”

"About me? Uhm..." Peter stalled, mildly panicked when every detail about himself promptly left his head. "I, uh... I dunno what to say." He laughed nervously. "What do you want to know?"

“Well, perhaps start with your age? Have you graduated high school? Do you have friends? Family?” Bedelia suggested, waving her hand a bit in the air to indicate the freedom that Peter had to say whatever he felt was important in his life.

"Oh! That stuff, right. Yeah, uhm... I'm 19, I've graduated high school... I have two close friends, but they aren't subs, and I have my Aunt May who's also... not a sub. Or a Dom. Or anything." Peter explained. "I don't really have any other friends, I mean- I made a couple during training, but I haven't seen them since I left."

Bedelia nodded as she listened, making mental notes on the most important things. “And where were you trained?“

Peter gulped. “I was, uhm, trained by Quentin Beck? I dunno if you’ve... if you’ve heard of him.” He scratched the back of his neck nervously, looking away from the psychologist to stare at the floor. He hadn’t planned on mentioning the man so early on, but now he felt like he had backed himself into a corner.

“Beck, yes, I know about his agency.” Bedelia replied, not showing any of her worry on her face. In fact, she was more than aware of the sub training Quentin Beck and his methods. Two of her currents patients and three former ones had also been trained by him. The psychologist began to wonder whether she should speak up somehow to get Beck to be held accountable, but that would break doctor-patient confidentiality.

Peter glanced up when Doctor Du Maurier said that she knew of Beck’s agency, studying her face to try and see what she thought of him. When it was clear that she was keeping a poker face, he looked back down to the floor. “Mr. Stark said it’s like I’ve not been trained at all. He- He says that what Mr. Beck taught me was wrong, and so he has to teach me the right things all over again.”

“And what do you think?” Bedelia asked, far more interested in Peter’s perspective and opinion in all this.

"I- I don't know." Peter said quietly. "It's difficult, cos... Mr. Beck was so insistent in training that what he was saying was right, and that subs are just- they're only meant for D-Doms' pleasure. Like... any pleasure the sub gets from the arrangement is a privilege. That's what he used to say to me during our private sessions. It was hard to not believe him when nobody was telling me otherwise."

There are no laws that dictate what Doms and subs relationships are supposed to be like, but Beck’s vision definitely differs from the norm. However, some subs wanted Doms like that. Bedelia nodded as she listened. There was definitely a lot there to dig into. “You still haven’t answered my question.” The psychologist smiled a little. “What do _you_ think?”

Peter blinked at that. “Uhm... I- I kinda believe him. Mr. Stark says that it’s not how it works, that Doms and subs are equal and that they should care for each other instead of the Dom having a- a slave or somethin’, but... why would subs want to be controlled so much if they were actually equal? It’s- I dunno. I believed Mr. Beck, but... I dunno if I _want_ to.”

”Do you see yourself as equal to your Dom?” Bedelia asked. Her stance of D/s relationships is very much liberal, meaning that in her personal life she encourages equality between Doms and subs. However, in her office, she is understanding of all sorts of viewpoints.

Peter stalled to think again. “I- I don’t know. I was never treated that way with Beck, with him I was- it was like I was just property. I mean, I kind of am, but... it was like I was just a _thing_. Not a person. It’s different with Mr. Stark, but I’m not used to it, so it’s just as weird.”

Bedelia hummed as the things that Peter had said so far started to create a bigger picture, or at least a vague idea of it. “Correct if I am wrong, but to me it seems like your Dom’s idea of what a sub should be like versus what you were taught- well, that it clashes. Is that correct?”

Peter nodded. “Yeah, they do. It’s frustrating at times, because sometimes I don’t understand why Mr. Stark does certain things, and he says that I should know why he’s doing them. He says it’s not my fault that I don’t know, but it feels like it is. It feels like it’s my fault that I’m a b-bad sub.” He explained, stammering over the self-inflicted insult.

Bad sub, Bedelia hummed. This was not the first sub that she had treated for such ideas, nor would he be the last. “And is that why you are here? Who’s idea was it to seek help?”

“It was Mr. Stark’s idea. He said I couldn’t be a good sub if I kept thinking badly of myself like I do, and he wanted me to understand that- that what Beck did was wrong.” Peter replied, wringing his hands together.

“And what was is that Beck did exactly?” Bedelia asked, wondering whether Peter’s nerves were due to talking about his Dom, his former trainer or something else.

“I had to go to his room for private training. He- used to f- have sex with me without any preparation, and then he’d- he’d leave me afterwards, by myself without any aftercare. He used to beat me a lot as well, s-spanking was his favourite. Mr. Stark took me to the doctor, and the doctor said that it was s-sexual abuse.” Peter stammered, his leg beginning to bounce with anxiety.

As sad as it was, Bedelia was not surprised to hear that Beck abused his subs and concealed it all under the excuse of training. “That sounds awful.” The psychologist pointed out, her voice a bit softer. “Do you feel sexually abused?” She asked, noticing the way that Peter focused more on other peoples’ definitions and interpretations of situations rather than his own.

Peter simply shrugged in response. “I don’t know. It- I mean, I technically consented to it, I didn’t try to- to fight him off me or anything, I thought that it was what I had to do. He told me that it was how I could be a good sub. I thought if I didn’t fight back, it would make me the best possible sub.” He said quietly.

“I see.” Bedelia nodded. “Is this something you’d like to talk about in the future? Something you’d like help with?” She asked, trying to find something specific for them to work on during future sessions.

“Uhm... yeah, I think so. If I get help with that, then... everything else will be easier, and I won’t be a bad sub.” Peter replied. He finally looked up, having stared at the floor for the entirety of his admittance as to what Beck did to him, and found the psychologist watching him with a soft, empathetic look in her eye.

“I think we can do that.” Bedelia smiled, feeling confident in her abilities to help another sub patient to find their confidence and self worth. “So, how often would you like to come talk here?” She asked, taking her calendar onto her lap and flicking it open.

“Uhm... is twice a week okay? My Dom was pretty insistent that I come here regularly, and I wanna, you know, show him I can be good ‘n stuff. I mean- I do wanna come here, but- you know.” Peter suggested, watching the psychologist check her calendar.

“Yeah, I understand.” Bedelia smiled when Peter explained in a hurry. “Then how about Mondays at 10 and then- lets see... Thursdays at 10 as well?” She suggested.

“Mondays ‘n Thursdays at 10. Got it.” Peter nodded. He watched the woman write it down into her schedule, and then smiled nervously when she looked back up at him. “Is that- Is that everything for today, then?”

“Yes, that would be it for today. Would you like the times on a note or will you note it down on your phone?” Bedelia asked. She always made sure her patients knew for sure when they had their appointments.

“It’s okay, I’ll write them down on my phone.” Peter said, and quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket to show her that he was going to. When he looked down at his screen, he saw a text from Happy from five minutes ago saying that he was running late because he had to go to another of Mr. Stark’s offices. He got rid of the notification, and then opened up the notes app and typed in the times. “There we go, that’s in there now.” He said, smiling up at the psychologist as he tucked his phone back into his pocket.

“That’s great. Then, I’ll see you on Thursday.” Bedelia said and stood up from her seat to follow Peter to the door.

“See you on Thursday, thank you!” Peter smiles, waving behind him as he left the office. He made his way back down the three flights of stairs and then out of the foyer, only to see that Happy still hadn’t arrived yet. He sighed to himself quietly, peering up and down the street for any sign of the man’s car. He didn’t want to be left standing outside the building like an idiot, so he decided to walk along to a coffee shop that he had seen on the way over. It’s not like he was far, and Happy wasn’t even back yet to collect him. He started to head over, a spring in his step at the thought of finally getting to have Starbucks coffee again after so long.

As the boy got his coffee and sat down at a table near the window, he started to think about everything that had happened to him, and what he had talked about with the psychologist. The idea that he had been... abused by Beck was still kind of foreign to him. Yes, the man had been violent and had made him hurt, but he still had trouble believing that it was truly bad. Beck taught him that if that was what the Dom wanted, to make the sub hurt, the sub simply had to take it, no questions asked. Peter had only really gotten an understanding of how bad that was when Mr. Stark reacted to it. His thoughts drifted as he sipped his drink, but he was soon startled out of his daze by his phone ringing. He checked the caller ID, only to see “Mr. Stark” written across the top. He shakily answered the phone and held it up to his ear. “H-Hello?”

“Why is Happy calling me in the middle of a meeting and saying that he cannot find you?” Tony accused right away, not even saying a greeting back before doing so. The Dom tapped his heel against the floor impatiently where he was stood in the hallway outside of the meeting room on his floor of the office building.

Peter spluttered over his drink, panic flooding his body with ice. “I- He- He said he was g-gonna be late and when I w-went outside he wasn’t there, so I went to the S-Starbucks down the road to get a drink! He- I didn’t know how long he was gonna be!” He stammered, his hands shaking badly enough that he had to put the cup down so that he didn’t spill any of his drink.

“Starbucks?! What makes you think you could just walk off? You were supposed to wait for Happy outside the psychologist’s office!” Tony barked down the phone, a combination of fear of losing his sub and embarrassment for having a disobedient sub making him angrier than what the situation actually entitled.

Peter winced at how loudly Mr. Stark was speaking down the phone, to the point where he had to hold the device away from his ear for a moment. “I didn’t want to be left standing outside like an idiot, people would think I was weird!” The boy replied, hastily getting up and leaving the Starbucks so that the people inside didn’t have to hear his conversation. “You wouldn’t tell me where _you_ were going today, so that makes us even!”

Tony clenched his jaw and that and took a deep breath before speaking. “We’ll talk about this at home. Now, text Happy where you are.” He said sharply before ending the call. The Dom took another few calming breaths before entering the meeting room and continuing with work.

The sudden silence on the other end of the phone made Peter hold it away from his ear, and saw that Mr. Stark had ended the call. He sighed, and quickly opened up his text conversation with Happy to tell him where he was. After a few minutes, Happy’s car arrived and he got inside. He was grateful that the man didn’t say a single word to him during the ride, nor when he got out of the car once they reached the apartment building, as Peter wasn’t sure about how much yelling he could take in one day. 

He rode up the elevator to the penthouse alone, and sat on the sofa in the living room with his gaze out the window, waiting for Mr. Stark.


	12. Conflict Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter and tony talk things through.

A couple of hours later, Tony arrived at the penthouse apartment and loosened his tie as he stepped out of the elevator. Pleased to see Peter on the sofa watching TV, Tony put his bag and suit jacket on the reading chair next to the sofa before heading to the kitchen to get a drink. “How did it go with Doctor Du Maurier?” Tony asked, trying to be casual, but his voice had an obvious tension to it.

Peter was curled up with his head resting on the sofa's armrest, only half paying attention to the episode of 'Friends' on the TV when Mr. Stark came home. He glanced over nervously, watching the man go by and letting out a private sigh of relief when the Dom at least tried to be civil before they got into an argument. "It went g-good, she's... she's really nice. We're gonna be meeting every Monday and Thursday at 10am." He said, his gaze turning back to the TV while his stomach turned in anticipation of their imminent 'discussion'.

“Right, good. Good.” Tony said a little absentmindedly, pouring himself a glass of sparkling water and gulping it down. The bubbles stung in his nose and he sniffled before entering the living room again with a sigh. For a moment, he just leaned against the door frame and watched the TV from a distance, trying to think of how to approach the elephant in the room. Then, he finally walked over to Peter. “Turn off the TV, Peter.” The Dom said.

Peter didn’t even need to look over to feel the man’s presence when he came back into the living room, and he kept his eyes fixed on the screen to avoid having to look at him at all. “Yes, sir.” He said quickly, fumbling for the remote which had somehow gotten trapped between the couch cushions. He switched the TV off and then finally looked over at his Dom, feeling mildly sick.

Tony stopped in front of the sofa where Peter was sat, rubbing the side of his face with his hand with a sigh. “Peter... What were you thinking today? I told you to wait for Happy.” The Dom said, trying to keep his anger in check and let the sub have a chance to explain himself, but his anger still seeped into his voice.

Peter sat up from where he was lying across the sofa, bending his legs into a lotus position and putting his hands in his lap. “I-I know, I’m sorry, it’s just- Happy said he was gonna be late, and I didn’t know how long he was gonna be so I thought I could get a drink in the time that he was gone. I- I didn’t mean to make you mad, honest I didn’t.” He explained, already flinching in fear at the anger he could hear in Mr. Stark’s tone.

Tony sighed, not really interested in Peter’s excuses and shook his head. “Don’t you know that I’m responsible for you? Did you even think of how embarrassing it was for me to tell my employees that I had to step out of the meeting because my sub couldn’t follow simple orders?” The Dom accused with a frustrated huff.

Peter’s face flushed a bright red, up to the tips of his ears and down to the dip of his collarbones. “So you can tell your employees the truth about where you’re going, but you can’t tell me? I- I _know_ you were lying to me this morning, it- if you can’t tell me about stuff like that, what makes you think I’ll tell you what _I’m_ doing?”

“Because you’re my sub!” Tony barked, as if that excused everything. “What I do at work is none of your concern, but where you are going is my concern. I could go to jail if I didn’t take care of you and make sure you weren’t snatched right off the streets and to the black market!”

Peter flinched again when Mr. Stark raised his voice, and shrank further back into the couch. “I-I didn’t know! I didn’t know it was that serious, I- it- I’m sorry!” He apologised again, almost from pure reflex at this point. With Beck, apologising never did much when the Dom was angry, but he always tried. The similarities between Beck and Mr. Stark when they were angry were striking, but Peter hoped that Mr. Stark wasn’t as violent.

Tony sighed harshly at that, forcing himself to calm down. Of course Peter didn’t know and that was hardly his fault. Rubbing his face again, Tony went to sit with Peter. “Peter, I’m not being a controlling ass on purpose. I just- I have obligations as your Dom and that means knowing where you are at all times. I- I could seriously go to jail if I fail to protect you.” The Dom tried to explain. To him, all this was so obvious, like second nature, and that made it hard to put it into words.

Peter was still tense as Mr. Stark sat by him, but he didn’t move away from the Dom when he sat down. He was now curled up with his arms hugging his knees, which were pulled up to his chest. “I- I didn’t know it was that bad. I wasn’t trying to- to be bad on purpose, I promise.” He mumbled, his voice wavering.

“All right, all right.” Tony sighed, his anger finally slipping away when his sub whimpered like that. He placed a hand at the back of his neck, massaging gently. “Just- don’t go anywhere when I have given you clear instructions to follow, okay? I won’t punish you this time, since you didn’t know, but I will do it if this happens a second time.”

Peter nodded, and the hand on the back of his neck calmed him down more than he realised. He didn't move closer to the Dom, but he was no longer tense and simply sagged on the sofa while Mr. Stark rubbed his thumb against the back of his neck. "Yes, sir." He said quietly, gazing at his Dom with a similar expression to a kicked puppy.

“Good.” Tony smiled finally, relaxing as well as some of the tension in the room seemed to evaporate and disappear. The Dom continued to rub at the sub’s back until he spoke again. “So, what did the psychologist say?” He asked, curious to know.

"Uhm..." Although the tension seemed to dissipate from Peter, he was still shaken from being yelled at, and thinking about what he had talked about with Doctor Du Maurier only made him more upset. "I- It..." His voice faltered and failed him, and it took a few seconds for him to speak. He couldn't handle this right now. "May I be excused for a moment?" He asked quietly, not even looking at the Dom.

In any other situation, Tony would have told Peter to explain why he was so shaken all of a sudden, but the Dom thought perhaps it was time for him to back off. He pulled his hand back. “You may.” He allowed and watched a little worriedly as the sub scrambled away and up to his room.

Peter mumbled a quick "Thank you" before getting up off the sofa and hurrying to his room. He could barely stop the tears from falling before he got there, and he didn't even bother closing the door as he went into his room and made a beeline for his bed. He squirmed to get his jeans off, as he hated wearing them if he didn't have to, and clambered into bed in his hoodie and boxers combination. He pulled the covers up and grabbed one of his pillows, holding it tightly as he tried his best to calm down.

“Fucking hell...” Tony sighed with a groan once Peter was out of earshot. The Dom’s level of confusion and own emotional turmoil was enough to deal with, but now he also had to deal with his sub somehow. This one was truly an enigma to Tony as he had never experienced anything like this with previous subs. Peter was unique, he would have to give him that at least. After spending a few moments to gather his thoughts, Tony climbed up the stairs as well and went to find Peter to check on him. He knocked on the door twice. “Kid?”

Peter had his eyes squeezed shut to stop any more tears from falling, and his back was facing the door so he didn't know the man was at the door until he heard the two knocks. "Yeah, come in." He said, unable to keep the sadness out of his voice. He hated that he had upset his Dom, even though what he had done hadn't really been that bad. It only made him upset as well.

“Hey, what’s with the tears?” Tony asked, stepping into the room and went to sit next to Peter on his bed. Placing a comforting hand on the sub’s back, he rubbed up and down, feeling how the sub’s back spasmed with his cries.

Peter tried his best to hold in his cries when he felt the mattress dip with Mr. Stark's weight and a hand place itself on his back, but he wasn't doing a particularly good job of it. "I just- I hate making people mad. It used to be really bad with B-Beck, so now 'm scared of people getting mad at me and- it's stupid." He explained tearfully, hugging the pillow tighter.

“Shh, it’s all right, it’s all right. I’m sorry for getting mad, I just panicked a bit.” Tony explained and continued with the back rubbing. “You haven’t been bad, Peter, or at least you weren’t being bad on purpose.”

"But you got upset." Peter replied. "I didn't want that. Didn't... didn't want to make you leave a meeting for me. 's not right, I- I shouldn't have done it." He sniffled, though he slowly turned over so that he was now facing the man. He still held onto the pillow, but he peeked up at his Dom over the top of it.

“Oh, Peter...” Tony sighed, not knowing what to say and instead felt a sudden urge to hold his sub close to sooth him. His heart physically ached at the sad look that the boy gave him over the fluffy pillow. “Can I lay down with you?” The Dom asked.

Peter paused for a moment. He'd never... cuddled with a Dom before, not Mr. Stark and especially not Mr. Beck, so it was a little weird to him that Mr. Stark was even asking. He nodded though, and pushed the pillow away from him so that Mr. Stark could lay with him as close as he wanted to.

“Come here.” Tony mumbled a little fondly and went to lay down next to Peter, pulling him close to his chest. Words did not seem to be enough, so perhaps some physical contact would help them solve this issue.

Peter squeaked in surprise when he was suddenly pulled across the bed, but gladly squirmed to get as close to the man as possible. He closed his eyes and nuzzled his face into the Dom's chest, breathing in his cologne and gripping his office shirt. Despite being upset, he couldn't help a soft smile at feeling so safe in the man's arms.

After a bit of manouvering, the two of them found a comfortable position and sank deeper into the mattress. For a few moments, they stayed quiet and just breathed together. “I’m sorry for getting mad, Peter.” Tony finally admitted quietly, wrapping his arms around the boy and holding him securely. The sub seemed so dainty and small like this, like he would shatter if Tony squeezed him too hard.

"M'sorry for _making_ you mad." The boy replied, his voice slightly muffled from how he had his face pressed against the man's chest. "Did... did you have an okay day at work otherwise?" He asked, fiddling with the shirt material in his fingertips.

“Yeah, I did.” Tony chuckled lightly, not expecting Peter to be so considerate and ask when he was still so upset. “Being a CEO is overrated.” The Dom huffed a little, relaxing in his sub’s embrace. Having someone cling to him gave him such a power rush, but also a deep sense of content at knowing he was needed and was a source of stability and safety for someone.

"Sounds hard. Too much work. All those meetings sound boring." Peter said, relaxing into the bed to the point of almost becoming boneless in how he sagged. "But you dress nice for it. I like when you... when you're in suits." He mumbled, his face tinging a soft pink at the admission.

“Hmm, thanks.” Tony murmured, feeling genuinely good about the compliment and how it came from his sub. “Perhaps I should bring you one day.” He mused and then added lowly. “On a leash.”

Peter wasn't expecting that. His breath hitched in his throat and his grip on the man tightened momentarily, before he tried his best to calm down. "Y-You'd do that?" He asked nervously, desperately willing his cock to not get hard and thus embarrass him, because Mr. Stark would _definitely_ feel it if that happened.

“Is that the good kind of humiliation? Or the bad one?” Tony asked, his lips curling into a smirk when he felt the sub cling to him even harder. Letting his hand slip further down the sub’s back, Tony stopped at the sub’s ass and groped the still healing flesh.

Peter was about to answer, but the squeeze to his bruised ass made him whine instead. He panted through an open mouth as he tried to form words again. "G-Good, Mr. Stark. So good, so- ngh..." He groaned again as Mr. Stark's hand felt up and down his ass, and he shifted his legs subtly so that he was now bracketing one of the man's thighs with both of his legs.

“Noted.” Tony said simply, humming his approval to Peter’s flustered reaction to his hurting ass getting groped. However, the Dom didn’t continue for long and relaxed his hand to stroke at the boy’s ass instead. “Settle down now, don’t get excited just yet.”

Peter whined at that, and shoved his hand down to press against his groin in an attempt to soften his dick. "No fair... 's your fault." He moaned, like a small child, and moved his head away from the Dom's chest to glare at the man. He just looked like he was pouting though, so it didn't have much effect.

“Settle down, Peter.” Tony chuckled and patted the boy’s lower back. “Hands off your privates.” He added, not even needing to look down to know that Peter was touching his crotch area.

Peter whined _again_, but followed the man's order and lifted his hand away from his crotch to curl it against his chest. He shifted his legs so that he was no longer straddling the Dom's thigh, and curled up into a ball held tightly in Mr. Stark's arms. "'s not my fault... you started it." He pouted.

“Shhh, Peter.” Tony chuckled and before he knew what he had done, his lips planted a soft kiss on Peter’s forehead. For a brief mili second, the Dom feared that he had stepped too far, as some subs were strictly in it for the scenes, and none of the romantic stuff. However, the boy seemed to very much enjoy the gesture.

Peter opened his mouth to argue again, but the gentle kiss to his forehead made his voice die in his throat. In that moment, he almost felt like he was... loved, in a weird way, and so he took the opportunity to get closer to the Dom. He didn't say anything about the kiss, but he hoped that his extra affection by holding the man tighter was enough to say how he felt about it.


	13. A Public Outing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter and tony go out in public

It had been a week since the fiasco about the café and luckily Tony and Peter worked it out fairly quickly at home with the cuddles in bed. But, the Dom had still been cautious about playtime and not brought the sub to the playroom yet. They had done a few scenes here and there, gradually building up their relationship and getting to know one another.  
It was just another early morning where Tony was heading to work. He quite dreaded the idea, but then he came up with something that will spice up his day considerably. He headed to Peter’s room, knocking on the door and going to open the curtains. “Peter, wake up, kiddo.”

Peter groaned, pulling his duvet further over his head to try and block out the sun that his Dom was letting stream through the curtains. “Noooo… Too early…” He whined, but he could feel his body already waking up much to his annoyance. “‘s way too early, wha’s goin’ on?” He asked, his face peeking out from under the covers momentarily to see his Dom watching him.

“I’ve decided last minute that you’re coming with me today. We can pick up breakfast for you on the way.” Tony said with a grin, giddy with excitement of showing his sub to his employees. “Come on, get dressed in something nice.” The Dom said, clapping his hands and heading into the walk in closet to find something nice for Peter to wear.

If the sunlight didn’t wake Peter up, hearing Mr. Stark’s plans for the day did. He shot up in bed, the duvet forgotten about. “Wait, you- I’m what? You want me to- to come to work with you?” He said, scrambling to get out of the bed and almost getting his ankles caught in his duvet in the process. “I- I thought you were just teasing about that, I didn’t think you’d actually want me there.”

“You’re my sub, of course I want you there. At least now and then. You’d be a huge distraction to bring along every day.” Tony said with a chuckle, shooting his sub a wink as he returned with a pair of slacks and a white shirt over his arm.

Despite his nerves about being brought to the man’s actual office, Peter couldn’t help giggling at the Dom’s joke and flirtatious wink. He had to admit, he was interested to see what the Dom got up to while Peter stayed at home. He took the clothes handed to him carefully, and it didn’t take long for him to get changed. He had long forgotten about the shyness of changing clothes in front of Mr. Stark. “So, uhm, do you have much planned for today?”

“A couple of meetings, but mostly just paperwork. At least a dozen people drop by as well with something that needs my attention.” Tony said, a hint of annoyance in his voice, but was quickly put in a better mood once he saw Peter all dressed. “Okay, just a few more things then.” The Dom said and gestured for the sub to follow him.

“Right, right…” Peter nodded, and was putting on his socks when he saw Mr. Stark leaving the room. He stumbled to catch up, hopping to finish putting on his sock down the hallway. They made their way to the living room, where Peter was instructed to wait.

Heading to the drawer in the living room, Tony pulled out the top drawer and retrieved the harness that he had put on Peter during their very first playtime together. But, unlike that first time, Tony grabbed the strap for the collar as well. The Dom always thought that the combination of a collar and harness was stunning on his subs. “Arms up.” He instructed simply to the boy.

Peter’s heart skipped a beat when he saw the collar and harness combo, and he wordlessly lifted his arms to allow it to be put on him. His eyes glanced upwards to his Dom’s face, and he felt a small sense of pride at how pleased Mr. Stark looked as the collar was clipped on around his neck.

“There we go. Beautiful.” Tony said once he had fixed the harness and colour in place. The deep and rich black leather made a stunning contrast to the crisp white shirt. “Should we grab the leash as well?”

Peter smiled gently at the compliment, and seeing how Mr. Stark seemed to swell with pride at the sub being dressed in his collar and harness. When the leash was mentioned, the boy's eyebrows shot upwards. "I- I thought you were joking about that." He mumbled, but the blush that began spreading across his face and up to his ears made it very apparent that he wanted the leash.

The Dom smirked at the reaction that his sub seemed to have to that. Oh, he couldn’t fucking wait to get the boy to his office. “Would that be the good or bad type of humiliation? And be honest with me.” Tony said and then tapped Peter’s nose with his pointy finger.

Peter was caught up in his own head for a moment, fantasies of Mr. Stark tugging him places by his leash and the looks he would get from the man’s employees whizzing through his minds eye, but the sudden tap to his nose made him snap out of it. “The- The good type, sir. It- It would be embarrassing at first, but… I want it. Please?” He asked.

“Good boy.” Tony smiled, patting Peter’s cheek before going to get the leash. He swings it teasingly in his hand, letting the leather touch Peter’s shin lightly. “Now, are you all ready to go?”

Peter followed the movement of the leash eagerly with his eyes, and flinched when it made contact with his leg. "Yes, sir. I'm ready." He nodded, now just as excited as Mr. Stark to be visiting his office.

“Well, then...” Tony said and in a swift motion got the clip on the leash attached to the ring on the collar. The Dom then turned on his heel and pulled the sub along with him to the elevator. “I expect you to be on your best behaviour today, Peter. Or, this won’t be happening again.” The Dom said once in the elevator. His phone beeped in his pocket and he knew by the tone that it was Happy texting him that he was outside.

The action of being pulled along by his leash made a hot flush rush through Peter’s body. “Y-Yes, sir. Of course.” He nodded quickly, stumbling to keep up with the Dom as they made their way to the car once they left the elevator. Luckily there was nobody in the lobby of the building, so they were able to get to the car parked outside quickly.

Tony never let go of Peter’s leash, even as they got in the car, so the Dom had to usher the sub into the backseat first and then followed afterwards. Once on the road, Tony tugged lightly on the leash to get Peter’s attention. “So, what do you want for breakfast? I know one bakery that makes excellent breakfast muffins if you want that.” Tony suggested, knowing the muffins weren’t too high in sugar.

The constant pressure of the collar around his neck, and knowing that the leash was attached to it, was enough for Peter to not zone out completely, but it still took him by surprise when the Dom pulled on the leash to get his attention. “Hm? Oh, muffins sound good, sir. That’s- Yes please.” He nodded, trying not to flush red at how pleased Mr. Stark looked.

Tony chuckled at Peter’s flustered response, his chest swelling with pride at how meek and obedient he was behaving. His day at the office sure wouldn’t be dull with Peter around. “All right. Happy? Take us to Honey bakery.” He instructed the driver. All they got was a little hum in reply. “So, are you nervous?” Tony asked casually, but the smirk was still evident on the corner of his mouth.

Peter nodded timidly in response to Mr. Stark’s question. “It’s- Yeah. I am. I know nothing /bad/ will happen, it’s just… I’ve never done something like this before, so I’m a little nervous.” He admitted, fumbling with his hands in his lap as his gaze switched from Mr. Stark’s face to looking out of the car window.

“You’ll have to do it eventually either way you know.” Tony pointed out, then elaborated when Peter gave him a puzzled look. “Be seen with me in public, I mean. People start talking if Doms don’t bring their subs out with them. Makes them seem ashamed of their subs.” The Dom explained as he looked out on the streets passing by.

“Oh…” Peter hummed. Hearing the implication that Mr. Stark wasn’t ashamed to be seen with him made butterflies erupt in Peter’s stomach and his heart soar in his chest, and he couldn’t resist the soft smile that graced his features as he glanced over at his Dom. “But obviously I can’t be with you /that/ often. Distractions, right?” He said, his voice light and hiding his laughter.

“Watch it or I’ll gag you.” Tony warned, but he was only being half serious based on how he laughed at what Peter had said. After making a quick stop to Honey Bakery, Tony and Peter were let off outside of the skyscraper office building. With the paper bag in one hand and his sub’s leash in the other, the Dom headed inside to the lobby.

Peter grinned at the man’s warning, but his face dropped slightly when he saw the man’s office building. As they made their way into the lobby, he could instantly feel eyes on him from people in the reception area and it made his face flush bright red with embarrassment. He couldn’t take his eyes off of his Dom, though. He didn’t want to look anywhere other than the back of the man’s head.

“Good morning, Mr Stark. Is that the sub you’ve been talking about? He looks stunning.” A young woman at the reception called out brightly, her voice echoing slightly in the wide space. “Morning, Martha. And yes, this is my sub. I’ll be showing him around a bit today, but mostly showing him off, you know?” The Dom chuckled. “Certainly, sir.” Martha giggled before turning her attention to a man coming up to the reception.

Peter’s ears pricked at the conversation that his Dom was having with the receptionist, and at the compliment he blushed even brighter than before. He managed to glance over at the woman and smile before her attention was drawn elsewhere and Peter was tugged further into the building towards an elevator. More and more people seemed to be walking around, and that meant more eyes on him and the leash held in Mr. Stark’s hand.

“Morning, Seff.” Tony greeted a man at the elevator who seemed to be heading downstairs. Tony was of course going up to his office. “Oh, morning, boss.” Seff replied a little nervously, even though he was a Dom himself. “Pet, say hi to Seff.” Tony ordered, greatly enjoying his day already. It wasn’t even 8 am yet.

Peter gulped, the pet name making his dick twitch in interest like it was a Pavlovian response. “H-Hi, sir.” He said timidly, raising a hand to wave it in the man’s direction. He chewed down on his bottom lip, looking up at Mr. Stark who was poorly hiding how much he was enjoying this whole experience.

When the elevator digged to announce its arrival, Tony pulled Peter along with him inside and pushed the button to the top floor. He had specifically picked that floor so that it would be harder for people to disturb him. “That went well.” The Dom pointed out once the two were alone again.

Peter didn’t say anything until the two of them were in the elevator heading up to what he assumed was Mr. Stark’s office. “Yeah, it- it did. It was nice of that receptionist to compliment me.” He nodded, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet as the elevator climbed the building.

“Yes, Martha’s nice. She remembers everyone’s birthdays.” Tony said, then tugged Peter over to him so that the sub practically landed on his chest. “Are you hard?” The Dom asked lowly.

Peter opened his mouth to say something more about Martha the receptionist, but suddenly he was being pulled forward into Mr. Stark’s personal space, and all that came out was a surprised squeak. “I’m- It’s- Uh-!” He stammered, trying to turn his body, or at least his pelvis, away from the Dom so that he couldn’t feel the boy’s half hard cock pressing against his thigh.

“That’s not an answer.” Tony stressed, studying Peter’s features while they were so close. If he hadn’t been holding the paper bag containing their breakfast, the Dom would have groped at the sub’s behind. But, instead he lifted his leg slightly to feel the sub’s crotch against his thigh.

Peter whimpered when Mr. Stark’s muscular leg pressed against his crotch. “Y-Yes, sir, I am! ‘m hard, I-“ The boy groaned, feeling the man’s gaze on him almost like it was a physical touch. It was arousing, almost to the point of being painfully so, and Peter’s head was swimming as he pressed himself up against the broad chest of his Dom.

Tony hummed lowly and lifted his leg even higher so that Peter had to stand up on his toes so that the pressure on his crotch would not be painful. However, before the Dom could tease his sub further, the elevator slowed down and then came to a stop with a ding. “Saved by the bell.” Tony chuckled and then let Peter go before ushering him out of the elevator first.

Peter was ready to beg to be touched properly, so when he was suddenly pushed forward out of the elevator onto the man’s office floor, he was a little disoriented. He looked around the floor, and then back to Mr. Stark for an indication of what they were going to do next.

“Come on, then.” Tony said, leading the way when Peter looked so lost. Luckily he had him on a leash. “So, here’s where I spend most of my time. It isn’t too bad though, right?” The Dom said, letting Peter have a look at the wide, open and clean space that was his office. It was simple enough with modern and minimalistic design, but it still had hints of personality that made the space Tony’s. The leather chair by the desk was obviously used a lot, but the leather was still shiny and clean.

Peter looked around the office, his eyebrows raised in interest as he studied the space. “It’s nice, sir.” He agreed, turning back to his Dom once he had looked around at the rest of the office. “So you spend all day in here?”

“Being a CEO isn’t as fun as people make it seem.” Tony groaned a little, going to set down the paper bag on the coffee table by the sofa and chairs in the corner of the room. Taking his cup of coffee, the Dom turned around and unclipped the leash so that the sub was free to move. “You go ahead and eat. Pepper will be here soon to brief me on today’s schedule.” He said, strolling over to his desk to start his computer.

Peter couldn’t ignore the small twinge of disappointment that he felt when Mr. Stark unclipped his leash, but followed his unspoken order to sit on the couch and have his breakfast. He pulled a breakfast muffin out of the bag and bit into it, making a small noise of delight. “This is s’good!” He said around his mouthful, holding his hand to his mouth to stop crumbs flying everywhere when he spoke.

Tony smiled softly at how delighted Peter was over his breakfast while he sipped on his coffee. Leaning against his desk, the Dom just took a moment to gaze at his sub, thinking of how far they had come despite all the trouble. Perhaps the Dom had expected the sub to be more fragile than he was after all his trauma was discovered, but now Tony was optimistic most of all. 

“Mr. Stark?” Pepper called, snapping Tony out of his daydream.  
“Yes, Miss Potts?” Tony shot back, as if he didn’t know why Pepper was here. The female assistant gave him a sharp look as she walked into the office.

Peter wasn’t paying much attention either as he chowed down on his breakfast muffin. At the sound of a female voice cutting through the silence, Peter looked up and blinked a couple times to see who he assumed to be ‘Pepper’ stood across the table from his Dom. The woman held herself in a confident manner, and Peter could instantly tell that she was a Dom much like Mr. Stark. The thought of two hard Doms in the same room as him made his mouth go dry, and he quickly shoved the rest of the muffin into his mouth.

“So, I’ve double-checked all your appointments-” Peper started, glancing down at the iPad she had in her hand, her perfectly painted red nails clicking against the screen.  
“Before you bored me to death already-” Tony cut her off, a smirk tugging on his lip. Pepper barely lifted her gaze at that. Just like all the appointments, the friendly bantering between the Doms was just on time. “I brought my pet.” The male Dom said and then gestured to the sub at the coffee table. To make sure Peter didn’t screw up the introduction, Tony snapped his fingers and pointed to the floor.

Peter blanched when both of the Doms’ attentions were suddenly drawn to him, and he slid off of the couch to kneel on the floor where Mr. Stark had pointed. Unlike his Dom, Ms. Potts had sharp blue eyes, but were no less intimidating as they stared at him. “Hel- Hello, ma’am.” He said quietly for good measure, squirming to make sure his kneeling position was correct.

“Good morning. And what’s your name, love?” Pepper asked, her smile friendly, but still a little tight. To be honest, she really hated the days that Tony would bring his subs with him to work, because he always got so distracted with them. But, she did get that Tony had his Dom needs and needed to show off his sub.

“Peter, ma’am. Peter- Peter Parker.” The sub replied, glancing from Ms. Potts over to Mr. Stark and back again. The man was watching him closely, but he tried his best to stay focused on talking to Ms. Potts and making sure that his posture was correct.

“Has Anthony been treating you well?” Pepper asked confidently, not at all caring about the daggers that her boss shooting at her. Tony was not sure whether he should be more offended by his assistant calling him by his full first name at work or how she was questioning his skills when it came to his subs.

Peter caught a glimpse of the offended, sharp look that Mr. Stark was giving his assistant, but rather than be intimidated Peter had trouble holding back a small amused smile. “Yes, ma’am. He treats me very well. He’s strict, but- but I manage.” He said.

“That’s good to hear. Just let me know if there is anything I can do for you, all right?” Pepper said, slowly warming up to the boy that was knelt on the floor. He looked like a cheeky and fun one who could challenge Tony, which is exactly what he deserves in her mind. 

“Anyway, the schedule for today.” Tony said, clearing his throat to get the conversation back on track.  
Pepper smiled a little and started to fill her boss in on the last minute details.

“Yes’m.” Peter responded, that small smile still on his face as he watched the two Doms interact. He was patient as he waited, but soon his gaze was distracted by looking at the bookshelves lining the man’s office, and the items on his desk.  
“Okay, will that be all Mr Stark?” Pepper asked after finishing her monologue. Tony tipped his coffee cup up and nodded.  
“Yes, that will be all, Miss Potts.” He said and with that the female Dom headed out of the room.  
Looking down at his sub, Tony found Peter looking at him with a tiny grin on his face. “Eat your breakfast. And wipe that grin off your face.” Tony said, trying to be stern but failing to.

Peter turned away from the Dom, but was unable to completely get rid of the smile on his face as he reached for his second breakfast muffin. He hid his face behind the muffin as he ate it, still finding his Dom’s interactions with Ms. Potts endlessly amusing.

Tony could still see the cheeky smile on Peter’s face while he ate his muffin, but he didn’t comment on it any further and went to his desk to prepare for his meeting in a few minutes while enjoying the last of his coffee. “Okay, I’ve got to go now. You can stay here- well, you will stay here for now at least. There’s a bathroom right there and I’ve logged out of my user, so you can use the guest user and do whatever it is that you kids do online. Just no porn and no weapons purchases, okay?” Tony listed as he came over to Peter by the sofa.

“Awh man, no weapons? Not even those pretty butterfly knives, the rainbow looking ones?” Peter asked jokingly, his eyes wide and his bottom lip pulled into an exaggerated pout as he finished his muffin. He hadn’t been given an instruction to stand, so he remained kneeling where he was, looking up at his Dom as he approached the boy. “When will you be back?” He asked.

Tony gave the boy a disapproving look, but didn’t feel the need to say any further. He would of course check the history on his computer when he got back, and if Peter was smart enough to delete it, then Tony would just ask IT. “In an hour or so. Can you manage till then?” Tony asked a bit teasingly, looking down at his sub. He would surely not be bored during the meeting when he had such a pretty mental image of his sub in his head. And of course knowing the fact that his sub was in the room next door.

“Mm, I dunno. An hour’s a long time, Mr. Stark.” Peter said sweetly, batting his eyelashes playfully at his Dom. “But, if it’s for the good of your company, I /suppose/ I’ll let you go.” He added, that same cheeky grin spreading across his face once more. 

“Don’t test me, boy.” Tony said, grabbing Peter’s by the hook of his collar and tugging him closer. “I won’t hesitate to punish you right here in my office if I need to. And if anyone needs to come in? Then I’ll let them in and let them see you in whatever state you’ve got yourself in. Understood?” The Dom asked after finishing with his detailed warning. This time, he was not bluffing at all.

Peter was forced up off of sitting on his heels when Mr. Stark pulled him upwards, and the grin that was once on his face had now been completely wiped and replaced with wide, nervous eyes and parted lips. He gulped, and nodded as best as he could. “Y-Yes, Mr. Stark. I understand, I-I’m sorry!” He apologised quickly.

“Good boy.” Tony praised and then turned on his heel to head out of his office. Once in the hall, the boss called out to his assistant. “Miss Potts!”

Peter waited until Mr. Stark had left the office and the door had swung shut behind him to stand up from where he was kneeling on the floor. He groaned quietly to himself, stretching his legs out, and then sat properly on the sofa he was near. He pulled his phone out of the pocket of his new slacks, and instantly saw that one of the subs he had made friends with while at the institution had sent him a message about a party happening sometime next week. He wasn’t exactly a party person, but he considered going and bringing Ned and MJ along to show them what sub parties were like. He shot back a text saying he would ask his Dom, and for the rest of the hour he fiddled on his phone while he waited for Mr. Stark to come back.

“For God’s sakes, Tony, why can you never tell them you’ll get back to them? A decision doesn’t always have to made right there and then.” Pepper said in a harsh whisper when the last visitor had exited the meeting room.  
Tony was still sat in his chair, slumped and rubbing at his forehead. “Because it’s a waste of time! Things should be dealt with right away. What’s the point of a meeting if we aren’t gonna make some decisions?” The boss argued back and finally stood from his seat, buttoning his suit jacket again as he headed to the door and to his office.  
To be honest, he was very much looking forward to seeing Peter, but the meeting had put him in a foul mood.

Peter could hear heavy footsteps outside the man’s office door, and he scrambled to put his phone away when the door suddenly swung open to reveal his Dom with a look of thunder on his face. Before Peter himself knew what he was doing, the boy slid off the sofa he was sat on and got into position on his knees. He had a feeling that Mr. Stark wouldn’t be in the mood to tolerate any bullshit right now. “Welcome back, Mr. Stark.” He said politely.

Tony was surprised to say the least to see Peter fall to his knees as soon as he entered the room. He had hardly expected his sub to do such based on the poor training he had received. But, perhaps this was an example of how the boy could unlearn the wrong things and learn the correct ones. The Dom smiled gently at the sub, but also a little tiredly now that his anger was slipping away. “Thank you, Peter. Come over here.” He ordered and gestured with his hand for the boy to follow him to his desk where he went to sit down.

Peter stood back up and followed the man over to his desk, slightly relieved that the Dom had at least smiled at him. That meant Mr. Stark wasn’t truly mad, or at least not at him. He knelt back down again once he was by the Dom’s side, and switched between looking up at him expectantly and looking down at the floor. “How was your meeting?” He asked, aware that doing so might make the man a little exasperated at what happened in the hour that he was gone.

“Not so good.” Tony answered and gestured for Peter to kneel. Once the sub did, the Dom began stroking his hair again. “But, that’s work, it just is like that sometimes.” He sighed, focusing on Peter instead and finding that he was calming down very quickly. “What have you been up to?” Tony asked.

Peter hummed in understanding, shifting a bit where he knelt so that he was closer to the Dom’s hand as it carded through his hair. “Not much, I uhm... I got a text from one of my old institution friends, they’re having a Halloween party.” He said, and then swallowed nervously. “I was wondering if I could- if I could go.” He asked.

“No.” That was Tony’s immediate response, but then he regretted it as soon as he had said it. “Wait- no, ugh... Okay, maybe.” The Dom corrected and paused before speaking again. “Who’s this friend?” He asked, his hand still running through Peter’s curls.

Peter winced at Mr. Stark’s immediate response, but when he spoke again the boy got a little more hopeful. “Her name was Wanda, she was in my class at Beck’s training. We bonded pretty well cos we were the youngest in the class.” He explained. “She’s really nice, and we still talk sometimes.

“What’s her last name? And does she have a Dom now?” Tony asked, taking out his phone from his pocket to note it down. He continued to pet Peter with his free hand.

“Uhm, her last name’s Maximoff. She has a Dom now, yeah, she’s only ever referred to him as ‘Vis’ though.” Peter answered, relaxing further as Mr. Stark started scratching the part of his scalp that made shivers run up and down his spine.

“Ah, Vis, right. Yeah, he’s a great guy. One of the few Doms I know who would allow his subs to throw parties.” Tony chuckled, putting his phone away now that he knew whose party Peter would be going to. “Will there be alcohol?” The Dom asked, running the tip of his finger around the shell of the sub’s ear.

Peter paused at that. “I’m not sure, sir. She didn’t mention it. I- I don’t think there would be much if it’s being held at a Dom’s house.” He said, shivering again as Mr. Stark’s fingers traced all over his head.

“That’s a trick question, Peter, of course there will be.” Tony chuckled a little and rubbed at his forehead as he considered. “I mean- I did promise you that you could go out and such. But, you’re not old enough to drink legally-” Tony began explaining.

“I promise I won’t drink, Mr. Stark! I don’t think I would like the taste of alcohol anyway, it’s- people say it tastes gross.” Peter hurried to assure the man, turning to look up at him with pleading eyes. “Please, Mr. Stark? It’s gonna be the first time I’ve seen my friends from the institution in ages.”

“Well, those people are wrong.” Tony said while Peter still talked. He thought alcohol was amazing, at least as wine and whiskey. When the sub gave him a pleading look, the Dom groaned out. “Oh, God. You have those puppy eyes. I so hate it when subs have that.” Tony chuckled, rubbing at his eyes too with his hands to hide the sight of Peter’s pleading look.

“Come on, Mr. Stark! I never go to parties, especially not sub ones, I just wanna see what it’s like!” Peter tried again, but he was aware that he was toeing a line. Either Mr. Stark was about to snap at him to stop talking, or the man would give in and let him go. Peter had no idea which would happen.

“Okay, okay.” Tony said and opened his eyes. “I’ll let you go, on two conditions!” The Dom added, holding up two fingers. “One, you don’t drink. Two, you’ll be outside when I come to pick you up at 11. Understood?”

“You’ll pick me up? Would you not want Happy to do it?” Peter asked, his heart already fluttering at the prospect of his Dom being the one to collect him. It showed how much he cared, Peter thought to himself, and that alone made the boy agree to the terms that the Dom had set out for him.

“No, I’ll pick you up myself.” Tony confirmed with a smile. It was impossible not to when Peter was beaming so brightly. The party must be really important to him. “So, what are my conditions that you swear to follow?” The Dom asked, just to be sure the sub had got it.

“No drinking, and I gotta be outside at 11 for when you come ‘n collect me.” Peter said quickly, smiling at the reminder that Mr. Stark was going to be the one to pick him up. “Thank you so much, sir!” He added.

“And you’ll be in a shit load of trouble if you fail to follow either, or both, of the conditions, yeah?” Tony added, but still stroked fondly at Peter’s hair.  
“Is that how you talk to your subs, Mr Stark?” A sharp female voice asked and both men turned to look and found Pepper in the doorway.

“Yes, Mis-“ Peter was in the middle of agreeing, but then the call from the door made Peter’s head whip up. He blushed profusely at the sight of Ms. Potts stood at the door watching them, but still managed a small smile in her direction.

“Miss Potts. Eavesdropping, are you?” Tony shot back smoothly. “Can’t a man have some privacy in his own office?” The Dom laughed a bit. He wasn’t truly offended of course, nor was Pepper as she walked in.  
“Well, there are some limits to how private an office can be.” The female Dom pointed out, as if she was hinting at something. Tony coughed and cleared his throat.

Peter was a little bit lost as Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts spoke over his head, his eyes darting between the two Doms confusedly. He kept quiet as they spoke, though Mr. Stark clearing his throat caught his attention. After a few moments, Peter spoke. “Hello, Ms. Potts.” He said politely, smiling up at the woman from where she was stood across the desk.

“Hello, Peter. Are you giving your Dom trouble?” Pepper asked, giving Tony a look to dare him to speak for Peter. The male Dom didn’t speak, but got a possessive grip of the hook in his sub’s collar.

Peter shook his head. “No, ma’am. At least, I hope not. We were just talking about a party I might be going to later next week.” He said truthfully, his heart skipping a beat as he felt Mr. Stark’s grip on his collar get just a little bit tighter.

“Oh, a party! That sounds lovely. You’ll let him go, won’t you, Mr Stark?” Pepper asked, although it was more of a command. 

“Yes, I’m letting him go on two conditions, that he doesn’t drink and that he meets me outside at 11. And you’ll follow my simple instructions, right?” The male Dom asked, tugging lightly at the collar to get an answer out of his sub.

Peter nodded emphatically at that. “Yes, sir, I promise.” He said eagerly, and for a moment it was like Ms. Potts wasn’t even in the room with how much he wanted to be good for his Dom, to please him. That moment soon went, though, and Peter blushed a light pink when Ms. Potts looked at him with an amused smile on her face.

“I think you’re missing something though.” Pepper pointed out and Tony raised his brows in a puzzled look. “A third condition.”  
“Which is?”  
“That he will have fun.”  
Tony grumbled something under his breath and that and made a dismissive hand gesture. “Yeah, yeah, of course.”

Peter blinked owlishly, before his face split into a genuine smile. Ms. Potts may look intimidating, but the sub found himself appreciating her more and more as they interacted. Mr. Stark didn’t seem impressed, but Peter knew that he would want the boy to have fun, and so he settled down against the man’s chair as his hand went back to running through Peter’s curls.


	14. Play Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tony finally shows peter the play room

The rest of the day went smoothly after that, and soon Peter and Mr. Stark were on their way back home from the office. The entire ride home, Mr. Stark had a possessive hand on the boy’s thigh, which made his skin prickle with excitement. He didn’t want to seem too eager though, so he didn’t mention anything as they were driven back to the penthouse. The two men were soon back at home, where Peter was instructed to wait by the elevator while Mr. Stark went to “get something ready”.

To be honest, Tony had been a bit nervous about bringing Peter to his office. It could have gone terribly, but it didn’t, and that was thanks to how well the sub behaved. The Dom had intentionally tested him many times throughout the day and each time the boy passed and defied Tony’s expectations. As a reward for his excellent behaviour, Tony had decided on their way home that he would finally show the sub his playroom. “Peter, go shower and wash up. Then, come back here only in the collar and harness.” The Dom instructed when he returned.

“Yes, sir.” Peter hurried to follow the man’s orders, excitement coursing through his veins as he thought about what the man could have planned for him. He took the quickest shower possible, one that would clean him of course, and then put his collar and harness back on. He took a moment to look in the mirror, and even just seeing the collar around his neck filled him with a satisfaction he hadn’t felt before. He soon returned to the living room, where Mr. Stark was stood waiting, and carefully got down on his knees in front of him.

“Good, pet, very good.” Tony smiled when Peter kneeled in front of him, without him having to order him to do so. “You’ve been very good for me the last week and I thought a reward was in order. What do you think?” The Dom asked, moving to stand next to his sub and put a hand on his head to stroke at his hair.

Peter squirmed where he knelt, his eyes closing as Mr. Stark’s hand began stroking through his curls. “Uhm... If sir wants to give me a reward, I wouldn’t- wouldn’t be opposed to it.” He said lightly, a hint of harmless cheekiness in his voice as he enjoyed having his head scratched.

“’Course you wouldn’t.” Tony chuckled in amusement, scratching just behind Peter’s ear. He was starting to love the boy’s cheekiness more and more every day. “What would you like us to do? I have some ideas, but this is mostly meant for you, so I’m all ears.”

Peter paused, trying to think. “I... I don’t know, sir. Anything, please.” He said, trying his best to not sound pathetic when he said ‘please’. He really didn’t mind what the man did, the concept of a reward was exciting enough for him.

“Come on, use that head of yours.” Tony teased a little fondly and ruffled Peter’s hair before stroking it back nicely again. “Would you be comfortable with doing some sort of anal play? It’s okay if you don’t.” He suggested, crouching down to be more at level with his sub.

“Uhm…” Since Peter’s procedure, he had been healing quickly, and so anal play was no longer off the table. He was nervous about it, but looking into Mr. Stark’s eyes he felt nothing but trust and loyalty, so he nodded. “Yes please, sir.” He said softly, noticing the way that Mr. Stark’s eyes seemed to get darker at that.

Tony hummed his approval at that. He knew Peter was being honest, so he had no trouble agreeing to it. “Lets go then.” The Dom said and took hold of the ring in the sub’s collar and lifted him up gently. He then began to lead the way to the playroom and unlocked the door to it, but he paused before opening it. “What’s your safeword?”

“Underoos, sir. And yours is Jarvis.” Peter said quickly, the anticipation of getting to see the playroom properly for the first time making him almost jittery where he stood. He stared down at Mr. Stark’s hand around the door handle, like he was trying to get the man to open it via telekinesis.

“Very good.” Tony smiled before finally opening up the door and let Peter enter first. 

The room was about the size of Peter’s room, but the walls were painted a dark red which gave it a sexy and passionate atmosphere. The biggest piece of furniture was a bed with a sturdy mattress, but there were no blankets nor pillows on it, making it easy to clean. Along the walls, there were neat rows of different toys including whips, restraints, gags and much more.

Peter’s eyes widened comically as he stepped inside the room, and his head swivelled on his neck as he looked around to take it all in. He couldn’t take his eyes off of the toy display on the wall, and he gulped as images of Mr. Stark using each and every one on him started embedding themselves in his head. “It- It’s-” He couldn’t even speak.

“It’s what?” Tony asked, a smirk tugging on his lips when he looked down at the awestruck look on Peter’s face. The Dom had spent years on perfecting his playroom and his collection of toys and other stuff needed for exciting scenes.

“I-Impressive.” Peter huffed a small, nervous laugh as he looked around the room once more, then back at his Dom. Mr. Stark already looked excited, if the dark and hungry look in his eye was anything to go by. Peter drew his bottom lip into his teeth, chewing on it gently.

“It is, yes.” Tony agrees, closing the door behind him. “Kneel.” The Dom then ordered and grabbed a pair of cuffs. “You liked the handcuffs, right? Well, these are a bit higher quality.” He said, showing the sturdy cuffs and the soft fur lining on the insides.

Peter dropped to his knees before Mr. Stark could even finish his syllable, and watched intently as a pair of high quality handcuffs were shown to him. He offered his wrists up wordlessly, swallowing down his nerves so that there was only arousal.

“My subs get only the best.” Tony said as he wrapped the cuffs around Peter’s wrists, but did not attach them to anything yet. “How does that feel?” The Dom asked.

Peter pulled on the cuffs gently to test them. “They feel good, sir. Soft on the inside.” He murmured, looking down at his wrists and then back up at the Dom.

“Good. Now, get up on the bed on your back. I want to see your face.” Tony instructed before going to get another pair of cuffs for Peter’s ankles. He then returned to the bed and worked on attaching the cuffs to the bedposts. “You can tug as much as you want. The frame won’t break.” The Dom assured. Like he had said, he only got the best stuff and that included a bed that could handle a lot of rough play.

Peter climbed up onto the bed from where he was kneeling, and followed the man’s instructions to get onto his back. As the cuffs were tightened around his ankles, securing him to the bedposts so that he couldn’t move, Peter became gently aware of how exposed he was to the Dom in front of him. The man could see nearly everything, but Peter supposed it could be worse: he could have his knees folded up to his chest, which would properly expose his hole and properly make the boy feel like a piece of meat.

“So, what’s gonna happen is in going to finger you open and then I’ll fuck you with a dildo. Depending on how well you behave for me, I might let you cum.” Tony explained. Usually, he wouldn’t tell his subs his plans, but he wanted Peter to be prepared and have the chance to object considering all of the past abuse that the boy had been through. “Now, if you ever want to stop, then you’ll use your safeword, okay? Saying ’no’ and ’stop’ won’t help, you’ll have to use the safeword. Understood?”

Peter’s dick twitched noticeably at the Dom’s words, and his skin prickled with heat as he squirmed gently on the bed. “Y-Yes, Mr. Stark.” He nodded. He hadn’t even been touched properly yet, but he was already considering pleading for the man do something, _anything_ to him.

“Good.” Tony smirked, rolling up his shirt sleeves. He had already washed his hands, so he was all ready for playtime. “Are you nervous?” The Dom asked while getting the lube and then paused as he considered what kind of dildo to use on the boy. He ended up with picking two different ones, one smaller one with beads for extra stimulation and a larger, but smooth one.

Peter gulped as the man approached the bed with the two dildos in hand, and nodded. “A-A little bit, sir.” He said truthfully. He was more aroused than anything though, as seeing Mr. Stark with his sleeves rolled up and his tie loosened made Peter’s mouth dry. 

“I’ll go easy on you.” The Dom chuckled when he saw the nervous look on the sub’s face. He took a moment to take it in and then slowly approached the bed, his heels clicking against the polished floor. Then, he let his gaze travel down to the boy’s half hard cock that was resting on his hip.

Being under the man’s stern gaze made Peter’s dick twitch against his hip, and the boy couldn’t resist whining quietly already. “Sir, please…” He mumbled, his eyes darting between the toys in the Dom’s hands and his face. He squirmed again, testing the strength of the cuffs that his hands and ankles were now in but finding that they didn’t budge.

When Tony felt Peter relax a bit, he pushed on further and felt the muscle give in momentarily before tightening up again. But, the Dom did not give up and continued on steadily and patiently. After a few moments, Tony’s index finger slipped in effortlessly and he added another one as he twisted his fingers around the still tight ring of muscle.

“Ah- Ah… Ngh…” An endless stream of small noises and whimpers spilled from Peter’s lips as he tried to relax himself enough to let Mr. Stark’s fingers in. When the second finger was added with the first, a high-pitched whine ripped itself from his throat. Mr. Beck was never this slow, never this careful, and actually experiencing what it was like to be fingered properly was leaving Peter breathless.

“Oh, your sounds are delicious, pet. Am I making you feel good?” Tony teased as he continued to work his way into Peter. After pausing momentarily to get some more lube, the Dom began to slowly scissor the sub open even further. “Hmm, you’re a bit tight still. Won’t you let me in, boy? I promise I’ll make it worth your while...”

“Uh huh…!” Peter nodded helplessly, and his chest began to rise and fall heavily with breaths as he slowly let the man’s fingers in. “‘m trying, sir, I puh-promise…!” He whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut to focus on trying to relax. “F-Feels so good, Mr. Stark.”

“Hmm, I’m starting to think you’re ready for something bigger.” Tony said, pulling back with a smirk and watched in satisfaction as Peter whined and squirmed in protest. But, before grabbing the dildo, the Dom removed his shirt. The playroom had a higher temperature than the rest of the house so that it would be comfortable for both Doms and subs to be naked for a while.

Peter was about to argue with the Dom, when he opened his eyes and saw Mr. Stark take his shirt off. Instantly all possible protests died in his throat as he stared unabashedly at the man’s chest. He wasn’t ridiculously muscular, but he was well toned and had abs that Peter wanted to feel under his hands. He’d never seen the man shirtless before, and both of them knew that.

“You like what you see, Peter?” Tony asked with a smirk, puffing his chest out just a bit before moving back onto the bed and using one hand to feel how the boy’s stomach quivered with every breath he took.

Peter nodded, his face in a gormless expression as he watched Mr. Stark’s movements. “I- You- _Yes_.” He said breathlessly, looking down to where the Dom’s hand was now placed over his stomach. “Want- I want...” He didn’t know what he wanted. All he knew was that he needed Mr. Stark to keep touching him.

“Hmm, so do I.” Tony said back with a low hum as he felt Peter’s rapid heartbeat under his hand as well. The boy’s cock was achingly hard by now, but the Dom continued to ignore it. Instead, he went about lubing the smaller dildo slowly and thoroughly. “This one really hits the spot. I know my previous subs have loved it and I think you will too... Do you want it, pet?”

“Muh- More than anything, sir, please!” Peter begged, his eyes now fixed on the toy that Mr. Stark was running his hand up and down. His own dick was beginning to hurt with how hard it had become, and his hips twitched upwards in search of some friction. 

Deciding not to tease the boy any longer, Tony brought the now well lubed toy to the boy’s loose hole. He pressed the tip of the toy in, and then out again in a slow rhythm. The boy seemed to open up eagerly and the Dom continued to work the dildo deeper into him. “I bet you’ve never felt that before, have you? Tell me how good it feels.”

The boy took a deep breath to relax himself as the dildo finally pushed against his hole. He was surprised as to how easily it slid into him, despite his underlying nerves, but as he looked up at Mr. Stark’s face he saw the man staring down at him with a proud, hungry smirk on his face. “Ngh... ah- ah, fuck...! Fuh- Feels so good, s-sir!” He stammered, tilting his head back against the mattress once more. The bumps along the outside of the dildo felt odd, and as Mr. Stark worked the toy slowly into him they dragged against his walls and made him squirm on the mattress.

“Tell me how good I’m making you feel, Peter, let me hear you.” Tony encouraged as he continued to fuck the boy steadily, slowly increasing the force and speed. The absolute blissful look of Peter’s face was a sight in itself and it fueled the Dom to continue, knowing that he was treating Peter well.

As the Dom began to fuck him with the dildo harder and faster, Peter felt like his entire body was being pulled apart at the seams. This was seemingly nothing in comparison to what Beck had done to him in the past, but with Mr. Stark it felt so different, so much better. That’s why he wasn’t able to keep in his cries as he felt himself reaching an orgasm far quicker than ever before. “It’s s-so good, ‘m gonna cum, Mis- Mis’uh Stark, please! F-Fuck, sir, please!”

When Peter said he was about to cum, Tony halted his movements completely, leaving the dildo in mid thrust. He had so much more planned for the boy, but since they hadn’t discussed yet whether Peter liked edging and would see it as a reward, he decided to let the boy cum. At least after asking nicely. “Ask for permission. You know the rules, pet.” The Dom said a little loudly so that the sub would hear him over his own pants. His blood was surely rushing in his ears too.

Peter cried out when the man suddenly stopped fucking him, and he opened his eyes to see what was going on. When he saw Mr. Stark looking at him expectantly, it took him a couple of seconds to realise what he wanted. “I- Please, Mis’uh Star’, please lemme cum, I- I need t’uh cum, sir, please!” He begged brokenly, his entire body now covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

It wasn’t technically a question, but Tony let it pass this time. This was Peter’s first time in the playroom and he had promised that he would be rewarded. So, the Dom continued his thrusting motions with the dildo and also took hold of the sub’s so far neglected cock and stroked the hard shaft. “Cum for me, pet.”

Peter could barely hear the man giving him permission to cum, his own heartbeat pounding in his ears as his back arched and cum shot from his aching cock. The two points of stimulation, the hand around his dick and the dildo up his ass, made him see stars behind his eyelids, and after a few seconds he collapsed back onto the bed. Oversensitivity hit him almost immediately, and he gasped in gentle pain as the two sensations continued to work him over.

Tony had seen Peter cum before, but this was completely different. The sheer amount of pleasure was oozing out of him as he cried out, his back arching and all his muscles spasming. The Dom helped the sub to ride his high, but when his noises turned whiny, he pulled back and eased the toy out of him. “Shhh, you’re all good, you’re all good. Just lay back and relax.”

Peter whimpered pitifully as he felt the toy sliding out of him. He opened his eyes slowly, looking for his Dom like he was scared he wouldn’t see him again. His breathing was in pants, and his chest rose and fell heavily as he regained composure after his orgasm. “Sir- Mis’uh Star’...” He mumbled.

“You’re okay, Peter, just relax.” Tony shushed, setting the toy aside to be cleaned later and started to uncuff Peter’s ankles. “Let me take care of you, just lay back for me. That’s an order.” The Dom added, just in case the sub got some other ideas. After freeing the boy’s ankles, he went to the top of the bed to free his wrists too.

Peter dutifully lay back against the mattress, though his reflexes were telling him to get up and sort out the aftercare himself. That was what he had to do with Beck, after all. Once his wrists and ankles were freed, he moved into a more comfortable position on the bed. “You didn’ get t’uh cum…” He said quietly to the Dom, blinking up at him.

“That’s all right. This was all for you, okay?” Tony explained, but didn’t add that he was a bit nervous about breaking the ice when it came to rougher playtime due to all the revelations about Beck recently. He wanted to focus just on Peter in case it all went south. Getting up for a moment, Tony went and fetched a blanket that he had folded up in the aftercare section of the drawer. He draped the soft fabric around the sub’s shoulders and then leaned over to kiss his forehead. “ _ This _ is how it’s done, pet. This is what it should feel like.”

Peter didn’t move as Mr. Stark laid out the blanket over him, nor did he move when the Dom gently kissed him on the forehead. He didn’t have much energy to respond, he simply smiled dazedly at the man. There was a little bit of sadness behind his smile, though, sadness at the thought that this was the first time he had been treated like this, and didn’t quite know how to process it. He left the processing for another time though, and simply revelled in the moment of being taken care of.


	15. Wanda's Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter goes to the party.

Happy didn’t say much when he drove Peter up the hill to Vision’s house, but that wasn’t exactly out of character for him either. 

Before Tony had let Peter head off with the driver, he had made a small comment about allowing the sub to stay till midnight instead of 11. The high pitched squeal that Peter had made in response had hurt Tony’s ears, but he smiled nonetheless. The sub deserved some time away from his Dom to just spend time with subs his age. 

“Okay, we’re here. And be out here by midnight when the boss picks you up.” Happy said as he stopped the car by the correct address. Even out here on the street, one could hear the music from the party.

Peter nodded emphatically, barely paying attention to what Happy was saying as he looked out the car window and saw Ned and MJ waiting for him already. He had invited them along so that they could see what hanging out with subs was like, and Wanda had been thrilled at the idea of more people attending her party. With a quick goodbye to Happy, Peter clambered out of the car and rushed to meet his friends. Together they entered the impressive looking suburban house, and were instantly greeted by Wanda, almost like she could sense that they had arrived before they even turned up on the doorstep.

“Oh my God, hi!” Wanda squealed as soon as she saw Peter and threw her arms around her friend’s neck. She squeezed tight before letting go to meet Peter’s eyes, cleary a bit tipsy already. “It’s so good to see you, Peter! I’ve missed you so much! Oh! Who are these strangers?” She said a little teasingly, but extended her hand to Ned, then MJ in a friendly handshake.

Peter blinked at how tightly Wanda hugged him. They had never been super close during their time at the institution, not like himself and Harry, but here she was acting like they were long-lost soulmates. He laughed lightly at her joke. “This is Ned, ‘n that’s MJ.” He introduced his two friends to the girl, who both took the handshake and smiled politely at her. “So, uhm, I’m guessing the party’s already started?” He asked, peering over her shoulder to see the various subs and neutrals mingling in the living room/dining room extension.

“Oh yeah, it’s all ready started.” Wanda said with a giggle, bouncing a bit on her feet. “Vis is still around, but he’s heading out soon. And don’t worry about drinking and such, he’s super cool about it.” The girl assured before stepping aside in the hallway to let her newest guests in. “Oh, Pete? You remember Harry, right? He’s coming in a bit and he’s got the vodka!” The girl cried out over the music.

“Wait, your Dom’s still here? Are you sure he doesn’t mind about the drinking?” Peter called back, stepping back and pulling his friends with him when the newest guests walked past. At the sound of Harry’s name, Peter’s eyes widened. “_Harry’s_ coming? Holy shit…” He was suddenly filled with excited nerves at seeing his closest sub friend again.

“Yeah, he’s cool about it!” Wanda cried, a bit of sass in her voice. “What kinda fucked up Dom did you get?” She accused with a laugh. Her judgement and sense of humour was clearly being affected by the alcohol. 

“They are all so pretty, God...” MJ whispered to Ned as they headed to the kitchen to mix up their drinks. 

Picking up his phone, Ned started speaking to it. “Alexa, how do I become a Dom?” He asked as a joke, causing MJ to slap his shoulder playfully.

Peter laughed nervously at Wanda's question. “He isn’t _fucked up_, he’s just… he’s just strict, that’s all!” He said, as the two of them headed further into the living room. He saw Ned and MJ heading off to the kitchen together, and knew that they would be alright by themselves, so he tried to see if he could find any more subs from the institution.

Wanda frowned a little at that and was about to say something funny in return, but was then distracted by her Dom calling her name. She skipped over with a giggle and threw her arms around his neck. The Dom, who was dressed smartly in a suit, hugged her back happily and even let his hand linger down at her lower back. He whispered something to her that made her giggle. “Yes, Daddy!” Wanda chirped and then wiggled happily on the spot when Vis picked up a collar and fixed it around her neck before kissing her on the mouth and heading out.

Peter watched the interaction between Wanda and her Dom out of the corner of his eye. Mr. Stark never seemed that.... happy to see him. In fact, he could barely remember the last time he had smiled in the same way that Wanda’s Dom had just in the thirty seconds he interacted with her. The name ‘Daddy’ was another thing entirely, but Peter didn’t focus on that. He swallowed down the lump in his throat and turned back to the crowd of people, trying to see who he could recognise.

While Vis went out the door, some other female subs entered and Wanda began squealing with them as they hugged and greeted one another. They also spent a few solid minutes complimenting each others’ outfits and makeup, but they were then interrupted by a taller male sub. 

“Wanda, Wanda, what would Vis say?” The male sub, who had a spiked collar around his neck, said with a laugh and greeted the host. 

“Hi, Harry! Oh my God, Peter’s here too! He’s been asking about you...” Wanda said and then pushed Harry playfully inside. “Peteeeer! Harry’s here!” Wanda shouted.

Peter turned at the sound of his name, but he completely ignored Wanda in favour of staring unashamedly at Harry when they made eye contact. He was speechless for a moment, his eyes drifting down to the intimidating looking spiked black leather collar around his neck, then back up to the mischievous look in his eye. “Harry.” The boy said breathlessly, then began laughing with joy as the two boys approached each other. “How’ve you been, dude?!”

“Petey, hi!” Harry laughed back and embraced the other sub in a quick hug. He then pulled back to study Peter with his eyes and tugged playfully at the simple collar around his neck. “Rich leather, new designer shirt, polished shoes... Damn, dude, you got a rich Dom. Didn’t you?” Harry decided and then hit Peter’s shoulder with a light fist.

Peter laughed at the boy’s joke, which turned into a guffaw when Harry punched him in the shoulder. “You’re making fun of me for _my_ Dom? Spiked collar like that, who’s yours, the lead singer of KISS?” He joked, shoving the other boy back playfully. “I’m surprised you even got a Dom, the amount of times you disobeyed during training.”

Harry scoffed with a shrug and laugh. “She’s into puppy play, and I’m her loving, but sometimes, well- most times hard to tame hound.” The boy explained, a loving and happy glint in his eyes. “She’s amazing. Everything that I dreamed of actually.” He added, but was suddenly distracted by Wanda who came up to him, but only to steal the vodka and other fun drinks he had brought with him. “Should we go get a drink before it all disappears?” He asked Peter.

Peter nodded, a small smile on his face that reflected Harry’s. He was surprised that the boy was able to find a Dom, as many Doms didn’t particularly like brats, but he was mostly happy that he had found someone. He was momentarily distracted by Wanda’s presence, and at the question posed to him he grimaced. “I-I’m not sure I should, I…” He started, but at the look on Harry’s face he closed his mouth.

“Dude, come on!” Harry said disapprovingly. “Just one drink for me, yeah? Half of the people here are underage and are still drinking and having a good time.” The boy argued and dragged Peter along with him to the kitchen. After a bit of a fight over the vodka with Wanda, Harry finally got a hold of it and poured two shots of vodka into two red cups. He handed one to Peter and gave him a pointy look.

Peter winced as the red cup was pressed into his hand. He knew that he had promised Mr. Stark he wouldn’t drink, but… one drink wouldn’t hurt, right? 

One drink eventually turned into six, and Peter was having a great time. He was almost dragging Harry down with how much he was leaning against him to stay upright. Everything was fuzzy, but the boy didn’t mind.

“And then I told her to fuck off! You guys- you guys should have seen the look on her face!” Harry said, finishing off his story about his Dom with a laugh. Everyone else who was listening were also humoured by the story, but some subs were whispering to each other in shock. 

“Harry, you’re an ass! Why would you say that? She’s so nice to you!” A female sub shouted. 

“Because I wanted to get fucked hard, dammit!” Harry shot back, making everyone burst into laughter again. 

“And- and did you?” Another male sub asked, scooting to the edge of his seat. 

“Oh, bitch!” Harry replied, which was a yes. Everyone broke into laughter once more and some of the girls even got up to fix their makeup before it got ruined by their tears of laughter. 

“Oh, Peter, hey. You look like you need another drink.” Harry giggled, poking at Peter’s stomach where they were leaning against one another.

Peter was also laughing along to Harry’s story, but in the back of his mind he wondered how Mr. Stark would react if Peter was even a fraction as disobedient as Harry was. “Another one? Noooooo… ‘s too much, Harry, ‘m already… ‘m fine.” He slurred gently, pawing softly at the boy’s shoulder in response.

“Okay, maybe a drink of water?” MJ suggested, suddenly swooping in from behind Peter’s shoulder. The girl grabbed the male sub, and her best friend, and brought him to the kitchen. “Why didn’t you introduce me to your sub friends before? They are all so fucking cool! Like- they’re so open about sex and joking about it- I mean, of course, they would, but still.” MJ rambled.

Peter was only mildly aware of what was happening, and so allowed himself to be guided into the kitchen with Ned in tow. “I’unno… Didn’t think… didn’t think you guys were comfortable with that stuff… Some neutrals don’t…” He trailed off, suddenly distracted by the glass of water being thrust into his hands by Ned.

“Yeah, yeah, neutrals this and neutrals that. I don’t know, maybe I could pass as a sub if I just put on a collar?” MJ asked with a laugh. 

Ned nodded as he considered. “I think you could.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Hell no!” Ned laughed, making MJ frown, but she soon joined in on the laughing fit. 

“But, seriously, thanks for bringing us along, Pete.” MJ said more seriously. “Ned and I have both missed you a lot. It’s like we never see you! First the institute and now your Dom, like both keeping you locked up.”

Peter frowned at that. “They- Mis’uh Star’ doesn’t keep me _locked up_ , he… he let me see you guys once, remember? We wen’ ‘n had pizza, was nice.” He slurred, taking a tight hold of the kitchen cabinet he was leaning against as he drank his water. 

“Wait, he hasn’t tied you up yet?” Ned asked, half serious and half serious joking. MJ just pushed him aside playfully to stay on track of the conversation. 

“Once! That’s locked up, come on!” MJ argued. 

Suddenly, Harry bellowed from the living room. “Ay! Everyone join in on Ring of Fire! Fill your cups and get the fuck over here!” 

“Guys, we gotta go join!” Ned said eagerly, already filling up his cup to play the drinking game.

Peter was a little dazed, but at the call for Ring of Fire he quickly grabbed an empty red solo cup, washed it out and filled it with water. He and MJ then followed Ned to join the group, where Harry was stood explaining the rules. Peter had never played before, but Harry seemed pretty well versed in what each card meant, so he simply listened along. 

Soon the game was starting, and Peter was drinking out of his cup every so often. The cup in the middle was being filled with all sorts, and the boy pitied the poor bastard who had to finish it. However, when he drew the final king, he realised that that poor bastard was him.

“Ahhh, Peter!” Harry shrieked when he realised Peter would have to drink the cup in the middle. It was a horrible mix of vodka, tequila, cider and three different beers. “Chug, chug, chug, chug!” Everyone started chanting and clapping, leaving Peter no choice but to finish the cup. 

Meanwhile, Tony pulled up outside of Vis’ house at midnight sharp. He even waited five minutes patiently, but when it started to tick ten minutes past, then the Dom became impatient. Getting out of the car, Tony headed into the house and found the door to be unlocked of course and to his horror, he found Peter in the living room surrounded by screaming subs while he chugged what obviously was an alcoholic drink. 

_ “Peter!” _


	16. Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aftermath of the party.

The sudden boom of a furious voice from the door made Peter drop his drink, and his eyes widened with pure terror as he looked to see his Dom, stood with his arms crossed, glaring daggers right at him. “Mis- Mis’tuh Stark!” He whimpered, as all the other subs around him fell silent. Even Ned and MJ knew to shut up.

“Mister Stark? Tony Stark? The CEO of Stark Industries is your Dom?” Harry asked in disbelief, but a stern look from the man himself made him shut up and lower his gaze to the floor. 

“Kneel.” Tony ordered, pointing to his feet. When Peter didn’t obey immediately, the Dom raised his voice. “Kneel!” Even a couple other subs knelt at that, placing their hands flat on their thighs and lowered their gaze to the floor in respect.

Peter’s face screwed up, as emotions nearly got the better of him. He was determined to keep it together though, and to not let the other subs, and his friends, see him break down so easily. He looked back at Ned and MJ, who were watching him worriedly, and remnants of their conversation floated into his head: the fact that Mr. Stark kept him locked up in the penthouse, and that he was too strict for Peter to handle. The boy took a tentative step forward, but refused to kneel.

When Peter refused to kneel, Tony realised once more than he had an untrained sub. Being told an order twice was a lot, but three times was outrageous and the subs that weren’t looking at the floor were looking at either Peter or Tony in shock. “I said,  _ kneel _ , or God help you I will never let you out again.” The Dom warned. He wasn’t about to be humiliated as a Dom out in public a second time. Once already at the doctor’s office was enough.

Peter pursed his lips in pure anger, but finally dropped to his knees. He was mildly aware that he was now kneeling in a puddle of alcohol that he had dropped when Mr. Stark stormed in, but he didn’t care. He was upset, and angry, and he didn’t even look at the Dom as he knelt on the floor.

“Wanda, I think it’s time you called Vis and ended the party.” Tony said to the female sub who was stood quietly with her guests. The girl nodded promptly before going to get her phone. Some subs and neutrals started whispering to one another, upset over the party being over, but most of the subs had fallen into submission and weren’t in the mood to party any longer anyway. Stepping forward, Tony fished a leash out of his pocket and bent down to attach it to Peter’s collar. “Say bye to your friends, boy.” The Dom said, his voice low and dripping with frustration and disappointment.

Peter reluctantly allowed himself to be pulled up by the collar into a standing position, and he craned his neck to see Ned, MJ and Harry still looking at him with the same scared and concerned expression. “Bye, guys.” He said quietly, before turning back to face the Dom. He still didn’t look at him though, keeping his head bowed. He was convinced that if he lifted his head, he would break down into emotional, drunken tears almost immediately.

After Peter had said his goodbyes, Tony tugged Peter along with him to the door. “Lets go.” The Dom said roughly and brought the sub out of the house and to the car, not really caring whether he pulled too harshly on the leash or not.

The boy stumbled to keep up, gasping in pain as the leash tugged around his neck. He couldn’t look any of the other subs in the eye as he left the house, and was put into the backseat of Mr. Stark’s car. The fact that he wasn’t even at the front alongside his Dom only proved Peter’s point, that Doms and subs were never truly equal, not when it came down to their raw behaviour. He didn’t say a word, gazing sullenly out of the window as Mr. Stark drove them home.

Neither of the two spoke on their way home, so they just sat in incredibly tense silence as they drove through the quiet streets. When they finally reached the penthouse, Tony parked down in the garage in the basement and then stepped out of the car. He opened the door to the backseat to take hold of the leash again. “Out.” Tony ordered with a tug.

Peter followed the man out of the car, his head held low as Mr. Stark led him back into the building and into the elevator. He had no idea if he should say anything to make the situation less painful than it already was, so he remained quiet as the elevator climbed the floors to Mr. Stark’s penthouse. Eventually they arrived and Peter was pulled by his collar out to the living room.

“Kneel.” Tony ordered as soon as they got to their floor and snapped his finger towards the space in front of the sofa. The Dom then went to the kitchen to fetch the sub a water to help him sober up.

Peter dropped to his knees immediately this time. He stared determinedly ahead at the sofa in front of him, his eyes already watery from unshed tears. He did feel some guilt behind how he acted that evening, but mostly he was just angry at how Mr. Stark had embarrassed him in front of his friends, and how MJ was right to suggest that he was being locked up here. Mr. Stark had even threatened him with that, to get him to kneel.

Returning to the living room, Tony handed over the water bottle to the sub with another simple order. “Drink.” After that, he went to get himself a drink as well, but his was much stronger than water. But, unlike Peter, he didn’t drink to get drunk, but more for the taste and status of it. The Dom took a long sip of his whiskey before huffing out a breath. “I really don’t know what to fucking say, Peter.”

Peter took the water bottle and drank from it with shaking hands. After a few gulps, he placed it to one side with the cap screwed on, and continued to stare straight ahead. The boy didn’t respond, but his body language only got more and more tense the longer he knelt on the floor.

“Two conditions! Two simple conditions and you failed _both_...” Tony sighed heavily while he held his drink in his hand, pacing around the living room. “And then you had the audacity to challenge me like that in front of everyone!” He added sharply, pointing to his chest.

Peter flinched at Mr. Stark’s sudden anger, and his hands curled up into fists on his knees. He tried to take deep, steadying breaths, but all he found was that his breathing was more like gasps. “H-Hit me, then.” He mumbled quietly, his eyes not looking up to see Mr. Stark’s face.

“What?” Tony asked dumbly, hardly believing what he had heard. He set his drink down and went to stand in front of Peter.

Peter finally looked up, and his eyes were brimming with angry tears. “W-Well? Hit me, I- I know you want to! Doms always h-hit their subs when they fuck up, so come on! Wh-Why haven’t you f-fucking hit me?!” He cried, a guttural thing that was ripped from his throat. His shoulders were shaking, and he waited for the moment that Mr. Stark would finally snap.

“Peter, Christ- I would never hit you. Not- not for something like this.” Tony said, caught all dumbfounded by Peter’s sudden outburst and ridiculous request. The Dom knelt in front of the sub and put a hand on his shoulder.

Peter flinched  _ hard _ when Mr. Stark touched him on the shoulder, like he had expected the next touch to be a punch and so braced himself for it. He looked back down at his hands, and for a moment all that could be heard were his soft, frightened gasps for breath. “But Beck used to...” He said, almost imperceptibly, his hands now shaking at the memories of his old Dom finding any reason to beat the boy into forced submission.

“But, I’m not Beck, Peter, and I’m not going to beat you. Ever.” Tony said, his heart aching at having to reassure the boy of such a thing. But, the sub clearly needed him to based on his previous experiences with Doms. “Can I hold you, Peter?” The Dom asked gently, putting aside his anger for now. He had to focus on Peter’s panic and upset.

Peter was still trembling, even as Mr. Stark lowered his voice and seemingly wasn’t angry any more. “I- I don’t know.” He said honestly. He didn’t want Mr. Stark to leave, but having the man touch him was something he wasn’t ready for in that exact moment. 

“Okay, how about I just stroke your hair?” Tony offered and gestured for Peter to follow him to the sofa. The Dom sat down and then prompted for the sub to sit between his knees.

Peter slowly shuffled over to the sofa on his knees, and turned to face away from the man as he situated himself between Mr. Stark’s legs. He was still tense like a bowstring, like this was some kind of trick and sooner or later Mr. Stark was going to hit him.

“You’re okay, Peter, you’re okay.” Tony shushed as he gently began to stroke the boy’s hair. Then, he slowly began to run his fingers through it before gently scratching at his scalp. “You’re okay.” The Dom repeated quietly, feeling himself also relax and become calm as he focused on his sub’s well being. The discussion about the party and the punishments could wait.

The soft strokes in his hair made the boy tremble, as he struggled to relax fully into what was usually a comforting touch. He finally broke, though, and soft sobs escaped his lips as his shoulders slumped and he burst into tears. He felt like his head was spinning as he tried to steady his breathing to little effect.

“It’s okay, let it out. You’re safe here with me. I won’t hurt you, pet.” Tony said quietly as he continued to stroke at the sub’s hair to comfort him and keep him grounded. “I’ll never hurt you like that, I promise.” He added.

Once the tears had started, it seemed like they were never going to stop. Peter’s shoulders shook with how badly he was crying, as the adrenaline of the night’s events finally drained out of him and left him exhausted. He wanted to speak, to apologise for how he had acted, but all that came out were pitiful wails.

When Peter finally slumped and relaxed completely, Tony sat up a little and embraced him where he was sat in between his knees. He rubbed the sub’s back while he cried. “Shh, you’re okay, you’re okay. You’re safe with me, I won’t hurt you.” Tony repeated again, his voice gentle and soft, but firm enough to show that he was being serious and meant what he said.

Peter’s hands came up to cover his face, and he dug his palms against his eyes to try and clear them of tears. They soon travelled up his head to grip at his hair, before falling to his sides. He let out a harsh sigh of air, and took a few deep breaths. He still wasn’t speaking, but he felt like he had lost all control of speech anyway.

“You’re okay, you’re okay.” Tony said again and shushed Peter while he continued to cry. 

When the sub finally gave in to his exhaustion and stopped crying, the Dom helped him up from the floor and to his bed. “We’ll talk tomorrow, just sleep now.” Tony whispered as he tucked Peter in after at least getting him undressed. The boy seemed to knock out immediately and Tony sneaked out quietly, letting out a heavy sigh as he realised something. 

The unusually defiant behaviour from his sub, the begging to be struck when Tony was at his most angry...

Peter’s behaviour tonight had all been a test to see if he was like Beck.


	17. Airing Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter goes to see his psychologist again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo just wanted to say on behalf of both me and richie; thank you sm for the amount of comments on last weeks update! we really do appreciate all of you and hope you stick around because we have some amazing stuff planned c: - rafni

The next morning was about as embarrassing as was to be expected. For his behaviour the night before, Mr. Stark had grounded Peter for two weeks, with the insistence that anywhere he /needed/ to go, he would be escorted by Happy at all times. The Dom had even put the boy in a cock cage which, while not necessarily relevant to what had happened at the party, was to act as a constant reminder of who was in charge. 

Peter arrived at Ms. Bedelia’s office that day feeling humiliated, with Happy reminding him for the third time that he would be in the lobby waiting for Peter once his therapy session was over. The boy took his seat in the waiting room, and waited for the woman to appear.

One minute past their agreed time, Bedelia opened her office door and smiled at her patient sat in her waiting room. “Hello. Come on in.” She said, holding the door open. Once they had settled in their usual seats, Bedelia frowned softly at the heavy sigh that Peter let out as he sat down. “Are you tired?” She started by asking.

Peter shrugged. “You could say that.” He said quietly, dragging a quick hand down his face before relaxing back into the chair. “I, uh, I went to a party last night.” He added, not quite looking the psychologist in the face as he spoke. 

“Oh? And how did that go?” Bedelia asked. She could sense already that it didn’t go exactly brilliantly.

“It- It started fine. It was at the house of one of my friends from the institution, so it was all subs ‘n neutrals there. I saw someone I haven’t seen in a while there as well, but then… then it got bad. I- My Dom gave me rules to follow and- and I didn’t follow them, I fucked up.” Peter explained, his hands already trembling slightly from the memory of it.

“And what rules was that?” Bedelia could tell that Peter was clearly very distraught over the party and wished to know more.

“I, uhm, I wasn’t allowed to drink and I had to be waiting outside for Mr. Stark to come pick me up at midnight.” Peter recalled, fiddling with the zip on his hoodie. “I didn’t /mean/ to not follow them, I- my friend Harry, he said one drink would be fine but then I just kept being given more ‘n more, and then it was a game of Ring of Fire and I tried to drink water to get out of it but I had to drink the cup in the middle and-“ The boy was beginning to ramble, but the second he realised this he instantly stopped himself.

“And then what?” Despite Peter’s fast rambling, Bedelia had managed to catch most of the details.

“Mr. Stark came in as I was drinking this cup of alcohol, and he- he was really angry. He tried to get me to kneel but I- I refused, so he said if I didn’t then I would never be allowed out again. He embarrassed me in front of everyone, ‘n then we went home.” Peter responded quietly.

“He embarrassed you?” Bedelia asked. She could only imagine Peter’s embarrassment of having to kneel in front of his friends and having his Dom barge into a party with his friends like that.

“He- He told Wanda to end the party even though he had no right to, and- and he made me kneel in front of my friends, my best friends were there and they had to see him yell at me, and everyone was starin’ and whisperin’ stuff.” Peter said glumly, pursing his lips to try and stop himself from crying. 

“You seem upset. Are you angry at your Dom perhaps?” Bedelia suggested, seeing how emotional and wound up Peter seemed in his seat.

Peter shook his head. “I- No. Well, I was at first, but... now I think I’m just mad at myself.” When Bedelia didn’t say anything, rather looked at the boy expectantly, he continued. “I dunno, I just- if I hadn’t fucked up like I did, he would’ve had no reason to get mad at me. I shouldn’t have let Harry distract me like that.”

“How drunk did you get? Or did you at all?” Bedelia asked.

“Uhm… pretty drunk? Harry gave me about six shots of vodka. But by the time Mr. Stark arrived, I was drinking water to try ‘n sober up.” Peter said. “I’d never gotten drunk like that before, I- I don’t even /like/ the taste of alcohol. I dunno why I let Harry convince me it was a good idea.”

“That is quite a lot of alcohol.” Bedelia pointed out, cringing just a bit. “Do you blame Harry for what happened?”

Peter had to pause and think about that. “...No, I don’t think so. I- I blame myself, really. Harry didn’t know about my rules, he was just trying to get me to have some fun. I should’ve- should’ve told him that I couldn’t, but I let myself be pressured into it. It’s my fault.” He said finally, fiddling with his hands in his lap.

“And has your Dom punished you?” Bedelia asked. She had a strong feeling that he had.

Peter nodded. “He’s, uh- He’s grounded me for two weeks, and anywhere I have to go, I have to be escorted by our driver. He also, uhm...” The boy nervously crossed his legs on the seat. “He p-put a cage on me as well.”

Literally caged in, Bedelia thought to herself. Honestly, she felt sorry for the sub. What he had done wasn’t any different to most young subs out there. As if Doms didn’t get blacked out drunk while trying to learn to handle alcohol, but because they are Doms, they don’t get punished for it like subs do. “And how does that make you feel? Do you think your Dom’s punishment is fair? Or maybe not?”

“I- I don’t know. I…” Peter took a shaky breath before speaking again. “I honestly thought he was going to beat me for it, like Beck used to when I broke the rules back with him. I- I kinda wanted him to, cos it’s all I was used to. I thought that him beating me was the proper thing that a Dom should do, so I- I yelled at him to do it.”

“You yelled at him to do it?” Bedelia asked, wanting some clarification on that part. “What did you say exactly?”

“I- I said that Doms always hit their subs when they fuck up, so- so why hadn’t he fucking hit me yet.” Peter said, his voice caught in his throat for a moment as the words forced themselves out. “I- I wanted him to hit me. If he did, it would’ve felt normal to me.”

“But, he didn’t hit you. So what he did instead felt abnormal to you.” Bedelia rephrased and then paused to let Peter think about it. “What did he do after you said that?”

Peter nodded mutely at the psychologist’s rephrasing. “He, uhm, he was really shocked. He tried to ask if he could hold me but- I was too scared, so he let me sit at his feet and he stroked my hair for a while. He does that a lot, it relaxes both of us.” He explained.

“That sounds really nice. You have something that benefits both of you.” Bedelia pointed out, and when her patient nodded, she added. “How did it make you feel when your Dom began stroking your hair? Because, you said that you didn’t expect it. Were you surprised perhaps?”

“I was, yeah. I- I wanted him to hit me, so when he tried to touch me I really flinched, but he just kept stroking my hair. I was really exhausted so I just- I just started crying on the floor but he didn’t stop stroking my hair until I stopped.” Peter said quietly.

“And how did it make you feel? Having him by your side and touching you like that?” Bedelia asked again.

“It- I dunno. He was still angry at me, even if he didn’t show it, so part of me was afraid that he would end up hitting me anyway. Part of me liked it, though. It was so… different to what I’m used to, but in a good way.” Peter admitted, fiddling with the hem of his hoodie. He hadn’t made eye contact the entire time he was talking, but now he lifted his head to look at the psychologist for a moment.

“Hmm, that’s good.” Bedelia agreed with a nod and gave the boy a small smile when he lifted his gaze. They didn’t have much more time left, so the psychologist decided to try and end on a good note. “What other things have been good since last time you were here?”

“Uhm… Mr. Stark took me to his office last week. That was nice. He showed me around ‘n stuff, I think he just wanted to show me off more than anything.” Peter said, his cheeks blushing a bright pink at the attention he had gotten from Mr. Stark’s employees.

“And did you enjoy that?” Bedelia asked, smiling again at seeing Peter blush when he talked about it. The female Dom of course knew the significance of a Dom bringing their sub out in public. Overall, it meant that the Dom was proud of their sub and wanted to show them off.

“It was a little embarrassing at first, but… yeah, I liked it.” Peter nodded, a small smile tugging on his lips. “He made me come into a meeting with him and kneel at his feet the entire time. It- It felt good.” That was the hardest part of the entire day, having to kneel at the side of the man’s chair for an hour straight while his Dom talked about business with several other Doms and neutrals who could barely take their eyes off of him.

“Perhaps you could ask him to take you another time?” Bedelia suggested, still smiling when Peter also seemed to be doing so.

“Uhm... Yeah, maybe.” Peter nodded slowly, but he didn’t sound sure of himself. The thought of Peter asking for /anything/ from Mr. Stark right now seemed a little daunting after what had happened last night. The boy was even dreading going home at all, knowing what was awaiting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> our tumblrs  
richie: sunflowerstarker  
rafni: professional-benaddict  
pls do come yell at us about our story >:3


	18. Making Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tony has plans for saturday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter this week, but there'll be a much longer one next week. thanks for sticking around - richie x

When Tony finally reached the penthouse apartment after work, he wasn’t surprised to not find Peter by the sofa as usual. After all, they had had quite the fight about the party. The Dom didn’t even know if Peter was the most unhappy about the grounding or the cock cage, but he was definitely unhappy. And so was Tony, but he had to be better than that. He would have to discipline the sub, while also caring for him, so he headed up to the boy’s room. “Peter, can I come in?” He asked, knocking on the door twice.

Peter had been unsuccessfully trying to take a nap when Mr. Stark knocked on his door, and he opened one eyelid at the sound of a knock on the door. He took a quick breath and sat up in bed, his hair tousled from where he had been trying to sleep. “Yeah, it’s open.” He called out, rubbing at his face with the heel of his palm. 

“Hey, did I wake you?” Tony asked a little worriedly, seeing how Peter had his curtains half drawn and how he was laying in bed. Then, the Dom thought of something else, which made his anger bubble up to the surface again. “Did you skip the psychologist today?” He asked sharply, thinking that Peter hadn’t left the house at all. But, Happy would have let him know if Peter hadn’t shown up.

“Wh- No! No, I- I went, Happy took me. I got back and tried to take a nap, but… it didn’t really work.” Peter quickly explained, holding up a hand in a ‘stop!’ gesture almost like he was trying to pre-emptively calm the Dom down before anything could happen. “I went today, but it was tiring.” He said, moving his pillow so that he could sit against the headboard of his bed.

“Okay, I see.” Tony said, relaxing his shoulders, but he remained standing just a few steps from the doorway. Although he was still angry, he didn’t want to storm into Peter’s space that he had given him. “Did you tell her about the party?”

“Yes.” Peter replied, his eyes glancing downwards as familiar nerves came back. “I- I told her about it, and about what happened when you got there, and what happened when we came home.” He explained. “I told her that… I thought it was my fault for acting so stupid, and for- for lashing out at you.”

“Hmm.” Tony hummed and nodded approvingly to what the sub was saying, particularly about him accepting the fact that he caused the consequences, and that he must live with them. At least for a week till Tony calls of the punishment. “And what did she say?”

“Uhm… She didn’t really say much, if I’m honest. She just let me explain everything and… and say what was in my head. She did say that it was understandable that I felt… I dunno, confused? Because of how Beck used to punish me versus how you do it, I- I wasn’t used to the change, so she said it kinda made sense that I went a little bit off the rails. Not that it was acceptable, just that it made sense.” Peter explained.

“Hmm, that makes sense.” Tony hummed. That made a lot of sense, actually. “Seems like we’re getting our money’s worth with her, huh?” The Dom joked a little, stepping further into the room now and went to sit on the chair by Peter’s desk, turning in it so that he was facing the sub. 

“Do you like her then?”

“I do, yeah.” Peter mumbled, relaxing back into the bed now that Mr. Stark apparently wasn’t mad with him. “She’s a little bit intimidating, but... all Doms kind of are, really.” He joked, grabbing his other pillow so that he could cuddle it. “Did you have a good day at work?”

“Yeah, I did. Well- it was all right. It’s just work.” The Dom shrugged a bit. “But, I got a call from an old friend of mine and I invited him over for dinner on Saturday. He’s bringing his sub along, so we were hoping you could be friends.” Tony smiled when he remembered the call earlier that day.

“Oh, that’s cool. What’re their names?” Peter asked. Apart from Wanda and her Dom Vis, Peter hadn’t really seen other Dom/sub pairs interact. He wasn’t even sure that he should consider Wanda and Vis a Dom/sub pair, as Wanda seemed to be treated like a princess, almost to the point of being neutral.

“The Dom is Steve Rogers. He’s ex military and he may appear stiff, but he’s a really nice guy. His sub is James, he’s a bit older than you.” Tony informed briefly. “I might also invite a few other Doms, so we might throw a proper dinner party this weekend.”

“A dinner party…?” Peter gulped at that. The idea of being under the watchful gaze of not just Mr. Stark, but the other Doms at the party, was enough to make him nervous. “A-And their subs would be there as well? Right?” He asked.

“I mean, Strange doesn’t have a sub, so... But, Wanda you’ve already met, right? I’m not sure if she has the best influence on you though...” The Dom commented, shooting the sub a little teasing grin to show that he wasn’t mad. He was just poking at the boy for some fun.

Peter flushed pink at Mr. Stark’s teasing. “Technically, sir, it wasn’t her that encouraged me to drink, it was my friend Harry.” He shot back, fiddling with his blanket. “She was just drunk already. Is she… is she always like that with her Dom? They seemed very… relaxed.”

“Hmm.” Tony hummed at being corrected. “I think she is, yeah. Vis is... Well- his methods are a lot different than mine. He would be what you call a soft Dom. I know that Wanda calls him ‘Daddy’ a lot and she is quite cute. But, definitely not my type of sub.”

“Huh…” Mr. Stark had said in the past that he wasn’t a soft Dom. However, as Peter looked at him sat in the boy’s desk chair watching him, the sub had a thought that maybe the man was a little bit, he just didn’t realise it. 

“That’s fair. I mean- the amount she got away with, I couldn’t see you letting her do any of that.” 

“Definitely not.” Tony chuckled, shuddering at the idea of having two dozen subs drinking and partying in his apartment. What would people think of him? “Have you talked to her since the party? Didn’t Vis discipline her in any way?” The Dom asked, gaping a bit at the possibility when he realised.

“I haven’t talked to her directly, but… I’ve seen her Snapchat story. Apparently Vis wouldn’t let her go on the spa day he had planned for her, after the party.” Peter shrugged. “She was really upset about it, but knowing her she’ll probably be fine.”

Tony snorted at that, rubbing at his eyes and shook his head in disbelief. “Yeah... That’s Vis and his methods. But, it also says a lot about Wanda and what kind of sub she is. She does earn her spot, but how? That I don’t know.” The Dom chuckled, still shaking his head softly. “Does it feel unfair? With how I’m punishing you?”

“Uhm… the c-cage is a bit much.” Peter laughed nervously, hoping to God that Mr. Stark knew he was joking. “But… no, it’s fair. It’s different to what I’m used to, but it’s fair.” He said.

“Good, because I’m sticking by my words and you’ll have it till the rest of the week. And that includes the dinner party.” Tony said and got up from the chair, straightening his work suit that he was still wearing. “Would you like to help with dinner?” The Dom asked.

Peter nodded, and shuffled to throw the covers off of himself. He got out of bed and headed over to where Mr. Stark was stood, and together they headed to the kitchen to make dinner together.


	19. Dinner Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tony and peter host a dinner party for their dom and sub friends.

Saturday came a lot quicker than expected, and Mr. Stark had decided that he was going to make a dinner party out of the event. It was 11am, and Peter was currently peering curiously around the doorway at the small group of strangers that had suddenly appeared in their living room. Mr. Stark had his back to the boy as he spoke to the group, who all seemed very focussed on what he was saying. Before long, Mr. Stark had finished his conversation with them, and turned towards Peter. They made eye contact, and Peter blushed brightly with embarrassment at being caught snooping. He couldn’t pretend that he wasn’t, though, not when Mr. Stark was walking straight towards him.

After finishing instructing the kitchen team he had hired, Tony turned to head off to let them work and chuckled when he saw Peter jump in surprise by the doorway. “What you looking at?” Tony asked with a grin, coming up to Peter to tuck a stray curl behind his hear fondly.

Peter breathed a quick sigh of relief, and relaxed from where he was peering behind the doorway. “Uhm... the people. What’re they doin’ here?” He asked not unkindly, watching as the group headed over to their large kitchen and began setting things up. His brow furrowed in confusion, and he looked to Mr. Stark for an explanation.

“Cooking.” Tony said simply. To him, it was obvious. He was just hosting a dinner party, but that didn’t mean he was cooking. “For later. Have you found a shirt you’d like to wear?” The Dom asked, still fiddling with the sub’s hair which seemed to be in need of a trim soon.

“Oh... I thought that- never mind. I- I was hoping you’d help me pick one?” Peter replied, briefly dislodging Mr. Stark’s hand from his hair as he looked back in the direction of his room. “It’s okay if you don’t want to! I just- I just thought you might want to. I dunno. You seem busy, so...”

“If you’re gonna ramble like that later, I’ll have to gag you.” Tony said with a fond chuckle, grasping Peter’s chin with his thumb and pointy finger and closed his mouth. “Come on, then. Do you need help ironing your outfit too?” The Dom asked, heading towards Peter’s room.

Peter snapped his mouth shut when Mr. Stark pressed on his chin, and his eyes widened at the threat of a gag. The thought of being gagged and vulnerable like that while Mr. Stark had all of his Dom friends visiting... it sent shivers up Peter’s spine, and he had trouble hiding them. “Uhm, yes please.” He nodded, scurrying to catch up as they entered his bedroom, and then into the walk-in closet. Mr. Stark had a far more tasteful sense of style than Peter did, so the boy simply let Mr. Stark look through his clothes.

While looking through the clothes he had gotten Peter, Tony tried to find the tightest one, since it would look the best underneath a harness. Since he would have friends visiting, he would have to dress Peter appropriately so they knew that the sub was owned. After finding a pair of slacks, a belt, some socks and shoes to match, the Dom showed the boy how to iron his shirt and pants while the kitchen team continued to prep the three course meal for the night.

Peter followed the man’s instructions on how to iron his clothes as closely as he could. It surprised him that even though Mr. Stark was a billionaire and could realistically get teams of people to do everything for him, he insisted on doing chores like this himself. Peter decided to stay in his hoodie and boxers outfit for the time being, until the evening came and he would have to get changed. “So, uhm, how many people are coming tonight?”

“Strange, him you’ve met before, of course.” Tony said, helping Peter get into his harness after getting dressed in his shirt and pants. It wasn’t like the boy could do it himself, but it was a strong principal that Doms only could put and remove collars and harnesses on their subs. “Then Vis, and he’s bringing Wanda. And then Steve and James. Or- Bucky, that’s what Steve calls him. He only calls him James when he’s in trouble, but that’s practically never, so.” The Dom mused before finally stepping back now that his sub was all ready. Unable to help a proud grin, Tony stepped forward and kissed the boy’s forehead.

Peter nodded, trying to remember the names of the people who were coming. Luckily he had met half of them before, so it wouldn’t be too difficult. When Mr. Stark kissed him on the forehead, Peter’s heart fluttered in his chest and he also smiled. “What’s that about you not being a soft Dom, sir?” He teased lightly when Mr. Stark took a step back. “They’ll be here soon, right?”

“Shut it.” Tony laughed, averting his gaze elsewhere before he would start flushing. “Yes, you can bet money on Steve being here first.” 

And Tony was right when he got a call down from the lobby that a certain Mr Rogers had arrived. Tony let the lobby know to send him up. A few moments later, the elevator opened and a large blonde stepped through, striding confidently till he stopped in a subconscious parade rest. The captain was all sharp edges and held his head high as Tony came up to shake his hand. 

“Stark, it’s good to see you.” Steve smiled widely, taking his right hand on top of Tony’s while they shook hands.

Peter was a few paces behind Mr. Stark when the two men greeted each other, and peering around him he saw another sub doing the exact same thing. He definitely looked older than Peter, taller too, with a well trimmed beard and long hair tied up in a half ponytail, while some of it spilled down around his shoulders. The two subs made eye contact and Peter smiled nervously, to which the other sub, who Peter suddenly remembered as being called ‘Bucky’, simply nodded curtly. Peter suddenly felt two extra pairs of eyes on him, and looked up to see that Mr. Stark and Mr. Rogers were both looking at him expectantly. “H-Hello, sir. Nice to- Nice to meet you.” He stammered, cautiously holding his hand out.

“Peter Parker.” Steve said, taking Peter’s hand while he studied the sub from head to toe. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. How has Stark been treating you?” The blonde Dom asked. Much like at the office when Pepper had asked the same thing, Tony gave Peter a brief look as a warning not to embarrass him.

Peter tried not to think about how unnerving it was that Mr. Rogers knew his full name, nor about how it seemed as if the man could crush his hand in this handshake. “He’s been treating me well, sir. I’m- I’m very lucky.” He nodded, not unaware of the look that Mr. Stark was giving him. He wasn’t worried about it though, as he was telling the truth. He glanced over at Bucky again, who still hadn’t said a word the entire time.

“Good, good. How long has it been now? Since he bought you.” Steve asked.  
“Almost three months, I think?” Tony answered with a little shrug, but still with a smile on his lips. 

“Surprisingly long for you, Stark.” Steve teased with a grin, patting the other Doms arm before wrapping it around Bucky’s waist. “We’re celebrating our five year anniversary in two weeks.” The blonde grinned widely, pulling his sub closer who was now smiling a little bashfully.

Peter couldn’t hold back his pleasantly surprised expression when Mr. Rogers pulled Bucky to stand by his side. Five years was a long time, and somewhere in the back of Peter’s mind he wondered if he and Mr. Stark would get to that mark. “That’s amazing.” He said softly, mainly directing it at Bucky who almost seemed to be blushing at the attention on him.

“We’re going to the Bahamas to celebrate. And I’m getting my room designed with a larger desk and such.” Bucky added with a smile, squirming lightly under his Dom’s touch when he began running his hand up and down his side. 

“Oh, wow! For your studies and such?” Tony asked. 

“Yeah, yeah, I need more space for my books.” The dark haired sub answered. 

“Bucky studies wildlife in his free time. Writing a bunch of A papers, right?” Steve explained when Peter seemed a little confused. Bucky giggled quietly at the praise.

“Wow… The Bahamas sounds great. I’ve never even been out of New York.” Peter said in awe. It was then, as Peter’s eyes trailed down Bucky’s body to admire his outfit, that he noticed the prosthetic arm. It was subtle, hidden in the arm of a jacket that Bucky was currently wearing, but Peter noticed it. He blinked once, but didn’t comment.

“Hmm, we’ll need to do something about that then.” Tony mused, hinting at a vacation outside of the states in the near future. After a bit of more catching up, Steve handed over the gift he had brought, which included and a wine and some fancy jams. Tony accepted the gifts with a broad smile and told Steve and Bucky to be at home in his apartment. While Steve and Bucky had arrived a bit early, Stephen arrived right on time.

Peter barely had time to register what Mr. Stark had said before he was being swept up in the conversation with the other pair. When the elevator dinged for the second time, Peter’s head swivelled to see who had arrived. He hadn’t seen Strange since the auction, and raised a gentle hand waving at the Dom as he strode towards them.

After exchanging greetings with the two other Doms and Bucky, Stephen finally turned to Peter with a warm smile. “It’s been a while. You seem great, Peter.” The Dom said wholeheartedly. At the back of his head, he couldn’t quite believe that the sub had made it this far considering which agency, and which Dom, he was trained by. The boy seemed like a whole new person, and not so much like the nervous and shaking sub at the auction months ago.

“Oh! Thank you, Mr. Strange. That’s- Yeah. Mr. Stark’s been really good to me.” Peter responded, looking over his shoulder at where Mr. Stark was currently talking to Bucky about his wildlife studies. “Are the, uhm, auctions going well? Have you done any since mine?”

“Only one, sadly. We’ve had to slow them down. There’s been some- well, complications with the supply.” The Dom explained shortly. “But, it’s all being taken care of and I’m not going bankrupt anytime soon.” He added as a joke, but also as a distraction. “But, you say that Stark’s been good to you. Has he brought you out to show off yet?” Stephen asked with a smirk.

Peter’s brow furrowed momentarily at that. Strange seemed to be brushing his question off, which definitely made Peter suspicious, but he didn’t look further into it for now. “Uh… yes, actually. He took me to his work the other week, insisted on bringing me into one of his meetings and everything. I met his assistant, Ms. Potts as well, she was nice.”

“That’s great. Sounds like a fun day.” Stephen smiled, knowing the importance of Doms showing off their subs in public. “Did you get to tease Stark in front of his employers?” The Dom asked in a hushed tone.

Peter glanced over his shoulder again, to make sure Mr. Stark wasn’t paying attention, before leaning in. “A little bit. Ms. Potts asked me what he was like, and I was tempted to call him a soft Dom. He hates that.” He giggled.

“Oh, my God! You should have! He really does hate it, but I don’t really understand why. We soft Doms have it easier, I think. Although, I’m outnumbered on that argument with these two, but once Vis gets here...” Stephen winked at Peter as he laughed with him. 

And speaking of the devil, the elevator dinged softly and Vis stepped out with a bouncing Wanda next to him. “Hiii!” The girl squealed loudly, catching everyone’s attention. Vis didn’t even shush her and just chuckled fondly.

Peter visibly startled at the sudden explosion of noise that was Wanda, and looked over to see the girl in a designer pink outfit, with a matching pink collar that had a dainty little bell dangling from it. He was shocked, but then giggled in amusement as Wanda immediately came over to him and pulled him into a hug. 

“Hey, Wanda!” He said, trying to keep the same amount of energy as she was currently displaying.

“Ahhh! Hiii!” Wanda squealed, bouncing in place while she hugged Peter before pulling back. While the Doms greeted one another, Wanda focused mostly on Peter and Bucky.   
“God, it was so much fun last time.” The girl giggled to Peter before turning to the other sub. “Buck, it was super rude of you not to come.” 

“Sorry, Wanda, but my Captain wouldn’t let me go. And to be honest, I didn’t want to go either.” The sub said, scrunching up his nose in disgust, but his lips curled up into a smile. 

With a pout, Wanda shoved at Bucky’s shoulder. “Still! You missed /out/! Right, Pete?”

Peter also scrunched up his nose. “Gee, Wanda, you definitely had a lot to drink that night if you can’t remember how the party /ended/…” He said, trailing off with embarrassment at the memory of his Dom forcing him to kneel in front of his friends and making Wanda end the party early. “Don’t worry Buck, I feel like Wanda’s not done throwing parties. You can make the next one.”

“Ahh, amazing!” Wanda squealed at the idea of another party. “Too bad my Daddy isn’t letting me drink tonight, because then we really could have some fun!” The female sub laughed, sticking her tongue out playfully in a little dramatic pose. 

Bucky just rolled his eyes in response. “I’m /not/ coming.” He grumbled. 

“Oh, yes, you are.” Wanda giggled.

Watching the other two subs interact really was like chalk and cheese. Peter couldn’t help stifling a laugh, seeing just how different they were when they were stood next to each other: Wanda looking all pretty in pink, while Bucky stood tall and menacing with his prosthetic arm and dark eyes. Peter liked to think that he was a healthy middle, but he wasn’t too sure. Every so often he glanced over at Mr. Stark, just in case the Dom needed anything from him.

After a bit of chatting, dinner was finally ready and the hired servants started serving the first of the three courses. The Doms and subs were naturally paired up around the table, but still everyone talked together, asking about what they had been up to lately. While the Doms enjoyed wine with the food, the subs were given either alcohol free cider or water. Wanda was the most disappointed and voiced that to her Dom. Steve and Tony cringed a bit at the girl’s whiney tone, and then at Vis’ soft and delicate response.

“Princess, we talked about this. You’re not getting alcohol till the end of next week.”

Peter was shocked to see how Wanda and Vis interacted. He had only gotten a glimpse into their dynamic at Wanda’s party, and even then it was a surprise to see how lax the Dom was with her. He wouldn’t dream of asking Mr. Stark for alcohol after saying he wasn’t to have any, especially in the tone that Wanda asked. He side-eyed Bucky briefly, and both of them shared a quick look before returning to their food.

“Fine.” Wanda pouted and pierced a piece of meat with her fork. Stephen and Steve were quite amused by the sight and chuckled softly. 

“It’s not the end of the world, I’m sure.” Stephen comforted and the female sub shrugged a bit.   
After chewing and swallowing, she spoke. 

“I guess not.” 

Once they had gotten to desert and everyone was pleasantly full. The Doms remained by the table to enjoy their wine, but excused their subs from the table. They all knew that subs also deserved some time amongst themselves, and so Wanda, Peter and Bucky headed to the sofa with their drinks.

The three subs took their seats on the sofa, where conversation died down a little bit to a comfortable silence as they drank their drinks. “So, uhm, Bucky… how did you and Mr. Rogers meet? Was it an auction like us, or…?” Peter asked, turning to the male sub. He noticed the little awkward shuffle that Bucky did in his seat, and for a second he wondered if he had gone too far.  
When Peter asked his question, Wanda sat back in her seat, dropping some of her bubbly nature, since she knew the answer. 

“I met my Captain when he was doing service in the army. I- I was a civilian caught in the crossfire and we met when he was out on patrol.” Bucky explained, leaving out the location of the war, both for his own sake and due to the fact that it was classified. “And then he brought me here, to the States, and he took me in as his sub- like officially. And it’s been us ever since.” The sub finished, fixing his gaze on the floor and fiddled with his hands in his lap.

“Oh…” Peter nodded in understanding. “That, uhm- that explains the…” He gestured wordlessly to the sub’s prosthetic arm, to which Bucky nodded in response. “Me ‘n Wanda were in the same auction group together, that’s how we met.” He said, gesturing over to Wanda.

“Yeah! Ahh, that was such a fun night. And I got so lucky with my Daddy.” Wanda grinned. 

“Yeah, I got really lucky with my Captain too.” Bucky said, smiling a little softly as his eyes trailed over to his Dom by the dinner table. 

“What about you? How are you getting along with your Dom since- uhm, the party?” Wanda asked Peter, biting her lip in a slight grimace.

Peter at least had the good humour to huff a laugh at Wanda’s question. “Yeah, we’re fine. It’s, uh… it’s been difficult sometimes, but we get on well. I’m surprised he even let me sit in on this dinner, I’m supposed to be grounded for the week.” He said quietly, looking up at where the Doms were chatting amicably at the table. 

“Oh, shit! How much did you get punished? Did he beat you at home?” Wanda asked, having at least the decency to keep her voice down now. Meanwhile, Bucky was smiling a bit at knowing he really did make the right choice by not coming to the party.

“He, uhm… He’s grounded me for the week, ‘n said I can’t go anywhere without his driver. He also put a- a cage on me.” Peter mumbled, glancing down at his own crotch. The other two also looked there briefly, and although it was his own fault for pointing it out Peter’s skin still heated up at having people look there. “He didn’t beat me. I- I thought he was gonna, and I- I nearly freaked out, but he didn’t.”

“Damn...” Wanda drawled, adding a whistle for dramatic effect. “I also got grounded, sort of, with Daddy canceling my monthly spa visit and not letting me have friends over. And I can’t have alcohol till next week.” The girl pouted.

Peter and Bucky shared a glance that indicated they both thought that that was barely a punishment, but it seemed to make the girl upset so they didn’t comment on it. “Mr. Stark never lets me have alcohol. I mean, I don’t like it anyway, but… after that, he’s definitely never gonna let me have any.” Peter said, looking over to the table again.

“You’re underage, so why should he?” Bucky pointed out. 

“Because everyone else does it anyway!” Wanda argued, her voice getting a bit high pitched and whiney again. 

“That’s not a good enough reason.”

Peter simply shrugged in response to Bucky’s point, and took a well-timed sip of his drink as the other two subs got into a quiet yet heated discussion over whether Peter should be allowed to drink or not. “It’s really not a big deal, Wanda, honestly. It’s- It’s not the worst thing he could’ve done.” He said, gently cutting Wanda off from her rebuttal. “I’m guessing you never get on the Captain’s bad side, Bucky?”

“No, never. It’s just not what we want to do. He knows exactly what I am capable of, and sets the boundaries there.” The male sub explained matter of factly. “It’s just how we have always been since we kinda settled.” He added, glancing over at his Dom with a loving look in his eyes. 

Wanda hummed thoughtfully, then giggled a bit and shoved at Bucky. “You’re getting all sappy! You never do that.” The girl teased lovingly.

Peter giggled at the male sub’s blushing expression. He couldn’t help the small feeling in his chest, one that wished for his and Mr. Stark’s relationship to be like that. He was about to say something as well, but then scraping noises from the other end of the room made him look up, and notice that the Doms were standing up from the table and approaching them.

“We’d like to discuss something in private, so we are heading up to my office.” Tony said, then Steve added. 

“You guys will remain here.” 

Bucky lowered his head in respect and nodded promptly. “Yes, Captain.” 

Almost predictably, Wanda whined out her protest and got up from the sofa to get a goodbye kiss from her Daddy. “We’ll be right back. Behave while I’m gone, princess.” Vis said, stroking back Wanda’s hair after kissing her on the lips.

Peter simply nodded quietly, not adding to what was already said. As the Doms left the room, he turned back to the other subs. “So, uh, what do we wanna do now?” He asked, peering at the cider bottle he had been sipping only to discover he had finished it.

After a bit of thinking, Wanda piped up with a gleeful smile. “Truth or dare.” She stated simply, looking back and forth at the other subs and awaited their response anxiously. 

“No.” Bucky simply said with one shake of his head. 

“Come on! I’ll go easy on you guys.” The female sub added, bringing her hands up in a payer to get her wish. “Pretty please, Peter?”

Peter glanced nervously from Bucky to Wanda. “...I’ll play, but if it’s anything to do with alcohol I’m not afraid to rat you out to Vis.” He said, sitting back against the couch with his arms folded. “You ask first, seeing as it was your idea.”

“Of course not! I’ll play nice, promise.” Wanda grinned widely and then narrowed her eyes at Peter as she thought of some options. “Truth or dare, Peter?” She asked, and when Peter replied truth, she hummed again. “What’s the nastiest thing you’ve done with your Dom?”

“Uh… I mean, aside from this cage he has me in right now?” Peter asked, which elicited giggles from Wanda and a small huff of laughter from Bucky. “He… He likes making me hump his leg to get off, and then- then he stops me before I can actually… you know.” Peter said, circling the top of his cider bottle with an index finger. “What about you, Buck? Anything weird, if you don’t mind us asking?”

“Oh, I’m not telling that easily. That’s not the rules, right?” Bucky said, shaking his head softly and took a sip of his water. 

“Okay, okay, Peter’s turn now! Ask one of us!” Wanda urged on, scooting forwards in her seat.

“Hm… Okay, Buck, truth or dare. I won’t ask Wanda’s question, don’t worry.” Peter asked. When Bucky also replied truth, he pursed his lips to think of a question. “Have you ever embarrassed your Dom before? Like, in public?”

“No, never.” Bucky replied quickly, but Wanda did not accept it as an honest answer and shoved at his shoulder. 

“That’s a lie!” 

“Okay, okay! I guess there was /one/ time...” He started, blushing a bit at having to admit it and when Wanda and Peter both began pressuring him into answering properly, he finally gave in.   
“Okay! So, I once pretended to not hear him when he ordered me to fetch him something. Like, we were in a hotel restaurant just enjoying some drinks by the bar with some of his friends from the army, and I- I told him ‘did you say something, sir?’ and he got quite furious with me. It-it was sorta fun...”

Both Peter and Wanda laughed at Bucky’s story. “Jeez, that’s daring coming from you! I couldn’t imagine doing anything like that to the Captain, he’s too intimidating.” Peter admitted, and Wanda nodded emphatically in agreement. “Your turn to ask, Buck.”

When it was Bucky’s turn to ask, he decided to ask Peter again. Peter also replied truth, and so Bucky thought for a moment before asking. “Do you love your Dom?” Wanda fell surprisingly quiet at that, and turned her wide eyes to look at Peter, curious and anxious to hear his answer.

Peter also fell quiet at that question. For a moment the room was completely silent, and all that could be heard was his own heart pounding in his chest. “I…” He didn’t know. Was he supposed to? It was a contract, were there /supposed/ to be feelings behind it? He had no idea how to respond. “Uhm. I- I don’t know.” He answered nervously.

Sensing that it was definitely the wrong question to ask at the wrong time, Bucky lowered his gaze and began fiddling with his water. Wanda also noticed the tension in the room and grew restless. “I’m gonna get another cider.” She said, getting up and heading to the kitchen where the team were still cleaning up the last bits from the dinner. 

When Bucky and Peter were left alone, Bucky spoke up. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked that.” He said, and meant it.

“It’s alright, man, you… you didn’t know. I think it’s a question that’s easy for /you/ to answer, but… not me. I- I dunno. I know you didn’t mean to offend me or anything.” Peter shrugged, smiling softly at Bucky to show there was no harm done.

“Hmm.” Bucky hummed in agreement, too caught up in his own embarrassment to really say anything else. 

But, as usual, Wanda came in and filled that void with her bubbly nature. “Guys! They left the door slightly open.” The female sub said, sliding over in her stockings. Even on fancy occasions like these, Wanda would still walk around without shoes.

Peter snorted with laughter at Wanda sliding over to them, but then raised his eyebrows in surprise. “They did? Wanda…” He and Bucky glanced at each other, instantly aware of what Wanda was implying. “They said it was private, we probably shouldn’t…”

“Come on! We’ll be super quiet. Daddy won’t be mad anyway.” Wanda said in a hushed whisper, putting her pointy finger to her lips. 

Bucky looked a bit unsurely over at Peter. Sure, being a good and obedient sub was good, but it could be a bit fun to misbehave sometimes. “We could just go look and if we get caught, we’ll just say you wanted to show us something.” Bucky suggested and Wanda nodded eagerly in return.  
Peter grimaced at the other subs, clearly uncomfortable with the idea. He was already being punished for the party, the idea of getting caught doing this would only make things worse. However, the other two subs were already getting up to go to Mr. Stark’s office, and so he had no choice but to follow them.

Giddy with excitement, Wanda skipped ahead on light feet and up to where Tony had brought the three other Doms into his office. The door was indeed left slightly ajar, and a thin stripe of light illuminated the otherwise dark hallway. 

“... and what has Romanov said about it?” Stephen asked, his dark baritone voice carrying out into the hallway clearly despite his slightly hushed tone. 

“She is very eager to go to the press, too eager for our plan of action. If we do this in a rush, we won’t get him, that’s for sure. We must get him off guard.” Steve replied.

Peter and Bucky followed Wanda slowly, careful to place their weight lightly in case of the Doms hearing them. They paused just outside the door, too far away for any of the Doms to see them. “W-Who’re they talking about?” Bucky asked, and Peter shook his head in confusion as a response. They kept a safe distance away, but Wanda was definitely more excited than them about spying on the Doms.

“So, we’ll have to organise this, make a plan for when we actually out him. We should get Romanov on board. She could be very helpful.” Tony pointed out. 

“And you know her, right, Stark? So, she might listen to you.” Vis asked. 

“Well, she isn’t exactly fond of me, but I think she’ll want to cooperate either way when I tell her that my own sub is involved. Although she isn’t fond of me, she really likes my subs no matter what.” 

“Sounds like she’s fucking with you, Stark.” Stephen chimed in, causing everyone to chuckle.

Both Bucky and Wanda looked over at Peter when Mr. Stark mentioned him in the conversation. What had he been involved in? Unless... they were talking about Mr. Beck. Peter’s brow furrowed and he leaned a little closer to hear the Dom’s conversation. Why was he being talked about, and why wasn’t Peter being included in this conversation?

“So, how many subs do we have now?” Steve asked, getting the conversation back on track. 

“We know of at least two dozen who were abused by Beck, but we don’t have contact with all of them. Some of the subs say friends of theirs experienced the same abuse, but they don’t want to come forward with it. Which is completely understandable.” Stephen replied. 

“We have contact with ten and all of them have Doms now, and we have their contact info.” Tony added.

Peter flushed with embarrassment as both Bucky and Wanda stared at him again with shocked, open mouths. He suddenly regretted ever following their advice to listen in on the Doms’ conversation, and he made an exaggerated silent gesture for the three of them to head back to the living room. However, in doing so he hit the wall with his fist and winced, cursing under his breath in pain.

“Do they all live in New York?” Vis asked, and Tony was just about to answer, but then everyone heard a sound out in the hallway. 

All the Doms fell quiet and faced the door, and Steve, who was sat the closest to it, stood up and opened the door fully. “James, did I not give you a simple enough order to follow?” The Dom asked with a raised voice, looking down at his sub with a deep frown on his face. Bucky scrambled back and into a kneeling position with his head hanging low. 

“Isn’t getting grounded and caged enough, Peter? If you crave more punishment, all you have to do is ask.” Tony said, also coming up to the door and seeing Peter eavesdropping along with Bucky and Wanda. By now, the female sub had also fallen into submission and had knelt down.

Peter didn’t dare argue back like he had at the party, and followed the other subs’ example of kneeling and bowing his head respectfully. “I-I’m sorry, sir.” He said quietly, not even trying to come up with an excuse as to what they were doing. It was painfully obvious, and Peter knew he would only be digging himself a deeper hole if he tried to explain himself.

Both seeing Peter kneel without a command and hearing him apologise right away caught Tony slightly off guard. However, he didn’t quite know whether it was due to the progress they had been making, or the added pressure of having other Doms and subs around. Perhaps a mix of both. 

“What shall we do with them?” Steve asked, looking at the other Doms. He knew they were thinking the same thing, and that was how they had the opportunity to punish their subs in front of others, which was always more exciting. 

“I think we’ll have to end the night here, sadly. I must discipline Peter and answer some of his questions, surely.” Tony explained.

None of the subs dared to lift their heads at Mr. Rogers’ question, but all had the same response of a quickened heart-rate. The thought of being punished in front of other people terrified Peter especially, who already had to deal with that at the party last week. The subs were instructed to stand up and head back to the living room, and Peter couldn’t help but look over at Bucky who looked like all the blood had gone from his face.

“Wanda, come here.” Vis instructed and finally had some authority in his voice. Wanda came up to him, whimpering out her apologies already. “We’ll talk at home.” He added, and then along with Steve, Bucky and Stephen, he made his way to the elevator. 

Tony followed them after snapping his fingers at Peter. “Come say good night to our guests.” The Dom instructed simply.

Peter raised his gaze to look at the guests who were now stood by the elevator. “G’night, it- it was nice seeing you.” He said politely, though his cheeks were still pink with embarrassment and his gaze flickered from one person to the next. He also looked over at Mr. Stark, who was watching him warily, probably to make sure he didn’t fuck up.

After a number of apologies and thank yous, Tony finally smiled goodbye to their last guest before he was finally left alone with his sub. “Was Steve’s order not clear enough? Why were you three lurking and eavesdropping on our private conversation?” The Dom said right away, snapping his fingers and pointed at his feet.

Peter got into position immediately, dropping to his knees with his hands curled on his lap. “I-It wasn’t my idea, sir, I promise! Wanda noticed your office door was open and- and she and Bucky wanted to see what you were talking about, I wasn’t planning on spying on you, I just got dragged into it!” He explained, looking up at his Dom with wide eyes. “I told them that we shouldn’t do it, honest!”

“But, you still went with them, even though you knew better than that.” Tony pointed out, his voice low and dripping with disappointment. “I think I would have been less disappointed if it was your idea and you didn’t know any better. But, you did.” The Dom continued and then paused for a bit. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

“I-I’m sorry, Mr. Stark. I shouldn’t have eavesdropped on your conversation.” Peter replied quickly, his gaze falling back down to the floor. However, even with his apology said, the sub still had questions about what the Doms were talking about. He didn’t ask any of them though, simply waited for Mr. Stark to speak again.

After considering Peter’s apology, Tony announced his verdict. “I’m extending your grounding till the end of the month. In addition, I’ll give you ten swats with my belt, then ten with a paddle of my choosing. Is that understood?” The Dom asked, still standing still and looked down at the top of Peter’s head from where the boy was knelt down by his feet.

Peter winced at the extensive punishment that Mr. Stark listed, but nodded in response. “Y-Yes, Mr. Stark. Thank you.” He added quietly, fidgeting nervously on the floor. He wondered if Bucky and Wanda were getting the same treatment as him. He felt especially bad for Bucky, as Captain Rogers had referred to him as James from the moment of opening the door. Mr. Stark had mentioned that that only happened when Bucky was in a lot of trouble, and Peter couldn’t help feeling guilty about that.

“All right. Now, get to bed, it’s getting late.” Tony said and stepped aside to walk past Peter. But, when the sub spoke up, the Dom stopped in his tracks and hummed to show that he was listening.

“Were- Were you talking about Beck, with those other Doms? Is that what the private meeting was about?” Peter suddenly asked, getting up off the floor as Mr. Stark permitted him to. “Is that why I was mentioned?”

Tony sighed a bit, but didn’t turn around to face the boy. He knew this would be hard on Peter, and this wasn’t the time to have this conversation. So, he repeated his order and then headed to get a drink. “Go to bed, Peter. We’ll talk about this later.” The Dom said simply.

Peter could tell that the Dom was tired, so despite his own annoyance that Mr. Stark was brushing him off, he didn’t question the man any further. “G’night, Mr. Stark.” He said gently, daring to press the lightest kiss against the man’s cheek as he moved to his bedroom. Once inside, he stripped out of his dinner party outfit quickly, but hesitated when his fingertips touched his collar. He ultimately decided to leave it on, and continued with the rest of his bedtime routine before he crawled into bed and promptly fell asleep.


	20. The Paddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter is punished again

Peter shifted on the carpet, wincing gently at the feeling in his knees of being knelt down for this long. After the events of last night’s dinner party, Peter got a text from his Dom the next day while the man was out, instructing him to be ready, kneeling and blindfolded in the playroom with his wrists crossed behind his back. And here he was, following the Dom’s advice as best he could. He could hear the footsteps of the man around him, pacing in a slow, wide circle around him. Mr. Stark hadn’t spoken yet, but Peter knew it was him even without seeing him.

The boy wasn’t a complete idiot, he knew that whatever happened in this room this evening was to be retribution for his behaviour the night before. They hadn’t addressed the elephant in the room yet, which was the talk the Doms had about Beck, so Peter was strung up and nervous with all his unanswered questions spinning in his head. But, somewhere in the fog of his mind, he found a hint of that floaty subspace feeling. Perhaps, despite his confusion, on some level, he still trusted his Dom to take care of it.

The embarrassment that Tony felt due to his sub’s behaviour from the dinner party had transformed into anger during his work day. So, while he paced around Peter in a circle, his footsteps were heavy and when he finally spoke, his voice was tense and low. “Tell me what happened last night. Walk me through the decisions you made. And don’t you dare lie to me. There is still time to make your punishment worse.” At least the sub was behaving now, so Tony hadn’t put any cuffs on him to restrain his arms behind his back. Besides, Peter had said the cuffs were his favourite toy, so if he had to restrain him, the Dom would use rope instead. He had, however, taken the cage off of the boy, as it was now the end of the week.

Peter gulped. “I- I decided to eavesdrop on your private conversation, even though you told me to stay in the living room. I didn’t follow your orders, and then tried to put the blame on Bucky and Wanda.” He said, trying his best to hold his posture on the floor. He could only hear where the man was based on his footfalls and his voice, and every so often he would change direction. Peter had a hard time facing one direction and not swivelling to follow the noise.

“So, first you eavesdropped, first mistake because that is incredibly disrespectful. Second, you didn’t stay in the living room, and third, you lied and put the blame on someone else. That’s three reasons for me to punish you.” Tony underlined, pausing a bit at the most important words to let it sink in for Peter how much he actually screwed up. While he lectured, the Dom kept a close eye on the sub and his posture, and his anger was slightly eased off by the fact that Peter was keeping a good posture and kept still.

“Y-Yes, sir. I’m sorry, Mister Stark.” Peter replied, his heart pounding in his chest. He hated fucking up like this, and he knew he shouldn’t have gone with the others to eavesdrop on the Doms. There was nothing they could do about it now, however, Peter simply had to take the punishment he was due. He didn’t even dare ask what the punishment was, for fear that talking out of line would only make things worse.

Tony didn’t reply to Peter’s apology, although he did note on how the sub had accepted the situation. Lord knows Tony has had subs who would fight to the very end and not admit that they were wrong. “Ask me to punish you, boy.” The Dom instructed.

Peter’s breath hitched at that. He’d never had to do that before, not even with Beck. It was degrading, humiliating, and it set his blood on fire in all the right ways. The thought of Beck also triggered all his questions about Tony discussing his former Dom with his Dom friends behind Peter’s back. But, the boy tried to push those questions out of his mind, and focus on what his current Dom had asked him to do. He squirmed for a second on the floor, before speaking. “Please- Please can you puh- punish me, Mr. Stark? Need it, sir, please.” He asked, and even just asking for it started a slow slide down into that floating state that he often had in scenes with his Dom.

“Yes, I will punish you, Peter.” Tony said and then touched the sub’s shoulder gently first, as not to startle him, and then guided him up on his feet. Since the boy was blindfolded, he guided him over to the bottom of the bed and made him stand there. “Wait here.” He instructed into his ear in a whisper, then left his side to retrieve something.

Peter shuffled slowly to where Mr. Stark was guiding him, startling a little when his shins bumped against what he assumed to be the frame of the bed. He still had his hands crossed behind his back, and Peter wondered what Mr. Stark was going to get, until he felt a hand pressing against the small of his back forcing him to get onto the bed. He laid down on his stomach, and let Mr. Stark move his arms and legs where he wanted them. Soon, he was splayed out like a starfish with his wrists and ankles by each bedpost, and his ass on display.

While he attached the cuffs around Peter’s wrists and ankles, the Dom explained his plan. “I’m going to give you ten swats with my belt, then another ten with one of the paddles. Then, once we are done, I will hear your apology, but not before we are done. You can cry as much as you need, but I will not hear any apologies before we are done. Understood?” Tony said, and paused by Peter’s head. Although the boy was blindfolded, Tony knew that he felt that they were close.

“Yes, sir.” Peter nodded, though the prospect of being hit with a belt made him a little bit nervous. He could almost /feel/ the man’s movements next to him, and his head turned to try and determine where Mr. Stark’s voice was coming from.

“Good.” Tony said simply, then unbuckled the belt he was wearing currently, and folded it up onto his hand comfortably. Before he started, he just let the leather rest on Peter’s back to build some anticipation. Then, he spoke huskily into the sub’s ear. “What’s your safeword?”  
Peter couldn’t help the small whimper that escaped him when he felt the leather resting against his back, and squirmed against the cuffs holding him to the bed. “U-Underoos.” He said. “Yours is Jarvis.” He added under his breath, as a reminder to himself.

“Are you ready?” Tony asked next, and when Peter gave a positive reply, the Dom pulled back his arm holding the belt. He swung his arm a bit, to warm up for the movement, and then finally hit Peter across his ass cheeks with a lovely sounding crack.

Peter squealed loudly at the first hit, his arms instantly pulling at the cuffs binding him to the bed posts. He wanted to at least hide his face from view, but with his arms tied up all he could do was try and press his face into the mattress. There weren’t any pillows or blankets on the bed, so he couldn’t hide under those either.

“That’s one.” Tony stated, and then delivered the second hit, just above the first one where a red line was forming across Peter’s cheeks. When they reached five hits, Tony paused with the belt. “That’s five, we’re half way through on the belt.”

The boy moaned weakly. He had forgotten that Mr. Stark was planning to hit him with the paddle after this. He could feel pain radiating from his ass, and a thin sheen of sweat slowly formed on the boys skin as heat travelled through his body. He squeaked as he realised that even despite it being a punishment, he was getting hard slowly but surely, and his hips dipped towards the mattress gently to feel friction against his erection.

After giving Peter a short break, Tony adjusted his grip on the belt and let it rest on the boy’s red ass to prepare him. The Dom hadn’t touched the boy’s ass with his hands, but he could tell that it was very much painful based on the red lines. The six blow, Tony delivered a bit lower on the boy’s ass, almost at the top of his thighs were he would feel it when sitting. “Six, four to go.”

Peter yowled in pain when the next blow landed at the lower half of his ass, which pushed him across the mattress and rubbed his erection down against it. He groaned, his hands clenching into fists and his eyes squeezed shut even behind the blindfold.

The next four swats Tony delivered quickly with barely any pause in between. But, he didn’t hit on the same spot twice, but always calculated and aimed carefully so that once they had reached ten hits with the belt, Peter’s ass was covered in red lines. “Ten. We’re halfway there, Peter. You’re doing really good.” Tony praised and went to stroke the sub’s hair while he steadied his breathing.

By the time Mr. Stark had administered the ten swats of the belt, Peter was now sniffling to hide his tears. His ass hurt so badly, but his dick was still hard and his hips twitched forward occasionally. He gasped for air in the break that Mr. Stark gave him to catch his breath, and the feeling of the Dom’s hand in his hair soothed him while his ass burned.

“Tell me how you’re feeling.” The Dom prompted as he continued to stroke and run his hands through the boy’s curls. He avoided to dislodge the blindfold though, and he let the sub’s ass be unlike other times where he would rub the tender flesh to make the pain even worse and more throbbing.

For a moment, it was like the command had completely flown over Peter’s head. He laid trembling and gasping for breath on the mattress, his mouth open and dry. “I- It hurts.” He said dumbly. “Hurts s-so much, I’m-” The boy was about to apologise, but quickly cut himself off.

“Hmm, we’re halfway done. Ten swats with the paddle and we’re done. Do you need more time or are you ready?” Tony asked, his hand still in Peter’s hair to keep him grounded. Even though this was a punishment, Tony still felt it was important to make his sub’s feel like they were being taken care of.

“‘m okay, I can- I can take it.” Peter responded, nodding once more. His cock was leaking against the mattress, and he didn’t know whether to focus on how aroused he was getting or how much his ass was hurting.

After choosing a paddle with holes in it, Tony gave that a few swings as well to settle how much force he would use. He was sure Peter could hear the paddle cut through the air in a whistle. “Okay, ten swats and we’re done. You’re being very brave, Peter.” The Dom added before quickly delivering the first blow.

Peter opened his mouth to respond, but his own words were cut off by the startled cry that ripped itself from his throat at the first hit of the paddle. He groaned, his fists clenching once more as he took deep breaths to try and steady himself. He could hear Mr. Stark preparing his next swing, and that only made him whimper.

Tony delivered the second and third blow rapidly, then pulled back as he also grew a bit out of breath. The paddle was heavier to swing compared to the belt, but he could still manage just fine. It was Peter who clearly had it the worst, but the Dom let the sub cry out as much as he needed to, just like he had promised before they began.

Peter’s tears were dampening the blindfold covering his eyes, and after each hit to his ass he let out a wailing cry. He wanted to cry properly, to apologise for what he did, but Mr. Stark had told him that he wasn’t allowed to apologise until after the punishment. The boy bit down on his lip to stop himself saying anything.

“Three more, hold on.” Tony panted a bit as he continued to work the paddle onto Peter’s ass, giving a completely different pain compared to the belt from earlier. Instead of teasing Peter with the last hit, Tony just delivered it swiftly before finally calling off the punishment. “There, we’re all done now. You did so good, Peter.” Tony praised, putting the paddle down to stroke at Peter’s hair again.

Peter didn’t even make a noise at the last hot, he was just too busy focussing on trying to steady his breathing which was coming out in ragged gasps. His head felt like it was floating, and his body was heated. At the touch to his hair, the boy flinched, but once he realised it was gentle he settled down. “I-I’m sorry, Mister Stark, I’m sorry, I’m suh-sorry!” He whimpered, his voice thick with emotion.

“Thank you for your apology. It has been accepted. You’re forgiven now, Peter.” The Dom stated slowly and clearly so Peter would actually register it although he was upset and hurting. “You’re forgiven now, pet.” Tony added, just to be sure, as he continued to stroke at the sub’s hair while he calmed down a bit.

Peter nodded to show he had heard the Dom, and he relaxed a little more at the pet name given to him. That was more evidence than anything that Mr. Stark had forgiven him. Peter’s cock was still hard against the mattress, but for once he ignored it and focussed on the feeling of Mr. Stark’s hand brushing through his hair.

Once Tony was happy with how even and steady Peter’s breathing had gotten, he began opening the cuffs and freeing the sub. And very gently, he helped the boy up so that he was sat on his knees on the bed, but felt the blindfold in place still. “You’re okay, you’re safe with me.” Tony said in Peter’s ear while gently working his stiff wrists.

Peter was like clay, perfectly malleable for Mr. Stark to push him up into a sitting position on his knees. He felt dazed as the Dom worked the feeling back into wrists, his head drooping down slightly. It felt like he had cotton wool stuffed between his ears, but Mr. Stark’s voice cut through it and Peter found himself nodding once more to what the man was saying. “Hur’s...” he mumbled, squirming to sit in a way that didn’t put pressure on his ass or the very tops of his thighs.

“Yes, it does hurt. I hear you. I’ll get you the cooling cream soon.” Tony assured, using simple phrases while Peter continued to flow in his hands. Once he had massaged one wrist, he took the other, and even added a kiss to the sub’s palm once he was done. “I got you, honey. You’re being so good for me. Do you feel floaty?” The Dom asked, using the same term that the sub had used to describe the feeling on entering subspace.

Peter had smiled softly when Mr. Stark pressed a soft kiss to the palm of his hand, but the use of one word wiped that smile off the boy’s face and made him recoil.

That name...

_Honey._

Peter’s heart spiked in his chest, and the pet name pierced through the cotton wool in his head and reverberated around his skull, but not in Mr. Stark’s voice. The voice in his head was different, just as deep but purring in a way that sent terrified goosebumps up the boy’s arms and made a lump lodge itself in his throat.

He scrambled to push the blindfold up off his head, and found himself staring right into the ocean blue eyes of Quentin Beck.


	21. Bad Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the punishment ends badly and tony is feeling at loss on what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: not a super detailed rape, but rape nonetheless. it is not strictly necessary to read the flashback to understand the plot, so you can scroll past to the break where we return to the normal timeline.

_“Oh, you’re taking this so- well, honey.” Beck praised with a dark chuckle after giving his favourite sub-in-training another hit with his whip. He would even hold back the end in his other hand to give the stick more tension, and thus more force when he actually hit Peter with it. “You’re not gonna talk back to me like that again, are you?” He asked, and finally tossed aside the whip to hit the sub’s ass with his bare hands instead. He so adored the feeling of the throbbing and trembling flesh in his palm. The noises the subs would make in return were also oh so heavenly._

_Peter could barely hear the question over the sound of his own scream that came from his throat when Beck hit him once more, layering another stripe over the many that criss-crossed over his flesh. He was stood naked in the man’s private bedroom, while Mr. Beck remained fully clothed with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. “N-No, no! I-I’m sorry, Mist’uh Beck, ‘m sorry, ‘m so sorry!” He wailed, tugging helplessly at the cuffs which had his arms held up above his head, chained to the ceiling. In this position, the boy’s feet barely touched the floor which forced him to hold his weight up by his arms, which were already aching._

_“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Beck whined in mockery of Peter’s heartbroken apologies before growling and hitting Peter again with his bare hand. Then, he shouted in his ear. “Sorry doesn’t cut it! How many times have we been here, hm? How many times have I had to bring you up here cause you can’t behave like everyone else?” The Dom asked, although his tone didn’t demand an honest answer. He wanted his version of the truth, and he would get it._

_Peter cried out once more as he was hit, fat tears streaming down his cheeks as he clenched his eyes shut. “T-Too many, Mr. Beck!” He said, trying to reach the same volume as the Dom but failing._

_He hated this, hated that no matter how hard he tried he just couldn’t seem to get it right. Mr. Beck had been kind to him though, and offered to train the boy personally in his own time to ensure he could reach the same standards as everyone else. _

_Even when Peter was beaten black and blue by the man, he had to remember that the Dom was doing it out of kindness._

_“I-I’m sorry!”_

_“I don’t want sorries! I want to see perfect sub behaviour, goddamnit!” Beck bellowed, before finally pulling back from Peter. But, he didn’t show any mercy yet as he suddenly untied the rope holding Peter’s cuffed hands up to the ceiling. It caused Peter to collapse to the floor, but Beck didn’t pay that any mind as he walked past him and to his bed. _

_“Get over here.”_

_Peter winced in pain as he hit the floor, trying to take a moment to work the feeling back into his arms and shoulders. He stumbled to get up, his legs shaking from sensation, and he wobbled over to the bed like a new-born deer. As he made his way over, he wondered what counted as perfect sub behaviour for Beck. For now, he forced back his tears of exhaustion and simply waited for his next order._

_“Here, honey. Come make up for what you did. And no more fucking around.” Beck ordered, his tone a mix of sickly sweetness and real threats hinting at more punishments. With the rope still around Peter’s cuffs, the Dom pulled the sub up on his bed and spread his legs with unnecessary force. He then unbuckled his belt and grabbed his own rock hard cock._

_The boy laid back against the bed, his hands still cuffed together and his body trembling, as Beck pushed his legs apart. His eyes slid shut, and he could hear the sound of Beck spitting on his cock to act as lube, before the blunt head pressed insistently against his hole. Peter took a deep, steadying breath, and bit down on his lip hard as he was breached. When Beck wanted this from him, Peter often just had to lie there while the Dom took what he wanted. The boy’s breath shuddered in his chest as Beck got close to release quicker than usual, and soon he could feel himself being marked from the inside._

_“Ahh-ah... Peter, honey, you’re so heavenly like this. Ah...” Beck sighed in his afterglow of his orgasm, which had quickly put him in a better mood. He pulled out of Peter without much care, then tucked his now softening cock into his pants again. While he zipped up, his phone rang and he quickly answered it._

_“Hey, man! What’s up?” Beck asked with glee, like it was exactly that person he wanted to hear from. “Oh, yeah, the new batch will be ready in two months or so. Yeah, well- most are good. There are always some good apples.” Beck shot Peter a knowing look at that, but didn’t say anything else to the boy before stepping out of the room, laughing loudly into the phone._

_Peter remained stock still on the bed, shivering as he cracked one eye open to watch Beck clamber off and answer his phone. He flushed at Beck’s look, and looked away from him as the door slammed shut behind the Dom. The boy counted to thirty in his head, to make sure Beck didn’t come back in, and then let out a sob._

_The feeling of Beck inside of him made his stomach turn, which only made him feel worse about the entire situation. He was supposed to enjoy this, Beck told him that this was what he was made for. Peter didn’t feel much joy though, as he made his way to the bathroom on shaking legs. He took out the over-the-counter pain salve, which he had hidden from Beck by smuggling it in one evening, and began to rub it into his wounds, wincing gently as he did so._

_As the boy cleaned himself up, he caught sight of himself in the mirror, and his eyes widened at just how weak he looked._

_Maybe that was what Beck wanted._

\---

Tony was about to tell Peter off, although gently, for taking off the blindfold without permission, but he paused when he saw the look of terror in Peter’s eyes. “Pet? You okay?” The Dom asked gently, and tried to study the sub’s face as closely as possible to figure out what was going on. “Peter? Talk to me.”

The triggered flashback had lasted maybe a few seconds, but it seemed like hours for Peter. He could see Beck’s wolfish, grinning face in front of him, and he scrambled backwards away from it. “N-No! Don’t, don’t touch me, it’s- it’s not you!” His heart was in his throat, and as the figure in front of him tried to reach out for him he moved further backwards.

“What- what do you mean, Peter? It’s just me.” Tony asked, his brows knit in confusion as he continued to study Peter. But, he didn’t touch the boy, nor approach him when he scrambled back. “It’s just me, your Dom, Peter. Tony.” He said, putting his hand on his chest to show who he was.

Peter could hear the words the man was saying, but he wasn’t listening. They sounded like Beck’s voice, they came from Beck’s mouth, and so he refused to listen. He brought his hands up to his eyes, rubbing at them furiously before looking back again. This time, Beck’s face had morphed somewhat into Mr. Stark’s, the blue eyes that were previously staring at him now an odd swirling mix of blue and brown.

“Peter, tell me what’s going on.” Tony ordered, although with a gentle voice. He could see that Peter was upset, but he had no idea what to do since he couldn’t approach him. The Dom couldn’t leave him alone either, nor approach him to comfort him with physical touches. All that remained was talking.

“I- I don’t like this, u-underoos, underoos!” Peter gasped. “It- Beck, he’s- you…” He rubbed at his eyes once more, and when he looked back, Mr. Stark was finally staring at him with a concerned, almost shocked look on his face. One of the man’s hands was outstretched, like he had tried to touch Peter before the boy had his meltdown.

“Peter- I’m not Beck. I’m me, Tony Stark, and you’re Peter Parker and my sub.” Tony explained, then added about the safewords. “The scene is over now. You’re forgiven and we’ll do aftercare now. Will you let me touch you?” Tony asked, but then cursed under his breath when Peter suddenly hopped off the bed and ran off. The Dom went to follow him, and called out to him gently.

The boy stumbled clumsily out of the playroom, the pain of his ass barely registering. He made his way to the bathroom, where he finally took hold of the sink and raised his head to view himself in the mirror. He could see himself, eyes red-rimmed from tears and bottom lip bitten, hair all over the place. He flinched when he saw movement in his reflection, but this time it was Mr. Stark coming up behind him. He turned to face him, and finally collapsed into the man’s arms sobbing. “I’m s-sorry, I’m so- I’m so sorry, I’m sorry-”

Tony would probably never be able to wipe the look on Peter’s face in the reflection of the mirror from his mind during his lifetime. It was haunting with the sheer amount of pain, hurt, confusion, betrayal and humiliation. It all blurred together, and finally it clicked for Tony that Peter was having a traumatic flashback to the time he spent in training in Beck’s agency. Something that he did, or said, must have triggered bad memories for Peter. The Dom cursed at himself for being so slow to realise, and now that he knew the reason, he felt at loss on what to do. But, his arms did wrap around Peter on reflex.

“It’s okay, Peter, it’s okay. You’re forgiven. I’m not upset with you, honey. You did so good for me.” Tony assured.

Peter continued to sob, and only cried harder when Mr. Stark used that same word again. “Don’t- don’t…” he tried to explain, but his words were lost through tears. “Don’t- no honey, no honey, don’t…!” He babbled.

“What? Peter, I can't understand you. You gotta slow down a bit.” Tony tried, since he hadn’t been able to catch what Peter babbled. The sub seemed to only cry harder, and the Dom was left with little choice but to continue holding him. But, after nearly twenty minutes of crying, Peter showed no sign of stopping and Tony felt more at a loss than ever in his life as a Dom. So, he called the one person he hoped could help.

“Hey, Strange, uhm- could you please come over? I’m- there’s a bit of a crisis going on here, and- and I don’t know what to do.” The Dom admitted after a thick swallow.


	22. Non-Professional Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stephen comes to help tony and peter figure things out.

Peter had completely lost track of time. One moment he was being cradled in the bathroom, the next he was in the living room, lying on the sofa as Mr. Stark pet him gently with his head in the man’s lap. Mr. Stark had worked to give him enough aftercare to tide him over until Strange came, so Peter had burn salve on his ass and thighs and a soft hoodie big enough to hide his privates, as wearing underwear would be too painful right now. He sniffled occasionally, and it seemed that every time he blinked, Beck’s blue eyes would appear behind his eyelids.

Once Tony had ended his call with Stephen, he let the lobby know to just let the man up once he arrived. While they waited, Tony tried to talk to his sub, but Peter just wouldn’t reply, which greatly worried him. After some more waiting, Stephen arrived and stepped out of the elevator and into the penthouse. Tony felt Peter tense up under his hand.

“Hey.” Stephen greeted with a small smile, and Tony gave him a friendly smile from the sofa, but then looked down at Peter again.

Peter knew that somebody would be coming, but he didn’t think it would be Strange. He had barely noticed the phone call that Mr. Stark made after caring for him. He looked up at Strange nervously, his eyes flitting from the man’s face and away again. He avoided looking at Strange’s eyes - though more pale blue than Beck’s, they were still similar enough that Peter didn’t feel comfortable looking at the man for too long.

Leaving his coat by the entrance hall, Stephen made his way in properly and carefully approached Peter and Tony. He then crouched down to see Peter better. “Hey, kiddo. I heard something happened and Tony asked me to come help. Would it be okay if we went and talked a bit?” The blue-eyed Dom asked and smiled gently to try and appear as caring as possible.

Even despite the boy being momentarily scared of Mr. Stark when he had his freak-out, Peter still looked to the Dom for encouragement. At the man’s nod, Peter also nodded, chewing on his bottom lip as Mr. Stark guided him gently into standing up off the couch. He shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his hoodie as Strange guided him to Mr. Stark’s office, where they could talk privately.

“Come here. Let’s get you a bit comfortable.” Stephen said once he closed the door halfway and then led Peter to the little sofa in the office. When the sub sat down, the Dom placed a blanket over his shoulders, then went to sit in a chair so that he was facing Peter. “So, without your Dom here, tell me what happened. And don’t be afraid of upsetting me or Tony. Just tell me what happened.” The Dom explained.

Peter winced when he sat down, but he knew that the salve was saving him from a lot more pain than if he had sat down without it. “I…” His voice croaked as he spoke, tired from crying. “Mis’uh Stark was… was punishin’ me, ‘n… ‘n when it was over he- he called me huh- ‘honey’, and… Beck used t’uh…” He trailed off for a moment, the man’s name like acid on his tongue.

“I h-had a blindfold on, ‘n… ‘n when I took it off, I could see B-Beck right there, right in front’a me.”

Stephen nodded sympathetically as he listened to Peter try to explain even though he was very upset still. The Dom’s heart ached for the sub, even though he didn’t know his whole back story. Although, Tony had told him and the other Doms the rough details of Peter’s experience when they had their gathering during the dinner party just days ago.

“And what happened then? After you saw Beck?”

“I- It was like I was back with him. I- I started thinking about when he used t’uh… t’uh beat me, ‘n- ‘n what would happen after. I- I could just see Beck in front’a me, where Stark was, I- I didn’t want him to touch me. It was like I was hallucinatin’.” Peter explained, rubbing at his eyes.

While Stephen talked to Peter in his office, Tony paced back and forth in the living room. It was like he was making a trench through the floor with how much he was pacing back and forth.

It was something he said that triggered Peter, but what exactly he could not pinpoint. The Dom kept repeating their conversation in his head, but he had said a lot, so the number of triggers was thus enormous. During his hard thinking, Tony didn’t notice how he started to slip into some darker thoughts which included whether he was a good fit for Peter as a Dom at all. Perhaps what Peter needed was a soft Dom, like Stephen. The boy seemed to want to talk to Stephen, but not with him. The brown eyed Dom felt his heart sink at the thought.

After a few minutes, Peter and Strange returned from Mr. Stark’s office. The boy was nervous, fiddling with the hem of his hoodie between his fingertips. He went to sit back down on the sofa, and his eyes glanced between Mr. Stark and Mr. Strange intermittently. However, when Strange made the suggestion that he and Stark went elsewhere to talk, Peter let out a noise of protest. He reached for Mr. Stark, a sign that he didn’t want to be without his Dom any more.

“Shall I tell Tony what we talked about, or do you want to do it yourself?” Stephen asked when Peter didn’t seem to want to leave. He of course understood, and both he and Tony turned to Peter to hear what he would have to say.

Peter paused, chewing on his lip again. Mr. Stark was watching him intently, and the boy finally looked back up at him.

“I- You… You called me honey- It’s… Beck used to call me that, when he b-beat me, and so when I took my blindfold off, I- I saw him instead of you. It scared me.”

“Yeah, I was wondering which word I said was the one that triggered you.” Tony sighed with a sad, little chuckle. But, he didn’t get any chuckle nor smile in return. “You were really good and used your safeword though.” Tony pointed out with a smile. The whole situation had gotten Tony all wound up as well, so he was trying to make it better. But, he was probably achieving the opposite by forcing this positivity.

Peter shrugged. “I-I’m sorry for- for freaking out.” He mumbled quietly. Beck’s harsh words rang in his ears, ‘I don’t want sorries’, and the boy grimaced at how often he seemed to be apologising.

“Peter-” Tony started, but the words didn’t seem to come out. He really didn’t know what to do. But, Stephen seemed to and stepped in like a saint.

“Peter, you have nothing to apologise for. The way you reacted to that word was completely understandable. Lots of people in similar situations as you have triggers as well and react very strongly to hearing them. It’s all okay.” Stephen assured. “You’re not a bad sub for this. In fact, it makes you a strong sub when you look at how far you’ve come with a new Dom.” He pointed out, and gestured to Tony. The brown eyed Dom raised his head, with a look of surprise on his face for what Stephen had said. Although the two Doms had been friends for years, such fond statements of praise were rare to say the least. Tony felt his heart swell.

Rather than arguing like he once would, Peter looked up at Strange and nodded mutely. He then looked to Mr. Stark, who was trying and failing to cover his look of surprise, and his mouth twitched into a gentle smile.

"Yeah, I- I guess. Mr. Stark’s- he’s good for me.” He said, before falling silent once more.

Stephen smiled softly as he looked at the loving look that Peter and Tony seemed to be sharing. It was actually quite special to see, and Stephen had a feeling that the two of them would figure things out. Finally, Tony seemed to return to Earth again and spoke.

“You’re good for me too, Peter.” The Dom admitted and a little hesitantly, he pointed to his feet in a silent request for Peter to kneel by his feet to have his hair stroked.

The order to kneel was oddly relieving for the boy, and he had no problem sliding down off the couch to get on his knees next to Mr. Stark’s feet. He even went so far as to rest his head against Stark’s knee, knowing that the Dom would scratch his head regardless. He let his eyes shut, and the soothing feeling of fingertips across his scalp slowly scrubbed the memory of Beck’s eyes from his mind.


	23. Elephant In The Room

After the whole catastrophe with the punishment from the day before, Tony was sat anxiously on the sofa with his second cup of coffee, bouncing his leg up and down feverishly. Peter hadn’t woken up yet, which Tony didn’t know whether it was a good thing or not. On one side, the boy had every right to rest up after such a punishment and his upset after it due to the flashbacks of his previous Dom. Tony could hardly demand anything of Peter for at least a few days, maybe even a week. Maybe ever.

On the other side, the Dom started fearing that his sub was afraid to see him, and that it might cause even more flashbacks. Tony had of course black listed the pet name ‘honey’ in his mind after Peter said that it was that word that caused the trigger, but now Tony was worried that if he spoke, or in fact did anything, he might trigger his sub again. Perhaps he should arrange for Stephen to take Peter. The soft Dom had been so good to him after the upset after all.

On top of it all, he seemed so competent when it came to talking to Peter about his past while making him feel safe. Tony had no idea whether he could fulfill Stephen’s strong recommendation to talk to Peter about their plans with Beck. The boy had added when the two of them talked that ever since the party, Peter has been strung up and thinking about Beck a lot. If Tony and Peter are to work as a Dom and sub, they ought to talk about their pasts. But, how?

The events of the day before had taken more out of Peter than expected, so when he woke up at 10am rather than 8, it took him a second to realise what was going on and what had happened. He considered falling right back asleep, but he knew he’d been in bed for long enough. Besides, he didn’t want to seem like he was avoiding Mr. Stark.

He clambered out of bed, his chestnut hair stuck up in all directions, and padded out of his bedroom towards the living room. He could see the back of Mr. Stark’s head as he entered the room, and he coughed lightly to indicate he was in the room. “Muh- Morning, Mr. Stark.” He said, waving a little awkwardly from where he stood in the doorway.

Tony startled a little at the sound of Peter speaking, but his face quickly broke into a relieved smile at seeing his sub. “Hi! Uhm- did you sleep well?” The Dom asked and got up to come closer, but did not embrace the boy or anything. He’d wait for Peter to initiate physical contact.

The boy nodded. “Like a log. I- I could’ve slept longer, but… I didn’t think you’d want me staying in bed all day.” Peter shrugged, offering a nervous smile. His eyes were drawn to the coffee mug on the table, and he frowned momentarily. “Have you had breakfast yet?” He asked. “We could- have breakfast together, if you haven’t.” Peter was well aware of Mr. Stark’s ‘coffee is enough for breakfast’ mentality.

Tony smiled a bit sadly at the fact that Peter was still thinking of good manners and what he expected of him at such a time. The Dom had failed his sub, essentially, and here he was still, kind and considerate.

“Uhm, yeah, no, I haven’t eaten yet. Not much of an appetite, but- I could eat now.” The Dom smiled and slowly turned to head to the kitchen. “How’s your behind by the way?”

“Hurts.” Peter put simply, following the man in step to the kitchen. “Was the paddle really necessary?” He asked, a weak attempt at a joke. His voice petered out, however, when he remembered what had happened after the paddle.

Tony chuckled lightly and stroked back the boy’s hair while passing him in the kitchen. It was a simple enough gesture, but still the Dom was slightly hesistant with doing it. “We can discuss punishments that you can tolerate then.” The Dom said easily. “But, at another time. So, bacon and eggs?” He asked and went to open the fridge.

Peter froze momentarily at the soft gesture of Mr. Stark’s fingertips brushing his hair back, but soon regained himself and headed for one of the kitchen stools. He hadn’t given much thought for what he would eat for breakfast, but the suggestion of bacon and eggs made his stomach rumble, and loudly at that. “Sounds good.” He nodded, hissing in pain when he took his seat on the stool.

“You know, the cooling cream is upstairs if you need it.” Tony pointed out when Peter hissed as he sat. If the Dom felt awful about the punishment the day before, he for sure did now.

“Huh? Oh, no, it’s- it’s fine. I’m cool.” Peter said. He squirmed a bit on the seat to try and take pressure off his ass, and then flashed Mr. Stark what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

“Have you been awake long?”

“For a bit, yeah.” Tony replied shortly, and tried to occupy with himself by frying the eggs and bacon. The elephant in the room was painfully obvious and Tony almost felt like he was being squished under the huge mammal’s weight.

Peter hummed quietly in response. He could tell that Mr. Stark was avoiding talking about what happened yesterday, and he knew that he himself was as well. He just didn’t know where to begin. “I’m not- I’m not afraid of you.” He said after a few seconds of awkward silence, before instantly cursing himself inwardly for starting with something so odd.

“I- I don’t want you to think that- that this is your fault. I’m not- it’s…”

“But, it was my fault.” Tony argued briefly, but did not face Peter when he spoke. He felt guilty, he really did, but the Dom didn’t know whether he could handle the look of betrayal on his sub’s face right now. “I said the word and then I was so slow with realising what was happening.” He recapped, although that wasn’t the whole story. It was what was spinning in his head, though.

Peter shook his head at that, even though he knew Mr. Stark couldn’t see it. “It’s not. You- You didn’t know. I mean, _I_ didn’t know that would happen.” He said, and when Mr. Stark still didn’t turn to face him he dared to get up from his kitchen stool to approach the Dom. It felt weird, having to comfort his Dom rather than it be the other way around. “You didn’t know.” He repeated gently.

“Yeah! And I should have known!” Tony said with a huff and finally glanced nervously over at Peter. “Because I’m your Dom and I’m responsible for us, for our playtime.” The Dom argued and reached over to season the eggs and nearly put too much in his effort to still distract himself from this conversation. But, they were already knee deep in it, so there was hardly any escaping.

“What? No, it- how would you have known? You can’t get mad about this when you had no way of knowing, sir.” Peter tried to explain. He hated the look on Mr. Stark’s face, it was a look of nervousness that Peter had never seen before. “You’re making it your problem when it’s _really_ not! C’mon, Mr. Stark, please. You can’t just take the whole weight of this on your own shoulders.” He finally reached out to touch Mr. Stark’s shoulder, hoping that the man wouldn’t flinch.

“It is my problem, dammit!” Tony almost growled and turned to face Peter, dislodging the hand on his shoulder in the process. “You’re my sub, you hear me? So, it is my problem, because you’re my sub. I paid to have you, and that price apparently included your whole trauma. And I’m here to deal with that, don’t you see? That’s why we talked about Beck during the party.”

Peter flinched back when Mr. Stark threw his hand off his shoulder. He fell silent, staring at the man for a few seconds before turning to head back to the kitchen table.

“You talked about him without me, when _I’m_ the one who was abused by him? Am I not allowed to know what’s going on, even though it’s my problem just as much as it’s apparently yours?”

“I-” Tony started, but then shut his mouth for a few seconds when he realised his argument had failed somewhat.

“I did it to protect you. We were gonna take down Beck, I mean- we still are, because we all hate him as much as you do.”

“Right.” Peter took his seat at the kitchen counter again, but didn’t wince this time at putting pressure on his ass. “How’re you gonna get him? I heard you say that there were other Dom/sub couples too that are planning something.” He said. There was no point in lying about how much he had overheard when eavesdropping on the Doms’ conversation, especially not now he had been punished for it already.

The eggs and bacon were finally ready, so there went Tony’s distraction as he plated the food for the two of them. The Dom sighed before facing the boy. “Should we be talking about this now? What if you have another episode? I don’t want to see you hurt again, Peter.” The Dom said, but what he actually wanted was to avoid this whole conversation all together.

A feeling of hot anger flared in Peter’s stomach, and he made no attempt to begin eating when the plate of food was put in front of him. Instead, he kept careful eye contact with his Dom. “We- We can’t just ignore this conversation, Mr. Stark. You know it’s going to happen sooner or later, whether Beck is caught or he isn’t. You- You can’t treat me like I’m fragile, like I’m going to shatter at any mention of him. I might have other episodes, sure, but you said that your job as a Dom is to deal with this when it happens. Talking about it is part of dealing with it, because it’s my fucking problem, and I want to talk about it!”

The boy hadn’t even realised he was raising his voice until he stopped speaking, and the silence that followed rang in his ears.

Tony flinched, not on the outside, but he did feel himself jump on the inside when his sub spoke with such determination. If he shut down the sub now, he would surely be screwed. It just wouldn’t be fair. “Okay, all right.” The Dom gave in with a sigh and dropped his fork. “What do you want to talk about?” It was a stupid question, but it was all Tony came up with.

Peter also flinched, but not because he was scared. If anything, he was surprised that he managed to get this far with the Dom. Beck told him that he was never to raise his voice at a Dom, or argue back, but here Peter was doing both. The sub blinked a few times at the question, trying to think of where to start.

“I want to be included with your… plan to get Beck. I think I deserve to at least know what’s happening, seeing as I was the one who was hurt by him. And- And I want you to know that what happened yesterday wasn’t your fault. I know you think it was, but it wasn’t. I don’t think it’s my fault either. It’s Beck’s.”

Tony nodded as Peter listed his most important thoughts, although he didn’t agree entirely with Peter’s point about his lack of fault in all this. He didn’t allow himself to be comforted, he couldn’t. “Okay, so- what’s been going on, behind the scenes is that I’ve talked with Vis, Strange, Rogers and another Dom called Romanoff and a bunch of others about exposing Beck. Like, in the press, to make it all public to put pressure on him. Getting police involved won’t be enough, so we need the press.”

“Press? So would you have to… to speak to journalists ‘n stuff?” Peter asked, finally picking up his fork to dig into the breakfast that Mr. Stark had made for him. It had cooled down a bit but it was still delicious, and Peter couldn’t help making a noise of delight as he ate.

“Yeah, calling a press conference won’t be hard considering my work and such. But, we are trying to gather more subs to get more pressure on him. We need names and such to make it all more convincing.” Tony explained and mirrored Peter and started eating as well.

“Hm...” That made sense. One person’s accusation wouldn’t be enough to bring someone like Beck down. A few moments passed where neither of them said anything, but then Peter realised something.

“Wait, would that mean I would have to speak to journalists ‘n stuff? In front of everybody?”

“I mean- it would be more convincing it you would, but I am more than happy to speak for you on this.” Tony offered. “It wouldn’t be just you, though. We’re gathering other subs as well. It would be a huge event, which will surely put pressure on Beck and for the police to do something.”

“I- I can do it. It’ll be better from me, right?” Peter said, looking down at his half-eaten plate of food. The thought of having to stand up in front of people and explain just how the Dom had hurt him made him feel a little nauseous, but he knew it would be worth it in the end. He put down his fork when he realised that the hand holding it was trembling, but he flashed Mr. Stark what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

“Hey, hey, I’ll be right there with you.” Tony assured and stood up from his chair when he saw Peter’s hand tremble. He embraced the sub from behind, so his chest was pressed to his back. “You’ll just give me a sign and I’ll take over. Okay?” The Dom assured and rubbed a hand up and down Peter’s chest.

“Y- Yeah. You’ll be there. Okay.” Peter repeated to himself quietly, before quickly turning and wrapping his arms around Mr. Stark’s waist from where he was sat. He buried his face into the man’s shirt and took a steadying breath, and for a moment neither of them said anything as they hugged in the Dom’s kitchen.

With a little sigh, Tony dropped his head down to rest on top of Peter’s, and inhaled the scent of the sub. It was starting to get familiar now, and thus also comforting. As they hugged, Tony felt some hope surge between them. Hope that they would make it through this together, and become a proper Dom and sub pair.


	24. Lunch Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another day at the office.

The next few days passed without much incident. Mr. Stark had taken the two days off to make sure Peter was alright, even though Peter insisted he would be. Now though, watching the man get ready for work, Peter wasn’t sure. “Sir?” He spoke up, bringing his Dom’s attention from where he was trying to fix his tie.

“I, uhm- I was wondering if- if I could come with you to work today? I mean, it’s been a while, and- you said that Doms like taking their subs places, so I just thought…”

At the question, Tony caught himself mentally looking through his schedule for the day and whether it would fit to take Peter, but half way through he realised he had to prioritise differently now. His sub needed him. 

“Of course you can.” The Dom said and grabbed his suit jacket before walking over to Peter where he was sat on the bottom of his bed. Cupping one of the boy’s cheeks, Tony kissed the other briefly.

“Go get dressed then and I’ll find you a collar.”

“Wh- Really?” The wave of relief that swept through Peter’s body was unprecedented, but the boy didn’t waste any time in scrambling to get up off the bed and head back to his room, where his formal clothes were kept. He’d never gotten dressed so quickly in his life, and was soon back in the master bedroom waiting patiently for his Dom to put his collar on him.

It did not take long for Tony to choose a collar for Peter. He wanted something sleek and classy, and went with the same black collar he had put on the sub last time he brought him to work. While waiting for Peter to return Tony initially planned on just putting it on him and they would be on their way, but then thought that Peter might need some more time. After all, collars were essential in most Dom/sub relationships. It was almost ceremonial.

So, Tony pointed to his feet for Peter to kneel. They would do this properly.

Peter dropped to his knees as soon as the order was given. He even lifted his head, craning his neck as to offer as much space for Mr. Stark to put the collar on around his throat. He held eye contact with the Dom as the leather wrapped around his throat, but as it was secured the boy couldn’t help his eyes fluttering closed. Once the collar was on, Peter lifted a tentative hand to feel it around his neck, and he somehow felt calmer than he had in the last few days. “Thank you, sir.” He murmured quietly.

Tony couldn’t help but chuckle fondly when Peter thanked him, and he planted a kiss on his forehead before straightening up. It has been a rough few days for both of them, but the look the sub gave him when he put the collar on him gave the Dom hope that they would make it, together. He even felt silly for ever thinking Stephen should take Peter. “All right, let’s go then. Do you want the same muffins as last time?” Tony asked and started heading out.

Peter waited for Mr. Stark to straighten up before also getting up himself, and kept a close distance behind him as they made their way to the penthouse elevator. “Yes, please. The blueberry one was my favourite, usually I’m not a big fan of blueberries but for some reason I really like them in muffins.” He rambled, but quickly quietened down once they got into the elevator and he caught a glimpse of the amused look on the Dom’s face. 

“Why don’t you try the blueberry smoothie they have as well?” Tony suggested, wanting to show Peter that wanting things for himself to enjoy was encouraged. But, the Dom also hoped that all the food could serve as a comfort. A bit of spoiling never hurt anyone, right? 

Like usual, Happy had the car outside and all ready for them and grunted a little morning greeting to them both as they got into the car.

“They have smoothies too? I didn’t even notice…” Peter said quietly, more to himself than anything as he got into the backseat of the car. As they drove to the cafe where Mr. Stark bought him his breakfast the last time Peter came with him to work, the boy gazed out of the car window at the passing traffic. It was a comfortable silence between him and Mr. Stark, who was busy with something on his phone, only broken when Mr. Stark insisted on the two of them getting out to go into the cafe themselves. There, the Dom ordered his usual coffee and “the blueberry muffin and smoothie combo for my boy”.

That little title made Peter’s heart skip, and he couldn’t contain his smile as he was handed his food.

Once back in the car, Tony got back to his phone since he technically counted the time spent commuting to the office as time spent at work. But, he paused for a bit when he got a text from someone and turned to Peter who was eating his muffin. “Rogers wants to have lunch with me today.” Tony said, but didn’t add about Steve saying he had new information on Beck as the main reason for the lunch invitation.

Peter looked up owlishly from where he was trying to take a huge bite out of the top of his blueberry muffin. He blinked a couple of times, then swallowed the bite of muffin and wiped at his mouth quickly. “Captain Rogers? Okay, uhm… If you went, would I just stay in your office, or…?” He asked, his fingers tapping against the muffin that was still held close to his face.

“No, no, you’ll be coming with me of course. Bucky will be there too.” Tony said and began typing out his reply to the other Dom. “That is- if you want to come? You can just stay up in my office if you want to.” The Dom allowed.

God, what was that about not pushing his sub? He had just had a traumatic flashback.

“No, I- I wanna come.” Peter nodded. “I wanna see Bucky.” Part of him was desperately curious to find out what had happened to the sub after the dinner party, whether he had been punished just as badly as Peter, or maybe worse. He liked talking to Bucky at any rate, he was far more mellow and easy-going than Wanda.

“Okay, then we’ll meet them at a restaurant nearby at 11.” Tony smiled and continued with his text. Right after sending it, they reached the office building and Happy stopped by the side of the road. “Come on then, pet. Knock ’em dead.” The Dom winked playfully and went to step out of the car along with his sub. Just like last time, the lobby was mingling with a dozen people or so.

As Peter got out of the car, he couldn’t help noticing the differences in this time’s visit and last time’s.

This time, he felt far more self-assured and less anxious about what other people thought of him. He stuck close to Mr. Stark’s side, though a step or two back as he had been taught, and smiled politely at the people in the lobby who had begun staring at him and his Dom when they entered. He didn’t have the leash this time either, but he suspected that people would know that he was Mr. Stark’s sub even without it.

When they got up to the office, Pepper was already waiting there. Just like always, she was dressed smartly in a blazer, pencil skirt and high heels. She was the picture perfect feminine Dom and gave Peter a friendly smile when she spotted him. “Oh, Peter! How nice to see you here. Nice for a change.” She added as a slight poke at her Boss, but Tony just chuckled in response.

“Hi, Ms. Potts.” Peter smiled in response, nodding his head in respect to the Dom. “I hope you’ve been well?” He asked, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Even though he liked Ms. Potts a lot, she still intimidated him, and so he made sure to be as respectful as possible around her. The same could not be said for his own Dom, who clearly enjoyed riling the woman up as a source of entertainment.

“I have been, thank you. And what about you?” Pepper asked while Tony headed to his desk, letting the two of them catch up. Tony would have more than enough time to annoy her later on, and vice versa. “Have you settled in with Anthony now?”

Peter giggled at Ms. Potts’ use of Mr. Stark’s full first name, which earned both of them an exaggerated glare from the Dom himself. “Yeah, I think so. We, uh, hit a few bumps in the beginning but we’re okay now.” He said honestly, glancing over at the Dom as he spoke. He didn’t see a point in lying to the woman, especially since he imagined that Ms. Potts would probably be able to find out what was happening even if Peter didn’t tell her himself. 

“Hmm.” Pepper hummed at first and considered what Peter was saying. “It usually is like that for Doms and subs who meet at auctions. You don’t actually know one another, and then you have to learn to live together. It’s a bit tricky, I know from experience, but I’m sure you’ll be just fine, Peter.” The female Dom comforted with a smile and then headed over to her boss sat in his chair. 

Before Pepper began her list for today’s events and tasks, Tony gestured with his eyes for Peter to sit and eat.

Peter smiled back at Ms. Potts, before catching his Dom’s eye and moving to sit on the couch over in the corner of the room. He still had a bit of his muffin and half of his smoothie left, so he occupied himself with those and letting his gaze move around the office as the two Doms spoke. 

“I’m having lunch with Rogers today, so I won’t be disturbed between 11 and 12.” Tony chimed in when Pepper got to the plans happening after 10 am. The assistant nodded and noted it down before continuing with day’s agenda. 

“Will that be all, Mr Stark?”

“That will be all, Ms Potts.” 

And with that, Pepper headed out, giving a smile to Peter as she did so. 

“How was the smoothie?” Tony asked once they were alone.

“It was good! I never really have smoothies, but that one was nice.” Peter nods, lifting up the empty cup as proof that he enjoyed it. “Will you be doing much before lunch with Captain Rogers?” He asked, standing up to put the cup and muffin wrapper in a nearby bin.

“There’s a meeting I have to attend and then a few phonecalls I have to make. You’re free to join me or hang here, it’s up to you.” The Dom allowed and put his feet up on his desk while he enjoyed the last of his coffee before the madness would start.

“Uhm…” Peter didn’t know what to do. He didn’t mind either option, but he had no idea what Mr. Stark wanted him to do. The need to make a decision was weirdly weighing on him, and he didn’t like that feeling. “Can- Can you choose for me?” He asked, wincing at how pathetic he must have sounded.

“Oh, okay. Then, you’ll be coming with me.” Tony decided. If Peter was with him, he could at least keep an eye on him. It wasn’t as if they actually needed him at the meetings, they just needed him to be present. “Just let me know if you need to step out or whatever. You should be taking it easy, you know.”

“Yeah, I know.” Peter nodded, relieved that Mr. Stark hadn’t batted an eyelid when Peter asked him to make a decision for him. “Will the meeting be for long?” He asked, sitting back down on the couch.

“An hour or something. Just try not to fall asleep or anything, okay?” Tony joked as he finished his coffee and put the empty cup down. “I’ll start with some phonecalls and then we’ll head downstairs.” The Dom informed before picking up his office phone.

“Can’t make any promises.” Peter said lightly, smiling at the amused chuckle Mr. Stark gave him in response. As the Dom started his phone calls, Peter went back to looking around the room from where he was sat on the sofa, but his eyes kept glancing over to his Dom. One of Mr. Stark’s hands was holding the phone, but the other was let limp by his side, and before Peter could really process what he was doing he headed over to kneel at the man’s side.

He gently head butted Mr. Stark’s hand, indicating he wanted to be pet, and sat patiently.

Seeing movement from the other side of the room, Tony followed with his eyes how Peter walked up to him. The sight reminded him a bit of a wounded animal, and when he understood what the sub wanted, he smiled warmly and started petting the sub. 

“Yeah, yeah, and then IT will take care of that...” Tony spoke into the phone since for a moment he got distracted with how good it felt for him to have Peter close.

The feeling of fingertips scratching across his scalp and through his curls made the sub visibly relax, his eyes closing to half-mast. He could’ve started purring had it been possible. Now sitting in Mr. Stark’s office with him felt right, sat by his feet with the Dom’s fingers running through his hair. He didn’t pay any attention to what was going on around him, only to the sensations on his head and the low, rumbling timbre of his Dom’s voice.

The next half an hour went by calmly. Tony worked his way through the phonecalls, which only required one hand, but when he had to make notes, he put the phone on speaker rather than stop petting Peter. Once he was done, Tony moved his hand to stroke at Peter’s cheek to bring him back around. “Pet? We have to go soon. Do you need a bathroom break first?”

“Hmm?” Peter was pulled from his zoned-out reverie by a hand on his cheek and his name being called. “Oh, uh- yeah, I should probably... just in case, yeah.” He nodded, and slowly began to get to his feet. He felt a little floaty, like he often described it to Mr. Stark, but didn’t have a problem getting to the door. “Where’s the bathroom?”

“Here.” Tony smiled kindly and led Peter out of the office with a hand on his lower back.

After a quick bathroom break, the Dom and sub found Pepper outside of the office with her iPad in hand. 

“So, what are you bringing to this meeting?” Pepper teased. Although the question was aimed a Peter to ask about what kind of expertise he was bringing as a joke, Tony understood it differently. 

“My pretty sub to keep me entertained.” The Dom said, his hand finding its way back to Peter’s lower back.

Peter had opened his mouth to answer Ms. Potts’ question, but when Mr. Stark gave his answer the boy flushed a bright pink. He could feel Mr. Stark’s hand on his back like a brand, and he let out a flustered laugh. Looking out of the corner of his eye, he could see the man’s charming grin and it made the boy flush even brighter.

Smiling a little knowingly, Pepper nodded and turned to head to the elevator to head downstairs. Tony and Peter followed suit, and of course sat next to one another in the meeting room there. After the introductions and obligatory good mornings and how are yous, the meeting began properly and Tony whispered in Peter’s ear. 

“You wanna kneel?”

Even though he was pretty sure the whisper in his ear wasn’t meant to turn him on, Peter couldn’t help shivering gently and nodding in response. He slid carefully off the seat that had previously been offered to him, and knelt close to Mr. Stark’s side with his head resting against the man’s thigh. He didn’t understand much of what was going on during the meeting, so he didn’t see much point in paying attention.

With Peter’s knelt by his side, Tony raised his head to look at the others in the meeting with a proud smirk. Most of the ones present were Doms and neutrals, but none of them had their subs with them like Tony. He felt a bit sick with the power rush. An hour and a half later, the meeting was over, and once more Tony brought Peter back around by stroking his cheek. 

“You hungry? Happy’s outside now.”

Just like with the phone calls in Mr. Stark’s office, Peter was only brought back into the room by a hand on his cheek. “Yeah, food sounds good.” He nodded, and followed the man’s lead in standing up. He groaned quietly to himself at the feeling of blood rushing back to his muscles after being knelt down for so long, but he didn’t complain as he and Mr. Stark made their way to the elevator.

By the time they got to the restaurant, Steve and Bucky were already sat by their reserved table. Since it was lunch time, the restaurant was more quiet than during the evening, so Peter and Tony were quickly led to their table by a waiter. 

“Tony.” Steve smiled, clearly happy to see his friend, but still had that clear military stiffness to him when he rose to shake the other Dom’s hand. “And Peter, it’s so good to see you.”

Peter wondered briefly whether he and Mr. Stark were late, but a vague recollection of his Dom’s comment about how Captain Rogers was always early to everything put him at ease. “Hi, Captain Rogers. Hi, Bucky.” He waved at the two men, waiting for Mr. Stark’s direction for him to sit down. “It’s good to see you too, sir.”

“Hi. How’ve you been, Peter?” Bucky asked when Tony and Peter sat down opposite the other pair. Like at the party a week before, Bucky was dressed smartly and with a simple, black collar. Steve was also dressed smartly in a suit, but while Bucky’s was black, Steve’s was dark blue.

Peter shrugged. “Not bad. Well- I wasn’t so great a few days ago, but I’m doing better now. How about you?” He asked, taking the napkin from his cutlery layout to place it on his lap. Mr. Stark and Captain Rogers were having their own conversation already, so Peter didn’t feel like the Doms were watching their interaction.

“Well, I’m glad to hear you’re better.” The older sub figured Peter’s not so good days were due to his punishment after the party. To save Peter from the embarrassment, he didn’t bring it up. “And yeah, I’m all right. Finishing up on my paper which is due on Friday.” Bucky said with a bit of a proud smile.

“Oh yeah, your school work! What’s your paper on?” Peter said. 

Soon, the subs were in a conversation about Bucky’s schoolwork, with Peter occasionally offering knowledge that he remembered from high school. The boy couldn’t help glancing over at the Doms though, who were still in their own, seemingly-serious conversation. He didn’t want to seem like he was eavesdropping though.

The parallel conversations were soon cut short with the waiter coming over with menus. After noting down the drinks, the neutral waiter headed off again. Bucky didn’t open his menu, but instead sat back and let Steve read it. “Do you want to choose yourself or shall I?” Tony asked in a hushed tone to Peter. The Dom had ordered for some of his subs in the past, which was natural for many, but now Tony wasn’t so sure on what to do.

Peter looked over at the other Dom/sub pair, who seemed very sure of themselves, and then looked over at Mr. Stark. “You can choose, sir.” He smiled, but then as an afterthought: “As long as it’s not fish. I don’t really like fish.” He said, pulling a disgusted face at the thought.

“Noted.” Tony chuckled and turned his attention back to the menu. A few moments later, the waiter returned and quickly noted down the orders mentally before taking the menus back. Once they were left alone, Steve sat back in his seat and glanced over at Peter before looking at Tony. 

“So, should we wait till we are alone or...?”

Peter had been looking around the restaurant mildly while Mr. Stark had given his order, but Captain Rogers’ question also made him turn his attention to the Dom. He didn’t say anything, as it wasn’t his place and he also wanted to see what Mr. Stark would say in response.

Remembering what Peter had said about wanting to be a part of the plans to take down Beck since it was his problem, Tony looked to his sub after Steve’s hint. “It’s about Beck.” Tony said honestly. “If you wish, Steve and I can talk at another time or we can do it now. You said you wanted to be a part of this, right?” 

Steve didn’t intervene, since doing so between a Dom and his sub was frowned upon, but he did raise one brow at the implication that Peter knew about their plans.

The boy pursed his lips, before nodding resolutely. “Yeah. I wanna be part of this.” He glanced over at Bucky, who was watching the conversation silently. “Is that why…” Peter didn’t finish his sentence, but what he was asking was pretty clear even without words.

“Sort of, but it’s still nice to hang out with old friends.” Tony smiled and nodded towards Steve and Bucky. 

“So, your sub knows?” Steve asked, matter of factly. 

“He heard a lot during the dinner party, and due to a few other things, I had to tell him. Peter’s in this now.” Tony said, and Steve blinked. The reaction was miniscule, but still spoke a thousands words compared with how straight faced the Captain usually was. The blonde Dom didn’t quite agree with Tony’s choice, but he wouldn’t challenge a fellow Dom like that.

Peter hadn’t known the Captain for very long, but he could tell by his expression that he was surprised, and maybe a little opposed to the idea. That worried him, made him wonder whether he was really cut out for this after all if someone like the Captain was against it. He didn’t say anything, though, and simply nodded along with Mr. Stark. 

“All right.” Steve finally said with a slight raise of his hand to show his acceptance. “We’ve been in touch with Romanoff, and she knows of at least five female subs. But, none of them want to step forward. They are about 30 now, and so the details are starting to fade. They’ve been doing great with their new Doms, so they are afraid of the potential backlash.”

Peter didn’t say anything in response to Captain Rogers’ information, but his mind was racing. Those subs were all 30+ years old, and if they had been trained as young as Peter was, then Beck had been doing this for a very long time. That just proved that he knew how to do this without getting caught, and that particular thought made Peter nervous. What if they weren’t able to get Beck at all, and the efforts of getting Peter to speak out in front of people was for nothing?

“Well, we can only pressure them so much. Maybe Romanoff can talk to them? Perhaps they’ll open up more for a female Dom than a male one.” Tony pointed out. 

“You want Natasha to manipulate these women into talking?” Steve rephrased. 

“No, she wouldn’t do that. Nat is smart, she knows the difference between a gentle nudge and manipulation.”

“Do they all live in New York?” Peter asked. When Captain Rogers nodded in response, Peter thought for a second and then spoke once more.

“Maybe, uhm- maybe you’d have better luck if they talked to another sub about it. Like- no offence to you guys, but I imagine it would be more comforting for them if they were speaking to someone about it who‘s like them, and maybe someone who had gone through what they did. That way they know they aren’t alone if they choose to speak out about it, you know?” He rambled, but quickly shrank back in his seat for fear that he had said too much.

Steve and Tony shared a look, and both opened their mouths to argue otherwise, but Bucky got there first.

“I think Peter’s right.” The sub said. “I’d be happy to do it, if it’s too much for you, Peter. I want to help out as well.” 

“Bucky, that’s enough.” Steve ordered gently and the sub sat back, giving Peter a slightly apologetic look. But, then Tony spoke up.

“I agree with Peter.”

Peter smiled fondly at Bucky for his input, and mirrored the other sub’s look when Captain Rogers told him off. He was glad that he didn’t sound completely stupid with his idea. Mr. Stark’s approval wasn’t something he expected at all, so he really couldn’t help the look of surprise that took over his face when his Dom spoke. He quickly regained composure, but he suddenly felt a lot more confident than he had before.

“We want them on our side, right? So, if we want them, we should treat them respectfully and make them feel comfortable. And lets be honest, Captain, we are a bit intimidating.” Tony joked a bit, and managed to get Steve’s lips to twitch up in a miniscule smile. But, the Captain wasn’t fooled that easily. 

“I still don’t trust a sub to handle such a tricky situation.”

Peter opened his mouth to argue, but was cut off by an unexpected voice.

“With all due respect, Captain, don’t you think that the trickier situation is getting those subs to speak out about their abuse in front of journalists, reporters, the general public? The least we can do to help those women is make sure they feel safe confiding in somebody that they know has gone through the same situation that they have.” Bucky argued, his face and voice calm but his eyes shining with an emotion that Peter had never seen before. 

Before Steve could reply, and sternly so based on his facial expression, the waited swooped over with a smile and the plates of food. The two pairs by the table looked at one another a bit awkwardly, but still politely thanked the waiter before being left alone. 

“All right. We can have the subs talk to those women, but I highly recommend that we Doms talk thoroughly about the questions we should ask them beforehand. We need structure in this.” Steve argued, and Tony nodded his head. 

“Yes, I agree with you on that.”

Neither Peter nor Bucky had issue with that, so they both simply nodded in response. Peter turned to his food, and glanced over at Mr. Stark to wait for him to say that he could begin eating. When given the go-ahead, the boy dug in. He’d never had duck before, but he made a noise of delight when taking his first bite.

Once the slightly uncomfortable topic about Beck was over with for now, the Doms and subs turned to more pleasant conversation topics as they enjoyed their food. Through the meal, Tony still occasionally glanced over at Peter to check whether he was okay, and was pleased to see that the sub really seemed to enjoy himself, and spoke eagerly with Bucky in between mouthfuls of duck. 

They’d be all right, Tony thought and took a sip of his water.


	25. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter doesn't feel so good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i had to make that reference in the summary, bite me - richie

Following the day that Peter and Mr. Stark had lunch with Captain Rogers and Bucky, Peter hadn’t been able to stop thinking about this… plan to get Beck. Even though he and Mr. Stark were better than ever, with Peter wearing his collar nearly constantly at this point even when the man went to work without him, Peter was still very anxious about the thought of being public about his trauma. 

These anxious thoughts ate away at him more than he thought, when one day he had gotten out of bed and found his legs shaking. He had to sit back down on the bed, and almost immediately he could feel how weak he was physically. He had no idea what was happening, but luckily Mr. Stark appeared at his door before he could call out for him.

“Morning, you up already? I was wondering if you wanna come to work with- shit... Pet? You don’t look so good.” Tony winced a bit and came over to take a closer look at the boy. Lifting a hand to feel his forehead, he also got a look at the dark circles under his eyes and how pale he looked. 

“You have a fever.” The Dom pointed out a bit dumbly and sat next to the sub.

“I feel shit…” Peter groaned, bringing a hand up to rub tiredly at his eyes. He flopped back onto the bed, closing his eyes and resting his hands on his stomach. “I don’t think I can come with you to work, sir, ‘m sorry.” He mumbled, cracking one eye open to look at Mr. Stark who was watching him with a concerned expression.

“Of course not, Christ!” Tony chuckled a bit and scooted over to be closer to Peter. “Do you feel like eating? I’d rather not leave you without anything, you know.” The Dom asked with a slight grimace, knowing that sickness often involved a loss of appetite.

“Not right now. It‘s okay, I can make myself something later.” Peter replied, rolling over so that he was now pressed up against Mr. Stark’s thigh, despite being laid down while the man was sitting. “Don’t want you to… worry about me, ‘s fine.” He closed his eyes once more.

“Well, I will.” Tony said honestly and moved his hand to stroke at the sub’s hair. His hand also snaked down to his neck to feel his temperature once more. The boy really did have a fever. 

“Can you have some juice and ibuprofen before I go? I can’t leave you just like this.”

“Okay, just... gimme a second to get up.” Peter slowly lifted himself from the bed and stood up, but quickly took hold of Mr. Stark’s shoulder when he found his vision was like his head was spinning on an axis. “Juice ‘n... ‘n painkillers, okay...” He mumbled, slowly trudging out of the bedroom to the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, Tony directed Peter to the kitchen island to sit on the stool, then went to fetch the juice and some of the fever reducing and pain relieving pills. He gave Peter two, then rubbed his back as he swallowed them down thickly. “You should probably head to the bathroom before climbing back into bed.” The Dom said softly.

Peter didn’t respond properly, just groaned again and gave a random toss of his head which was close enough to a nod. “You should probably go to work, sir. Don’t wanna- don’t wanna be late.” He mumbled, smiling weakly at the comfort of having his Dom rub his back as he took his medication.

“A boss is never late.” Tony joked, and stayed till Peter had had enough of his juice. Then, he helped the sub down from his seat, but quickly took him in his arms bridal style. It wasn’t exactly strictly necessary, but the Dom wanted to be strong and provide support and comfort for his sick sub. It was in his nature, after all.

Peter blinked when he was picked up in the Dom’s arms, but very quickly snuggled down into him. He didn’t even have the energy to crack a joke, he just let the man carry him back to his bedroom and place him back down on his bed. Mr. Stark hadn’t even broken a sweat carrying him, and it was one of the first times where their size difference was obvious. “Thanks, sir.” He sighed as he sank back into the pillows, letting Mr. Stark pull up his covers around him.

“You’re welcome, pet. You just rest up and I’ll leave work early today, all right? I’ll call to make sure you have something to eat during lunch.” Tony listed and before Peter could protest, he kissed his forehead and patted his back before rising up. He then headed out to Happy, although a bit reluctantly, and called Pepper in the car to reorganise his day to make it as short as possible.

Peter spent the rest of the morning fast asleep, but was awoken by the sudden ringing of his phone on his bedside table. His sudden jolt of movement up from where he was laying on the bed was too much too quickly, and he barely had a second to react before he was vomiting onto the floor. Luckily the floor was wooden planks, so he didn’t have to worry about it getting into carpet, but he still groaned at the fact that he had just thrown up. He fumbled clumsily for the phone and answered it.

“Huh- Hello…?”

“Oh, Jesus, you feeling worse?” Tony asked worriedly. The sub certainly sounded worse than compared to earlier in the morning. The Dom was sat in his office, legs propped up on his desk and listened intently to Peter at the other side of the line.

It took Peter a confused second to realise who he was talking to. “Uh, y-yeah… I just, uhm, just threw up. Like, thirty seconds ago. I need’tuh… need’tuh clean it up, hold on…” He cradled the phone between the side of his head and his shoulder as he got up, stumbling out of his bedroom. 

“Where do you keep the stuff to… clean stuff?”

“Wait- what? You threw up?” Tony asked and got up from his desk. He nearly forgot his coat before he headed out of his office. “Just- just stay in bed and I’ll come over, all right?” The Dom said and put Peter on speaker to text Happy.

“No, I need- need to clean it, it’s gonna- ohhh, shit.” Peter gripped the doorway he was leaning against as his head suddenly felt like it was being tossed around in a washing machine, and he quickly spun on his heel to head back to bed. “Okay, okay, going back to bed. Shit, this isn’t… fuck.” He’d never sworn so much in front of Mr. Stark, but now his filter had evaporated.

“Peter, do I have to call an ambulance?” Tony asked and jogged across the lobby and to Happy who was already waiting outside like a godsend. “Because you really do not sound good, like at all.” The Dom winced, telling Happy to hurry up.

“No, I’m- I’m fine. I’ve just not had a fever in a really long time, I forgot how- how bad it is. I’m fine, Mr. Stark, I’m in bed now.” Peter said, closing his eyes. He put his phone on speaker so that he didn’t have to hold the phone up to his ear, and laid back against the pillows to try and stop his head from spinning.

“Well, I’m not too convinced.” The Dom stated. “I’ll hang up on you now quickly to set up a doctor’s appointment for you. I’ll call you back in a few minutes. Just hang on, pet.” He said, then waited for Peter to give some sort of response so he knew he had heard before hanging up. Then, the Dom called Doctor Banner and asked for an emergency appointment. He wasn’t about to take any risks with his sub now.

“M’kay…” Peter heard the line go dead and sighed. He had no idea that anxiety could cause this kind of reaction in a person, and he certainly didn’t want to tell Mr. Stark that he thought that was the cause of his illness. If he did, Mr. Stark would think he wouldn’t be able to handle it, and would insist that he didn’t take part in the plan. The boy groaned, rubbing at his eyes once more before picking up his ringing phone and immediately putting it on speaker. 

“Did you book an appointment?”

“We’re seeing Bruce at 1:15 pm. Think you can hold on till then?” Tony asked, and smiled a bit when Peter said he could. “Good boy. You wanna stay on the line still? Till I get home?”

Peter shuffled to get comfortable in bed, his phone to one side on the mattress. “Y-Yeah. You don’t- don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to, I just… yeah, that’d be nice.” He said weakly, letting his eyes close to try and stop his head from spinning.

And so Tony stayed on the line, but he didn’t make big conversation since he’d rather not exhaust Peter even more. However, he did keep the boy up to date on how close he was getting home. 

10 minutes later, Tony finally arrived at the penthouse apartment and jogged to Peter’s room before hanging up. 

“Hey, Pete.” The Dom greeted with a weak smile, and came over to the boy and touched his forehead again. The vomit still on the floor did not go unnoticed by Tony, but he would clean it up soon.

With his eyes still closed, Peter smiled tiredly when he heard the Dom approach him. “Hey, Mis’r Star’... ‘m sorry for throwin’ up, it- it happened when I woke up from m’nap.” He explained, cracking one eye open to see the clearly worried face of his Dom in front of him. “Did’ja have a good day at work?”

“Baby...” Tony chuckled, not even realising the pet name he just used. He was so caught off guard by Peter’s priorities and how he was asking about his day during all of this. “Don’t you worry about me, okay? I told Pepper I’m off for the rest of the day. Could you have some water for me? Or do you still feel sick?”

“Mhm... can try ‘n have water. Need to wash the taste out m’uh mouth.” Peter replied, slowly moving to sit up so that he could get out of bed. When he tried to swing his legs off the bed and stand up, a hand pushed him back down and it took him a second to realise it was Mr. Stark getting him to lie back down.

“Just lay back, okay? I’ll get it.” Tony chuckled lightly again. It was almost amusing how Peter seemed to refuse to take on the sick role despite his very obvious sickness. To be sure the boy didn’t get other ideas, the Dom added a snap with his fingers and pointed to the bed before exiting the room. 

“That’s an order.”

“Uuughhhh...” Peter’s responding noise was bratty in tone as he clambered back into bed and pulled the covers up around him. He wasn’t used to just laying around like this, especially not when he had a job to do of serving his Dom. Soon a glass of water appeared in front of his face, and he sat up in bed to take it with two hands.

While Peter carefully sipped from his glass, Tony started cleaning up the floor and shushed the boy whenever he tried to offer to help. “You have to rest up so we can go see Banner. Do you feel like eating at all before that?” Tony asks, gathering up the paper towels to throw them away.

Once he had finished the glass of water, Peter put it to one side and paused to think. “Uhm... maybe somethin’ small? I dunno what though.” He answered, fiddling with the duvet cover between his fingertips. He still felt guilty about throwing up, even though Mr. Stark had reassured him a hundred times that it wasn’t a problem.

“Some crackers? Or some candy for some easy sugar?” Tony suggested, remembering back to his own youth where he had powered through class while hungover and nauseous by eating candy for some easy and quick energy.

“I didn’t think you’d have candy, sir. You don’t seem like you’d eat candy.” Peter said honestly, but the idea of sugar wasn’t making his stomach roll, so it was worth a shot. “If you have any, I’ll have some, please.” He requested, rolling onto his back from where he had previously been watching the Dom clean up the floor.

“Sometimes I get overwhelmed by cravings for sour candy, to be honest” Tony admitted. “Just stay put then.” The Dom ordered once more and brought the cleaning supplies out of the room, then returned a few moments later with the sour gummy candy for Peter.

The sub took the pack of candy with a muttered thanks, and carefully took a gummy out the bag as to not get powdered sugar all over the place. He popped the gummy in his mouth and instantly pulled a face. 

“You weren’t lying about sour.”

“Is it too sour?” Tony asked with a laugh at seeing Peter’s grimace, then nodded with a hum when the sub shook his head. The candy seemed to help Peter perk up a bit, but he still looked very rough. Glancing at his watch, the Dom realised they would have to leave soon to head to the doctor. 

“We should go soon. Do you want to get changed?”

“Uh... yeah, I wanna change my t-shirt. ‘M not wearing my collar either, need that...” Peter mumbled, once again attempting to get out of bed so that he could get changed.

Once more, Tony gestured for Peter to sit back and let him fetch a fresh t-shirt and then helped Peter into it. The Dom was a bit hesitant about the collar, since the logical side of him had an issue about a collar around the sub’s throat when he had been throwing up recently. But, the more prominent Dominant side in him couldn’t bare the thought of his still fresh sub going out without it. So, he grabbed the collar as well and put it on Peter after he had changed his shirt. “It will be a quick visit, all right?”

Peter nodded, sighing a breath of contented relief when the collar was put around his neck. He had really grown used to wearing it, to the point where he would wear it constantly if he were allowed to. He was finally allowed to get out of bed, only with an arm wrapped around him by his Dom, and he was taken out of his bedroom and towards the penthouse elevator.


	26. Sick Day II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tony takes peter back to see doctor banner.

Just ten minutes later, they were in Banner’s waiting room along with a few other Doms and subs. One sub seemed to be alone even, which was rare to see. They probably had a very trusting Dom. Just after a few minutes of waiting since letting the nurse at the reception know they had arrived, Tony and Peter were called in. The Dom helped his sub up, and led the way to Banner’s office. The doctor himself got up and shook Tony’s hand before looking at Peter. 

“How are you, Peter?” Banner asked, and dropped the obvious comment about how rough the sub looked.

“I feel ill.” Peter said bluntly, but not rudely. “I- I woke up this morning feeling really nauseous and dizzy and warm, and then- and then after Mr. Stark went to work, I threw up.” He explained. He probably looked a mess right now, dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants while his Dom was so smartly dressed beside him.

“Oh, that doesn’t sound too good.” Banner frowned and gestured for Peter to sit in the chair closest to his desk. 

“Yeah, we’re hoping for a quick diagnosis, Doc.” Tony said, sitting next to Peter and placed a hand on his thigh to comfort and protect in front of the doctor.

Peter took the seat by the doctor’s desk, and huffed a breath of relief at taking the weight off his legs for a moment. The hand on his thigh felt like a brand burning him, but in a good way, and Peter couldn’t resist glancing up at Mr. Stark shyly before turning back to the doctor. “Mr. Stark said it might be fever, but...”

“More like a stomach flu.” Tony argued, while Banner grabbed the thermometer and leaned over to scan Peter’s forehead with it for a quick reading. 

“We’ll see, Mr. Stark. It might just be a bit of a nasty cold. Have you thrown up again since this morning?” The doctor asked the boy, looking at the thermometer and humming at the moderate fever it displayed.

“No, sir. I was able to drink some water and eat a small bit of food before I came here, but I still feel nauseous and like my heads spinning.” Peter replied. He looked down at his Dom’s hand on his thigh, and desperately wanted to hold it in his own for comfort. Now was not the time, however.

After a bit of back and forth with questions to map out Peter’s symptoms, Banner requested Peter to come over to the exam table. “I’m pretty sure this is just a bad cold, but I want just a quick feel around, okay? Then we’ll do some labs as well.” Tony nodded along to what the doctor said.

Peter wasn’t a fan of physical examinations, especially not since how the last one had ended, but he followed the order to sit on the exam table. He didn’t say anything, but he was relieved that Mr. Stark was still standing close by him. It seemed that he only had to be in the Dom’s presence to begin to feel comfort from him.

“All right, can you lay back for me?” Banner instructed and then helped Peter to get comfortable, then began to feel the sub’s abdomen through his shirt. While he stood and watch, the Dom placed his hand on the boy’s ankle, rubbing back and forth with his thumb. Even though the doctor was a neutral, Tony still felt as possessive as if he had been a Dom as well. Or perhaps it was the worry for his sub’s health and well being that had him more on edge.

Peter tilted his head to look off to the side while Dr. Banner checked his stomach. The soothing circles of the Dom’s thumb against his ankle helped keep him calm, but he still felt unwell. Thoughts about his anxiety regarding the plan with Beck kept resurfacing, but Peter did his best to ignore them.

After feeling around a bit, Banner came to the conclusion that this was most likely nothing serious. He helped the boy back up again, but Tony quickly came over instead to help Peter stay upright and rubbed his back to comfort him. 

“It’s most likely just a cold, Peter, so the usual rest and plenty of fluids will make you better within the week, I’d say. But, if you can’t keep liquids or foods now, you should consider calling the ER. Dehydration due to stomach upsets can be serious, but I think you already know that.” The doctor smiled when Peter seemed to be nodding in a way that showed that he knew all this already.

“M’kay...” Peter nodded. He felt a little bad, it seemed like they had wasted the doctors time by seeing him when it was nothing serious. He didn’t say that though, he simply let Mr. Stark hold him upright and leaned into the man’s shoulder.

“Are you going to prescribe him something?” Tony asked, not entirely pleased with just rest and fluids. The doctor shook his head. This wasn’t the first overreacting Dom he has met during his career. 

“Just fluids and rest, Mr Stark. You can of course get over the counter pain and fever relievers. He will be fine in a couple of days, I’m sure.” Banner said with a smile, but Tony still wasn’t all that comforted and continued to hold Peter close.

\---

By the time they had gotten home, Peter was ready to go back to bed and take another nap. He kicked off his sneakers by the front door, and paused to wait for Mr. Stark to do the same. “Uhm…” He twiddled his thumbs, not sure how to ask for what he wanted.

Once back at the penthouse, Tony was about to suggest that Peter should eat some more, even just a bit, but all of a sudden the sub seemed very hesistant. 

“What? You feeling sick again?”

“Well, no, but...” Peter scuffed his socked toe against the floor. “Dr. Banner said to have lots of rest, and... and I don’t wanna be by myself.” He explained nervously, looking towards his bedroom and then back at Mr. Stark.

“Yeah, you better get- oh...” Tony started, but then sighed softly when he pieced it all together. “Come on then.” The Dom said, and took his sub’s hand to lead him to his room. Directing Peter to the bed, Tony started carefully pulling off his jeans so that he would he more comfortable in bed. Then, he removed his own suit jacket before climbing in.

Peter couldn’t hide the smile that spread across his face when Mr. Stark took his hand to lead him to his bedroom. He let the man take his clothes off, and waited with anticipation as the Dom climbed into bed with him. It took him a couple of seconds, but he slowly inched his way across the bed so that he was in the Dom’s arms.

“That’s better...” Tony sighed a bit once they both settled into each others arms. While Peter was mostly curled up towards his chest, Tony spooned him from behind and used one hand to brush back Peter’s hair over and over in a calming rhythm. The boy still felt hot against his torso, but not quite as hot as when he had first arrived home.

Peter felt calmer like this, being held in his Dom’s arms while his hair was brushed back, than he had in the entire morning preceding it. But, as they laid there, something kept rattling around his head. “Sir?” He asked timidly, hearing the man’s hum in acknowledgement. “Are we... Do you think we’ll ever do the... romantic side of our agreement?”

“Isn’t this sort of romantic? Did I not win you over with the sour candy and the cuddles?” Tony joked lightly, nosing at the back of Peter’s neck while they were pressed together so closely.

Peter was so surprised at the man’s response that he snorted loudly, but relaxed further into his arms. “No, this is- this is romantic. I just didn’t know whether you were gonna... I dunno. This is good, though.” He tilted his head back, hoping that the man would continue to nose at his neck and maybe kiss it as well.

“Hmm.” Tony hummed in content at the conformation that what he was doing felt good. But, then another idea crossed his mind. “Did you expect something else?” The Dom asked, lifting his head up a bit to meet Peter’s eye, at least a bit with how they were positioned.

Peter shrugged. “I think I was just expecting you to be quite... strict about it. Like, you would have a bunch of rules about how romance between us would work. I prefer this though.” He said, glancing back at the Dom when he lifted his head to meet his eyes.

“Hmm, I mean Doms and subs do this part very differently. And frankly, it’s rarely talked about since it’s considered very private and intimate.” Tony explained, his nose rubbing against Peter’s neck again, inhaling his scent. “And the doctor did prescribed rest for you, but I’m adding my own prescription of cuddles to it.” The Dom joked a bit, but actually he was quite serious and showed that by kissing the back of Peter’s neck.

Peter smiled along to Mr. Stark’s joke, and his eyes closed again once the Dom started pressing kisses to the back of his neck. “You should be a doctor, in that case...” He murmured, squirming slowly in the man’s arms to make sure they were properly wrapped around him. A few more minutes of comfortable silence passed, and then the boy spoke again. “Are- are you happy just cuddling? I’m surprised you’ve not done anything... _else_.” He said timidly.

In their comfortable silence, Tony had closed his eyes in content, but then when Peter spoke he opened his eyes once more at the potentially awful implication. “What? Did you expect something else?” The Dom frowned, and then sighed softly when he realised. “Beck didn’t do this, did he?” Tony asked a bit quietly, holding his sub just a bit tighter.

Peter wriggled uncomfortably in the man’s arms at the mention of Beck, and remained silent for a few seconds. 

“He wouldn’t care that I was ill.” He replied softly, and even just the mention of the man made his stomach turn and new feelings of nausea arise in his throat. They didn’t make him throw up though, so he shuffled backwards so that he was plastered along his Dom’s front for contact comfort.

Tony sighed softly at that, and for a few seconds just focused on his own breathing and not have his fury towards Beck ruin this moment for Peter. The sub needed comfort and support now, not a revengefull Dom. When Peter moved, so did Tony so that they were pressed together as close as possible. 

“He should have. He should have done what I did, and do, for you.”

“I know, sir.” 

And for once, Peter wasn’t just saying that to placate the Dom. He was truly beginning to understand that what Beck did with him was not the norm, and that this level of comfort with Mr. Stark should’ve been something he was used to in Beck’s care. 

“I’m sorry I dragged you away from your work.” He muttered, now fiddling with the Dom’s fingers that were interlaced over his stomach.

“Shush, you.” Tony chuckled a little fondly and kissed the boy’s neck again. “I’d much rather be here with you.” The Dom admitted, which was very much true. Although Peter’s backstory just continued to become more and more tragic for each little detail that he slowly revealed, Tony’s love and adoration for the boy wasn’t just due to sympathy or a wish to heal him. It was more than that, but still a bit abstract and hard to articulate. So, the Dom just settled on kissing the sub’s neck again.

Peter smiled at that. “Soft Dom...” He teased Mr. Stark in a sing-song voice, and yelped in surprise when he felt a nip to the back of his neck in retaliation. His nausea slowly settled as he relaxed in the Dom’s arms, still fiddling with his fingers but occasionally running his hands up the man’s arms and back down again. 

In that moment, the boy had a sudden urge to say something, but thought better of it. 

He wasn’t about to ruin their relationship with just three words.


	27. Collar Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a conversation at starbucks leaves peter with questions.

Peter had spent the next three days in bed, as per both Dr. Banner and Mr. Stark’s request. He would have hated it, had it not been for Mr. Stark’s insistence on giving him as many cuddles as humanly possible during that time. Even on the last day, where the Dom eventually had to go back to work, he still called Peter at lunchtime and in the middle of the afternoon to make sure he was alright.

The sickness passed, and Peter was allowed out of bed and back outside while Mr. Stark was at work. He decided to head to the nearby Starbucks, as it had been a while since he had one of their drinks, and was stood in line when he received a tap on the shoulder. He turned, and there stood a sub he vaguely recognised. It took him a few moments, but then he remembered. “Oh, Jack! From Wanda’s party, right?”

“Hey, man. Yeah, it’s me.” The male sub smiled, then quickly added. “You’re the one who got busted, right? Your Dom barged in and ended the whole thing.” Jack added with a light chuckle, but he did enjoy putting the other sub on the spot. He had ruined their party, essentially, so to Jack it felt good to pay back with some public humiliation.

Peter’s smile slipped off his face slightly, and he nodded. “Yeah, that- that was me.” He said, a hand going up to awkwardly scratch at the back of his neck. He didn’t think that people still cared about that, but it seemed that they did. “I mean, it was a good party before that though.” He argued weakly.

“Hmm, it was.” Jack agreed, looking over at the Starbucks employees to see if they were making his drink already, but they didn’t seem to be doing that. At least he had this other sub to tease to pass the time. “So, is your Dom like that all the time? Just barging in and dragging you out?” The older boy chuckled.

“Wh- No, not _always_. I mean- he’s done it once or twice, but... he’s nice to me otherwise.” Peter replied, his face slowly turning pink as the other sub poked fun at him.

“He’s just strict, enjoys sticking to his rules. Isn’t your Dom the same?”

“Well, yeah, but he doesn’t stop me from enjoying myself. He trusts me now, you know? After being together for almost two years.” Jack mused, while sticking his hands in his pockets.

“How long have you two been together then?”

“Uhm, three months.” Peter answered, growing more and more uncomfortable with this conversation by the second. It seemed that Jack wasn’t a particularly nice person, and the boy felt like he was being interrogated as opposed to a casual conversation in a coffee shop.

“Not _that_ long, but...”

“Hmm. Have you gotten your personalised collar yet?” Jack asked curiously, but rather than wait for Peter to reply, he craned his neck to see the collar wrapped around the boy’s throat. “Huh. I got mine after a month.” The boy shrugged, feeling better and better for each second that passed in this conversation.

“Personalised...?” Peter also looked at the other boy’s neck, and sure enough there was a silver embroidered personalisation against the dark blue leather. “Oh, uhm... yeah, not yet. My Dom’s been- been really busy lately, so... maybe he’s just not had the time. I didn’t even know that personalising collars was a thing.” He said, laughing nervously as he finally was given his coffee over the counter by the smiling neutral worker.

“Well, best of luck to you two.” Jack wished, although maybe not so whole-heartedly. Just then, Jack’s drink also arrived and he grabbed his cup before turning to Peter. “I guess I’ll see you around then. Bye.” The sub said and then headed out with a bit of a grin on his face and head high to show his collar to the pair of Doms who walked into the Starbucks.

Peter waited a moment to leave, watching the other sub walk out with his head held high. Peter, on the other hand, felt like he had been kicked into the dirt in the space of a three minute conversation. He soon left the Starbucks as well, and dragged his feet back home.

Once he was back in the penthouse, the rest of the afternoon was spent overthinking on the living room couch. Why didn’t he have a personalised collar? Was he not doing a good enough job for Mr. Stark? They hadn’t played in a very long time, maybe the Dom thought that because of that, Peter wasn’t doing his duty as a sub and so didn’t deserve to have his collar personalised. 

By the time Mr. Stark got home, Peter was nearly bouncing off the walls with nerves. 

“Why don’t I have a personalised collar?” He asked the second Mr. Stark walked through the door.

Tony blinked in confusion, and stopped dead in his tracks where he was removing his coat. “Uhm, yes, thank you. I had a great day.” The Dom replied, since he didn’t know what to say to Peter’s sudden question. “Can’t this wait a bit, Peter?” He asked as he made his way into the kitchen.

Peter followed the Dom closely into the kitchen as well.

“It’s just that- every other sub I’ve met has had their own personalised collar, like- Wanda’s was all pink and fluffy, cos she’s a princess, and- and my friend Harry had spikes on his because he said his Dom wanted him to be her puppy, and Bucky’s has that camo design, and even the sub I saw today at Starbucks had his Dom’s initials embroidered onto his collar, so- so I don’t get why I don’t have one.” 

The boy was rambling at full speed, but soon came to a stop as he stared down at his feet. “Am I not doing good enough? Is it ‘cos I’m not- not doing what a sub should, so you’re not giving me one?” He asked finally, and his breath hitched with emotion.

Tony was in the middle of grabbing a drink from the fridge, but then when Peter’s tone changed to a far more pitiful one, he paused and turned around. “Peter, no, that’s not it at all.” The Dom chuckled a bit nervously. He came over and grasped the boy’s upper arms. “What’s got you so worked up all of a sudden?” Tony asked. 

Even though Peter had been sick last week, the two of them had bonded a lot during that time. And Peter having these ‘bad sub’ thoughts again about himself seemed like a step backwards in their progress.

Peter’s face scrunched up as he tried to find the words to explain.

“I- I saw someone today that had gone to Wanda’s party, and- and he was just… he was mocking me because he said that he had gotten a personalised collar after being with his Dom for a month, whereas I’ve been with you for three months and I didn’t even know that you could personalise collars. He made me feel stupid, and I thought that- that a personalised collar was something you got after being trusted, but then I started panicking because that meant you didn’t trust me, and-”

“Peter, Peter, slow down.” Tony interrupted kindly. “Just breathe for me, okay? You’ve got yourself all worked up, but we’ll talk. All right?” The Dom bargained, and stroked Peter’s upper arms when he slowed down and seemed to be focusing on his breathing. After a few moments, Tony felt comfortable enough to start explaining.

“First of all, that guy was a jerk for making you feel that way, because second, collars are a very personal and private matter for Doms and subs. So, him sticking his nose in where it doesn’t belong is just another fact that shows he’s an ass.”

Peter knew that if he were to open his mouth, he would begin rambling again, so he simply kept his lips pursed shut. He nodded along with what Mr. Stark was saying though, to show he understood, and the low, smooth tone of his Dom’s voice helped him to calm down.

“And third...” Tony started, saving the hardest for last. “I didn’t bring up the personalised collar yet because I was afraid it would be too much for you.” The Dom admitted. “I mean, it was just one thing after the other with the parties, and then that time you safeworded and then you got sick, and yeah- it didn’t feel like the right time.”

Peter couldn’t disagree with that. He smiled nervously up at the Dom, his bottom lip between his teeth. “Yeah, it’s- there’s been a lot.” He agreed, looking back down at the floor again. “But you… have thought about it?” He asked, his voice hopeful.

“I have, yeah. You’re my sub, so of course I would.” Tony smiled, leaning over to kiss Peter’s forehead. “But, a personalised collar is a big deal, all right? It involves a lot of commitment and- well, some Doms think it means claiming their sub.”

A small, yet noticed shiver went through Peter’s body at that, the idea of being claimed. He wanted to be claimed, he wanted to be Mr. Stark’s sub for good. He cleared his throat, and spoke once more. 

“Do you think that?”

“I do.” Tony admitted, and couldn’t help but grin possessively at that. “It’s a very special thing. So, I want us to do this properly, okay?”

Peter nodded, and the nerves he had felt about not being given a personalised collar were replaced with the anticipation of being given one. “I wanna- I wanna be claimed by you, sir.” He admitted quietly, glancing upwards to see the possessive look in the Dom’s eyes. It sounded cliched, but he didn’t care.

“Hmm.” Tony hummed lowly in reply and his hand move up to adjust the simple collar around Peter’s neck, although it sat perfectly already. “How about we have some dinner and then relax a bit before heading up to the playroom?” The Dom suggested. All this talk about collars was making him just a bit wound up and possessive.

He hadn’t mentioned it to the Dom, but having gone so long without playing with Mr. Stark had made the boy a little loopy. He nodded eagerly at the man’s suggestion.

“I’d like that, Mr. Stark.”


	28. Debauched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what collar talk leads to in the stark household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter marks six months of GDBS! thank u to everyone who's been reading so far, we rly appreciate the love and support you've given our work! - richie & rafni x

Just like they agreed, Tony and Peter began preparing for some fun in the playroom after dinner and some relaxing. The Dom directed the sub to his bedroom to quickly shower and wash up, and the Dom waited in the meantime in his office. A few moments later, Tony heard Peter pad down the hall in bare feet and spun in his chair slowly just in time to see the sub appear in the doorway with his hands on his crotch. 

“Still shy, huh?” The Dom teased as he got up.

Peter shrugged, but the hands in front of his dick and the light pink dusting of colour in his cheeks indicated that he was indeed shy. His bottom lip was pulled in between his teeth, and he followed Mr. Stark’s footsteps with his eyes until the Dom was stood right in front of him.

“I’ll just tie your hands up then.” Tony growled and took a hold of Peter’s jaw, not hard enough to hurt, but just enough to establish his dominance. “I won’t be denied access to your body, you hear me?” The Dom added, giving his sub a pointy look.

Peter’s head tilted back when Mr. Stark took a firm hold of his jaw, and he whimpered pitifully. He wasn’t scared of the man any more, but the anticipation was causing him to shiver excitedly. “Yes, Mister Stark.” He swallowed, and the movement of his Adam’s apple pressed against the part of the Dom’s hand that was against his neck. He slowly took his hands away from his crotch and let them dangle down by his sides, and his half-lidded eyes indicated he was already beginning to ‘float’.

“Good boy.” Tony praised when he saw how Peter’s hands moved away from his crotch. The Dom was also pleased to see how the sub was starting to get hard and excited. Tony was definitely feeling the same. “Come on then.” The Dom instructed, but when Peter turned on his heel to walk to the playroom, the Dom stopped him by grabbing his collar and tugging down. 

“Crawl.”

That one word caused arousal to flash through Peter’s body like a lightning bolt. He dropped to his knees, then to his hands and knees, and began to move forwards. Being made to crawl was so humiliating, but it made Peter pant with lust and his cock twitch with excitement. Mr. Stark wasn’t making it easy for him either, with how quickly he was walking towards the playroom. The boy struggled to keep up, but wasn’t massively slow in moving.

Tony bit his bottom lip and mentally told his own cock to keep it together while he hungrily watched Peter crawl across the floor. While waiting for the sub to actually enter the playroom, Tony removed his suit jacket, but remained clothed for a while longer. Snapping his fingers, Tony pointed to a spot on the floor.

Peter crawled to the spot that Mr. Stark had pointed to, and got into his kneeling position. He hadn’t even touched the man, or himself, yet he was already falling into subspace quicker than he ever had done before. He supposed that it was the lack of play for the last few weeks that meant he was damn near desperate for it now, but he didn’t think about that for too long as his attention was drawn back to his Dom. 

Putting aside his nearly overwhelming arousal, Tony looked at Peter closely and was pleased to see him quite relaxed despite his arousal. It was a sign that he was entering subspace, which they had had some trouble with in the past. But, perhaps now it was easier. Tony smiled at that. 

“I’d like us to take this one step further.” The Dom started, taking a step closer to his sub. “I want your mouth, Peter. I want to see those lips and that tongue at work. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes- Yes Mister Stark, please, please let me use my mouth.” Peter begged easily, his vision zeroing in on the sizeable bulge in Mr. Stark’s trousers. His hands clenched into fists on his knees, but he didn’t move from his position, no matter how badly he wanted to reach forward to unzip the Dom’s slacks.

“Patience.” Tony tutted, but he did start unbuttoning his shirt, then slipped it down from his shoulders and put it aside with his jacket. Then, he went to the drawer in the room with all the toys and other items like rope and cuffs. He decided to use the handcuffs, remembering how Peter had said they were his favourites. “Hands here.” The Dom gestured.

Peter immediately brought his hands in front of him, his face pink with how embarrassingly eager he was being. He had been hoping to have his hands restrained, either by ties or by cuffs, so hearing the soft ‘click’ of the metal around his wrists made him even happier. “Thank you, sir.” He muttered under his breath softly.

Tony chuckled softly at that and clicked the other cuff shut as well. “You’re welcome.” The Dom said, stroking the sub’s cheek before rising again. “Now, what’s your safeword?”

“Underoos. Yours is Jarvis.” Peter answered the question, the answer rolling off his tongue as easily as if Mr. Stark had just asked Peter his name. 

“Good.” Tony smiled, his grin turning wolfish now that the formalities were taken care of. “Now, I want you to put that mouth to good use. And since you’ll have your mouth full, you’ll have to use this one again.” Tony said and fetched the alarm button that they had used a while back when Tony had gagged Peter. The alarm would work as a safeword if Tony happened to push it too far for the sub.

“Yessir.” Peter nodded. His attempt to dive forward and bring his cuffed hands up to undo the Dom’s slacks was thwarted by the tip of Mr. Stark’s index finger suddenly pressing against the centre of his forehead, holding him still while the Dom’s other hand went to undo his trousers. Peter whined, wanting to be the one to do the job himself.

Tony didn’t just undo his slacks, he pushed them down completely, then made his boxers follow suit. The Dom had never been fully naked in front of his sub, but he felt it was about time.

For a second, they just breathed heavily and looked at one another. When Peter tried to lift his hands to touch, Tony tutted.

“Just your mouth, pet.”

Peter recoiled his hands away from where he had tried to touch Mr. Stark. He had never seen his Dom naked before, and he so desperately wanted to spend this time worshipping every part of bare skin that he could see. For now, though, he simply leaned forward and offered his open mouth, slowly taking the Dom’s cock onto his tongue and lavishing it.

Tony hissed in pleasure at finally feeling Peter’s wet tongue on his cock. Mentally, he gave himself a pat on the back for keeping himself in check since he didn’t just grab the boy’s head and fuck him stupid already. He wanted to savour this. “Don’t be a tease, or suffer the consequences.” The Dom warned huskily.

Peter couldn’t exactly reply, what with his mouth being preoccupied, but he hummed as a sign that he had heard the man. Part of him wanted to tease, to see what Mr. Stark would do to him, but it had been so long since their last play session that Peter just wanted to please the man standing over him. He took the next two inches of cock into his mouth, before pursing his lips and dragging his head back so that only the crown of Mr. Stark’s cock rested on his tongue. He repeated this action over and over, each time taking a little bit more of the man’s shaft.

“F-fuck...” Tony hissed again, his hands coming forward to hold the sides of Peter’s head, but he let the boy continue at his pace. For now at least. Each time that the sub touched the head of his cock, the Dom felt an increasing amount of pleasure gather at the pit of his stomach. If he wanted, he could finish in just a few minutes, but he remained sensible and took it slow.

Peter couldn’t help the proud smile at hearing how Mr. Stark’s voice wavered as he sucked the Dom’s cock. After a few more seconds of teasing the head of his dick, Peter slid forward to take more, and more, and _more_ of Mr. Stark’s cock in his mouth. The head soon reached the back of his throat, and Peter finally looked up with wide eyes at his Dom, fluttering his eyelashes sweetly.

“Fuck, pet! You feel so good...” Tony breathed out a bit unevenly, tangling his fingers into Peter’s locks of hair for a better grip. And soon, he began fucking the sub’s mouth, steadily at first and picking up pace with each thrust.

Peter groaned around the cock in his mouth when he felt Mr. Stark’s grip move to bury itself in his curls. As the Dom began fucking his mouth, the boy held still as best he could. Drool spilled from his mouth and dripped down his chin, but he didn’t bother lifting his hands to wipe it away. His own cock was achingly hard, and beads of precum were dripping onto the floor at the same speed as the drool from his mouth. He whined as he stared up at Mr. Stark, who now had his eyes shut and head tipped back in pure pleasure.

“You’re such a good sub, Peter, yeah...” Tony praised with a growl as he pulled back momentarily to admire Peter’s face and the state he was in. Sure, they had played before, but this seemed different. Peter was soft and pliable in Tony’s grip, and he loved that, knowing the boy was enjoying this too judged by the state his cock was in.

The boy gasped for air as the Dom’s cock slipped out his mouth, swallowing heavily.

He looked a mess: his curls were tangled and strewn atop his head, his eyes were prickled with tears from when he had tried to deepthroat the man’s cock, his cheeks were a bright pink, and his lips were red and spit-slick. He looked debauched, but Peter loved it.

“Th-Thank you, Mis’r Star’...” He said dazedly, a smile stretching across his face as his eyelids drooped to half-mast. His cock was still as hard as ever between his legs, but Peter was barely focused on that.

“You’ve got such pretty manners today. I might just have to make you cum as well.” Tony laughed darkly before pulling Peter closer again and forcing his cock back in his mouth. “You think you deserve to cum? Hm?” The Dom teased, tugging harder at Peter’s hair as he started fucking his mouth again and faster than before their short break. He was close, he could feel the hot pleasure in the pit of his stomach building again rapidly.

Peter was so high in subspace he felt like he had entered the stratosphere, like he was just going to float off into the sky if Mr. Stark didn’t hold him down on his cock. At the mention of getting to cum, the boy whined once more around his Dom’s dick. His eyes fluttered shut as he let Mr. Stark use him, and that feeling of being used was almost more pleasurable than the anticipation of getting his own orgasm. His tongue laid flat in his mouth to accommodate the shaft of Mr. Stark’s cock, but he wished he could properly worship it while he got his face fucked.

“Ah, Jesus... Open wide.” Tony instructed, pulling back just a moment before cumming. With one hand in Peter’s hair to keep him still, he used his other to fist his own shaft and came all over the sub’s tongue. The Dom growled somewhere in the back of his throat with the ecstacy of his release, but he did not let go of Peter. “Lick it all up. Be a good boy...” The Dom instructed.

Peter swallowed the cum on his tongue, and leaned forward to eagerly lick the remaining release from the man’s shaft. He was careful to be gentle though, seeing as the Dom’s cock would surely be sensitive. His eyes opened again and he gazed up at Mr. Stark, pressing soft kisses to the head of his cock once he had lapped up the last of his cum. The praise from the Dom made his skin prickle, and he quickly shivered.

“Well done. That’s my boy.” Tony praised softly while the sub kissed and licked at his cock so gently. But, the touches quickly became too much and the Dom moved his hips back as his cock started to soften. However, they were far from done and Tony crouched down to be more at level with Peter. “You’re an eager cock sucker, huh? Maybe even a cock whore.” The Dom chuckled darkly, grabbing Peter’s jaw again so that they had full eye contact.

The degradation only made Peter melt further in Mr. Stark’s grip, and he nodded as best he could with a hand on his jaw. “Yessir, ‘m- ‘m a cockslut, ‘s all I am, sir, mhm...!” He babbled, his breathing uneven and ragged from how aroused he was. His voice was slurring too, a clear indication of just how deep in subspace the boy was. He couldn’t take his eyes off Mr. Stark’s even if he wanted to.

Tony grinned wolfishly and patted Peter’s cheek after letting go of his jaw. “You sure can suck cock, but lets see how much your own little cock can handle...” The Dom said and grabbed the sub by his upper arm and lifted him up on his feet. After a bit of manouvering, the Dom had his sub on his back with his still cuffed hands now attached to a chain on the sturdy headboard.

Peter let the man guide his body into the position he wanted, and was soon laid out on the bed with his hands up above his head. He looked down at himself, at his cock which was twitching occasionally with interest as it rested against his hip and was leaking precum onto his skin. He then looked back up at Mr. Stark, who was watching him like he was a starving man and Peter was his next meal.

“Have you ever tried a cock pump before?” Tony asked, spreading Peter’s thighs wider with his hands to see his cock and balls properly. The boy was smaller than himself, which is exactly how the Dom liked it. With one hand, the Dom began toying with the boy’s heavy looking balls. Peter was clean shaved and freshly washed, Tony could feel that, which is also just how he likes his subs.

Peter shook his head, and the touch to his cock and balls made him keen. He thrusted his hips upwards, but Mr. Stark’s other hand came forward to hold his body down against the mattress. “Nuh-uh...” He grunted, but soon was whimpering for the man to touch him more. It was like Mr. Stark was examining him, the way that he was playing with his balls in one hand. It set Peter’s nerves alight.

“Hmm...” Tony hummed a bit, then leaned down to kiss the soft inside of the top of Peter’s thigh. “Then we better try it out. You’ll love it, I’m sure.” The Dom said and got up to fetch a pump that would fit Peter. He returned a moment later with a clear plastic tube in his hands, which had a small pump attached to it at the top, and some lube.

Even through the haze of subspace, a quick flash of nervousness shot through the boy. He had never tried a pump before. However, he trusted Mr. Stark. Trusted that it wouldn’t hurt him, that the man would stop if he properly told him to, and that trust was what kept Peter calm as he eyed the equipment that Mr. Stark brought over to the bed. “Whass’it do?” He asked dumbly, his voice slurred from endorphins.

“Did you have physics in high school?” The Dom asked, starting to spread some lube onto and around the base of the sub’s cock. He got a nod in response, and continued. “Well, then you know about vacuums, I bet. And that’s what this creates.” Tony continued, and then grabbed the clear tube and put Peter’s hard cock inside, grinning a bit at how much harder it would be soon. Then, pressing and making sure the tube was airtight, he grabbed the pump and squeezed it twice.

Even the two initial squeezes of the pump had Peter groaning, his hips once again lifting off the bed for a split second before being held down by Mr. Stark’s hand. “Feels so strange...” He moaned as the Dom began squeezing the pump again. “Ffff-ahah...!”

“Hmm, I bet it does.” Tony hummed in approval as he saw how red and hard Peter’s cock got with all the blood rushing there due to the vacuum. With one hand on Peter’s hips to keep him still, Tony used the other to give two more pumps, and grinned wolfishly at how Peter yelped in response.

“Mist’uh Sta- Oh, my God!” Peter cried, his hands now tugging helplessly against the cuffs that had his arms up by the headboard. The vacuum created around his cock felt so odd, but so good, and Peter could feel his orgasm quickly approaching.

“Sir, ‘m- ‘m gonna cum…!”

“Ask for permission, Peter, you know how this goes.” Tony reminded sternly, but did pause with his pumping as not to create even more suction to really push Peter over the edge.

“Wh- huh?” Peter struggled to focus on the man’s words when the vacuum around his cock was making his head spin. “S-Sir! Lemme cum, lemme cum, lemme cum, please!” He babbled, his body squirming as he fought the urge to cum without permission.

“That’s not a question, Peter.” Tony argued, slapping the outside of Peter’s thigh to get him to focus. The Dom had been a bit slack before, but he wasn’t going to let it pass now. “Ask for permission, boy. And don’t be rude.” Tony demanded.

The slap to his thigh and the fact that he couldn’t cum just yet made the boy wail pitifully, his hands clenching into fists as he tugged them harder. “Please, Mis’uh Star’, please can I cum? Please, please sir!” He begged, his eyes screwed shut with little dewdrops of tears forming at the corners.

“There, that’s better. You may cum, Peter.” Tony allowed and gave the tube one more pump to make up for the pause in his climax. Then, he sat back and watched the show unfold.

The spoken permission to cum was like a knife cutting through the hazy subspace clouding the sub’s head, and Peter didn’t wait a single second longer before he was cumming. His back arched off the bed once more and he groaned loudly, his release spilling against the pump. His body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and he collapsed down against the bed once his orgasm had passed. “H-Holy shit…” He breathed, gasping for air like he had just been drowning.

“Good boy, good boy...” Tony praised while Peter rode out his orgasm, smiling widely at seeing his sub so overwhelmed with pleasure. As fun as it was to use the sub for his own pleasure, it also gave Tony such a deep sense of satisfaction at seeing how he could make his sub feel so good. “You held on for a while considering that was your first pumping.” The Dom commented, then carefully worked his finger in between Peter’s skin and the tube to make air return to it and release the sub’s cock.

The return of air to his cock felt almost as weird as the vacuum, and the boy huffed a sigh of relief as his cock flopped back against his hip, now softening. The Dom’s comment kind of flew over his head as he laid there, but he could hear the pleased tone of voice and knew he did good. “Thank you, sir...” He mumbled, his eyes closing again.

“No, thank you.” Tony chuckled, patting Peter’s hip before reaching over to release him from the cuffs. “For being such an excellent cock slut.” The Dom grinned, and patted the sub’s cheek again, but this time his touch lingered a bit as he stroked the sub’s cheekbone with his thumb.

Peter blushed at the degrading term, but not with embarrassment. It felt different when Mr. Stark said it, it sounded almost endearing. It never felt that way when Beck called him precisely the same thing. The sub turned his head to nuzzle his face into the man’s palm, and slowly brought his arms down to bring feeling back into them.

“‘s good… ‘s good bein’ your cockslut, sir. Always feels good.”

“That’s good to hear.” Tony said fondly with a smile. Then, he gently helped the sub sit up and rubbed his wrists which were a bit red from the cuffs, although they were padded. “How about a quick shower and then a snack?” The Dom suggested, brushing back the boy’s damp curls.

Peter whined at that. “Don’ wanna shower…” He shook his head, his hand limply coming up to grab the man’s bicep. “Don’ wanna…” He was tired, and was poorly explaining the fact that he didn’t want to be left alone, even if it was just for a shower to get clean.

“I’m coming with you, silly.” Tony chuckled, wrapping his arms around his sub to help him up on his feet. The Dom would clean the toys and the room later, since now first priority was aftercare for them both.

“Oh…” Peter struggled to hide the tired but pleased smile at hearing that Mr. Stark was joining him, and he let the man guide him to the bathroom. Seeing as they were both naked, it didn’t take much time for them to sort the shower and climb in, and Peter leaned most of his weight against the Dom’s broad chest as he washed them both.

In the comfortable warmth of the shower, Tony felt his shoulders relax as he started washing off Peter. As much as he enjoyed the rough scenes, nothing could beat some good aftercare. “So, how was this? I mean- it went a bit south last time.” The Dom asked, moving his soapy hands up to clean around Peter’s shoulders, collarbones and his neck.

Peter was so relaxed that he almost missed the question entirely. “Huh? Oh, it… it was good. Really good. I knew it would be.” He said, almost purring at the sensation of Mr. Stark’s large hands rubbing his neck. “Just wish you’d fucked me…” He added, a shy smile spreading across his face as he glanced up to gauge Mr. Stark’s reaction.

“Once we get you a collar, I will.” Tony promised with a smile and kissed the sub’s temple before soaping his hands more to wash Peter’s arms.

“Mm… is it another part of your plan to _claim me_, Mr. Stark?” Peter asked, giggling when the Dom simply responded with a warning squeeze to the nape of his neck. He decided not to push it any further, and continued to let the man wash him. The hot steam from the shower was making him even more tired than before, and so he spent the rest of the shower leaning against the Dom for support. 

As he slowly came back out of subspace, one thought prevailed above the others in his hazy mind - this was where he was supposed to be.


	29. Mr. Leather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter gets his first fitting done

It was pouring down outside, but Tony’s mood couldn’t have been any brighter despite the awful weather. He was practically beaming, and even Happy paused a bit and asked if his boss was having a stroke or something. 

“Oh, Happy, Happy... How ironic isn’t it that that’s your name despite how grumpy you always are? We’re heading to Mr Leather, if you’d be so kind and take us there?” Tony asked in a sort of sing song voice, which Happy took as the usual teasing, so he felt more at ease now knowing his boss wasn’t having a stroke. 

Next to him in the back, Peter didn’t seem to be at the same level of ease. The Dom decided to reach over to cup the sub’s chin in his hand, his thumb stroking his cheek. 

“You’ll be fine, pet. This isn’t a doctor’s appointment or something.”

“Y-Yeah, I know. I’ve just- never been to a collar fitting before.” Peter replied, trying his best to seem calm and nonchalant. He didn’t feel that way in the slightest, but he would at least try to appear like he did. The morning before this point had been a whirlwind for him, and he barely had time to register what was going on before he was being ushered into the back of Happy’s car.

“Mr. Leather’s an... interesting name.” He joked weakly, looking over at Mr. Stark. “He didn’t change his name to be a sex shop owner, did he?”

“No, no.” Tony laughed and waved his hand. “Mr Leather is just an artistic name. He is actually called James Alexander Stewart, or something. He owns a bunch of sex shops all over the country and he’s most famous for how he custom makes basically anything BDSM related. Quite handy for us.” The Dom chuckled and pinched Peter’s cheek before letting go of him.

“Oh...” Peter mumbled, blushing at how stupid his question sounded. He squeaked in surprise when Mr. Stark pinched his cheek, and pouted at the man in response before turning to look back out the window at the New York traffic. It didn’t take long before they were pulling up to a sidewalk, and Peter was nudged to step out of the car. 

He frowned - the shop that he was looking at didn’t look like... anything, really. Maybe that was the point though, discretion could be key. He turned to Mr. Stark for guidance.

“Come on, then.” Tony smiled and led Peter inside before they both got soaking wet. Despite not being at work, Tony had one of his smart suits on and had made Peter put on a nice shirt and slacks as well. This was a somewhat formal appointment after all. They stepped inside the shop while Happy drove off again and the Dom led the way to the front desk. “Hi, we have an appointment at 10.” Tony smiled at the female sub at the desk, who then asked them for their names. 

“It’s Tony Stark, I’m with Peter, my sub, to get a collar custom made.”

Peter was surprised when he stepped in to see that even on the inside, the shop didn’t look particularly scandalous. It looked more like a Victoria’s Secret than anything else (and it was unfortunate that he knew what the inside of a VS looked like, but he wholeheartedly blamed MJ for that). 

When the receptionist invited them though to the back of the shop, that was when things got more interesting. The wide range of toys, bondage gear and other such items just on display on the walls made Peter’s eyes widen comically, and he swallowed the small lump in his throat that had formed.

As they followed the receptionist in, Tony put a hand on Peter’s lower back and tried not to smirk and just how amazed the sub seemed with the shop. Tony had been here plenty with other subs, so this was more of a familiar place to him now. The receptionist led them to a small coffee table surrounded by comfortable sitting chairs. 

“Mr Clark will be with you shortly. Would you like some tea of coffee?” The receptionist asked. 

“Coffee for me and tea for my sub, thanks.”

If Mr. Stark hadn’t been guiding him along, Peter would’ve almost certainly stopped dead in his tracks to look around at the various items on display. Eventually he was made to sit down in one of the comfy armchairs, but that didn’t stop the sub from craning his neck to look over his shoulder at everything around him. “There’s a lot of stuff here...” He murmured once the receptionist was out of earshot, and it was just the two men sat in the waiting area.

“Hmm, anything you want from here? Just say the word.” Tony allowed easily and took out his phone to check a few notifications while they waited for Mr Clark to help them.

"Uhm..." Peter looked around nervously. 

A lot of the gear seemed intimidating, with images of latex-clad men wielding bullwhips floating through his mind. His gaze stuttered to a stop when he saw, in the corner, a small section of lingerie. Most of the lingerie was at the front of the shop, but there was still a small selection here at the back. 

His eyes were drawn to a pair of soft, baby-blue panties, and the thought of seeing himself in them made him squirm in his chair. He didn't say anything, but he wanted them.

Tony followed Peter’s gaze with a smirk. He could imagine the boy’s thoughts, spinning and clashing into one another with incredible speed. The Dom wondered if he would get a headache soon. 

“Do you want anything?” Tony asked, deciding to help Peter out a bit.

Peter whipped his head back around when Mr. Stark asked him a question, his face pink like he had just been caught doing something he shouldn't have been. "Uh- the, uhm, the- those look nice." He said mildly, pointing up at the panties where they were displayed. Embarrassment rushed through him - if he couldn't even  _ say _ the word ‘panties’, what hope would he have wearing them?

“That’s not what I asked, Peter.” Tony said, shaking his head. “I asked, do you want anything?” The Dom repeated. At that moment, the receptionist returned with a tray of fine china, with one cup of tea and another with coffee. There was also cream, sugar and honey on the tray to add to the drinks. The Dom expressed his thanks to the female sub, but quickly turned back to his own sub, expecting an answer.

Peter gulped nervously, even as Mr. Stark leaned forward to take his cup of coffee. “I- I want the… the panties, sir.” He said, his cheeks and the back of his neck burning hotly. “Please?” He added.

“That’s a good boy. You can have them after the fitting.” Tony allowed and took a sip of his coffee. But, when he saw his sub reaching for his own cup, the Dom snapped his fingers towards the space on the floor in between the chair and the coffee table. They were out in public now, and on top of it in a sex shop, so Tony wanted to show off his sub and just how well he could behave.

Peter’s fingers were seconds from curling around the dainty handle of the teacup, when a snap brought his attention back to Mr. Stark. Seeing his Dom’s finger pointed to the floor made him shiver, a reaction he wasn’t sure he’d ever stop having to this particular command, and the boy slipped down off the armchair and knelt on the floor. He had to hold position, so he couldn’t even drink his cup of tea.

Tony smiled proudly at seeing just how quick Peter was with getting to the floor and kneeling. The sub’s position was perfect, and for a second the Dom even forgot that it hadn’t always been like that. Now, however, he was just proud and it fueled his already good mood. 

“Good, pet. Your position is perfect. You may have your drink.” Tony allowed where he had leaned down to speak in Peter’s ear.

Peter smiled softly, pleased at his Dom’s reaction. “Thank you, sir.” He murmured, taking his hands off his knees so that he could hold his cup of tea. It was delicious, and he spent a few peaceful moments knelt on the floor drinking his cup. For a second, he forgot he was even in a sex shop.

Two minutes past 10, Mr Clark showed up with a bright smile. The man was a few years older than Tony, but he looked far older with how much silver he already had in his hair. The man wore it well, however, and his short haircut and glowy skin gave off a youthful shine as he gave over to greet his customer. 

“Mr Stark! It’s so good to see you, sir.” Mr Clark greeted. “How’s business?” He asked with a bit of a cheeky grin. 

“Oh, Frederic, you know I can’t talk about such things. But, yes.” Tony laughed back.

Peter was just finishing his cup of tea when Mr. Clark appeared, and he watched from where he was knelt on the floor as the two men greeted one another. When instructed to, the boy stood up and stooped his head slightly as a respectful greeting to the older man. “Nice to meet you, sir.” He said politely.

“Pleasure’s all mine. And you’re Peter, I assume?” Mr Clark guessed and smiled brightly when both the Dom and sub in front of him nodded. 

“Peter’s been mine for almost 6 months now, so I thought it was about time we get him a personalised collar.” Tony said and Mr Clark nodded understandingly. 

“Oh, brilliant! I so love doing personalised collars.”

Peter smiled at Mr. Clark’s enthusiasm. It was hard to not get excited about it too, he himself had not stopped thinking about having a personalised collar since the first time he had heard of the concept. He and Mr. Stark followed Mr. Clark into the very back of the shop, which looked much like a regular tailor’s office.

“All right, Mr Stark, you know the drill, don’t you?” Mr Clark chuckled and handed the Dom a clipboard with a check list. It included wishes for the collar about the materials, colour, texture, finish, details and any accessories. “But, I’d still love to hear your vision for the collar in your own words.” 

Even though he had the clipboard and the obvious power of decision making, Tony still looked to Peter, raising his brows to show that he wanted him to answer that.

It took Peter a second to realise why Mr. Stark was looking at him like that. He wasn’t expecting to be asked for his opinion on what the collar would look like. “Uh... I-I dunno, I- That sub I saw in Starbucks had a nice collar, it- it was just simple ‘n it had his name and the Dom’s name embroidered on it in like... silver. That looked nice. It- yeah...” He explained, looking between the two men. “I- I don’t really know what I want other than that, sir.” He said quietly to his Dom.

“Embroided names are very popular and trendy.” Mr Clark nodded, knowing the importance for both Doms and subs to have their names on each other. 

“Yeah, I like the sound of that.” Tony agreed, and tried not to jump on his sub right away at the idea of having his name on him. It excited him widely. 

“The names can be on the outside or inside, or both. Some also like to have the name on a metal tag on the front.” 

“Metal tag.” Tony decided and checked it off on the list. “I need a hook or two for leashes anyway so...” The Dom mused as he wrote on the clipboard.

Peter simply nodded along with what the other two men were saying. He was slightly mortified at Mr. Stark casually talking about their use of leashes, but Peter supposed that Mr. Clark had probably heard far worse in his time working at this shop. The sub peered over at the clipboard, trying to see what Mr. Stark was writing down.

“Peter? Would you mind unbuttoning your skirt a bit so I can get some measurements?” Mr Clark asked and pulled out a measuring tape from his pocket. Tony briefly glanced up at that, and waved his hand to let Peter know to listen to the other man.

Following Mr. Clark’s instructions, Peter unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt and pulled the collar of it a little loose so that the man could work. He kept his head up and straight, which meant he couldn’t look at the Dom who was sat nearby still looking at the clipboard.

Half way through the clipboard, on the questions about the finish of the leather, Tony’s phone rang. He gave Mr Clark an apologetic look before excusing himself when he saw the caller ID. 

“Hi, Natasha. What news do you have? I’m a bit busy-” Tony started as he exited the room, but he left the door slightly ajar.

Peter couldn’t help turning when he heard Mr. Stark’s phone rang, and he looked just in time to see the Dom leave the room. The boy’s stomach dropped a little bit, and his face scrunched up. This was supposed to be an important moment for both of them, having his measurements done for his first personalised collar, but the Dom had seemingly walked out without a backwards glance. He felt a nudge on the side of his face, which prompted him to turn back around to face the front again so that Mr. Clark could keep working.

“He’s quite the busy bee, isn’t he?” Mr Clark said, making some small talk and picked up a tiny notepad from his pocket to note down his measurements.

“Huh? Oh, y-yeah. Work never ends.” Peter mumbled, brought out of his stupor for a moment when Mr. Clark addressed him. Peter didn’t know what was important enough to keep Mr. Stark away from this appointment, especially when he himself had said how much of a big deal it was.

Mr Clark hummed in reply and continued working. He quickly finished up with a last few notes about Peter’s skin tone and what sort of leather would look best with it, then rolled up the measuring tape. 

“I’m all done. Thank you, Peter, you can button up your shirt again.” Mr Clark allowed. Just then, Tony returned with a stiff underlip and keen eyes with his phone clutched in his hand.

Peter nodded, and went about buttoning up his shirt again. When Mr. Stark came back, he turned to see him, but didn’t smile or speak. The man had been gone for nearly the entire fitting, and Peter was upset.

Whatever mood Tony had come into the shop with today quickly vanished during the call with Natasha and from now seeing his sub look so sulky. While following Mr Clark out of the room, Tony made a quick, but quiet, comment to Peter. 

“Pull yourself together, Peter. We are still out in public.”

Peter was behind Mr. Stark as they left the office, and when the Dom turned around to continue walking the boy could barely resist rolling his eyes. For once it wasn’t his fault that he was upset, but Mr. Stark was treating him like it was. Peter didn’t even look at the panties he had originally wanted as they made their way to the front of the shop. He didn’t want anything right now.

The eyeroll went unnoticed by Tony, and perhaps that was for the best. After paying and agreeing on another fitting in two weeks, Tony thanked Mr Clark for his time and ushered Peter out. The promised panties were long forgotten and Tony brought Peter out of the shop with a hand on the back of his neck. He practically shoved Peter into the backseat of the car, and once he himself was inside as well, he quickly told Happy to bring them home and pulled down the privacy screen. 

“What was all that for?” The Dom accused.

“What do you mean, ‘all that’?” Peter asked, his anger and upset finally coming to the surface. “You- You said that this collar fitting is a big deal, it’s an important event, and then you get a phone call and walk out two minutes in? I wanted you to be with me! Am I not allowed to be angry about that?”

“Two minutes? Peter, I was gone for two minutes.” Tony corrected with a pointing finger. “Besides, I had to take that call. I hate that it happened during something so special, but I had to. Do don’t question me on that.” The Dom added, giving the sub a look to dare and talk back to him like that again.

Peter opened his mouth to argue, but the index finger held up in his face made him falter. He sighed, and turned to face the front of the car. “I just wanted you to be there the whole time.” He mumbled, fumbling with his hands in his lap as his anger dissipated, leaving him vulnerable and slumped in the car seat.

At Peter’s upset and defeated tone, Tony oddly enough felt guilt over what he said, which was rare for him. But, he didn’t have time to dwell on this new feeling. He had to comfort his sub. 

“So did I.” Tony admitted, and then quickly decided that he should say more. He had promised Peter he would be a part of this after all. “It was Natasha Romanoff who called. She told me that two of the subs she has been in contact with are not answering her texts or calls anymore.”

Peter couldn’t help the gentle smile when Mr. Stark admitted that he wanted to be at the fitting too. “They aren’t? That’s weird... does she have contact with their Doms?” He asked, turning to face his Dom now that they were over the small hiccup.

“No, they wouldn’t tell. Probably exactly for that reason because then we could just contact the Doms. They might not even have told their Doms about Beck and all the shit he’s done.” Tony groaned out in frustration. Even though they were upset, it felt a bit better that Tony and Peter had a common target, rather than being upset with one another.

“That’s not helpful…” Peter muttered, pursing his lips in thought. “Do you know what she talks to them about? Maybe it’s the same issue as we talked about with Captain Rogers, that they’re getting nervous because they’re talking about it to somebody who doesn’t necessarily understand what it is they went through.” He thinks aloud, looking to Mr. Stark for an answer.

“You saying you want to talk to these subs? I mean, I know we talked about it during lunch that one time, but- it’s a lot, Peter.” Tony sighed, and rubbed at the back of his neck to try and release some of the built up tension there. “I just- what if it backfires on you? And you have another episode?”

Peter shrugged at that. “It was just a suggestion.” He mumbled, turning to look back out of the window. “I’d do it if it was the only way we could reliably contact them. If there’s another way, then that’s fine.”

Tony didn’t know what to say to that, so he decided to end it there and thus the car ride home became quite awkward quite quickly. 

The Dom couldn’t help but wonder where he went wrong in all this. Perhaps he shouldn’t have taken the call. 

But then again, did Peter have the right to demand he stay? Who was the Dom here?


	30. (Authors' Note)

Hello, lovelies! Richie and I both hope that you guys are staying safe and healthy (and more or less sane) during these times. It’s been hard on everybody, including us, so we sadly have to put GDBS on hiatus for a while. Some may recall that we did the same thing for IAGBTB. We have great things planned for future chapters, including a punishment scene between Steve and Bucky, so we hope that you’ll be patient with us and still be here when we update.

Lastly, thank you guys so, so, so much for all the support and love. We’ll see you on some Friday again in the near future!


End file.
